Ondes de choc
by Chawia
Summary: Quand Suguru arrive à Tokyo pour intégrer les Bad Luck, son premier contact avec Hiroshi est assez houleux. Petit à petit, il va se rendre compte que les choses ne sont pas forcément telles qu'il les avait imaginées... Collaboration avec Amertine.
1. Chapter 1

**Crédits **: tous les personnages, à quelques exceptions près, appartiennent à Maki Murakami, nous nous contentons simplement de les emprunter.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE PREMIER<strong>

Un vent froid, chargé d'une humidité tout hivernale, balayait les rues de Kyoto depuis le matin. Il avait même plu en fin d'après-midi, une petite bruine glacée et pénétrante ; mais bien au chaud dans sa chambre, au premier étage de la maison familiale, Suguru n'avait pas une seule pensée pour le mauvais temps au dehors. Paresseusement allongé sur son lit, un magazine de jeux vidéo à la main, il parcourait distraitement un article consacré à la dernière née des consoles portables du géant Nintendo, tandis que sa chaîne hi-fi diffusait à faible volume une chanson mélancolique au rythme blues. Il se sentait bien, il n'avait pas envie de bouger et encore moins de penser à son devoir de mathématiques qui l'attendait sur son bureau, à demi complété par de laborieuses réponses sans doute fausses pour la plupart. Pour l'instant, et jusqu'à 22 heures, il était dans sa bulle et écoutait le direct de _Rockvibes_, une émission quotidienne consacrée à la musique et présentée par un certain Ziggy.

« C'était _No more words_ par Mustang, annonça l'animateur, un des assistants de Ziggy connu sous le pseudonyme de Baby Stardust. J'ai eu l'occasion de les voir en concert il y a quinze jours et ça dépotait. Ils ont changé de bassiste depuis cet été et leur nouvelle recrue, Zell, a vraiment apporté un nouveau souffle au groupe. Ils se produisent samedi prochain au Scoundrel, à Shibuya, alors je vous conseille d'aller les voir, vous ne le regretterez pas.

- C'est ton coup de cœur de la semaine, Baby ? intervint Ziggy d'un ton enjoué.

- Suis mon conseil et va les voir, tu m'en diras des nouvelles. Sur ce, amis auditeurs, je laisse l'antenne et la place à Ziggy pour la suite de _Rockvibes_ jusqu'à minuit ! »

Suguru reposa son magazine et éteignit la radio. 22 heures, il était temps pour lui de se pencher sur ses cours. Et, pour être tout à fait honnête, le jeudi soir, c'était la chronique musicale présentée par Baby Stardust qui l'intéressait le plus. Au contraire de ses collègues, cet animateur-là possédait des connaissances techniques que n'avaient pas les autres membres de l'équipe ; car ils étaient toute une bande à co-présenter _Rockvibes_ aux côtés de Ziggy, lequel les avait surnommés, en guise de plaisanterie, les Spiders, allusion à son propre pseudonyme tiré de l'album de David Bowie _The rise and fall of_ _Ziggy Stardust and the Spiders from Mars_. Chaque soir, du lundi au vendredi, un des Spiders tenait à tour de rôle l'antenne pendant une heure et parlait de ses coups de cœur ou coups de gueule ; le reste du temps, il retrouvait son rôle d'assistant.

Avec un soupir, Suguru jeta un regard désabusé à son devoir de maths inachevé et, après un bref instant d'hésitation, le glissa dans une chemise cartonnée qu'il plaça dans son sac de classe. Il demanderait de l'aide à son ami Nobu demain matin, avant que les cours ne débutent. Il lança un coup d'œil à sa chaîne hi-fi, tenté de remettre la radio, mais la raison l'emporta et il prit son manuel d'histoire à la place. Tant pis pour Ziggy et Baby Stardust, mais il doutait fort de trouver dans leurs échanges quoi que ce fût en rapport avec l'ère Nara. Il pourrait toujours se rattraper le jeudi suivant, car les réparties entre les deux animateurs étaient parfois très drôles, chacun étant doté d'un solide sens de la dérision ; mais si Ziggy était adepte de l'humour noir, son acolyte possédait une flegme et une désinvolture inébranlables, ce qui donnait quelquefois lieu à de pittoresques joutes verbales. Après un dernier regard à sa chaîne, le garçon s'assit à son bureau et ouvrit son manuel à la page requise par son professeur.

XXXXXXXXXX

Il pleuvait toujours le lendemain ; mais si, la veille au soir, il avait été agréable d'écouter la pluie crépiter sur le toit et frapper les volets, douillettement blotti au fond de son lit, l'affronter par un matin glacé de décembre était une perspective nettement moins riante, surtout quand elle tombait à seaux et était accompagnée de violentes rafales de vent. Le temps d'arriver à son arrêt de bus, Suguru était trempé et sa voisine et amie Narumi, avec qui il faisait habituellement le trajet jusqu'au lycée, n'était pas là. Sans doute s'était-elle fait accompagner en voiture par sa sœur aînée. En effet, quand il entra dans sa classe, la jeune fille s'y trouvait déjà, en train de discuter avec un petit groupe de camarades. Tout occupées qu'elles étaient à commenter un article dans une revue, elles ne lui accordèrent pas la moindre attention et Suguru gagna son pupitre sur lequel il déposa ses affaires. Il salua quelques condisciples puis s'empressa d'aller trouver son ami Nobu pour qu'il lui fasse voir son devoir de mathématiques.

« Si j'ai une mauvaise moyenne ce trimestre, ma mère va me tuer, expliqua-t-il. Moi les maths je m'en fiche, j'en aurai pas besoin si je veux intégrer une fac de musique, mais tu sais ce que c'est… »

Nobu le considéra un court instant d'un air ouvertement envieux.

« Tu en as de la chance d'être super doué au piano. Tu feras carrière dans la musique, c'est sûr, alors que moi, j'ai pas la moindre idée de ce que je vais faire plus tard.

- Tu sais, c'est pas toujours marrant, la musique. Il faut beaucoup travailler aussi et c'est pas si facile de se faire un nom et une réputation. »

Et il savait de quoi il parlait. Sa mère avait débuté très jeune une carrière de pianiste soliste, qu'elle avait mise entre parenthèses à la naissance de son deuxième fils, Ritsu, mais elle n'en avait pas moins joué dans de prestigieuses salles un peu partout dans le monde. Quant à son cousin Tohma, le génial Tohma Seguchi qui, en compagnie de son groupe, les Nittle Grasper, avait marqué de son empreinte l'Asie tout entière, n'était-il pas PDG de l'une des plus influentes maisons de production du pays ? Pas évident, dans ces conditions, d'exister par soi-même, d'autant qu'étaient fortes les attentes placées sur lui.

Nobu ne répondit rien et tira son devoir de mathématiques de son sac. Suguru avait à peine commencé à remplir les intervalles vides sur sa propre copie qu'une adolescente petite et mince, aux cheveux châtains et aux pétillants yeux gris abattit un magazine juste devant lui.

« Suguru ! Tu as vu ça ? s'écria-t-elle, pointant de l'index un titre écrit en gras, d'un rouge violent :

_« HIRO ET AYAKA : LA RUPTURE ! »_

Le garçon leva des yeux indignés vers son amie Narumi.

« Je suis en train de travailler, je te signale.

- Travailler ? Tu parles, moi aussi je sais pomper sur les autres. Mais ça, c'est bien plus important que tous les devoirs de maths du monde ! »

Suguru se mordit la lèvre et tira sa copie de sous la revue que l'adolescente plaquait de plus belle sur son pupitre. Sous le titre tapageur s'étalait la photo d'un couple : celle d'un jeune homme aux cheveux longs et roux et d'une jeune fille brune à l'air timide. Apparemment, ils étaient côte à côte à l'origine, mais sur le journal, le couple souriant était séparé par une ligne brisée écarlate. Histoire sans doute d'indiquer aux analphabètes amateurs de potins croustillants qu'ils s'étaient séparés.

Ce jeune homme, Suguru le connaissait : il s'agissait d'Hiroshi Nakano, le guitariste d'un groupe de J-Pop appelé Bad Luck. Une des idoles de Narumi avec l'acteur de _dramas_ Shinya Inamoto et le footballeur Naoto Kitahara. Non qu'il se fût particulièrement intéressé à la carrière de ce groupe, produit d'ailleurs par son cousin, mais Narumi avait la fâcheuse habitude de l'entretenir de la vie sentimentale de ses coups de cœur, qu'il en ait envie ou non. Par son amie, il savait donc que ledit Nakano avait fréquenté un temps une jeune Kyotoïte, la fameuse Ayaka de la photo, et voilà qu'ils n'étaient plus ensemble ? Rien ne pouvait moins lui importer.

« J'aimerais finir avant que le prof arrive, reprit-il en s'efforçant d'écarter le magazine que Narumi maintenait toujours devant lui. Tu me raconteras tout ce soir, d'accord ? »

La jeune fille soupira puis, apercevant Rie, une autre de ses amies, franchir le seuil de la classe, elle se précipita vers elle. Suguru en profita pour copier les réponses manquantes et rendit sa feuille à Nobu. Juste à temps, car leur professeur de mathématiques, premier cours de la journée, passa lui aussi la porte de la salle de cours et les discussions s'éteignirent en même temps que tout le monde regagnait sa place.

XXXXXXXXXX

_People stared at the makeup on his face__  
><em>_Laughed at his long black hair, his animal grace__  
><em>_The boy in the bright blue jeans__  
><em>_Jumped up on the stage__  
><em>_Lady Stardust sang his songs__  
><em>_Of darkness and disgrace_

Suguru reposa la partition qu'il était en train d'annoter – une composition personnelle inspirée par une musique de Nobuo Uematsu – et monta le volume de sa chaîne hi-fi. L'heure hebdomadaire animée par Baby Stardust débutait et il n'avait pas l'intention de la manquer. Traditionnellement, l'intervention de chacun des Spiders était annoncée par le premier couplet de la chanson dont s'inspirait le pseudonyme des assistants ; ainsi, Baby Stardust était une émanation du titre _Lady Stardust_, de David Bowie. Jean Genie, qui occupait le créneau du lundi, était, lui, précédé par le premier couplet de _The Jean Genie_ du même Bowie.

Comme à chaque fois, Suguru se laissa captiver avec plaisir par la pertinence des interventions de Baby Stardust. Indéniablement, celui-ci connaissait son sujet et ne s'en laissait pas remontrer par Ziggy. Rien qu'à l'entendre, le garçon décelait la passion pour la musique qui l'habitait. Il avait une voix chaude, une élocution posée, et en dépit parfois d'une certaine désinvolture dans ses propos, Suguru l'imaginait comme une personne cultivée et intelligente.

Baby Stardust faisait déjà partie de l'équipe de _Rockvibes_ quand Suguru avait commencé à suivre l'émission et, très vite, le jeune garçon avait établi une préférence marquée pour la soirée qu'il animait, chaque jeudi soir. Par curiosité, il était même allé sur le site de la station de radio afin d'y chercher des photos, mais s'il y en avait quelques-unes de Ziggy, un jeune homme blond aux cheveux mi-longs manifestement métis, les Spiders qui l'entouraient ne montraient pas leur visage, dissimulés sous des masques grimaçants rappelant ceux du théâtre Nô. Aucun nom n'étant donné non plus, Baby Stardust demeurait tout aussi anonyme que ses collègues.

L'émission achevée, du moins sa première partie, Suguru baissa le son de quelques crans et se remit à sa partition. Bien qu'étudiant le piano sous la tutelle de sa mère depuis son plus jeune âge, et tout à fait capable d'interpréter les morceaux les plus difficiles du répertoire classique, il s'essayait depuis peu à la composition sur son synthétiseur reçu à l'occasion de son seizième anniversaire, en juillet. Son cousin Tohma lui avait fait cadeau d'un clavier Korg haut de gamme et lui avait même dispensé, lors de courtes vacances, quelques leçons d'utilisation. Suguru apprenait vite ; et contrairement aux mathématiques, la musique le motivait plus que tout. Travaillant à partir de thèmes qu'il appréciait, il s'entraînait à composer des morceaux ou à en arranger d'autres selon son goût, et, toujours d'après son cousin, il progressait vite. Évidemment, tout ceci était nettement plus amusant qu'extraire des racines carrées.

Estimant ses retouches suffisantes, l'adolescent alluma son instrument, plaça un casque sur ses oreilles et se mit à jouer avec aisance. Retravaillée par ses soins, la mélodie prenait des accents légers, virevoltants et aériens. Sous ses doigts, elle paraissait évoluer d'elle-même et il s'interrompait fréquemment, le temps de poser une annotation sur sa partition.

Minuit était passé lorsqu'il cessa enfin de jouer. Satisfait, il enregistra son travail, se changea et se mit au lit.

XXXXXXXXXX

Quand il arriva chez lui, il se contenta de jeter ses clefs sur la petite table dans l'entrée et s'enfonça dans son canapé après avoir mis sa chaîne en marche. C'est tout juste s'il prit la peine d'ôter son manteau. Peut-être n'aurait-il pas dû rentrer aussi tôt, en fin de compte ; ruminer seul n'apportait jamais rien de bon, mais il avait tout de même choisi de rentrer tôt, miné par le cafard.

Hiroshi alluma un joint et tira longuement dessus. Ce n'était ni le premier ni le dernier de la soirée. Il savait pertinemment qu'il ne résoudrait pas ses soucis en fumant mais ce soir, il ne voulait pas penser. Pourtant, inconsciemment, il avait choisi le cinquième album d'Air, _Talkie Walkie_, qui lui ramenait un par un les souvenirs liés à Ayaka.

Le matin même, il avait vu des photos d'Ayaka avec son nouveau petit ami. Tout avait commencé une semaine auparavant avec ce satané magazine qui avait publié en couverture une photo d'elle et lui, séparés par une ligne brisée. Puis les journaux people s'étaient emparés de l'histoire et c'était le nouveau couple qui s'étalait à présent à la une. Certes, leur séparation remontait à plusieurs semaines mais jusque.- là, ils étaient restés discrets tous les deux.

_Pas suffisamment, faut-il croire_, songea-t-il, amer.

Il avait toujours su que ce jour arriverait mais n'avait jamais voulu vraiment y croire. À plusieurs reprises, il avait tenté de la reconquérir mais elle était restée sur ses positions : malgré une bonne entente et une attirance réciproque, il ne pouvait pas lui offrir la vie stable qu'elle souhaitait ni s'embourber dans une vie routinière et monotone. A une époque, c'était même elle qui l'avait convaincu de retourner dans le groupe auprès de Shuichi. Au bout du compte, ils avaient retourné le problème sous tous les angles et la rupture avait été la seule conclusion possible ; attendre plus n'aurait servi qu'à les faire souffrir davantage.

Son téléphone vibra. Il posa un regard désintéressé sur l'appareil puis fixa à nouveau l'affiche du film d'Alan Parker, _The Wall_, qui lui faisait face. Lui aussi aurait aimé hurler sa rage et sa solitude, mais à quoi bon ? Personne n'était là pour l'entendre. Il laissa donc le téléphone vibrer. Elle finirait bien par se lasser. Qu'y avait-il à dire de plus, de toute façon ? « _The show must go on_ », disait la chanson.

Il ferma les yeux, se remémorant sa rencontre avec Ayaka lors du premier rendez-vous qu'elle lui avait proposé, leur premier baiser sous un cerisier en fleurs. Presque un cliché, mais il avait été si heureux, alors.

« _I'll never love again  
>Can I say that to you<br>Will you run away  
>If I try to be true<br>Cherry blossom girl_ »

_Cherry blossom girl…_

C'était elle, sa Cherry blossom girl. Tous ses souvenirs s'échouaient comme des poissons moribonds sur une grève abandonnée.

Il écrasa le joint qu'il venait de terminer et en roula machinalement un autre. Cette colère, il ne la dirigeait pas contre Ayaka même si c'était elle qui avait pris la décision de rompre. Il avait vu faux. Elle n'était pas ce fragile bouton de fleur de cerisier qu'il avait pris plaisir à se représenter ; par deux fois, elle avait quitté des hommes qu'elle aimait. Yuki d'abord, puis lui. Il ne pouvait que la trouver courageuse et lui souhaiter du bonheur. Pourtant, il se sentait vide et désespérément blessé. Avec elle, il avait envisagé un avenir et tout s'était effondré. C'était son premier véritable chagrin d'amour. Il s'en remettrait un jour, il le savait, mais pour l'instant il était au cœur de la tourmente et elle lui semblait sans fin.

Quand les dernières notes d'_Alone in Kyoto_ s'égrenèrent, il éteignit sa chaîne et décida de se coucher. À en juger par son cendrier qui vomissait les mégots, il avait suffisamment fumé pour la soirée. Ironiquement, c'était lui qui était seul à Tokyo.

Sans même se déshabiller, il s'étendit sur son futon. D'un geste machinal, il alluma son radio réveil et le régla pour le lendemain. « _The show must go on_ ». Il se laissa envahir par la musique lancinante jusque dans ses dernières notes.

« _On termine cette émission par _Providence _de Luna Sea. Merci de nous avoir suivis et à demain à partir de 21 heures pour le best of de mes petits Spiders. _

_- On peut encore voter sur Internet, c'est ça ?_

_- Bien sûr, Hanata. Quant à nous, on se retrouve lundi pour _An occasional dream of mine_. _

_- Bonne nuit Ziggy, et bonsoir à celles et ceux qui me rejoignent jusqu'à six heures…_ »

Hiroshi n'en entendit pas plus et s'endormit sur la voix familière et sensuelle de Ziggy.

XXXXXXXXXX

« Il fait quoi monsieur cinquante pour cent ? »

Hiroshi leva ses yeux gris vers Noriko Ukai, qui le regardait d'un air sévère. Aujourd'hui encore, elle portait une tenue fabuleusement sexy. Comment croire qu'elle avait eu un enfant avec une silhouette pareille ? Cette micro-robe léopard et ces cuissardes assorties auraient fait vulgaire sur n'importe qui, mais sur elle…

Il ouvrit la bouche pour lui dire que sa plastique l'avait troublé mais se souvint à temps d'avoir essayé une fois ou deux de flirter avec elle et s'en être mordu les doigts. Aussi sourit-il, tout simplement.

« Non, pas ton sourire enjôleur, Nakano. On ne me la fait pas à moi, rétorqua sèchement la jeune femme. Écoute, je sais que ce n'est pas facile en ce moment pour toi mais… tu n'es pas du genre à te laisser abattre, non ? continua-t-elle plus gentiment. Ce serait dommage que tu l'aies perdue pour rien, alors donne-toi à fond dans la musique. »

D'ordinaire, Noriko n'abordait jamais les sujets privés mais le garçon devait reconnaître que pour le coup, elle n'avait pas tort. Il n'aurait pas dû fumer autant la veille, en plus de n'être pas professionnel, cela avait une influence sur son humeur. Ce soir, en revanche, il aurait tout loisir de s'adonner à son péché puisque c'était le week-end.

« Je m'excuse, finit-il par dire en s'inclinant. Ça n'arrivera plus.

- J'espère bien ! Un mollasson à la fois, c'est bien suffisant ! On y retourne les gars ! »

La dernière heure de répétitions se passa relativement bien, mais à la fin de la journée, les deux garçons étaient contents d'en avoir fini : entre Shuichi qui laissait son affect le guider la plupart du temps et Hiroshi qui ne se donnait souvent qu'à moitié, travailler avec l'ancienne et dynamique claviériste des Nittle Grasper constituait un vrai challenge pour eux. Si un jour ils voulaient atteindre les sommets, il faudrait pourtant qu'ils dépassent leur travers.

La jeune femme fut pourtant la première à s'en aller ; elle aussi avait hâte de retrouver sa fille et son époux.

Les autres partis, Hiroshi traîna un peu les pieds : personne ne l'attendait avant plusieurs heures, et il était seul jusqu'au soir. Il sortait souvent le week-end en discothèque avec des amis pour s'étourdir de musique et de filles (ou de garçons, selon la pêche) de passage, et ce soir-là ne dérogerait pas à la règle. Sitôt sa rupture et son impossible retour avec Ayaka confirmés, il avait sombré dans les plaisirs charnels au prétexte que sa relation était restée platonique et qu'il avait « des besoins à assouvir ». La vérité était légèrement différente. Se sentir désiré le rassurait, d'une certaine manière, et comblait le manque affectif qui le tenaillait.

Pourtant, il ne gardait aucun souvenir de ces partenaires de fortune. Pas de nom, pas d'adresse, pas de numéro de téléphone, qui finissaient d'ailleurs systématiquement à la poubelle. Juste une étreinte fugace dans une chambre anonyme à peine éclairée. Peut-être se souvenait-il vaguement de cette fille aux cheveux longs qui lui avait douloureusement rappelé Ayaka. Elle avait été la première depuis longtemps à gémir sous ses baisers et ses caresses. Cette fois, il n'avait pas pris la peine de l'amener dans une chambre. Tout s'était fait dans un recoin sombre de la boite de nuit où ils se trouvaient. Étourdi par l'alcool et la ressemblance frappante avec son ex-petite amie, il avait oublié toute raison. Au bout du compte, sa longue chevelure brune ne s'était pas révélée aussi soyeuse que celle de son Ayaka, seulement une pâle copie fade. De celles qui avaient suivi – et qui suivraient encore – il ne se rappelait rien.

Au fond de lui, il sentait qu'il avait les moyens d'instrumentaliser sa peine. Lorsqu'il prenait sa guitare, il sentait qu'il avait la force et la capacité de la faire pleurer, mais paradoxalement, il ne voulait pas laisser fuir ce sentiment. Lui seul le rattachait désormais à son ex-petite amie et le mettre en musique aurait été comme livrer son amour en pâture au tout-venant et le perdre définitivement. De cela, il était hors de question même si ça le rongeait. Il savait que lorsqu'il y parviendrait, une page se tournerait définitivement et il irait mieux. Pour le moment, néanmoins, il préférait encore ressentir ce chagrin.

Il rentra donc chez lui et navigua sur Internet en écoutant un vieux vinyle de Queen, une pièce quasi collector. S'il était à la pointe du progrès et raffolait des objets hi-tech dernier cri, il adorait aussi les vieux disques et soutenait qu'une bonne platine et un bon disque rendaient un meilleur son qu'un CD ou un MP3. Ainsi avait-il une jolie collection commencée lorsqu'il était plus jeune et qui ne cessait de s'agrandir. Il regrettait parfois d'être né trop tard et Japonais. S'il était né dans les années 60 ou 70, en Angleterre, par exemple, il aurait écumé les salles de spectacles et autres stades pour vibrer en direct aux concerts de Pink Floyd, Queen, The Police, David Bowie et tant d'autres encore. Bien sûr, son pays produisait aussi de très bons groupes mais aucun dont la notoriété égalait celles des artistes sus-cités.

Il consulta ses e-mails et en trouva plusieurs de son amie Sakura. Cette dernière se trouvait à New-York depuis quelques semaines pour un voyage universitaire. Étudiante en sciences politiques et relations internationales, sa classe avait organisé un échange avec son homologue américaine Columbia, et elle racontait ses aventures sur le campus de la prestigieuse université. De son côté, il reporta les derniers ragots qui circulaient sur leurs amis communs, préférant taire les articles concernant Ayaka et son nouveau fiancé.

Il avala une collation car la nuit s'annonçait longue et il allait avoir besoin d'énergie. Une heure plus tard, son téléphone sonna enfin.

« Je suis en bas de chez toi dans dix minutes, Baby, sois prêt. »

Il enfila sa veste et sortit attendre son ami à l'extérieur.

_À suivre…_

* * *

><p><span>Ère Nara<span> : il s'agit de l'une des 14 subdivisions traditionnelles de l'histoire du Japon. Elle correspond à l'époque qui s'étend entre 710 et 794.

Nobuo Uematsu : Nobuo Uematsu est considéré comme l'un des plus grands compositeurs de jeu vidéo au monde et comme l'un des principaux fondateurs de la saga _Final Fantasy_. Dans les années 2000, il participe à de nombreux concerts à travers le monde, dédiés à _Final Fantasy_ ou aux jeux vidéo en général.

Théâtre Nô : le théâtre Nô est un des styles traditionnels de théâtre japonais venant d'une conception religieuse et aristocratique de la vie. Le Nô allie des chroniques en vers à des pantomimes dansées. Le théâtre nô est composé de drames lyriques des XIVe et XVe siècles, au jeu dépouillé et codifié. Les acteurs sont accompagnés par un petit orchestre et un chœur. Ils arborent des costumes somptueux et des masques spécifiques (il y a 138 masques différents).


	2. Chapter 2

**Crédits :** les personnages, à quelques exceptions près, appartiennent à Maki Murakami, nous nous contentons simplement de les emprunter.

Merci à tous ceux et celles qui suivent cette histoire !

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE II<strong>

Suguru éteignit son synthétiseur avec un petit soupir satisfait et repoussa sa chaise. Tout était finalisé, ne restait plus qu'à graver ses compositions sur un CD et l'envoyer à son cousin Tohma. Le jeune garçon ne savait pas pourquoi ce dernier lui avait soudain demandé de lui faire parvenir quelques démos, sans un mot d'explication, mais peu importait ; Tohma Seguchi était une pointure dans l'industrie musicale du Japon, et toute requête émanant de sa personne se devait d'être honorée sans poser de questions.

Il tira un CD d'une pochette en plastique, le posa à côté de son instrument et alla s'accouder à la fenêtre de sa chambre dont les vitres ouvertes laissaient entrer un air encore frais mais chargé d'une douceur toute printanière. Février touchait à sa fin et avec lui, le garçon l'espérait, l'hiver pluvieux et froid qui avait accompagné la fin de son année de seconde. Dans quelques semaines ce seraient les vacances, et en dépit de ses notes médiocres en mathématiques, Suguru avait négocié sans véritables difficultés ses examens de fin d'année. C'est donc l'esprit serein qu'il envisageait son entrée en première.

Il demeura quelques instants à rêvasser, les yeux perdus dans le vague, songeant avec une pointe d'impatience à la programmation de_ Rockvibes_ et plus particulièrement à l'heure animée par Baby Stardust. L'émission fêtait sa cinquième année d'existence, et pour l'occasion, chacun des Spiders avait relevé le défi lancé par Ziggy, à savoir interpréter eux-mêmes l'extrait de chanson qui leur tenait lieu de jingle. Jean Genie avait inauguré la série, avec nettement plus d'enthousiasme que de talent – mais comme il l'avait expliqué en riant, il étudiait le journalisme et chantait plus souvent sous sa douche que sur scène. Velvet et Aladdin, qui avaient suivi, s'en étaient mieux tirés, le premier sur _The Jean Genie_ et le second sur une intéressante variation de _Aladdin Sane_, encore que ladite variation ait été partiellement indépendante de sa volonté. Ce soir-là, il revenait à Baby Stardust d'interpréter sa chanson attitrée, et Suguru était plus que curieux d'entendre ce qu'il allait proposer.

Il était presque l'heure de souper, aussi le garçon referma-t-il la fenêtre et jeta un coup d'œil à sa messagerie sur Internet. En page d'accueil, dans la rubrique « People », on parlait de Bad Luck, l'un des groupes préférés de Narumi. Leur chanteur, un certain Shindo, s'était apparemment distingué au cours d'une émission télévisée populaire en engloutissant huit bols de ramen à la suite en moins de dix minutes, battant le record du champion maison. Suguru secoua la tête ; quel pouvait être l'intérêt, pour des musiciens, de se compromettre dans des programmes aussi idiots ? Mais pour ce qu'il en savait, entre les frasques amoureuses de son guitariste et les prestations douteuses de son chanteur, Bad Luck faisait parler de lui pour bon nombre de raisons dont bien peu tenaient à la musique. Qu'est-ce que qui avait pu pousser son cousin à les produire ? En dehors du fait que Shindo entretenait une relation sentimentale avec le romancier Eiri Yuki – qui était le beau-frère de Tohma – s'entendait. Car, en fin de compte, leur qualité intrinsèquement musicale n'avait rien d'exceptionnel.

Le regard de l'adolescent glissa brièvement vers la bibliothèque qui tapissait la moitié d'un des murs et se posa sur les romans d'Eiri Yuki qu'il possédait. Il avait rencontré le célèbre écrivain à quelques reprises et appréciait beaucoup son travail. En dépit d'un caractère difficile et d'un abord peu aimable, Yuki possédait une profonde sensibilité qui, s'il ne la montrait jamais, s'exprimait à travers ses écrits. Sa liaison avec ce Shindo était censée être secrète, bien entendu ; mais avec son cousin, rien ne demeurait secret bien longtemps.

Le temps de lire ses messages et il était l'heure d'aller dîner. Suguru mit son ordinateur en veille et alla retrouver sa famille pour le repas du soir.

XXXXXXXXXX

Il était 20h55 quand le jeune garçon interrompit sa distraite lecture d'un manga d'aventure ayant pour sujet la recherche de l'Atlantide pour allumer sa radio. Il ne voulait surtout pas manquer la prestation de Baby Stardust.

Le jingle habituel de _Rockvibes_ retentit et, après la présentation du programme de la soirée, Ziggy conclut en ces termes :

« Place à présent à Baby Stardust et sa guitare pour une interprétation de _Lady Stardust_ comme vous ne l'avez encore jamais entendue. C'est à toi, Baby ! »

Il y eut un léger silence, puis les premières notes de l'introduction se firent entendre, langoureuses et mélancoliques, un peu traînantes, mais pour le technicien qu'était Suguru, elles étaient parfaitement exécutées. Puis, Baby Stardust se mit à chanter.

_« People stared at the makeup on his face__  
><em>_Laughed at his long black hair, his animal grace_… »_  
><em>

Sa voix était grave et chaude, quelque peu voilée par un trac que l'on percevait en dépit de tout, mais si son chant manquait un peu de rigueur et de force, il était nettement rattrapé par l'accompagnement musical posé et parfaitement maîtrisé, lui, qu'en donnait le jeune animateur.

«_ Lady Stardust sang his songs__  
><em>_Of darkness and disgrace_…»

Baby Stardust joua encore quelques notes et s'arrêta, sous les applaudissements de Ziggy et du reste de l'équipe.

« Super, Baby ! C'était vraiment super, tu nous avais caché tes talents !

- Oh, je suis un bien meilleur musicien que chanteur.

- Tu es trop modeste, c'était pas mal du tout. Alors, l'antenne est à toi pour une heure, fais-en ce que bon te semble ! »

Tandis que le jeune homme annonçait la programmation, Suguru s'empressa de vérifier sur son ordinateur s'il était possible d'accéder à des podcasts de l'émission. Bien que brève, l'interprétation de Baby Stardust l'avait remué. Contrairement à ses collègues Spiders, lui était un véritable musicien. Pour l'adolescent, cela ne faisait aucun doute ; et si c'était faisable, il souhaitait conserver la trace de cet instant.

XXXXXXXXXX

« Hé bien ? Que pensez-vous de ma proposition ? »

Le regard clair de Tohma Seguchi se posa sur Akio Fujisaki, le père de Suguru, puis sur le garçon lui-même avant de se fixer sur sa mère, Haruka, dédaignant Ritsu, le petit dernier âgé d'à peine six ans. Sa tante était une Seguchi, et en tous les cas, c'était d'elle que viendrait la décision finale. Son mari n'avait qu'un rôle consultatif dans l'histoire ; quant à Suguru, il savait déjà que pour lui la cause était entendue. S'il fallait convaincre quelqu'un, c'était sa parente.

« Hé bien… Je dois dire que cela exige réflexion. N'est-ce pas, Akio ?

- Oui, bien sûr, approuva ce dernier en hochant la tête avec solennité. C'est important pour Suguru.

- Je suis prêt à relever ce défi, déclara le garçon, s'efforçant de dissimuler son excitation sous le masque d'une détermination sans faille.

- Ton père et moi le savons bien, mais tu es encore très jeune et tu n'as même pas terminé tes études. En outre, je croyais que tu désirais t'orienter vers une carrière classique ? »

Suguru lança un coup d'œil à son cousin, assis de l'autre côté de la table, mais celui-ci se contenta de lui renvoyer un sourire tout à la fois bienveillant et indéchiffrable. Il semblait bien que c'était à lui seul de plaider sa cause ; sans doute un test de la part de Tohma.

« En effet, mais il s'agit là pour moi d'une opportunité que l'on ne rencontre pas tous les jours, surtout à mon âge, répondit-il, s'adressant plus particulièrement à sa mère. Cela peut m'apporter beaucoup d'expérience, et je n'ai pas l'intention d'arrêter ni mes études ni le travail classique. Comme l'a dit Tohma, ce ne sera qu'une collaboration avec ce groupe, rien de plus.

- Tu commencerais petit. « Musicien additionnel », ce n'est pas très prestigieux pour quelqu'un de ton talent, Suguru.

- Ce sera l'occasion de prouver que je peux partir d'en bas sans être précédé d'un patronyme célèbre. »

Tohma retint un léger rire. Son petit cousin était ambitieux mais fier ; tout à fait comme lui à son âge. Avec un peu plus de maturité et d'expérience, nul doute qu'il pourrait aller très loin. Sa tante le savait parfaitement, et elle n'était pas stupide. Pas question cependant de céder trop rapidement, car c'était bien connu : se faire attendre, c'était se faire désirer. Mais Suguru était encore trop jeune pour avoir pleinement conscience des vertus de l'attente. Là encore, il apprendrait.

« Considérons qu'il s'agit là d'une période d'essai, déclara madame Fujisaki au bout d'un instant de réflexion. Je t'accorde l'année scolaire, puisque nous sommes en avril et que la rentrée a lieu dans dix jours. Bien entendu, si au bout de six mois ton père et moi ne nous estimons pas convaincus sur le plan professionnel ou scolaire, tu devras rentrer à Kyoto. Cela me parait raisonnable. »

Suguru se retint de bondir, se retint de hurler, et se contenta d'afficher un sourire radieux.

« Vous pouvez me faire confiance ! Tout se passera pour le mieux ! » assura-t-il, la voix un peu tremblante sous l'effet de l'émotion. Comme il venait de le dire, ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on se voyait proposer une place au sein d'un jeune groupe qui montait, signé de surcroît par la plus prestigieuse des maisons de disques du pays. Même s'il ne s'agissait pas de son univers musical de prédilection, c'était là une opportunité qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre de décliner. Une fois dans la place, il saurait se débrouiller pour faire son chemin !

« Bien. Dans ce cas, Tohma, je compte sur toi pour t'occuper des démarches concernant la scolarité par correspondance de Suguru, dans la mesure où, vu le peu de temps que tu nous laisses pour nous retourner, il faudra quelqu'un de ton influence pour faire accélérer le processus. Pendant ce temps, Akio et moi nous chargeons de lui trouver un logement », déclara Haruka Fujisaki. Ne restait qu'un seul point à éclaircir, et non des moindres, mais que Tohma n'avait pas encore abordé : quel était le groupe qu'il allait avoir à seconder ? Comme s'il lisait dans les pensées de son jeune cousin, Tohma tira une chemise cartonnée de sa serviette en cuir et la posa sur la table.

« Oh, j'avais presque oublié. Voilà, tout ceci concerne la formation avec laquelle tu vas désormais travailler. Il s'agit des Bad Luck, je suppose que tu as entendu parler d'eux ? »

Le sourire de Suguru se figea imperceptiblement. Les Bad Luck. Le groupe au chanteur fantasque et au guitariste volage. Il y avait pire, mais il y avait aussi bien mieux, pour un début.

« Oui, en effet, répondit-il, conservant ses pensées par devers lui, tout en s'emparant de la chemise. Je tâcherai de faire de mon mieux afin d'aller le plus loin possible avec eux.

- Je n'en attends pas moins de toi, Suguru. Le successeur de Noriko Ukai se doit d'être une personne de talent. »

XXXXXXXXXX

Pour le garçon, la suite des vacances avait ressemblé à une course. Pendant que ses camarades se reposaient et n'avaient pas d'autre souci en tête que préparer leur rentrée en première, lui s'occupait activement de son déménagement à Tokyo. Dans le même temps, il lui fallait apprendre le répertoire de Bad Luck et gérer la paperasse induite par sa prise en charge par un organisme d'enseignement à distance – le meilleur de Tokyo selon Tohma, qui n'était pas du genre à lésiner sur les moyens dans ce genre d'affaire. Les choses avançaient donc vite mais ses journées étaient chargées.

L'annonce qu'il quittait Kyoto pour aller collaborer avec un jeune groupe à la mode fit l'effet d'une bombe sur ses amis, qu'il avait réunis dans un café pour leur annoncer la nouvelle. Tous savaient bien sûr que Suguru se destinait à une carrière musicale, mais jamais ils ne l'auraient imaginé jouer de la J-Pop, et surtout aussi rapidement. Ils étaient à la fois envieux et ravis, surtout Narumi qui ne parvenait pas à croire que Suguru allait côtoyer au quotidien l'une de ses idoles ; elle songeait déjà à tout ce qu'elle allait pouvoir demander, à commencer par des photos inédites et des posters dédicacés.

« Vous savez, Noriko Ukai est une excellente technicienne, il faudra que je fasse au moins aussi bien que Tohma Seguchi pour être à la hauteur », expliqua l'adolescent d'un ton docte, savourant la comparaison qui le plaçait de fait sur un pied d'égalité avec des artistes connus, reconnus et adulés. S'il s'y prenait bien, sa carrière pouvait être lancée tôt et durablement. Les Bad Luck n'auraient qu'à s'aligner.

Les vacances touchaient à leur fin quand Akio Fujisaki signa le bail pour la location d'un studio dans le quartier d'Ôtsuka. Et le jour de la rentrée des classes, tandis que ses camarades retrouvaient leur lycée et faisaient connaissance avec leurs nouveaux professeurs, Suguru installait ses affaires dans son nouveau chez-lui, des rêves plein la tête.

XXXXXXXXXX

Sans être résidentiel, le quartier d'Ôtsuka, était relativement bien fréquenté et surtout bien desservi car il bénéficiait de deux gares ferroviaires. Ce n'était pas la première visite de Suguru à Tokyo, aussi ne se sentait-il pas totalement submergé par l'immensité de la capitale. Vivre seul à son âge avait quelque chose d'effrayant, mais d'excitant aussi. Bien sûr, il était là pour le travail mais la ville offrait de nombreuses richesses qu'il était plus que désireux de découvrir.

Sa rencontre avec les Bad Luck devait se produire après qu'il ait assimilé leur répertoire. Il s'était mis d'arrache-pied à l'étude de leur répertoire, mais s'octroyait des pauses de temps à autre. En ce mois d'avril, ne pas visiter le célèbre parc Shinjuku Gyoen aurait été un crime : de fin mars à fin avril fleurissaient successivement près de mille cinq cents cerisiers. C'était un peu tard pour les Shidare mais pas pour les Somei. Il travailla dur trois jours d'affilée et s'alloua une journée de repos le quatrième. Un petit pique-nique sous les arbres en fleurs lui aèrerait les idées ; en outre, il se sentait fin prêt musicalement parlant.

S'il avait pris son bentô sans beaucoup hésiter dans un _convenience store_ du quartier, il avait longuement réfléchi avant de prendre son dessert. Par hasard – pas tant que ça puisqu'il avait cherché sur Internet – il avait trouvé un chocolatier divin. Oui, Tokyo regorgeait de richesses en toutes catégories. Quoi qu'il en dise, son moelleux au chocolat allait certainement plus le transporter que la vue des cerisiers en fleurs.

La journée était belle et claire. Suguru débuta sa visite par un tour du côté des jardins anglais et français puis s'installa au pied d'un arbre pour déjeuner. En début d'après-midi, cependant, en plus des cerisiers, se mirent à fleurir des couples de lycéens venus profiter du spectacle après les cours. Si Suguru ne prêtait aucune attention à ces batifolages sans intérêt, il voulait en revanche profiter de sa promenade sans tomber à chaque pas sur un couple en train de se faire des mamours derrière les buissons. Désireux de s'isoler, il s'éloigna des allées, à la recherche d'un peu plus de quiétude. Il y avait un peu moins de monde aux abords des taillis qui côtoyaient les serres chaudes, mais alors qu'il longeait un massif de rhododendrons, des éclats de voix frappèrent ses oreilles et il tourna la tête dans leur direction. À demi dissimulées par un buisson d'azalées en fleurs, deux personnes avaient une discussion assez vive. Une fille et un garçon ; ce dernier avait de longs cheveux roux qui s'échappaient d'une casquette et lui rappelait curieusement quelqu'un. Intrigué en dépit de tout, il écouta.

« … Et qu'est-ce que tu veux de moi ? demandait le garçon d'un ton irrité. J'habite un studio dans lequel on ne tiendrait pas à deux, alors à trois, c'est impossible.

- Mais c'est notre bébé, plaida la jeune fille qui l'accompagnait. Il ne peut pas grandir sans son père et… moi aussi j'ai besoin de toi. » Elle saisit la main du garçon et la posa sur son ventre. Il la retira vivement, comme s'il avait été ébouillanté.

« D'abord, tant que l'enfant n'est pas là, on parle de _fœtus_, pas de bébé. Ensuite je ne comprends toujours pas comment ça a pu arriver. Tu m'avais dit… Tu m'avais dit que… »

_Quel abruti,_ songea Suguru. _Il rectifie cette pauvre fille et il ne sait même pas comment on fait les bébés. Dire qu'au vingt-et-unième siècle, la contraception est toujours un mystère pour certains. _

Cependant, le jeune Kyotoïte ne bougeait toujours pas, curieux de connaître la suite même s'il s'en serait défendu avec véhémence. Son téléphone sonna soudain et les deux amants se retournèrent dans sa direction, l'air surpris et mécontent.

« Quoi, tu veux ma photo, toi ? lui cracha le garçon. Dégage avant que je pète ton portable. Et toi, viens, si ça s'ébruite à cause de toi, j'aurai de gros ennuis avec mon patron ! »

Il entraîna la fille dans un coin encore plus isolé et tous deux disparurent du champ de vision de Suguru qui demeura perplexe devant tant d'agressivité. Fugitivement, il espéra que la fille n'aurait pas d'ennuis à cause de lui, puis porta son mobile à son oreille.

C'était Narumi qui l'appelait, mais il ne lui parla pas de l'altercation à laquelle il venait d'assister et qui lui était déjà sortie de la tête. Il raconta brièvement sa journée puis raccrocha car il voulait encore profiter de sa sortie au parc avant la fermeture, à 16 heures. Il acheva sa visite en allant admirer les majestueux cèdres de l'Himalaya, qui dominaient en taille tous les autres arbres du parc, et rentra chez lui.

Le plus long était les soirées. À Kyoto, il faisait ses devoirs, aidait sa mère, travaillait ses partitions et jouait avec son petit frère Ritsu. Ici… il avait bien ses devoirs et le travail sur les compositions de Bad Luck à accomplir, mais parfois il se sentait un peu seul.

Un adolescent ordinaire aurait tapissé les murs de son studio de posters de groupes à la mode ou d'actrices sexy pour se sentir chez lui, mais pas Suguru ; il n'avait emmené que ses livres et sa musique, rien de plus. Il y avait à peine deux photographies : l'une de ses parents avec Ritsu et lui et l'autre de ses amis que lui avait donnée Narumi « pour qu'il ne les oublie pas ».

Assez étrangement, ce qui le faisait aussi se sentir chez lui était l'émission de Baby Stardust : les murs n'étaient plus les mêmes, la ville était différente mais la voix de Baby Stardust semblait immuable, dans sa lenteur et son calme, et l'entendre pour la première fois dans son nouveau domicile le réconforta. Ce soir-là, cependant, l'animateur semblait ailleurs. Il rebondissait moins sur les habituelles boutades de Ziggy. Le thème du jour n'en demeurait pas moins intéressant – l'occasion de la sortie du dernier album de Radiohead - _The king of limbs_ - était l'occasion de faire une rétrospective du groupe anglais et c'est avec regret qu'il éteignit son poste à 22 heures.

C'était le jeudi, et le lundi suivant, il rencontrait enfin les Bad Luck. Un grand sourire éclaira son visage ; il était fait pour les défis, et celui-là, il comptait bien le relever haut la main.

XXXXXXXXXX

« Je te sens absent, Hiroshi, que se passe-t-il ? »

Le concerné leva les yeux vers son ami Sobi qui le regardait d'un air interrogateur tout en tirant sur son kiseru, sa pipe à long tuyau. Il avait tenté de dissimuler ses préoccupations – sans y parvenir, manifestement. Il gardait son inquiétude pour lui depuis plus de 24 heures, sans oser en parler à personne, comme si le fait de se taire pouvait faire en sorte que ses problèmes ne se matérialisent jamais. Visiblement, le morveux du parc n'avait pas enregistré la scène sur son portable, comme il l'avait craint, ni pris de photos puisqu'il n'y avait rien sur Internet ni dans un aucun magazine de presse à scandales.

Hiroshi fixa un court instant son ami. Lové sur sa luxueuse banquette, vêtu d'un onéreux kimono pourpre à l'étoffe chatoyante, sa longue chevelure noire retombant nonchalamment sur ses épaules, Sobi ressemblait à quelque aristocrate du temps jadis.

_Ou à une tenancière_, pensa-t-il après coup. Aristocrate ou tenancière, lui en tout cas ne risquait pas d'engrosser une fille de passage.

« Alors ? Accouche ! s'impatienta Sobi.

- Tu ne crois pas si bien dire. Je suis… potentiellement responsable de… d'une grossesse. »

L'expression de Sobi demeura indéchiffrable mais un lourd silence s'abattit sur eux.

« Merde, dis quelque chose !

- Que veux-tu que je te dise ? Que je te félicite de semer tes petits soldats sans protection ? Une grossesse, c'est encore ce qui peut t'arriver de mieux, si tu vois de quoi je parle. Va, butine autant que tu veux, mais par tous les kamis, n'oublie pas de te protéger ! »

Cet aspect-là des conséquences de son rapport non protégé l'inquiétait aussi, bien que le choc de la paternité primât pour l'instant, et il savait bien qu'il devrait faire un dépistage rapidement, même si plusieurs semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis.

« Tu sais quoi de cette fille ? enchaîna Sobi.

- Ben… pas grand-chose. Elle ressemblait à Ayaka et…

- Encore elle ! Bon sang, passe à autre chose. Tu as à peine vingt ans, tu connaîtras d'autres chagrins… et d'autres joies, je t'assure. » Le jeune homme tira pensivement sur sa pipe et relâcha un long ruban de fumée. « C'est vraiment toi le père ? s'enquit-il d'un air de doute.

- En fait, je ne sais pas. C'était il y a un moment et j'avais pas mal bu, je ne sais plus ce qu'il s'est passé. Je crois qu'elle m'a dit que c'était sans risque et là, elle m'attendait dans le parc de Shinjuku. Tu te rends compte, elle sait que je passe par là le jeudi ! Elle m'a montré les échographies et tout ça, la totale, on aurait dit une folle ! Pour la calmer, je lui ai proposé de faire un test de paternité mais elle a carrément crisé, soi-disant c'est dangereux pour le fœtus. Alors on va devoir attendre la naissance. » Hiroshi poussa un profond soupir de découragement.

« Et elle voulait quoi à part te dire ça ? De l'argent ?

- Même pas. « Je veux qu'on fonde une famille ! » qu'elle m'a dit, les yeux larmoyants.

- Et ?

- Et je suis parti en la traitant de cinglée. Je ne veux pas de ça. »

Sobi médita un instant.

« Tu te doutes qu'elle ne va pas en rester là.

- Je sais bien, mais je ne vois pas quoi faire à part attendre. Ça me rend dingue !

- Commence par te faire dépister. Après, ma foi, ce n'est plus entre tes mains. Mais je comprends mieux ton air abattu, à présent. J'ai toujours dit que les femelles étaient des sources d'ennuis. On ne m'écoute jamais ! »

Puis la discussion redevint badine, pour Sobi du moins ; Hiroshi, lui, songeait toujours aux conséquences de ses actes et la note allait être salée.

XXXXXXXXXX

Le week-end n'avait guère arrangé les affaires du jeune homme. S'il avait réglé cette histoire de dépistage, il ne fut pas surpris de trouver, étalée dans les pires journaux, la rumeur (qui n'en était peut-être pas une) de sa paternité. Le môme du parc avait donc craché le morceau ; Seguchi n'allait pas le rater au tournant.

Autre surprise : on attribuait à Bad Luck un manager américain – répondant au curieux patronyme de K – qui semblait avoir un manque à combler à en juger par la taille de l'arme qu'il portait au vu et au su de tous, dans un holster de poitrine. Au bout d'à peine vingt minutes, et sans la moindre sommation, Shuichi se retrouva face au canon d'un Magnum impressionnant. Terrorisé, il s'enfuit en courant dans les couloirs de l'étage.

Accablé par ses propres soucis, Hiroshi ne prit pas la peine de partir à sa suite. À raison ; le big boss lui fit transmettre un message par Sakano, le sommant de se rendre sans délai dans son bureau.

Comme il entrait dans la cabine de l'ascenseur, il perçut un choc sourd, comme une collision entre deux personnes à l'autre bout du couloir, suivi d'une exclamation.

« Vite ! Enfuis-toi, petit ! »

Les portes se refermèrent et il n'en entendit pas plus.

Secoué, Suguru se releva et entreprit de ramasser ses papiers éparpillés au sol. Alors qu'il tournait à l'angle d'un couloir, un énergumène galopant à toutes jambes l'avait violemment percuté et envoyé rouler à terre. Ledit énergumène avait déjà bondi sur ses pieds et sautait sur place en agitant les bras comme un possédé.

« Cours ! Il veut tous nous tuer ! »

L'identifiant à ses cheveux roses comme étant Shuichi Shindo, son nouveau collègue, le jeune garçon s'inclina poliment.

« Bonjour monsieur Shindo, dit-il, ignorant l'état de démence manifeste de son interlocuteur.

- Tu me connais ? Je ne savais pas que des écoliers nous rendaient visite aujourd'hui. Dans ce cas, dis à tes petits camarades et à ton professeur de fuir, il y a un cinglé avec une arme dans le coin ! beugla Shindo en le poussant vers l'extrémité du couloir.

- Écolier ? Mais non, je suis seul et…

- Fuis ! »

Sans plus attendre le chanteur détala sans demander son reste et Suguru le regarda s'éloigner, muet et un peu interdit. Pour une entrée en matière, c'était réussi. Il ne l'avait même pas aidé à ramasser ses partitions. Quant à l'individu armé, il doutait fort qu'un maniaque homicide se promène tranquillement au sein des locaux de la société de son cousin. Plus préoccupant, les Bad Luck ne paraissaient ni le connaître ni avoir même entendu parler de son arrivée. Ça promettait. Nakano serait peut-être normal, lui. Parlant de lui, Suguru avait ignoré une vingtaine d'appels de Narumi au cours du week-end, son autographe attendrait !

Il finit par arriver au Studio 3 dans lequel il trouva avec surprise un grand type blond d'apparence occidentale qui nettoyait paisiblement une arme. Shindo n'avait donc pas menti. Avant qu'il ait le temps de revenir de sa surprise et de fuir à son tour, l'inconnu se retourna vers lui avec un grand sourire.

« Tu dois être Fujisaki ? Bienvenue, le salua-t-il avec enthousiasme. Je suis ton manager, K. Nakano est chez Seguchi quant à Shindo… ma foi, un agent de la sécurité va le faire revenir. Installe-toi donc en attendant. »

_À suivre… _

* * *

><p><strong>Année scolaire<strong> : au Japon, l'année scolaire commence en avril et se termine en mars.

Le manga parlant de l'Atlantide que lit Suguru est _Dossier A_, de Garaku Toshusai et Osamu Uoto.

**Shidare** : cerisiers pleureurs, ils fleurissent fin mars.

**Somei** : cerisier de Tokyo, floraison début avril


	3. Chapter 3

**Crédits :** les personnages, à quelques exceptions près, appartiennent à Maki Murakami, nous nous contentons simplement de les emprunter.

Merci à tous ceux et celles qui suivent cette histoire !

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE III<strong>

Avec un coup d'œil circonspect au manager – depuis quand ces derniers portaient-ils des armes en public ? – Suguru prit place sur une banquette en cuir noir, dans un coin de la pièce. Tohma l'avait prévenu que Claude K Winchester – K pour le commun des mortels – avait une manière de travailler peu orthodoxe, mais que dans sa catégorie, c'était un des tout meilleurs. S'il pouvait se fier au jugement de quelqu'un, c'était bien à celui de son cousin.

Sans rien dire, il déposa sa serviette sur la table basse devant lui et jeta un coup d'œil au studio. La pièce était aménagée en deux parties sans séparation distincte, mais le côté où il se trouvait était clairement consacré à la détente et comprenait, en plus de la banquette, une table et des chaises, un téléviseur et un petit meuble bas aux portes coulissantes, sur lequel étaient posés une bouillotte et un panier contenant du thé en sachet et des carrés de sucre. À côté de l'unique fenêtre, une plante baignait dans un carré de lumière. Toute l'autre moitié de la salle ne contenait que du matériel et des instruments, et les murs étaient recouverts d'un revêtement isolant destiné à étouffer les sons. Dans le fond, prolongeant le studio, était aménagée une cabine vitrée pour les sessions d'enregistrement. Oui, Bad Luck bénéficiait des meilleures conditions de travail possibles et il comptait bien en profiter au maximum.

La porte s'ouvrit ; il ne s'agissait ni de Shindo ni de Nakano mais d'un _salaryman_ typique qui portait des lunettes et paraissait étrangement accablé. Il devait sans doute s'agir de Sakano, le producteur.

Suguru se leva pour le saluer, mais au même instant Shuichi fit irruption dans la pièce, quasiment propulsé par deux gorilles vêtus de noir, et percuta le malheureux Sakano qui alla bouler contre une chaise. K éclata d'un gros rire sonore.

« _Well_, notre brebis égarée est enfin revenue au bercail ! s'écria-t-il, les mains sur les hanches. Il ne manque plus que Nakano pour que la fête soit complète, mais en attendant qu'il en ait fini avec le boss, laissez-moi faire les présentations. »

Sakano se remit debout avec l'aide d'un Suguru quelque peu interdit et Shuichi regarda le garçon avec étonnement.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais encore ici, toi ? Tu es un fan, c'est ça ? Tu veux mon autographe ?

- Mais non, je…

_- Be quiet_ ! Donc, je vous présente Suguru Fujisaki, qui à partir de maintenant va remplacer Noriko au clavier. C'est Seguchi en personne qui nous l'a recommandé alors je pense qu'il va faire du bon travail, annonça K. Suguru, tu le connais sans doute mais voici Shuichi Shindo, le chanteur de Bad Luck, et Sakano, notre producteur. »

L'adolescent s'inclina avec courtoisie, mais quand il se redressa, Shuichi le dévisageait avec des yeux ronds pleins d'incrédulité.

« Comment ça ? Il n'était pas question que quiconque remplace Noriko ! s'exclama-t-il.

- Bien sûr que si, Shindo, intervint Sakano. Monsieur le directeur souhaite que tu ne te consacres plus qu'au chant.

- Mais c'est un gosse, il doit être à peine en CM2 ! On ne peut pas le prendre dans le groupe, c'est une blague ! »

Suguru rougit, sous le coup de l'indignation et de la colère. Un gosse de CM2 ? Lui ? Mais pour qui se prenait cet imbécile, à la fin ?

« Je ne suis pas un écolier, monsieur Shindo ! Quant à savoir pour quelle raison vous n'étiez pas au courant de ma venue, cela ne me regarde pas, mais que cela vous plaise ou non, monsieur Seguchi m'a confié la responsabilité de remplacer mademoiselle Ukai et j'ai bien l'intention d'honorer mon engagement », dit-il d'un ton pincé mais déterminé.

La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau, et Hiroshi fit son entrée dans le studio, arborant un air détaché qui masquait mal sa préoccupation. L'entrevue avec Tohma Seguchi avait été brève, le patron de N-G Productions n'ayant pas souhaité entrer dans les détails. « Votre vie privée ne me regarde pas, monsieur Nakano, pas plus qu'elle ne m'intéresse. Mais dans la mesure où elle peut influer sur la carrière de Bad Luck, elle me concerne. Cette histoire de paternité non assumée risquerait d'être extrêmement préjudiciable à l'image du groupe. Alors je vous conseille de prendre vos responsabilités vis-à-vis de cette jeune personne et faire en sorte que le scandale ne s'étende pas plus. » Sans laisser le temps au guitariste de plaider sa cause – il était d'ailleurs bien trop abasourdi pour plaider quoi que ce soit – Tohma l'avait congédié d'un geste.

« Je compte sur vous, monsieur Nakano. Tâchez de ne pas me faire regretter d'avoir donné une chance à Bad Luck plutôt qu'aux ASK. »

Prendre ses responsabilités… S'il était bien le père, ce dont il n'était même pas certain, le jeune homme n'envisageait certainement pas de fonder une famille à son âge. Même avec Ayaka, qu'il avait tant aimée, il n'avait jamais envisagé cet aspect de leur relation. Et là… Il lui faudrait assumer les conséquences d'une étreinte fugace, un soir où il avait un peu trop bu ? C'était surréaliste.

« Ah, Nakano ! Te voilà de retour ! l'accueillit K. Approche donc, que je te présente ton nouveau collègue. »

Le jeune homme demeura un instant pris de court à la vue du garçon que désignait le manager, et sur lequel Shuichi paraissait sur le point de bondir. Un adolescent petit et mince, avec de courts cheveux noirs et un visage poupin de collégien. Un visage qu'il avait déjà vu, il en était certain, mais où ?

« Bonjour, monsieur Nak…

- C'est toi ! » l'interrompit abruptement Hiroshi, identifiant subitement l'intrus qui avait surpris sa conversation avec son amante d'un soir, dans le parc de Shinjuku. Sans tenir compte de ce que K venait de dire, et qu'il n'avait d'ailleurs même pas écouté, il marcha vers Suguru, les poings crispés par la colère. « C'est toi qui as tout balancé à ces journaux de merde, avoue ! »

Stupéfait, le jeune Kyotoïte ouvrit de grands yeux tout en se garant par réflexe, car ce type était nettement plus grand et plus costaud que lui, et il semblait surtout lui en vouloir pour quelque chose dont il ignorait tout. Les deux membres de Bad Luck étaient donc deux psychopathes, en plus de tout le reste ?

« Quoi ? Je ne sais pas du tout de quoi vous parlez ! protesta-t-il en reculant instinctivement vers K.

- Ne te fous pas de moi, toi seul peux avoir répété ce que tu as entendu dans le parc, il y a trois jours ! Tu nous as espionnés, hein ? Petit salopard ! »

Le parc ? Suguru revit soudain la scène à laquelle il avait malencontreusement assisté entre le garçon qui lui faisait face et sa copine. En dépit de ses lunettes noires et sa casquette, son visage lui avait paru familier et il comprenait soudain pourquoi : il n'était autre qu'Hiroshi Nakano, idole de Narumi et futur collègue de travail. Une bouffée de colère l'embrasa : un cavaleur irrespectueux et volage tel que lui n'avait certainement pas le droit de l'insulter !

« Je n'ai rien à voir avec cette affaire, alors cessez de m'insulter ! rétorqua-t-il, offensé.

- Comme si j'allais te croire ! »

« Ça suffit ! » intervint à nouveau K, assez surpris par l'effervescence que provoquait l'arrivée de ce membre additionnel. À croire que les Bad Luck n'avaient l'habitude de vivre que dans un perpétuel chaos ? Sakano ne lui avait rien dit de tout cela quand il l'avait briefé, la veille.

« Ça suffit, répéta-t-il en brandissant son Magnum d'un geste menaçant. Tout le monde a l'air un peu excité ce matin, alors je propose un petit break et chacun dira ce qu'il a à dire,_ alright _? Sakano, tu devrais aller nous préparer du thé. »

Le producteur, qui avait assisté à la scène en se tordant les mains d'un air désemparé, se précipita sur la bouilloire comme si sa vie en dépendait. Les trois garçons continuaient à se mesurer du regard, Shuichi et Hiroshi faisant bloc contre Suguru, bien que pour des raisons différentes. Le jeune Kyotoïte, lui, commençait à croire qu'il était tombé chez des fous et se demandait si sa collaboration avec les Bad Luck n'allait pas être remise en cause, au bout du compte. Comment espérer travailler sereinement avec des gens qui lui en voulaient avant même de le connaître ?

« Très bien. Maintenant vous allez vous expliquer comme des grandes personnes et tout va s'arranger, n'est-ce pas ? »

XXXXXXXXXX

L'intervention de K – et sa menace de faire usage de son arme s'ils ne parvenaient pas à un compromis – avait apaisé les esprits après cette entrée en matière enflammée, mais cette première journée de travail avec un nouveau membre additionnel s'était déroulée dans un climat quelque peu tendu. Suguru ne savait pas si ses dénégations avaient convaincu le guitariste qu'il n'y était vraiment pour rien dans ses déboires avec les tabloïds, mais le jeune homme n'était pas revenu sur l'histoire ; à l'instar de son ami Shindo, cependant, il ne lui avait quasiment pas adressé la parole, et à l'heure de la pause déjeuner, l'adolescent était resté au studio pour avaler son bentô tandis que les deux autres s'en étaient allés de leur côté.

Comme si ce mauvais départ n'avait pas suffi, Shindo avait poussé des hauts cris devant les propositions qu'il avait formulées concernant les arrangements du prochain single du groupe, _The rage beat_. Anticipant sa collaboration, il avait travaillé de son côté sur une copie remise par Tohma, mais ses partis pris n'avaient pas eu l'heur de plaire et s'en étaient suivies de nouvelles doléances.

Seule bonne chose, son statut de membre additionnel l'autorisait à finir sa journée plus tôt et c'est avec un réel soulagement qu'il avait vu arriver l'heure de la sortie. Les jours à venir s'annonçaient riants…

Avant de rentrer chez lui, il fit quelques emplettes dans un _Convenience Store_ du quartier et acheta un gros paquet de biscuits au chocolat. Il en aurait bien besoin pour surmonter ce challenge car, quoi qu'il advienne, il n'avait pas l'intention de renoncer dès les premières difficultés !

Dans sa boîte aux lettres l'attendait le précis de mathématiques qu'il avait dû commander, faute de le trouver en librairie, et qui lui rappela que, bien que n'allant plus en cours, il n'en avait pas terminé avec les études. La rentrée des classes avait eu lieu ce jour aussi pour ses amis, mais pour eux, le premier contact avec leurs nouveaux professeurs avait sans doute été moins houleux que le sien avec ses nouveaux collègues.

Il n'était pas chez lui depuis dix minutes que son portable sonna : c'était Narumi.

« Salut, Suguru ! Alors ? Alors ? Comment ça s'est passé avec les Bad Luck ? Ils sont sympa ? Tu as pu m'avoir un autographe de Hiro ? »

Le garçon soupira et se laissa tomber sur une chaise ; la conversation s'annonçait_ très_ longue.

XXXXXXXXXX

Alors voilà, son destin était scellé à cause d'une nuit d'ivresse. La bonne chose était qu'il n'avait pas attrapé de maladie vénérienne, mais un enfant non désiré n'était-il pas, d'une certaine manière, une maladie qui le suivrait à vie ? Il subsistait encore une mince chance qu'il ne soit pas le père, du moins tentait-il de s'en persuader ; à moins d'une immaculée conception, il fallait être deux pour faire un bébé, et le second, dans cette histoire, c'était lui. Morose, il poussa la porte du studio.

« Rhoooo ! _Naughty Baby_ ! l'accueillit Kinnara Shihôdani, alias Ziggy. Tu m'avais caché ça, petit vilain ! Ça va être mignon un bébé Baby Stardust. Ça va être un Baby au carré. »

Hiroshi posa son sac à dos et en sortit une dizaine de disques sans jeter un regard à son patron.

Par bien des aspects, Kinnara était une version hétérosexuelle de Sobi ; d'ailleurs tous deux s'étaient bien entendus les quelques fois où ils s'étaient rencontrés. Ayant le même âge, ils formaient un trio infernal quand son frère aîné, Yuji, venait se joindre à eux, ce qui se produisait par chance assez rarement.

Quatre ans auparavant, Kinnara avait un peu hésité avant de prendre Hiroshi à l'essai dans son émission. Son jeune âge – seize ans à l'époque – laissait penser que sa culture manquait de richesse, mais le garçon ne s'était pas démonté. Kinnara lui avait donné un créneau horaire qui venait de se libérer car son animateur, Starman alias Jun Yamato, venait de trouver un emploi à Sapporo et ne pouvait de fait plus assurer le jeudi soir. Pour une première émission préparée un peu à l'improviste, Hiroshi avait choisi de programmer le groupe de métal progressif Dir en Grey afin de rester dans la ligne de Jun. Une heure après, Kinnara était séduit par l'aisance dont avait fait preuve l'adolescent, ainsi que par ses connaissances. Son pseudo était né au cours de la même soirée. Plus jeune des membres de l'équipe, Lady Stardust devint Baby Stardust. Petit à petit, Hiroshi avait délaissé le métal au profit du rock indépendant mais il revenait de temps à autre aux préférences de Starman. Les semaines passant, l'assistant débutant et son employeur avaient sympathisé et étaient devenus complices.

« Allez, ne te vexe pas et raconte-moi tout, fit Kinnara avec un sourire en tendant un gobelet de café au jeune homme qui haussa les épaules d'un air désabusé.

- Il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire ; un soir que j'étais sorti, la première fille avec qui je couche depuis… ma rupture… ben, elle me dit que c'est bon, je peux y aller, et visiblement ce n'était pas si bon que ça. C'est vraiment pas mon style de le faire sans protection mais là… elle ressemblait trop à Ayaka, j'étais défoncé et je l'avais pas fait depuis longtemps, alors… Et la semaine dernière, elle m'attendait et m'annonce comme ça qu'elle est enceinte de moi. Pour couronner le tout, mon patron ne veut pas plus de publicité autour de cette histoire alors… alors je dois assumer, résuma Hiroshi d'une voix blanche, les yeux rivés à la vapeur qui montait de son café.

- Assumer jusqu'à quel point ? Le mariage et tout ça ?

- Je crois. Mon patron ne rigole pas avec ce genre de chose et si je veux laisser une chance au groupe, ben je n'ai pas trop le choix.

- Ça craint, compatit Kinnara.

- De toute façon rien ne se fera avant le test de paternité mais en attendant, je dois être… coopératif avec la fille. Vu que je n'ai pas ses coordonnées je pense que c'est elle qui me re-contactera, sinon… pas de nouvelles, bonnes nouvelles, non ? » dit le guitariste sans y croire, la voix un peu tremblante.

Kinnara ne répondit rien. Qu'y avait-il à dire ? Faire la morale ne servirait à rien étant données les circonstances et sortir des vannes serait malvenu… pour le moment, du moins.

« Au fait, tu as eu beaucoup de succès avec ton interprétation de _Lady Stardust_. Ça ne te dirait pas d'enregistrer la chanson en entier ?

- Mouais, je verrai si j'ai le temps. »

Sans rien dire, Kinnara observa son jeune assistant organiser sa playlist et s'installer derrière son micro.

XXXXXXXXXX

La semaine avait paru durer une éternité à Hiroshi. Tout d'abord cette histoire de paternité, puis l'arrivée de Fujisaki dans le groupe. Comme s'il ne suffisait pas que Seguchi l'ait imposé aux Bad Luck, le garçon avait une manière très directe de donner son point de vue et des dissensions avaient très vite éclaté entre le membre additionnel et le chanteur ; le guitariste, lui, s'était retrouvé à faire le tampon entre les deux. Heureusement que le week-end approchait parce qu'il avait grandement besoin de faire le vide dans sa tête.

Il avait aussi besoin d'un café pour s'éclaircir l'esprit avant de commencer le travail. Comme il entrait dans la cafétéria, il aperçut Fujisaki attablé seul sur la terrasse et absorbé dans la lecture d'un gros livre. L'idée lui vint de présenter ses excuses pour sa façon cavalière de l'avoir accueilli à son arrivée, le premier jour.

« Salut, je peux m'asseoir ? » demanda-t-il.

Le jeune Kyotoïte referma son livre et libéra de la place en désignant le siège à côté de lui.

« Ça te dérange si je fume ?

- Non. » Hiroshi grimaça intérieurement ; leur nouveau collègue paraissait sur la défensive mais c'était somme toute assez compréhensible.

« Je… Excuse-moi pour ma façon de t'avoir souhaité la bienvenue parmi nous.

- Nous avons déjà réglé l'affaire, il me semble.

- Oui mais ça ne fait pas de mal de s'excuser une fois de plus. Tu vois… Nous sommes encore loin d'être des stars mais même à notre niveau, nous pâtissons de notre notoriété. Si Shuichi ne voit pas d'inconvénient à faire étalage de ses frasques, moi j'aime la discrétion. Enfin, avec cette fille c'est mal barré mais ça, c'est un autre problème. »

Il rejeta une bouffée de fumée en prenant soin de ne pas le faire en direction de son interlocuteur qui demeurait sur la réserve, le visage neutre.

« Des livres de maths et d'anglais ? Tu étudies encore ?

- Oui. Je continue mes études par correspondance. Je ne suis pas encore diplômé, expliqua Suguru.

- Ça me plaisait, les maths. Si tu as besoin d'aide, je suis ton homme ! » proposa spontanément Hiroshi. Son jeune collègue le dévisagea un instant. Il commençait à comprendre pourquoi Narumi en pinçait tant pour lui. Si l'on passait outre un premier contact vraiment désastreux, le guitariste de Bad Luck semblait sincèrement charmant.

_Tous les dragueurs ont l'air sincèrement charmant. Ils n'auraient aucun succès sinon,_ se fit-il remarquer.

Suguru se rappela dans quels abîmes de désespoir Narumi était plongée depuis l'annonce de la paternité présumée de Nakano, mais cette histoire ne le concernait pas et il n'avait aucune intention de poser des questions sur le sujet à son collègue. Son amie l'en avait pourtant suppliée avec ferveur. Tout compte fait, c'était peut-être le moment de demander un autographe ; cela la calmerait sans doute un temps. Il en était quelque peu ennuyé, cependant ; ce n'était vraiment pas son genre de se faire passer pour un fan. Il soupira intérieurement, tira un CD de son sac et se lança.

« Excusez-moi, monsieur Nakano, ça ne vous ennuierait pas de me dédicacer ce single ?

- Bien sûr que non ! répondit Hiroshi, un peu surpris mais enjoué. Et où veux-tu que je signe ?

- Là, sur le disque, s'il vous plait, marmonna Suguru en tendant le boîtier de plastique. C'est pour « Narumi ».

- Narumi ? C'est ta petite amie ?

- Certainement pas, quelle idée ! s'insurgea le jeune garçon en levant les yeux au ciel à l'idée de sortir avec une fille aussi exubérante et bavarde que sa voisine. C'est juste une amie.

- Pas de petite amie alors ? Tu as bien raison, ça n'apporte rien de bon. Quand elles ne tombent pas enceintes, les one shots c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux. »

Réflexion faite, ce type n'était qu'un goujat qui méritait ce qui lui arrivait. Si Narumi avait connu sa véritable personnalité, elle aurait sûrement été affreusement déçue. Par chance, Nakano n'insista pas et inscrivit quelques mots sur la pochette qu'il rendit ensuite à son collègue. Il allait ajouter quelque chose mais Suguru l'interrompit ; il était l'heure de se rendre au studio.

Obéissant, Hiroshi tira une dernière bouffée sur sa cigarette et l'écrasa dans le cendrier. On rigolait vraiment plus avec Noriko, et de plus, elle était toujours hyper sexy. Rien à voir avec cet adolescent sobre et studieux.

XXXXXXXXXX

À la fin de la journée, bien heureux d'être en week-end, Hiroshi faillit ne pas voir la jeune fille qui l'attendait sur le parvis de N-G. Il discutait joyeusement au téléphone quand elle se planta devant lui, comme sortie de nulle part, l'air modeste et réservée dans une tenue sage qui lui fit immanquablement penser à Ayaka. Un élan de colère le parcourut et il coupa sa communication sans préambule. L'idée lui vint d'appeler la sécurité mais son entretien avec Seguchi lui revint en mémoire : surtout, se montrer conciliant et ne pas faire de vagues. Il la salua donc, poliment mais sans chaleur.

« Tu veux discuter, je pense, déclara-t-il posément, dissimulant son irritation.

- Oui.

- D'accord mais… on reste ici, dit-il, désignant le bâtiment qu'il venait de quitter. Il y a une terrasse en hauteur, nous y serons bien. »

C'était un bon choix : le lieu était public, il y aurait des témoins si besoin était mais ces témoins faisant partie de la maison, aucune fuite n'était – théoriquement – à craindre et il bénéficierait d'une certaine discrétion.

« Tu veux un jus de fruit ? Une pâtisserie ? proposa-t-il, par diplomatie plus que par galanterie.

- Oui, je veux bien, merci », répondit la jeune fille, aux anges. Hiroshi regroupa le tout sur un plateau et régla les consommations.

« Allons dehors, il fait beau, autant en profiter. »

Avec surprise, le jeune homme trouva Suguru en train d'étudier, installé à une table, au soleil. Sans doute préférait-il étudier à l'extérieur plutôt que chez lui, mais cette fois Hiroshi n'alla pas le trouver et s'assit à une table à l'écart, le plus loin possible de son collègue qui, après lui avoir jeté un coup d'œil inexpressif, se replongea dans ses leçons. La discussion avec Hajiri – ainsi s'appelait-elle ; Hajiri Koike – dura une bonne heure, puis ils quittèrent les lieux sans prêter attention au claviériste qui n'avait pas levé le nez de ses livres tout le temps qu'avait duré la conversation. Suguru, cependant, coula un regard appuyé en direction du couple qui s'éloignait. La jeune fille semblait très correcte : elle portait une longue robe crème en coton imprimée de fleurs pastel et un gilet parme. La scène aurait presque paru bucolique si Nakano n'avait pas porté un jean déchiré et des bottes de motard. Était-ce vraiment son genre ou se donnait-elle l'allure d'une fille sage pour mieux obtenir ce qu'elle voulait ? Comme en cette après-midi ou il les avait surpris dans le parc, sa longue chevelure brune flottait, libre. Une chose était sûre : il ne fallait pas être devin pour remarquer l'air sombre qu'affichait son collègue. Le texte du tee-shirt qu'il portait semblait prémonitoire : _No Future_. Il haussa les épaules et retourna à ses livres : chacun ne récoltait jamais que ce qu'il semait…

XXXXXXXXXX

Le soir, seul chez lui, Hiroshi souffla. Après sa discussion avec Hajiri, il avait téléphoné à K qui avait lui-même contacté Seguchi. Afin de contrôler la situation, le manager avait trouvé judicieux de faire signer des papiers à la jeune fille. Hiroshi prendrait en charge – financièrement et affectivement – la grossesse jusqu'à la naissance et le test de paternité ; en échange, Hajiri s'engageait à ne rien dévoiler à la presse et rester le plus discrète possible. K avait fait passer le message : qu'elle n'envisage pas de les doubler ou Tohma Seguchi n'hésiterait pas à lâcher les chiens sur elle. Elle avait obtempéré sans discuter. De son côté, Hiroshi était tenu de passer un peu de temps – quelques heures – par semaine. S'il n'était pas, dans les faits, contraint à une relation exclusive, il était cependant prié de ne plus se faire remarquer jusqu'à la résolution du problème.

_Ça aurait pu être pire_… songea-t-il.

Il se demandait toutefois avec appréhension de quelle manière sa vie allait changer. Et s'il était réellement le père ? Il avait moins de six mois pour s'y résigner. Il fut sur le point d'allumer un joint mais le replaça dans son paquet. Il voulait garder les idées claires ; après tout, c'était bien à cause de ça qu'il en était là.

_À suivre…_

* * *

><p><span>Salaryman<span> : il s'agit d'un terme par lequel les Japonais désignent les cadres non dirigeants d'une entreprise ou les employés (à l'opposé des ouvriers). Plus qu'un type de poste ou de responsabilités, ce mot désigne un style de vie masculin, dans lequel le travail et les collègues de travail occupent l'essentiel du temps et des centres d'intérêts de la personne.


	4. Chapter 4

**Crédits :** les personnages, à quelques exceptions près, appartiennent à Maki Murakami, nous nous contentons simplement de les emprunter.

Merci à tous ceux et celles qui suivent cette histoire !

Note : comme je ne serai pas chez moi de tout le week-end, je poste ce chapitre en avance ; pour les réponses aux commentaires, il faudra attendre lundi. D'ici là, je souhaite un excellent week-end Pascal à tout le monde !

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE IV<strong>

Suguru était plongé dans un exercice de biologie quand son téléphone se mit à sonner. Abandonnant sans regret l'étude comparative de trois caryotypes – des parents et leur enfant – il décrocha. C'était Shinzo, un de ses amis kyotoïtes, qui voulait savoir comment se passait sa nouvelle vie en compagnie des Bad Luck.

« Ça va. C'est pas tout à fait ce à quoi je m'étais attendu, mais ça se passe plutôt bien.

- On ne t'a pas beaucoup vu avec eux jusque-là, fit remarquer Shinzo.

- Ça ne fait qu'un peu plus d'une semaine que je travaille avec Bad Luck, et puis je ne fais pas vraiment partie du groupe, je suis simplement membre additionnel.

- Tout de même, ils auraient pu en parler un peu au lieu de s'étaler sur cette histoire avec Nakano. Entre nous, qui ça intéresse qu'il ait mis une fille enceinte ? C'est pas comme si c'était difficile ! »

Malheureusement, c'était bien le genre de choses qui intéressait les fans ; il n'y avait qu'à voir la réaction de Narumi. Laquelle Narumi avait failli fondre en larmes – il l'avait senti à sa voix – quand il lui avait annoncé qu'il avait enfin sa dédicace. Les fans étaient tout sauf rationnels ; lui-même ne refusait-il pas de sortir le jeudi soir afin de ne pas manquer les interventions de Baby Stardust ? Mais ce n'était pas comparable, bien entendu. Les animateurs de _Rockvibes_ ne colportaient pas de ragots, en premier lieu.

« Ils en parleront. Pour l'instant, on va dire que c'est comme si j'étais à l'essai. Mais on doit jouer en live dans une émission la semaine prochaine, et tout le monde verra que c'est moi qui remplace Noriko Ukai.

- Et ça se passe bien avec les deux autres ?

- Oui, ça va. On n'est pas toujours d'accord mais ça se passe plutôt bien. »

Inutile de s'étendre sur le fait que Shindo et lui se prenaient fréquemment le bec – musicalement parlant, c'était tout de même lui qui finissait par avoir le dernier mot la plupart du temps – et que ses échanges avec Nakano se limitaient au minimum syndical la plupart du temps. Si les Bad Luck refusaient de l'intégrer à leur cénacle, pas de problème ; il était là pour collaborer avec eux et pas autre chose. Leur manager, quant à lui, le traitait avec un strict professionnalisme. Seul Sakano, le producteur, semblait reconnaître son talent à sa juste mesure, mais sa parole comptait peu face à celle de K.

Les deux garçons discutèrent encore un moment avant de raccrocher et Suguru se remit à son exercice de biologie. La génétique et la transmission des caractères héréditaires étaient au programme de la classe de première, et par rapprochement d'idées, il songea à son collègue Nakano qui avait si imprudemment mis enceinte cette fille et refusait à présent de s'acquitter de ses responsabilités. C'était vrai qu'il avait l'air désinvolte, il n'y avait qu'à voir la manière détachée avec laquelle il prenait son travail de musicien. Il avait du potentiel mais paraissait se complaire dans la facilité en s'alignant sur tout ce que disait Shindo. Aucune ambition en dehors de jouer en compagnie de cet hurluberlu aux cheveux roses. Pas étonnant que Tohma ait demandé à ce que quelqu'un vienne les secouer un peu !

_Étudiez attentivement chacun des caryotypes. Que constatez-vous ?_

Comparant les chromosomes entre eux, Suguru n'eut aucun mal à retrouver ceux transmis par la mère dans le caryotype du fils. Ceux du père, en revanche…

« Ça alors ! C'est pas lui le père ! » s'exclama-t-il tout haut. Décidément, même les manuels scolaires se mettaient à la hauteur des tabloïds…

XXXXXXXXXX

Suguru arriva légèrement en avance à N-G le lendemain matin, son train ayant été décalé par rapport aux autres jours. Le studio étant vide, il se rendit à la cafétéria pour prendre quelque chose à boire au distributeur. Plusieurs filles discutaient dans un coin, regroupées autour d'une table, et ne lui accordèrent aucune attention.

« Mais si, je t'assure, c'est Michiko qui me l'a dit ! Ça s'est passé pendant la soirée de lancement de N-G Movies. Il lui a fait du charme et lui a quasiment proposé la botte ! Mais Michiko lui a fait comprendre qu'elle n'était pas libre, alors il est parti draguer quelqu'un d'autre.

- Cette soirée-là ? Mais à cette époque, il n'avait pas déjà mis cette fille enceinte ? piailla une petite rousse.

- En tout cas il est très charmant. Moi, je ne dirais pas non si Nakano venait me proposer un petit extra… mais en prenant mes précautions, bien sûr ! »

Elles éclatèrent de rire et Suguru, ayant récupéré son café, passa sur la terrasse. Nakano… Ce n'était pas un nom rare, peut-être s'agissait-il d'un autre garçon que son collègue guitariste ? Un autre qui aurait lui aussi mis une fille dans les ennuis. Il haussa les épaules ; ce n'étaient pas ses affaires, après tout.

Le temps de vider son gobelet et il était l'heure de se mettre au travail. Il monta au Studio 3 dans lequel il trouva K et Sakano, le premier en train de brandir son Magnum en direction d'une cible imaginaire sur le mur et le second compulsant fébrilement son agenda.

« Hello, Suguru, l'accueillit le manager. Shuichi a exceptionnellement pris une matinée de congé afin de nous préparer une surprise pour le déjeuner, alors Nakano et toi en profiterez pour peaufiner la partie musicale de _The rage beat_. L'enregistrement doit être bouclé à la fin de la semaine.

- Ah, très bien », dit le garçon avec un hochement de tête, tout en se demandant comme il était possible qu'on puisse sauter une matinée de travail pour faire la cuisine, et plus encore que quelqu'un puisse cautionner ceci. Il ne fit cependant pas de remarque et passa derrière son synthétiseur afin de faire quelques gammes pour s'assouplir les doigts.

Nakano arriva quelques minutes plus tard et accueillit l'annonce de K d'un air sceptique mais ne dit rien non plus et alla accorder sa guitare. Shuichi étant absent, la répétition se déroula dans une ambiance sereine et les deux garçons travaillèrent en bon accord pour corriger les dernières petites imperfections de la partie musicale de leur prochain single. Contrairement à Shindo, son camarade obtempérait volontiers aux suggestions de Suguru et se montrait un suiveur exemplaire. À la fin de la matinée, ils étaient au point.

« Excellent, les félicita Sakano. Cette après-midi, nous procèderons à une répétition avec Shindo et si tout se passe bien, nous pourrons envisager d'enregistrer à partir de mercredi. Tu as fait du bon travail, Fujisaki ! Tu tiens avec honneur ta place de successeur de mademoiselle Ukai ! »

La porte s'ouvrit soudain sur un Shuichi rayonnant qui portait une énorme marmite coiffée d'un couvercle.

« Lalihooo ! s'annonça-t-il avec un immense sourire. Tout va bien pour tout le monde, aujourd'hui ? Yuki m'a donné quelques cours de cuisine la semaine dernière et j'ai tenu à vous mitonner un festin. Sentez-moi ça ! »

Il découvrit la marmite d'un geste emphatique et les quatre membres de l'équipe, qui s'étaient approchés avec curiosité, demeurèrent figés à la vue de la soupe grasse dans laquelle flottaient des choses impossibles à identifier. C'est alors que l'odeur frappa, violente, agressive, concentré de tout ce qui pouvait être fermenté dans la cuisine japonaise. Avec un bel ensemble, Sakano, Hiroshi et Suguru reculèrent jusqu'au fond de la salle tandis que K se contentait d'observer la mixture avec intérêt.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-il.

- C'est moi qui l'ai inventé, déclara l'apprenti cuisinier d'un ton plein de fierté. J'ai appelé ça le Shuichi spécial, et c'est au thon.

- Du thon ! J'adore ! Allez, dépêchez-vous de mettre la table ! s'écria le manager pendant que les trois autres, au fond du studio, échangeaient des regards inquiets.

- Vous… vous faites ce genre de… repas… régulièrement ? souffla Suguru à Hiroshi, les yeux fixés sur le liquide brunâtre que Shuichi versait allègrement dans des bols.

- Non. Et heureusement pour nous.

- Et voilà ! Bon appétit ! »

Avec une infinie lenteur, Suguru s'avança vers la table. En fin de compte, poursuivre tranquillement ses études à Kyoto n'aurait peut-être pas été une si mauvaise chose…

XXXXXXXXXX

Hiroshi n'avait presque pas réussi à fermer l'œil de la nuit. Le repas concocté avec amour par Shuichi lui était resté sur l'estomac toute l'après-midi – et à ce qu'il en avait vu, Sakano et Fujisaki avaient eux aussi eu le teint quelque peu verdâtre – et il n'avait quasiment rien avalé le soir, barbouillé. Ajouté à cela le stress quotidien d'avoir à gérer son histoire avec Hajiri, il avait passé la majeure partie de sa nuit à tourner et se retourner dans son lit, la boule au ventre. Debout aux aurores, et l'estomac encore si serré que pas grand-chose ne pouvait passer, il se décida à partir pour N-G bien en avance sur son heure habituelle. Subitement, il avait envie de jouer et chanter _Lady Stardust_, envie de se changer les idées et oublier, le temps d'un instant, le lourd tracas qui pesait sur ses épaules. S'il avait pris ses précautions… Jamais auparavant il n'avait agi avec autant d'imprudence, comment avait-il pu se comporter avec autant d'inconséquence ?

Avec un profond soupir, il prit sa guitare électro-acoustique et passa dans la petite cabine vitrée aménagée au fond du studio. Ses doigts coururent lentement le long des cordes, et il se mit à chanter.

_«People stared at the makeup on his face  
>Laughed at his long black hair, his animal grace<br>The boy in the bright blue jeans  
>Jumped up on the stage<br>Lady Stardust sang his songs  
>Of darkness and disgrace »<em>

Si Kinnara n'avait lancé l'idée d'un enregistrement que comme une boutade, l'idée n'était cependant pas stupide. Hiroshi n'avait bien entendu jamais envisagé de devenir chanteur et se satisfaisait parfaitement de sa fonction de musicien, mais en cet instant, il puisait dans son mal-être pour restituer les paroles telles qu'il les ressentait, et le résultat était bon. Il avait eu le nez creux en lançant l'enregistrement de la régie, avant de passer en cabine.

Suguru non plus n'avait pas passé une très bonne nuit. La veille, dans un vaillant effort de conciliation, il s'était forcé à vider la moitié de son bol, écoeuré par l'odeur abominable qui s'en dégageait et le prenait aux narines ; il avait même failli avaler une grosse épine qui traînait dans le bouillon, prise dans ce qui ressemblait à une feuille de chou chinois. Après ça, bien évidemment, il s'était senti patraque jusqu'au soir et s'était couché de bonne heure, mais il avait eu un certain mal à trouver le sommeil.

Il n'était donc pas très frais en poussant la porte du Studio 3, un gobelet de café à la main. Les autres n'arriveraient pas avant un petit moment et il comptait en profiter pour apporter quelques modifications à l'un de ses arrangements. Alors qu'il entrait dans la pièce, un air familier frappa ses oreilles ; c'était le même qui introduisait la séquence de Baby Stardust dans _Rockvibes_, chaque jeudi soir.

_« Femme fatales emerged from shadows  
>To watch this creature fair<br>Boys stood upon their chairs  
>To make their point of view<br>I smiled sadly for a love I could not obey  
>Lady Stardust sang his songs<br>Of darkness and dismay »_

Intrigué mais captivé, le garçon s'approcha de la cabine. La chanson n'était pas seulement la reprise du single de David Bowie ; la voix, l'intonation étaient les mêmes qu'en cette occasion où Baby Stardust l'avait interprétée en direct à l'antenne et il était soudain étrangement saisi. Le cœur battant, Suguru vint se planter devant la large vitre. De l'autre côté, les yeux mi-clos, Hiroshi Nakano chantait _Lady Stardust_ et le jeune Kyotoïte avait l'impression de se retrouver quelques semaines en arrière en train d'écouter son émission favorite. Il était impossible de se méprendre tant le rendu était identique à ce qu'il avait entendu ce soir-là.

Nakano le cavaleur et Baby Stardust ne formaient qu'une seule et même personne.

Incrédule, le claviériste ne pouvait plus faire un geste, incapable de détacher les yeux de son camarade qui ne l'avait toujours pas vu, avec le sentiment que ses dernières illusions venaient de disparaître.

Hiroshi ne remarqua la présence de son collègue qu'une fois le morceau terminé. Surpris, il se sentit gêné un instant puis fit signe à Fujisaki d'arrêter l'enregistrement, attendu qu'il se trouvait de l'autre côté de la cabine. Il aurait bien voulu écouter le résultat, mais la présence du claviériste le bloquait ; il lui en voulait presque d'avoir assisté à son insu à ce moment qu'il avait voulu intime et dans lequel il s'était, en quelque sorte, dévoilé. Difficile toutefois de reprocher à l'adolescent de se trouver en un lieu où il travaillait ; il se contenta donc de le saluer après l'avoir remercié. Ce qu'il avait fait n'était pas interdit, après tout. Il fut presque amusé de se sentir un peu coupable devant Suguru. En dépit de son jeune âge et sa petite taille, il en imposait par sa rigueur et sa sobriété. Le qualifier de délateur ou d'espion à la solde de Tohma Seguchi était hautement farfelu – et digne de seulement Shuichi – mais il fallait reconnaître qu'il n'était pas très avenant.

« Je vais fumer, à tout à l'heure », se sentit-il obligé de préciser après avoir récupéré l'enregistrement sur une clé USB.

Aux yeux d'Hiroshi, la journée s'écoula à une lenteur presque diabolique ; heureusement, la vague nausée dont il souffrait s'estompa graduellement au cours de la matinée. Son répit fut de courte durée, cependant. Comme il sortait de l'ascenseur, à la fin des répétitions, il trouva une lycéenne qui paraissait l'attendre, dans le hall, et il lui fallut quelques secondes avant de reconnaître Hajiri Koike. En plus d'être enceinte, elle était donc aussi lycéenne ? Il était vrai que sans maquillage ni tenue aguicheuse, elle avait l'air très jeune. Comment se faisait-il qu'il ne s'en était pas rendu compte, quand ils s'étaient expliqués dans le parc ou encore sur la terrasse de NG ? Et que faisait-elle là, en premier lieu ?

Agacé, mais sans prêter attention aux regards curieux posés sur lui, il entraîna la fille dans un recoin, derrière un bouquet d'arbustes en pot.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » s'enquit-il de but en blanc. Nullement découragée par cette entrée en matière assez hostile, Hajiri déclara :

« Tu as oublié mon rendez-vous chez la gynécologue ? Le père aussi doit y assister »

Oui, il avait oublié. Il lui avait pourtant assuré qu'il l'accompagnerait, pressé par la contrainte avant tout autre chose, mais son subconscient s'était empressé de reléguer cette corvée aux oubliettes.

« Et alors ? On avait convenu de se retrouver là-bas pour qu'on ne nous voie pas ensemble, mentit-il, dissimulant sa contrariété.

- Je… je pensais juste que tu allais peut-être oublier et…

- Non, je n'ai pas oublié », la coupa-t-il. Il tira un billet de son portefeuille et le lui tendit. « Tiens, voilà de quoi prendre un taxi, on se retrouve à la clinique dans trente minutes. Attends, tu peux me rappeler l'adresse s'il te plaît ? J'ai laissé mon agenda à l'étage, ça me ferait perdre du temps de remonter. »

La lycéenne acquiesça sans protester et il la regarda s'éloigner, partagé entre détresse et colère. Ce n'est qu'une fois qu'elle eut disparu à l'angle du parvis qu'il alla récupérer sa moto pour la rejoindre à la clinique. Acte manqué ou non, il tourna un moment dans le quartier avant de trouver l'accès au bâtiment, dans lequel il pénétra le cœur serré. Quand il entra enfin dans la salle d'attente, Hajiri s'y trouvait déjà, feuilletant un magazine. Il s'assit auprès d'elle d'un air emprunté. Il n'était pas à sa place, ici. Il ne savait même pas quoi dire à la jeune fille à ses côtés, pressé que tout se termine.

La salle d'attente ressemblait à n'importe quelle salle d'attente de médecin sauf qu'on n'y trouvait que des bulletins d'information sur la grossesse : comment éviter les risques de cystite, avoir une alimentation saine, des aides pour arrêter de fumer, des publicités d'articles de puériculture, etc. un cauchemar masculin, en somme. Il y avait une autre patiente dans la salle et celle-ci le fixait d'un air un peu insistant. Il rabattit sa casquette sur ses yeux et prit un magazine pour se donner une contenance. Par chance, le médecin l'appela peu après.

« Tu ne me demandes pas comment je vais ? » s'enquit Hajiri, une fois qu'ils furent seuls. Il n'y avait même pas songé, et il s'exécuta, un peu à contrecoeur.

« Ça va, les nausées sont passées. C'était vraiment horrible ! L'avantage c'est que j'ai perdu trois kilos. Mes copines sont trop jalouses.

- Tu… tu es dans quel lycée, au fait ? bredouilla Hiroshi, complètement décontenancé par pareille insouciance.

- Je suis au lycée Noboka.

- Et… Je sais que ce n'est pas le moment de demander ça, mais en fin de compte on se connaît à peine… Tu as quel âge ?

- Quel âge me donnes-tu ? minauda-t-elle, coquette.

- Aucune idée… Vingt ans ? »

C'était la réponse qu'il aurait voulu entendre, mais elle avait en fait dix-sept ans. Comme si ce n'était pas suffisant, elle était mineure. Décidément, il jouait de malchance sur tous les tableaux dans cette histoire.

« Tes parents sont au courant je suppose ? demanda-t-il, la voix étranglée.

- Pas encore. Tu comprends, c'est un peu compliqué… »

Il repensa à la réaction de ses propres parents. Il avait brièvement espéré que l'histoire ne remonterait pas jusqu'à leurs oreilles mais ils l'avaient apprise par un tiers, et inutile de préciser qu'ils ne l'avaient pas particulièrement bien pris. Son père avait hurlé qu'il les déshonorait et sa mère l'avait appelé, complètement affolée. Il l'avait calmée comme il avait pu mais elle n'avait pas été dupe de ses propos rassurants, évidemment. Et voilà qu'à présent il allait devoir faire face à l'ire des parents d'une fille encore mineure. Il se sentit blêmir, incapable de voir une issue à cet amas de problèmes.

« Tu n'as pas l'air bien, tu veux boire ou manger quelque chose ? »

Comble de l'ironie, c'était elle qui se souciait de sa santé ! Ce qui était bizarre, c'est que plus elle se montrait gentille, plus elle l'énervait.

« Non, je te remercie », se força-t-il à répondre poliment.

La patiente qui les précédait ressortit et on les appela. Traînant les pieds, Hiroshi se leva et suivit Hajiri. Celle-ci échangea quelques mots avec la gynécologue puis ôta ses vêtements pour la visite. Il laissa les deux femmes discuter dans la pièce voisine, puis le médecin revint dans son bureau et lui posa des questions : y avait-il dans sa famille des maladies héréditaires, du diabète, du cholestérol ou des problèmes de santé qu'il fallait signaler ? Pris au dépourvu, il répondit de manière vague : sa grand-mère maternelle était décédée d'une rupture d'anévrisme mais à part ça, rien de notable semblait-il.

La visite finie, ils repassèrent dans la salle d'attente.

« Le mois prochain, c'est la seconde échographie ! s'exclama Hajiri avec un peu d'excitation, inconsciente du trouble du jeune homme. Tu ne voudras pas savoir si c'est une fille ou un garçon ? Moi j'aimerais bien une petite fille. J'adore Umiko ou Nagisa comme prénoms. Et toi ? »

Hiroshi ne trouvait rien à dire. Il se moquait bien que ce fût un garçon ou une fille. Pour sa part, il aurait préféré qu'il n'y ait pas d'enfant du tout. Dans quel environnement celui-ci allait-il grandir ? Un père aigri, une mère mineure. Qui allait s'en occuper la journée, pendant qu'elle serait au lycée ? À moins qu'elle n'arrête ses études ? Quel cauchemar que de rentrer dans un foyer qu'il n'avait pas désiré. Qu'allait devenir sa carrière ? Aurait-il suffisamment d'argent pour les entretenir ?

Il marmonna une excuse et partit sans se retourner.

Désorienté, il enfourcha sa moto pour rentrer chez lui, mais une impulsion subite le saisit et au lieu de prendre en direction des quartiers ouest de Tokyo, il poussa jusqu'à l'autoroute qui menait vers le sud. Il roula aussi vite qu'il put et que son niveau d'essence le permettait. La route défilait à une allure incroyable mais il avait l'esprit vide, concentré uniquement sur sa conduite. Bientôt il fit nuit mais il n'en poursuivit pas moins son chemin sans plus penser à rien.

Ce n'est que lorsque la jauge indiqua qu'il allait bientôt manquer d'essence qu'il consentit à s'arrêter. Il était arrivé à Kyoto. Il ne connaissait pas l'ancienne capitale aussi bien que Tokyo mais il y était souvent venu pour voir Ayaka. Il fit d'abord le plein d'essence puis roula jusque chez la jeune fille. Impuissant, il resta un long moment à regarder l'imposant portail fermé. Il n'avait jamais été bien accueilli et maintenant, il le serait encore moins. Il était tard et Ayaka ne sortait habituellement pas le soir, aussi ne craignait-il pas d'être découvert ; mais ensuite, que faire ? Passer la nuit à l'attendre ? Il finit par chercher un petit hôtel et essaya de remettre ses idées en place. Une seule chose était sûre : il n'envisageait pas de retourner à Tokyo dans l'immédiat, aussi coupa-t-il son téléphone.

XXXXXXXXXX

Il avait étrangement bien dormi dans cette chambre anonyme. Bien dormi était un grand mot mais au moins avait-il réussi à dormir, tout court. Peu lui importait Hajiri, le groupe et les tabloïds lui semblaient pour le moment à des années-lumière. Il se rendit aux bains pour sa toilette et erra sans but dans les rues avant que ses pas ne le ramènent inévitablement devant la maison d'Ayaka où il resta planté une bonne partie de la journée. Enfin, en soirée, une voiture franchit le portail. À l'arrière, il crut apercevoir la mince silhouette de sa bien-aimée. Les lourds battants se refermèrent derrière le véhicule et il rentra à son hôtel après avoir avalé une collation en chemin. Il devait parler à Ayaka, c'était une certitude. Puisqu'il ne pouvait pas la contacter chez elle, Il décida d'aller l'attendre devant son lycée, là il aurait une vraie chance de la voir.

Le lendemain, il se leva tôt et vint se poster aux abords de l'établissement pour jeunes filles que fréquentait son ex-petite amie. Il la vit qui descendait de voiture mais décida d'attendre, en dépit de son impatience ; lui parler maintenant ne servirait à rien d'autre que la mettre en retard à son cours. Mieux valait attendre jusqu'à la pause déjeuner. Ordinairement, Ayaka prenait son repas sur place mais en cette période de l'année, elle aimait pique-niquer avec ses amies aux abords du temple Zenri Ji. Quand elle sortait avec lui, elle l'y avait conduit à quelques reprises et il fallait reconnaître que l'endroit était d'une grande beauté, comme préservé à jamais de l'emprise du temps.

Le guitariste patienta donc dans un café voisin de l'établissement, et dès qu'il la vit sortir, en compagnie de deux autres lycéennes, il se précipita vers elle.

Les trois jeunes filles interrompirent leur conversation en le voyant approcher, et avant qu'Hiroshi ne dise quoi que ce soit, Ayaka s'excusa auprès de ses amies et prit le bras de son ex-fiancé. En silence, elle le conduisit vers le Chemin de la Philosophie et ses grands arbres, et ce n'est que lorsqu'elle trouva un banc de libre qu'elle lâcha le bras du jeune homme et lui parla.

Pour Hiroshi, qui avait attendu longtemps, le temps parut alors filer à une allure folle. Il aurait voulu que le temps s'arrête pour jouir à jamais de sa compagnie. Comment avait-il pu confondre Ayaka et Hajiri ? La première était raffinée et élégante alors que la seconde était simple et vulgaire.

À la jeune Kyotoïte il confia sa peine qui ne passait pas et les doutes qui l'assaillaient concernant cette grossesse. Il avait ruiné trois vies pour rien car il n'y avait aucun doute : s'il était le père de l'enfant, il devrait épouser la fille et élever le bébé, mais en fin de compte aucun d'eux ne serait heureux.

Avec tact mais fermeté, Ayaka insista sur le fait que bien qu'ils soient toujours amis, leur relation était terminée ; néanmoins, elle serait là pour lui. Concernant Hajiri, le mieux était d'être correct avec elle, et au moment du test de paternité, d'être sincère. Elle avoua aussi qu'un certain K l'avait appelée et le cherchait activement. Mieux valait pour lui rentrer à Tokyo et poursuivre Bad Luck : en dépit des émissions pas toujours sérieuses dans lesquelles ils passaient, leur popularité croissait et une bonne carrière lui assurerait à la fois la réalisation de son rêve et un avenir financier.

Elle consulta ensuite sa montre et s'excusa : elle devait repartir si elle ne voulait pas manquer le début de son cours.

Hiroshi se leva à son tour et lui caressa tendrement le visage. Il était aussi doux qu'un pétale de cerisier, et il eut envie de l'embrasser. Il s'inclina vers elle, l'attira contre lui, mais contre toute attente, il déposa un baiser sur sa joue et la félicita pour ses fiançailles en lui souhaitant que, cette fois, ce soit le bon.

Ayaka le remercia puis se dégagea doucement de son étreinte. Elle le salua puis partit sans se retourner.

Hiroshi retourna à sa moto et reprit la route de Tokyo.

_À suivre…_

* * *

><p><span>Temple Zenri ji<span> : ou Eikan-do (du nom d'un moine qui y vécut). Construit au IXe siècle, mais détruit à plusieurs reprises, le temple actuel a complètement été restauré il y a environ 100 ans. C'est dans ce temple qu'est né le courant de la secte bouddhiste Jôdo Seizan Zenrin-ji.


	5. Chapter 5

**Crédits :** les personnages, à quelques exceptions près, appartiennent à Maki Murakami, nous nous contentons simplement de les emprunter.

Merci à tous ceux et celles qui suivent cette histoire !

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE V<strong>

Si Nakano avait donné des explications quant à sa disparition subite – et sa réapparition au studio, deux jours plus tard, comme si de rien n'était – ce n'était pas à lui qu'il s'était confié. Sûrement que Shindo savait quelque chose à ce sujet ; et K, et sans doute aussi son cousin. Suguru, lui, était dans le noir complet, mais pour tout dire, il s'en moquait, toujours sous le coup de la découverte de la véritable identité de Baby Stardust.

Au fil des émissions, le jeune animateur était devenu pour lui une présence tangible, une personnalité qu'il admirait sans pour autant la connaître, qu'il s'imaginait sensible et intelligente. Qui jouait peut-être dans un groupe de rock indé et qui un jour, la gloire arrivée, consentirait à dévoiler son visage. La vérité était que Baby Stardust jouait de la pop aux côtés d'un individu imprévisible et capricieux – auquel, pour quelque incompréhensible raison, il paraissait tenir par-dessus tout – collectionnait les conquêtes et bondissait sur tout ce qui portait une jupe sans même avoir l'intelligence de réfléchir aux conséquences de ses actes ; ajouté à cela une désinvolture rare, du genre qui pouvait le pousser à manquer une journée entière de travail sans même donner à ses collègues la moindre explication. En un mot comme en cent, le garçon était choqué.

Suguru laissa échapper un profond soupir et glissa des pièces dans le monnayeur de la machine à café. La veille, justement, il s'était pris le bec avec Shindo à propos de cette histoire. Il avait proposé de travailler normalement, attendu que la partie musicale de _The rage beat_ était prête, dans l'optique de la représentation _live_ qui devait avoir lieu quelques jours plus tard. Il avait même affirmé être capable de pallier une éventuelle absence de leur guitariste, si d'aventure celui-ci décidait de ne pas revenir d'un moment. Et là, Shindo s'était enflammé en le traitant d'opportuniste qui ne pensait qu'à lui, et qu'il refusait de faire quoi que ce soit sans « son Hiro ». Après quoi, il avait claqué la porte du studio et avait disparu à son tour, le laissant désoeuvré en compagnie d'un Sakano au bord de l'apoplexie. Il avait fini par se réfugier dans une salle où se trouvait un piano et avait joué un long moment des morceaux qu'il affectionnait avant de rentrer chez lui ; au moins avait-il pu consacrer ce temps libre à travailler ses cours.

Le sifflement aigu émis par la machine à café, signalant que sa boisson était prête, le tira de ses pensées moroses et il récupéra son gobelet sans prêter la moindre attention à la personne qui se tenait devant l'autre distributeur automatique. Il regardait d'un air vague le ciel à travers une des fenêtres quand une exclamation accompagnée du tintement de pièces sur le carrelage le fit se retourner. Une adolescente était accroupie et ramassait le contenu de son porte-monnaie qui venait de se répandre au sol.

Suguru posa son café sur une table et vint prêter main forte à la jeune fille, une jolie brunette aux longs cheveux qui lui sourit spontanément quand il lui tendit ses pièces.

« Merci ! Le fond de mon porte-monnaie s'est complètement craqué quand je l'ai ouvert, expliqua-t-elle en exhibant un minuscule porte-monnaie rouge décoré d'une tête de Hello Kitty. Ça ne fait pourtant pas très longtemps que je l'ai. »

Elle se redressa, imitée par le garçon, et glissa des pièces dans la machine.

« Je ne t'avais encore jamais vu ici. Tu es nouveau ? » demanda-t-elle en le détaillant d'un œil incisif. Suguru ne put s'empêcher de songer qu'il ne trouvait pas particulièrement étonnant, pour sa part, de ne pas connaître quelqu'un dans un endroit où travaillaient des centaines de personnes. Il n'en hocha pas moins la tête.

« Je ne suis ici que depuis la rentrée. Je travaille avec les Bad Luck.

- Oh, vraiment ? Moi aussi je fais partie d'un groupe. Je m'appelle Miki Watanabe et je suis la batteuse des Bloody Jezabel. Enfin, pour le moment on n'est pas très connues mais on travaille sur un single. C'est super excitant ! » expliqua la jeune fille avec volubilité. Elle avait un visage mobile et expressif, éclairé par des yeux marron foncé pétillant de vivacité.

« Je m'appelle Suguru Fujisaki et je remplace Noriko Ukai au clavier », répondit Suguru qui jamais de sa vie n'avait entendu parler des Bloody Jezabel. Peut-être Narumi les connaissait-elles ?

« Tu as bien dit Bad Luck ? Ce n'est pas vous qui devez jouer en direct à _Groove'n'Move_ vendredi ? Nous aussi on est invitées ! C'est chouette, non ?

- Heu… Oui… Enfin, je ne sais pas trop, je n'ai encore jamais participé à une émission télévisée de ma vie.

- On n'en a pas fait beaucoup non plus mais c'est assez amusant », expliqua Miki avec un petit rire qui laissait deviner qu'elle devait sans doute trouver bon nombre de choses amusantes dans la vie. Mais la musique était une affaire sérieuse, n'est-ce pas ?

« Bon, je dois y aller, notre leader n'est pas quelqu'un de commode et elle a horreur d'attendre, ajouta la jeune fille en récupérant son gobelet de jus de fruits au distributeur. Ravie de t'avoir rencontré, Fujisaki. À vendredi, alors ! »

Elle quitta la cafétéria d'une démarche sautillante et Suguru l'imita quelques instants plus tard, son café achevé – mais plus calmement – pour regagner son propre studio. Qu'importaient les états d'âme de ses deux collègues, après tout ? Il était payé pour collaborer avec eux. Dont acte.

Seul Nakano était revenu de la pause quand il poussa la porte – à moins qu'il n'ait pas du tout quitté le studio – et paraissait absorbé par l'écoute de son MP3. Suguru lança un coup d'œil dans sa direction et se glissa derrière son synthétiseur. Si l'on faisait abstraction du premier jour, où le guitariste s'en était pris à lui avec virulence, leurs rapports professionnels étaient plutôt bons. Tout à fait neutres, mais corrects. À bien y réfléchir, le garçon aurait même dû être content que son camarade soit Baby Stardust ; au moins avait-il désormais l'opportunité de discuter librement avec lui. En laissant de côté toute allusion à la sphère privée, par exemple…

Hiroshi retira ses écouteurs de ses oreilles et se tourna vers lui.

« Ah, Fujisaki, j'ai pensé à quelque chose pour vendredi. Je sais que la partie musicale est finalisée, mais que dirais-tu si nous modifiions légèrement ma partie sur le solo ? Juste sur ce passage-là », dit-il en pressant son index sur la partition posée devant lui, sur la table. Le claviériste se rapprocha, intrigué. Au moins, lorsqu'il s'agissait de musique, Nakano connaissait sa partie.

Toujours pas un mot d'explication quant à son absence de la veille ; aucune allusion à des problèmes de quelque espèce que ce fût. Tout paraissait reparti comme si rien ne s'était jamais passé.

XXXXXXXXXX

Pour sa première participation à une émission télévisée, Suguru était quelque peu impressionné même s'il n'en laissait absolument rien paraître – et pour rien au monde il ne l'aurait avoué. Il lui était déjà arrivé de se produire en spectacle : très jeune, il avait pris part à des représentations pianistiques à Kyoto et sa région, et il ne craignait pas trop le trac ; du moins avait-il fini par s'habituer à cette inévitable tension avant le début de chaque concert. Mais là, c'était différent ; non seulement _Groove'n'Move_ avait une diffusion nationale mais il s'agissait cette fois d'une prestation totalement professionnelle. Même en compagnie d'un individu aussi fantasque que Shuichi Shindo, il se devait d'être irréprochable. Tandis que ses deux collègues bavardaient avec décontraction dans un coin de leur loge, il étudiait une dernière fois ses partitions. Tout allait bien se passer !

On frappa à la porte et Sakano passa la tête dans l'embrasure.

« C'est à votre tour de répéter ! Vous avez une demi-heure pour faire vos réglages. L'émission débute à 19 heures exactement, alors soyez prêts ! annonça-t-il d'un ton anxieux.

- Ne vous en faites pas, Sakano. Vous savez qu'on assure toujours, déclara Shuichi d'une voix vibrante de confiance. Le public ne remarquera que nous ! »

_Ça, c'est certain…_ songea Suguru avec un coup d'œil à la dérobée au manteau jaune vif et orange que portait le chanteur. Pour sa part, il jouait encore et toujours la carte de la sobriété : une chemise et un pantalon noirs. N'était-ce pas la couleur classique par excellence ?

Le plateau de_ Groove'n'Move_ était une vaste pièce semi-circulaire. La scène formait une avancée au milieu d'une petite fosse, et des gradins étaient aménagés en hauteur, de part et d'autre. Suivant les instructions du régisseur, les Bad Luck répétèrent deux fois chacune de leurs chansons – _No style_, leur premier single, et _The rage beat_, qu'ils devaient interpréter ici même en avant-première – puis ils retournèrent à leur loge où une maquilleuse vint leur donner un petit coup de fard avant leur entrée en scène.

« OK, il faut y aller ! s'écria Shuichi qui sautillait presque sur place d'impatience. On va leur montrer ce que valent les Bad Luck !

- Tu sais, Shu, ce n'est pas une compétition », dit posément Hiroshi.

Une chose qu'il fallait bien reconnaître, c'est que Shindo était fait pour le spectacle ; il avait du dynamisme et de l'énergie à revendre. Après que Tohma lui eut fait part de sa proposition, Suguru avait visionné des vidéos de Bad Luck en concert et il avait été frappé par l'énergie brute que dégageait leur chanteur. Une énergie vibrante, communicatrice, qui permettait d'oublier les couacs et les approximations de l'interprétation.

« Hé ! Fujisaki ! » appela une voix féminine de l'autre bout du couloir, et le garçon, se retournant, aperçut la jeune fille rencontrée à la cafétéria – Miki – qui lui adressait de grands gestes. Vêtue d'une robe en velours noir brodée d'arabesques rouges et maquillée d'une manière qui lui parut outrancière, il avait failli ne pas la reconnaître. Deux autres filles se tenaient derrière elle ; la première était une petite blonde habillée de satin rose, à l'air quelque peu effacé, et la seconde, plus grande et plus imposante, arborait une chevelure violette et une robe noire au corset zippé.

« Bonjour, mademoiselle Watanabe », dit-il en lui rendant son salut.

« Bonjour, mademoiselle Watanabe, le singea la fille teinte en violet d'une voix haut perchée. Hé Miki, tu le connais d'où, ce naze ? »

Suguru sentit ses joues brûler mais il ne releva pas et suivit ses camarades le long du couloir qui menait au plateau. Une petite armée de techniciens s'affairait tout autour ainsi que dans la régie voisine, et l'animateur de l'émission, Tadao, un ancien membre de _boy's band, _vint les accueillir sous les applaudissements et les cris enthousiastes du public qui se pressait à présent dans la fosse et les gradins. Son assistante, une ravissante nymphette coiffée d'une invraisemblable choucroute platine, les conduisit jusqu'à leurs places pendant que Tadao annonçait le programme de la soirée.

« C'est du sang neuf qui va couler ce soir dans _Groove'n'Move_ car nous accueillons en première partie deux tout jeunes groupes récemment signés chez N-G, le label découvreur de talents ! D'un côté les Bad Luck, avec leur pop énergique, de l'autre les Bloody Jezabel qui, non contentes de faire de bonnes choses en musique sont aussi toutes très mignonnes. Je vous demande de les applaudir bien fort ! »

Les Bloody Jezabel n'étaient pas trois, comme l'avait cru Suguru en les voyant dans le couloir, mais cinq. Cinq jeunes filles au look gothique, mais un gothique singulièrement sexy et raccourci dévoilant de fort jolies anatomies : des jambes élancées aux poitrines mutines, il y en avait pour tous les goûts. Passant devant Suguru, Miki lui dédia un sourire assorti d'un petit clin d'œil.

L'exercice en lui-même se révéla facile et presque ennuyeux pour Suguru, passés les premiers instants, dans la mesure où ce fut Shuichi, en qualité de leader du groupe, qui répondit à presque toutes les questions, de même que Nana Ito, son désagréable alter ego aux cheveux violets ; les interrogations proprement dites n'ayant rien de questionnements philosophiques, l'entorse cérébrale n'était pas à redouter.

Jouer en direct, en revanche, se révéla être un challenge nettement plus intéressant. Pour Suguru du moins, car ses deux collègues paraissaient déjà rompus à ce genre de chose – à moins que, comme d'habitude, ils aient décidé de ne pas s'en faire outre mesure et n'aient vu là qu'une occasion de s'amuser. Quoi qu'il en soit, lui n'avait pas l'intention de faire dans l'approximatif. Au bout du compte, cependant, tout se passa pour le mieux, y compris la légère modification sur la partie guitare de Nakano dans le solo de _The rage beat_ qui fut chaudement accueillie ; de bon augure pour sa sortie, dès le lundi suivant.

La première partie prit fin et les deux groupes quittèrent le plateau en même temps qu'arrivaient les invités suivants, des artistes confirmés qui excitèrent nettement plus la ferveur du public. Mais leur tour viendrait, songea le jeune claviériste de Bad Luck en suivant le couloir qui les ramenait aux loges. Les Bloody Jezabel les y précédaient en bavardant avec animation, et Miki se retourna vers eux.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu en as pensé, Fujisaki ? C'était cool, non ? Moi en tout cas je me suis bien amusée ! »

En effet, c'était avec énergie que l'adolescente avait assuré sa partie à la batterie dans les compositions très rock des Bloody Jezabel. Un répertoire radicalement différent de celui des Bad Luck mais qui avait également beaucoup plu au public. Suguru supposa que chacun des groupes jouait de ses arguments personnels pour alimenter sa popularité : les frasques sentimentales de Shindo et Nakano d'un côté, la plastique avantageuse des filles de l'autre. Et force était de reconnaître que ça marchait.

« Oui, c'était bien. Je m'attendais à quelque chose d'un peu différent.

- Ce serait chouette qu'on refasse quelque chose ensemble. Mais déjà, on peut se revoir. Nous, on répète au Studio 8. Et vous ?

- Le 3. »

Une autre des filles ralentit le pas pour se porter à la hauteur de sa camarade. Ses cheveux noirs étaient teintés de bleu aux pointes, et elle portait, de l'avis de Suguru, le corset le plus décolleté qu'il lui ait jamais été donné de voir, lequel mettait joliment en valeur une poitrine proprement appétissante. Cependant, ce n'était pas le jeune claviériste qui l'intéressait et elle ondoya jusqu'à Hiroshi à qui elle dédia un sourire rien moins qu'enjôleur.

« C'est vrai que ce serait bien qu'on se revoie… Justement, je suis libre en ce moment, ronronna-t-elle en manoeuvrant pour effleurer le bras du jeune homme de sa poitrine.

- Ne t'en fais pas, tu ne devrais pas avoir beaucoup de mal à trouver quelqu'un, répondit Hiroshi en s'écartant légèrement.

- Peut-être que je ne veux pas juste « quelqu'un ». On irait bien ensemble tous les deux, non ? Au fait, je m'appelle Yukari, et toi c'est Nakano, c'est ça ?

- Une autre fois, peut-être. En ce moment, j'ai vraiment d'autres choses en tête.

- Oh, mais avec moi tu n'as pas à t'en faire. Je prends toujours mes précautions ! »

Hiroshi serra les dents et ne répondit rien. Les trois garçons se dirigèrent sans se retourner vers leur loge, poursuivis par le rire de Yukari.

XXXXXXXXXX

Ce jeudi soir, Suguru hésita à écouter l'émission de Baby Stardust ou plutôt Hiroshi Nakano. Au bout du compte, il se persuada qu'il était fatigué et se mit au lit en compagnie d'un roman de Haruki Murakami : _La ballade de l'impossible_. Ce livre le décevait un peu, toutefois. Ce qu'il aimait chez cet auteur était sa façon de glisser très subtilement d'une réalité quotidienne très routinière et matérialiste à un univers fantastique et décalé. Dans _La ballade de l'impossible_, point de fantastique ; en revanche, beaucoup de sexe parfois inutile et de suicides. Bien sûr, le contexte social dans lequel se situait l'action (l'année 1969) n'était pas étranger à ces comportements. En dépit de la morosité qui imprégnait livre, il le poursuivait quand même, car malgré certaines scènes osées, il contenait autre chose : Murakami ayant une très grande culture musicale, ses livres, lui compris, contenaient de très nombreuses références à des artistes variés, même si sa préférence allait clairement au jazz. _La ballade de l'impossible_ tournait autour de _Norwegian wood_ des Beatles. Suguru l'avait écoutée sur Internet et les paroles de la chanson constituaient le squelette du livre.

Il n'avait cependant pas trop la tête à lire et comme il refermait le livre, il se prit à penser à Miki, la jeune batteuse des Bloody Jezabel. Celle-ci l'avait (encore) surpris à lire le roman de Murakami et s'était exclamée que puisque le film allait sortir au cinéma, il voudrait peut-être venir le voir avec elle. Alors qu'il hésitait à répondre, Miki avait déclaré qu'elle prenait son silence pour un oui. Rendez-vous avait ainsi été fixé au samedi pour une séance en sa compagnie. Il appréhendait un peu mais ce serait peut-être l'occasion de faire quelques connaissances à Tokyo et Miki n'était pas sans rappeler Narumi et sa joie de vivre.

XXXXXXXXXX

Le lendemain, Suguru eut une autre surprise. N'ayant pas terminé son livre la veille, il décida de le troquer contre ses livres d'études, désireux de prendre une petite pause bien méritée. Il était assis sur la terrasse de N-G quand l'ombre de Nakano lui signala sa présence. Il releva la tête.

« Excuse-moi, je te dérange peut-être ? dit Hiroshi.

- Euh… Non, il ne me reste que quelques pages. Vous voulez me dire quelque chose ?

- Non, rien de particulier. C'est juste que j'ai reconnu la couverture, fit le jeune homme, désignant le livre posé sur la table.

- Vous l'avez lu ?

- Oui, quand j'étais un peu plus jeune, mais ce n'est pas mon préféré. Je l'avais trouvé un peu glauque à l'époque. En revanche j'ai beaucoup aimé _La fin des temps_ et _Les chroniques de l'oiseau à ressort_. Cette façon de rendre le quotidien fabuleux est géniale. J'aime bien aussi ses protagonistes souvent banals. Ça change des héros très beaux, très intelligents. Lui il préfère les types normaux avec plein de défauts.

- Vous semblez bien connaître, en effet. Mais ne restez pas debout, l'invita Suguru. Avant que vous le demandiez, oui, vous pouvez fumer. »

Le claviériste n'appréciait pas cette mauvaise habitude qui, de plus, était préjudiciable à sa santé. Mais contrairement à K, Nakano demandait toujours la permission avant de fumer.

« Quand j'étais ado, j'ai lu sa bibliographie, reprit le guitariste en tirant une cigarette de son paquet. J'avoue pourtant ne pas avoir lu _1Q84_. En plus, tu as dû remarquer, ses textes sont d'une richesse musicale impressionnante. Je n'ai pas trop aimé _Kafka sur le rivage_ mais c'est d'une variété musicale incroyable. Tu savais que quand il était jeune, Murakami avait tenu pendant huit ans un club de jazz?

- Pas du tout. Où se trouvait-il ?

- Dans le quartier de Kokubunji. Il s'appelait Peter Cat. S'il avait été encore ouvert, je t'y aurais invité à boire un verre. On peut toujours aller voir _La ballade de l'impossible _en film, si tu veux.

- C'est-à-dire que je… j'y vais avec… euh… »

Suguru se sentit soudain extrêmement gêné. Devait-il dire une amie ? Il ne savait pas trop ce que représentait Miki pour lui.

« Un rencard ? C'est super ! s'exclama Hiroshi en rejetant la fumée de sa cigarette sur le côté.

- Non ! Ce n'est pas un rencard ! C'est… »

Nouvelle interruption gênée. Décidément, ce n'était pas facile.

« Tu me diras si le film était bien, fit Hiroshi pour changer de sujet.

- Vous ne comptez pas aller le voir ?

- Comme je te l'ai dit, je l'avais trouvé un peu glauque, alors je ne sais pas trop. Quoique c'est Jonny Greenwood, de Radiohead, qui a signé la BO du film et je n'ai pas envie de manquer ça. J'avoue être allé voir _Harry Potter et la Coupe de feu_ juste pour ça. En plus, dans _Harry Potter_, on le voit trois secondes en tant que guitariste au bal de Noël. Il a aussi composé la musique de _There will be blood_. Je ne sais pas si tu l'as vu mais ça aussi c'était glauque.

- Non, je ne l'ai pas vu. Je ne vais pas souvent au cinéma.

- Moi non plus mais j'accompagne souvent une amie qui n'aime pas y aller seule. En ce moment, elle est à l'étranger, du coup, je ne sors plus trop. Au cinéma du moins. Encore que ces temps-ci… je suis bien chez moi.

- Fujisaki tu es là ! Je te cherchais. »

Les deux garçons tournèrent la tête vers la jeune fille qui venait d'interpeller Suguru. Celui-ci ne fut qu'à moitié surpris de voir Miki Watanabe. Deux semaines auparavant, il ne la connaissait pas et maintenant, ne cessait de la voir. À croire qu'elle le poursuivait.

« Je me suis dit hier soir que ce serait bien que nous échangions nos numéros de téléphone parce qu'on ne sait jamais pour samedi. »

Hiroshi salua l'adolescente et son collègue puis se leva pour les laisser discuter tranquillement. Il adressa un petit clin d'œil à Suguru et quitta la table après avoir écrasé son mégot dans le cendrier.

Quand le claviériste retourna dans la salle de repos, le jeune homme était attablé devant un café et écrivait dans un carnet qu'il referma presque aussitôt. Suguru haussa les épaules et alla s'asseoir à l'autre bout de la pièce ; comme si c'était son genre de lire par-dessus l'épaule des gens.

XXXXXXXXXX

Quand Hiroshi quitta les locaux de N-G, il était en pleine conversation téléphonique avec Kinnara Shihôdani. Tout en fumant une cigarette, il discutait de l'heure d'un rendez-vous pour une soirée billard, le samedi soir. À aucun moment il ne remarqua la silhouette qui s'éloignait furtivement de sa moto.

XXXXXXXXXX

Suguru appréhendait un peu son rendez-vous avec Miki. Elle l'avait appelé la veille pour boire un verre mais il avait prétexté un coup de fatigue. La vérité est qu'il avait une tonne de travail à faire et la vitesse à laquelle il progressait dans ses devoirs de mathématique était loin d'être fulgurante. À présent, un autre sujet d'interrogation se posait à lui, tandis qu'il faisait la queue devant le guichet en compagnie de la jeune fille : devait-il ou non lui payer sa place ? Ils se connaissaient à peine – pas du tout, en vérité – mais ce n'était pas courtois de la laisser payer. Miki répondit à sa question avant même qu'il n'ait trouvé de réponse ; elle passa devant lui et paya sa place. Suguru prit donc le pop-corn et les boissons à sa charge.

Ils s'installèrent au fond de la salle à moitié remplie. Miki ressemblait vraiment à Narumi et, tout comme elle, faisait la conversation pour deux. Suguru apprit ainsi qu'elle avait son âge et suivait aussi des cours par correspondance. Par contre, elle habitait toujours chez ses parents et avait une sœur aînée. Quand les lumières s'éteignirent, elle se tut enfin.

Suguru fut assez vite absorbé par l'atmosphère feutrée du film, inconscient des regards que lui jetait sa compagne. Il ne frémit pas quand sa main effleura celle de Miki dans le pop-corn et il retourna assez vite au film, prêtant curieusement attention à la musique composée par Jonny Greenwood dont lui avait parlé Hiroshi. L'émission que celui-ci avait consacrée à Radiohead lui revint en mémoire, c'était même la première qu'il avait écoutée à Tokyo, celle qui l'avait fait se sentir comme chez lui. Il regretta soudain de ne pas avoir écouté l'émission du jeudi à cause d'un prétexte aussi idiot. Nakano était ce qu'il était – un irresponsable coureur de jupons – mais il ne lui avait rien fait personnellement et en dehors de son absence mystérieuse quelques jours auparavant, il semblait sérieux et appliqué dans son travail. Quoique à la réflexion, Suguru avait remarqué qu'il ne s'employait pas au maximum et il comprenait pourquoi Noriko Ukai le surnommait « monsieur 50 % ».

Plongé dans ses pensées plus que dans le film, il ne vit pas Miki se pencher vers lui et l'embrasser.

_À suivre…_

* * *

><p><em>There will be blood<em> : drame historique américain réalisé par Paul Thomas Anderson en 2007. Il traite des thèmes de la famille, de la religion et du pétrole.


	6. Chapter 6

**Crédits :** les personnages, à quelques exceptions près, appartiennent à Maki Murakami, nous nous contentons simplement de les emprunter.

Merci à tous ceux et celles qui suivent cette histoire !

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE VI<strong>

Suguru demeura un instant pétrifié, complètement pris au dépourvu, incapable de faire un seul geste, tandis que les lèvres de Miki se posaient sur les siennes. Que devait-il faire ? Que fallait-il faire ? Il n'avait encore jamais embrassé personne de sa vie !

Saisi, il entrouvrit la bouche et Miki en profita aussitôt pour approfondir le baiser. Toujours sous le choc, le garçon sentit sa langue s'immiscer dans sa bouche et chercher la sienne, bien qu'assez timidement. Sortant de sa torpeur, et sans même comprendre ce qu'il faisait, il répondit maladroitement puis sentit Miki reculer la tête et se détacher de lui. À la lueur que renvoyait l'écran, il vit qu'elle lui adressait un sourire, et avant qu'il puisse réagir, elle lui saisit les doigts.

Eh bien voilà, il venait de se trouver une petite copine alors qu'il n'en cherchait même pas. L'effet Bad Luck, peut-être ? Mais que faire, maintenant ? Il tenta de reprendre le fil du film – très chaud à cet instant-là – mais un million de pensées se bousculaient dans son esprit. Il n'avait rien vu arriver. Pour lui, cette sortie au cinéma n'avait pas été autre chose qu'une sortie entre amis. Il aurait dû comprendre, pourtant ; il n'était tout de même pas si ingénu ?

Il passa tout le reste du film à se demander ce qu'il éprouvait exactement pour Miki. De l'affection, sans nul doute. Mais de là à sortir avec elle… surtout qu'il n'avait pas un seul instant envisagé cet aspect, le pas était large à franchir. Cependant, quand vers la fin du film la jeune fille se pencha à nouveau vers lui, il répondit avec moins de raideur et plus d'aisance à son baiser. Ce n'était pas désagréable, en fin de compte. Passé le premier instant de surprise, c'était même plutôt bon. Décidément, il allait de découverte en découverte depuis son arrivée à Tokyo.

Le film achevé, ils quittèrent la salle dans un silence quelque peu emprunté. Si Miki avait semblé entreprenante durant la séance, elle paraissait soudain ne plus trop savoir comment se comporter. Suguru, lui, ne savait que dire ni que faire, mais ils arrivaient dans le grand hall du cinéma et il ne savait pas du tout comment reprendre la conversation en dehors de « C'était bien, à une autre fois à N-G. »

« Heu… Comment as-tu trouvé le film ? finit-il par demander ?

- Pas mal. Pas mal. »

Ils étaient à présent dehors sur le trottoir, au milieu des gens qui bavardaient en pénétrant ou quittant la salle de spectacle. Il n'était pas tard dans l'après-midi et le garçon estima qu'il ne serait pas très correct de planter la jeune fille au bord de la route comme s'il ne s'était rien passé.

« On a le temps d'aller boire quelque chose, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? proposa-t-il, plus par politesse qu'autre chose, et le visage de Miki s'éclaira d'un large sourire.

- Oh oui ! Tu sais… J'avais un peu peur que tu m'en veuilles de t'avoir embrassé tout à l'heure. Comme tu ne disais rien, je… Enfin… Tu me plais beaucoup, Fujisaki. Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'embrasser les garçons comme ça, tu sais.

- Oh, mais moi non plus ! Je… je veux dire, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ça se passe comme ça », bredouilla Suguru qui se sentait clairement patauger. Autant il maîtrisait sa partie sur le plan professionnel, autant il était vulnérable sitôt qu'il fallait parler de ses sentiments. Miki le regarda, l'air interrogateur. Pour son rendez-vous, elle avait revêtu un haut léger à manches longues, beige clair, et une courte jupe violette. Sans son maquillage de scène outrancier, elle offrait le portrait d'une très mignonne adolescente. Il s'entendait bien avec elle – même si elle assurait l'essentiel de la conversation – et c'était une artiste, comme lui. L'un dans l'autre, ils paraissaient compatibles.

« Mais… mais c'était bien, ajouta-t-il. Moi aussi je… je t'apprécie beaucoup. »

Ils échangèrent un sourire un peu crispé et se dirigèrent vers un des nombreux cafés qui bordaient la rue.

XXXXXXXXX

« Bonne soirée, Hiro. À jeudi. Et ne te prends pas trop la tête avec cette histoire. »

Hiroshi rendit son salut à Kinnara et la jeune fille qui l'accompagnait, sa dernière petite amie en date, une jolie métisse nippo-brésilienne prénommée Velouria. Il les regarda s'éloigner le long du trottoir avant de prendre la direction opposée, vers la borne où était attachée sa moto. Cette soirée de billard lui avait permis, bien trop brièvement, de se changer les idées après la visite chez le gynécologue en compagnie de Hajiri. Le bébé se développait tout à fait normalement et la future mère était elle aussi en parfaite santé. Lui, par contre, n'allait pas bien ; psychologiquement du moins. La grossesse de Hajiri en était déjà à son cinquième mois, ce qui signifiait qu'il ne lui en restait plus que quatre avant… Il lui était impossible d'envisager la suite. Avec la meilleure volonté du monde, il ne se voyait pas assumer une quelconque responsabilité paternelle.

Il enfila son casque, ôta l'antivol et enfourcha sa moto. Il était près de minuit, mais bien que plus fluide qu'en journée, la circulation demeurait conséquente dans ce quartier fréquenté du centre de Tokyo. Avec habileté, il s'immisça dans le trafic et prit la direction de son domicile. Au bout de quelques minutes, toutefois, il constata que sa moto était moins vive que d'habitude, plus lourde de l'avant ; la perspective d'une visite chez le garagiste ne fit qu'ajouter un peu plus à ses tracas. Alors qu'il en était à se demander si Yuji – qui se révélait être un mécanicien passable – pourrait passer demain afin de voir le problème de plus près, il accéléra et changea de voie pour tourner à droite ; comme il se penchait pour prendre le virage, la moto fit une violente embardée et se coucha brutalement, entraînant son conducteur sur la chaussée au beau milieu des voitures qui ne l'évitèrent que de justesse. La moto finit sa course contre une barrière décorative et Hiroshi, emporté par son élan, roula jusqu'au bord du trottoir opposé où il resta immobile un instant, sonné et choqué. Tout s'était passé en l'espace de quelques secondes mais il avait eu l'impression que sa glissade avait duré une éternité.

Il demeura sans bouger, étendu sur le bitume, tandis que des gens s'attroupaient autour de lui.

XXXXXXXXXX

« Sacré frangin ! Tu sais que tu as eu de la chance ? Si ça s'était produit sur une voie rapide, on t'aurait ramassé avec des baguettes ! »

Yuji éclata de rire mais son cadet, lui, avait beaucoup plus de difficulté à goûter le sel de la plaisanterie. Passé le premier choc, et ayant constaté qu'il n'avait rien de cassé, il s'était remis debout sans aide et, déclinant l'offre des badauds d'appeler des secours, avait clopiné jusqu'à sa Zephyr qui gisait sur le flanc. Le pneu avant était presque plat. Il avait téléphoné à son frère pour qu'il vienne le chercher et, en l'attendant, avait poussé sa moto jusqu'à une borne pour l'y attacher. Il reviendrait la récupérer plus tard. Tout en fixant tant bien que mal l'antivol, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de songer que, avec la poisse qui s'acharnait sur lui depuis quelques temps, on allait certainement la lui voler.

« N'empêche, je t'ai répété cent fois de toujours bien contrôler la pression de tes pneus. Ta roue avant était dégonflée et tu as déjanté dans ce virage. Une chance que tu ne sois pas passé sous une voiture.

- Mes pneus étaient parfaitement gonflés ! Tu me prends pour un débutant ? » protesta Hiroshi du fond de son canapé. Il avait beau être sorti indemne de sa chute, il commençait à se sentir endolori de partout. Vu l'heure, il avait juste envie d'avaler deux comprimés d'anti-inflammatoire et se laisser tomber dans son lit ; le réveil viendrait bien assez tôt.

« Dans ce cas, tu as dû rouler sur quelque chose qui l'aura crevé. Je regarderai demain, en allant récupérer ta bécane. Tu es sûr que ça va aller ?

- Oui, ne t'en fais pas. J'ai juste besoin de dormir, là. Merci d'être venu me chercher. »

Yuji partit peu après et Hiroshi s'enfonça sous ses couvertures. Par chance, c'était – déjà – dimanche, il pourrait en profiter pour se reposer.

XXXXXXXXXX

Le jeune homme dormit tard et ne se réveilla qu'aux alentours de 11 heures. Il étendit les bras pour s'étirer et laissa échapper un grognement de douleur ; son corps, en se réveillant, redevenait sensible aux contusions provoquées par son accident et il se mit péniblement debout, avec le sentiment de s'être fait rouler dessus par un autobus. Une longue douche et un petit-déjeuner consistant lui redonnèrent un peu du poil de la bête, et il téléphona à son frère. Fidèle à sa parole, celui-ci était allé récupérer la moto avec la camionnette d'un ami, et en avait soigneusement examiné la roue avant.

« C'était bien une crevaison. Pas grand-chose, mais suffisante pour que le pneu se dégonfle petit à petit.

- Mouais. J'ai dû rouler sur un bout de verre…

- Pas du tout. Figure-toi qu'il s'agissait d'un clou. Un tout petit clou que j'ai retrouvé enfoncé dans le flanc du pneu, près de la jante. Je ne vois pas trop comment il aurait pu se retrouver là si tu y avais roulé dessus. Tu as eu affaire à un malveillant, Hiro. »

Ce dernier observa un silence, incrédule. L'hypothèse de son frère avait quelque chose de surréaliste. Bien entendu, la célébrité engendrait d'inévitables jalousies, mais il ne pouvait imaginer que quelqu'un puisse être susceptible de lui en vouloir au point de tenter de lui faire du mal. Par chance, il s'était trouvé en ville au moment de l'accident, mais s'il avait eu lieu sur une voie rapide ?

« Tu ferais peut-être bien d'aller voir la police, Hiro.

- Non… répondit le jeune homme après un autre silence. Non. C'était sans doute une sale blague. Je… Je vais faire plus attention, désormais.

- Tu es sûr ? Bon… comme tu veux. Mais fais gaffe, hein. Parce que même si tu es une sacrée tête de pioche, je ne voudrais pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose de grave, petit frère. »

Dire qu'Hiroshi était préoccupé en raccrochant était un euphémisme. Il se laissa tomber sur son canapé et alluma une cigarette ; ses ennuis étaient bien loin d'être terminés, semblait-il.

XXXXXXXXXX

Hiroshi avait ruminé toute la journée du dimanche, oubliant sa paternité pour la première fois depuis des mois. Qui pouvait lui en vouloir au point d'essayer d'attenter à sa vie ?

_Un fiancé trompé _? songea-t-il avec un vague amusement, bien que le sujet ne se prêtât pas vraiment à la plaisanterie. Et encore, même cette hypothèse était incorrecte car il n'était plus sorti avec personne depuis cette histoire avec Hajiri. Sa paternité semblait l'avoir émasculé et terrassait sa libido. Il avait bien remarqué aussi qu'il était en butte aux moqueries des membres de l'autre sexe, comme au cours de l'échange avec cette Yukari Honda des Bloody Jezabel. Cependant, il s'en moquait. L'avis des autres ne l'avait jamais vraiment intéressé et encore moins handicapé.

Le lundi matin, il était toujours terriblement endolori. Cependant, à peine poussait-il la porte du studio que K le mit en joue, une lueur sauvage au fond de l'œil. Suguru, qui feuilletait des partitions, tressaillit violemment et son premier réflexe fut de se jeter derrière la banquette ; avec ce maniaque des armes à feu, mieux valait faire attention.

Hiroshi demeura immobile, fixant la gueule noire du Magnum braqué juste sous son nez, puis K se saisit d'un magazine et le brandit d'un geste emphatique.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu as dans la tête, _dude_ ? » s'exclama-t-il. Suguru sortit précautionneusement la tête de derrière l'accoudoir et vit son manager tendre un exemplaire de _Monday News_ à son collègue. Il n'était pas très versé dans la presse people mais savait que cette feuille de chou était l'un des pires tabloïds de sa catégorie.

Étonné mais soudain alarmé, Hiroshi s'empara du magazine et le feuilleta fébrilement. Entre la photo floue d'un mannequin en train de faire ses courses en bermuda et l'annonce de la pseudo-anorexie d'une starlette de télé-réalité, il y avait un article consacré à son accident.

« Au bord du gouffre, lut-il à voix haute. Très ébranlé par les fiançailles de son ex-petite amie et la découverte de sa paternité, le guitariste des Bad Luck, Hiroshi Nakano, a tenté de mettre fin à ses jours au guidon de sa Zéphyr dans le quartier de Ginza. Des témoins assurent que le musicien a délibérément précipité sa moto sur le bas-côté… » Étranglé par la colère, il s'interrompit et prit une profonde inspiration. Il referma le magazine et parvint à conserver un visage impassible, au prix d'un énorme effort.

« Je n'ai jamais essayé de me suicider », dit-il le plus calmement possible. Suguru se remit debout et se dirigea vers le fond de la pièce. Que signifiait cette histoire de suicide ? Il prit le parti de ne pas poser de question ; la situation paraissait grave, aussi entreprit-il de se consacrer au réglage de son instrument.

« Je m'en doute, répliqua K en replaçant son revolver dans son holster. Sakano est en train d'organiser une conférence de presse pour la fin de la matinée. Par contre, tu as bien eu un accident et ça, tu étais tenu de me le dire !

- Tu dois veiller à l'investissement de Seguchi, c'est ça ? lâcha Hiroshi avec amertume.

- Je ne le dirais pas de cette manière, mais en effet, je dois veiller sur vous. Je dois tout savoir de vous, que vous ayez un rhume ou un accident de moto. »

Le guitariste le toisa, serrant les poings.

« Je n'étais ni ivre ni défoncé. C'est le pneu avant qui s'est dégonflé. Je dois dire à mon frère de ramener la roue pour le prouver ?

- Je ne te demandais pas d'explication. Pas encore. » K posa solennellement ses mains sur les épaules du jeune homme « J'aurais dû être informé en priorité de ton accident, rappelle-t'en la prochaine fois.

- J'espère bien qu'il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois », marmonna Hiroshi. À cet instant, Shuichi arriva et se rua dans les bras de son ami qu'il étreignit de toutes ses forces.

« Je n'ai eu ton message que ce matin. Hiro, tu n'as rien ? J'ai eu tellement peur !

- Non, ça va », répondit Hiroshi, adouci.

Toujours cantonné derrière son synthétiseur, Suguru conserva le silence. Manifestement, Nakano ne jugeait pas nécessaire de le mettre dans la confidence, comme d'habitude.

_En même temps, nous n'avons pas échangé nos numéros de téléphone_, songea-t-il, un peu déçu de n'avoir qu'un rôle de figurant dans le groupe, sinon musicalement du moins sur le plan relationnel.

La matinée s'étira très lentement et Hiroshi accueillit la pause de midi avec plaisir et soulagement. Il n'avait pas faim mais avait grand besoin de prendre l'air et s'aérer la tête. La conférence de presse ne s'était pas trop mal passée au début et il avait mis les points sur les « i » à propos de sa prétendue tentative de suicide ; cependant, les questions des journalistes n'avaient pas tardé à dériver sur sa vie sentimentale et sa paternité, encore. Ne le lâcherait-on jamais avec ça ? Il avait refusé de s'étendre sur le sujet et avait achevé l'exercice passablement irrité.

À peine avait-il posé un pied sur le parvis de N-G que quelqu'un se précipita sur lui et se jeta entre ses bras.

« Par tous les kamis, tu n'as rien ! J'étais si inquiète », soupira Hajiri.

Interdit d'abord, Hiroshi la repoussa sèchement et alluma une cigarette.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Toi aussi tu te fais du souci pour la rente de ton enfant ? »

Outrée, la jeune fille demeura sans voix puis lui asséna une gifle retentissante. Des gens qui passaient sur le trottoir s'arrêtèrent et observèrent la scène de loin, avec curiosité.

« D'abord, c'est _notre_ enfant. Ensuite, tu n'es qu'un vrai connard égoïste. Je me demande comment j'ai pu être amoureuse d'un pauvre type comme toi. Pas une seule seconde tu ne te demandes ce que _moi _je peux ressentir ? C'est moi qui ai vomi pendant trois mois, c'est moi qui vois mon corps se métamorphoser, c'est moi qui subis le regard des autres parce qu'à mon âge on ne devrait pas être enceinte. Toi, tu te contentes de m'accompagner à une visite mensuelle et tu retrouves ta petite vie comme avant. Mon avenir est compromis mais moi, à la différence de toi, je suis heureuse de ce qui arrive même si je ne l'ai pas choisi. »

Elle marqua une pause et sourit, de manière tout à fait inattendue.

« Mais même si son père n'est qu'un abruti, je suis contente de le sentir en moi. C'est merveilleux », dit-elle en posant doucement une main sur son ventre. Puis, son visage se durcit à nouveau. « Alors à partir de maintenant, reste en dehors de nos vies. Tu n'y as plus ta place. Et ne t'inquiète pas, je respecterai ma part de contrat, moi. »

Elle le planta sur le trottoir et s'éloigna. Les badauds qui s'étaient amassées autour d'eux s'éparpillèrent aussitôt : le spectacle était achevé.

Hiroshi n'avait rien trouvé à redire ; qu'aurait-il pu répliquer ? L'adolescente avait raison : il n'était qu'un idiot égocentrique. Il s'élança à sa poursuite et la rattrapa.

« Attends, excuse-moi, dit-il avec sincérité. Tu as raison. Je n'ai pas pensé à toi une seconde. » Il secoua la tête, l'air contrit. « C'est juste que… que ça me fait peur.

- Moi aussi j'ai peur mais… c'est comme ça, non ?

- Laisse-moi t'offrir un verre. »

La jeune fille parut hésiter et Hiroshi en profita pour poursuivre.

« Ça… ça nous permettra de faire connaissance. Je crois qu'il est temps, non ? »

Pour la première fois, son expression n'était ni froide ni agacée et Hajiri accepta. Côte à côte, ils se rendirent dans un petit café pour y parler en toute tranquillité.

XXXXXXXXXX

L'air incrédule, Sakura fixait la petite fenêtre au milieu de son écran, dans laquelle son ami Hiroshi la regardait, de l'air un peu coupable d'un enfant surpris la main dans un bocal de bonbons. Une page web était ouverte en fond, celle d'un webzine japonais s'intéressant à l'actualité des people. C'est en recherchant des potins sur Bad Luck, histoire de chambrer le jeune homme, qu'elle était tombée sur cette hallucinante affaire de paternité dont il s'était bien gardé de lui parler. En dépit du décalage horaire, elle avait aussitôt lancé Skype pour lui dire sa façon de penser de manière bien sentie.

« Et tu attendais quoi pour me le dire ? Le baptême ? siffla-t-elle.

- Je… je ne trouvais ça pas si important, plaida Hiroshi, heureux en cet instant qu'un océan le sépare de sa vieille amie.

- Avoir un enfant, pas très important ? Tu te fiches de moi en plus ? Je suis sûre que Mizutani le sait, lui. »

Hiroshi tira sur sa cigarette, l'air penaud.

« Evidemment qu'il le sait, fulmina Sakura. Franchement, je t'en veux de ne m'avoir rien dit. C'est arrivé comment, d'abord ? Et qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? »

Le jeune homme lui parla de sa déprime engendrée par sa rupture avec Ayaka, des sorties trop nombreuses et trop arrosées, et de cette fille qui ressemblait tant à son ex-petite amie. Ensuite il y avait eu un premier article, puis l'accident de moto et un article encore où était retranscrite presque mot pour mot la dispute qui avait eu lieu sur le parvis.

« On peut même la voir sur Youtube… ajouta Hiroshi, dépité. Mon patron est furieux, tu penses bien. »

Et à fort juste titre ; la personne ayant mis la vidéo en ligne avait arrêté l'image juste après le départ de Hajiri, laissant de côté le fait que le garçon s'était lancé à sa poursuite et que tout paraissait s'être calmé entre eux.

« Parce qu'en plus tu as eu un accident de moto ?

- Rien de grave, juste de la casse mécanique mais Yuji a tout remis en marche.

- C'est pas croyable, je m'en vais et tout part à vau l'eau. Et elle est comment cette Hajiri Koike ? »

Hiroshi marqua un silence.

« Je ne sais pas. On ne se connaît pas vraiment. C'était juste… enfin tu vois, grimaça-t-il.

- Un coup d'un soir ? Oui, je vois. Mais à part ça, elle fait quoi dans la vie ? Elle compte élever l'enfant où elle veut le faire adopter ?

- Elle… elle est lycéenne en fait, avoua le jeune homme. Quand je fais des conneries, ce n'est jamais à moitié. Ses parents chez qui elle vit ne sont pas encore au courant et… elle veut garder l'enfant. »

Sakura leva les yeux au ciel. Effectivement, son ami avait fait très fort, sur ce coup-là. Il semblait bien qu'il n'avait pas fini d'avoir des problèmes.

« Et vous allez l'élever ensemble ?

- Comme je te l'ai dit, mon patron est plutôt furax. Il me garde uniquement pour que Shuichi ne se fasse pas la malle, mais comme il n'aime pas la mauvaise publicité, il m'a fait comprendre qu'il était dans mon intérêt d'assumer jusqu'au bout. Jusqu'au…

- Mariage ? compléta la jeune fille, effarée.

- L'avantage c'est que tu seras marraine même si Sobi a déjà posé une option dessus.

- Et vous rigolez avec ça ? »

Hiroshi réussit tout de même à orienter la conversation sur elle et son séjour aux États-Unis. L'échange était-il enrichissant ? Avait-elle fait des connaissances ? Quand ils se déconnectèrent, le garçon réalisa qu'elle lui manquait. Entre eux, il n'y avait jamais eu d'ambiguïté et il n'y en aurait jamais, pas plus qu'il n'y en avait avec Shuichi. Il se confiait aussi à Sobi, mais entre eux perdurait une certaine tension sexuelle qui prenait parfois le dessus. Avec Sakura, tout était simple et il lui tardait son retour.

Il soupira, posa un disque 33 tours de Deep Purple sur sa platine et alluma un joint. Sans qu'il sache pourquoi, ses pensées allèrent vers Akihito Matsuyama.

_Sûrement à cause du badge de Deep Purple qu'il avait épinglé à sa veste,_ songea-t-il.

Akihito Matsuyama était un musicien de son âge qui avait eu, deux jours auparavant, l'initiative curieuse de venir présenter sa candidature au poste de clavier chez les Bad Luck. Poste qui, bien sûr, n'était pas libre attendu que Fujisaki l'occupait. Matsuyama n'avait d'ailleurs pas suivi la démarche classique : plutôt que tenter d'attirer l'attention de Dieu, à savoir Tohma Seguchi, il s'était directement adressé à l'un de ses saints – K en l'occurrence – en se jetant presque sous les roues du minivan du groupe alors qu'il sortait du parking. Sakano s'était suspendu au bras de K pour le faire dévier et le jeune homme se rappelait avec une grimace la grosse bosse qu'il s'était récoltée quand sa tête avait cogné contre la portière suite à l'embardée brutale du véhicule. Avant que K ait le temps de sortir son arme, Matsuyama s'était présenté, ainsi que ses motivations, arguant que Fujisaki n'était qualifié que de « membre additionnel temporaire », ce qui pouvait signifier qu'ils cherchaient quelqu'un définitivement ; auquel cas, lui était tout disposé à prendre le poste. Après quoi, il avait fourré son CV entre les mains de K et s'était éloigné d'un pas nonchalant, les mains dans les poches. Leur manager n'avait fait aucun commentaire mais il avait conservé le CV et le disque de démo remis par cet étrange postulant. Fujisaki, lui, n'avait pas soufflé mot ni même trahi un quelconque sentiment. Peut-être se moquait-il de ne pas conserver la place, en fin de compte ; il ne laissait jamais voir ce qu'il pensait.

Hiroshi aussi s'en moquait. Ce n'était pas sa place qui était en jeu, encore que lui devait filer droit pour de bon s'il voulait à terme conserver la sienne. Il se laissa envahir par la musique lancinante de _Child in Time _et s'efforça de ne penser à rien le temps du disque.

_À suivre…_


	7. Chapter 7

**Crédits :** les personnages, à quelques exceptions près, appartiennent à Maki Murakami, nous nous contentons simplement de les emprunter.

Merci à tous ceux et celles qui suivent cette histoire !

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE VII<strong>

Quiconque aurait vu Suguru souhaiter poliment le bonsoir à ses deux collègues et quitter les locaux de N-G Productions, le visage neutre, aurait pensé que le garçon rentrait chez lui l'esprit en paix, avec la satisfaction d'avoir bouclé une journée de travail fructueuse. En effet, sorti une semaine auparavant, _The rage beat_ connaissait un démarrage très honorable, placé en quarante-troisième position du classement de l'Oricon dès le premier jour et grappillant des places depuis. Les Bad Luck enchaînaient les émissions télévisées et radiophoniques, et leur notoriété s'étendait chaque jour davantage. Sakano parlait même de sortir un album. Sur le plan professionnel, tout réussissait au jeune claviériste, et sur le plan sentimental, tout allait bien aussi.

Cependant, alors qu'il fixait d'un air absorbé les pages d'une revue d'actualité musicale, assis dans le train qui le ramenait vers son domicile, son esprit était tourné vers tout autre chose ; et bien qu'il n'en laissât rien paraître, il était furieux.

Passe encore que ses deux collègues refusent de l'inclure dans leurs confidences ; tant qu'ils avançaient dans leur planning, c'était le principal, même s'il aurait apprécié avoir été mis au courant de l'accident de moto survenu à Nakano, vu qu'ils travaillaient ensemble. Mais que quelqu'un se permette de remettre en cause sa place au sein du groupe était intolérable. Quel dommage que Sakano se soit jeté sur le volant du minivan à la dernière seconde ! Cet imbécile prétentieux de Matsuyama aurait mérité de se faire renverser.

Akihito Matsuyama ; il n'allait pas oublier ce nom. Il l'avait noté quand ce crétin piercé – oui, en plus il arborait un piercing à l'arcade gauche – s'était présenté avec arrogance avant de fourrer son torchon de CV entre les mains de K. Pour qui se prenait-il, pour juger de la pérennité ou non de sa place au sein des Bad Luck ? Et les autres qui n'avaient rien dit !

Sitôt rentré chez lui, Suguru s'installa devant son ordinateur et entreprit de faire des recherches sur son rival potentiel. Non qu'il ait craint que Tohma ne le remplace, mais comme le disait l'adage, il était toujours avantageux de connaître son ennemi.

Akihito Matsuyama avait vingt ans et un site web ainsi qu'une page Facebook dédiés à sa propre gloire. Son cursus révélait qu'il avait suivi une formation classique dans une école de musique à Sagamihara, dont il était originaire, et qu'il avait débuté à quinze ans dans un groupe de pop, les Midnight Ice. Il avait ensuite collaboré avec plusieurs formations d'influences diverses et, dernièrement, occupait le poste de clavier au sein des Phantom, un groupe de J-rock qui montait.

Suguru se renversa contre le dossier de sa chaise, l'air pensif. Phantom était signé chez Delta Music, une des grosses écuries rivales de N-G. Qu'est ce qui bien pouvoir pousser ce type à vouloir changer d'environnement et de maison de production ?

Il mit son ordinateur en veille et quitta son siège. Pour le moment, il avait d'autres problèmes en tête comme la préparation d'une composition de japonais pour laquelle il avait déjà pris du retard. Artiste professionnel ou non, ses parents ne tolèreraient jamais qu'il échoue dans ses études, et sa propre fierté le refusait aussi. Il alla se préparer du thé et installa ses affaires scolaires sur son petit bureau.

XXXXXXXXXX

Habituellement, Suguru était toujours le premier arrivé au studio, et ce matin-là ne dérogeait pas à la règle. En attendant l'arrivée des autres membres du groupe et de l'encadrement, il se rendit à la cafétéria où il trouva Miki qui conversait avec une jeune fille aux longs cheveux roux clair : sa camarade Fumie, la claviériste des Bloody Jezabel.

« Bonjour, les salua-t-il.

- Oh, salut Fujisaki ! Comment vas-tu ? » s'exclama Miki en se levant vivement pour venir l'accueillir. S'assurant d'un coup d'œil qu'ils étaient seuls dans la salle, elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et l'embrassa avec fougue avant de s'écarter de lui.

« Ça ne te dérange pas si je t'embrasse en public, hein ? Il n'y a que Fumie et elle ne dira rien, dit la jeune fille avec un coup d'œil à la concernée qui se contenta de sourire avec bienveillance.

- Non, non… ne t'en fais pas », bredouilla Suguru, l'air néanmoins un peu gêné. Il n'était pas démonstratif par nature, et pour tout ce qui touchait aux sentiments, il était franchement pudibond.

Il n'en revenait toujours pas de la facilité avec laquelle il avait conclu avec Miki, encore que pour être exact, c'était plutôt elle qui avait conclu avec lui. Cependant, à présent que c'était fait, il ne savait pas très bien de quelle manière gérer cette nouvelle relation. Cela ne faisait pas même une semaine qu'ils avaient échangé leur premier baiser, et s'ils se voyaient quotidiennement à N-G, ils n'avaient pas encore eu l'opportunité d'en faire plus, comme aller prendre un verre à la fin de la journée.

« Et si on déjeunait ensemble à midi ? proposa Miki en s'asseyant sur le bord d'une table. Pas ici, je connais un petit restaurant de ramen pas loin, leurs nouilles sont délicieuses. Juste toi et moi, je ne vais pas ramener le reste du groupe avec moi. Ça te dit ? »

Dans l'absolu, la proposition était tentante, surtout en prenant en considération qu'ils sortaient ensemble ; mais l'esprit de Suguru s'était mis à mouliner à ces paroles somme toute bien innocentes. Comment se comporter ensuite ? Devait-il lui prendre la main dans la rue ? L'inviter ? Pourquoi avait-il l'impression que tout était affreusement compliqué alors qu'il aurait dû, selon la formule consacrée, se sentir flotter sur un petit nuage ? Peut-être devait-il envisager de demander quelques conseils à ses amis à l'occasion. Narumi pouvait sans doute l'aider un peu. Mais ça, ce serait pour plus tard.

« Eh bien… je ne connais pas le planning de la journée, mais je te contacterai pour te donner ma réponse dès que je le saurai.

- OK. À plus tard, alors. On y retourne sinon Nana va encore être d'une sale humeur et c'est nous qui en subirons les conséquences. »

Tandis que Fumie se dirigeait vers la porte, Miki s'attarda encore un instant pour presser ses lèvres contre celles de Suguru avant de suivre le chemin de sa camarade. Juste avant de sortir, elle lui adressa un petit signe de la main.

Seul cette fois, le jeune claviériste prit un café et se rendit au Studio 3 où les autres n'étaient toujours pas arrivés. Il alluma distraitement son synthétiseur, l'esprit ailleurs. Il n'avait dit à personne qu'il sortait avec Miki, aucun de ses proches ne savait qu'il avait une petite copine mais il se voyait mal aller se confier à Shindo ou Nakano. Sa vie privée ne regardait que lui et il n'avait aucune envie de se retrouver en photo dans un tabloïd. Encore que, n'étant que membre additionnel, il ne récoltait qu'un tout petit succès populaire en comparaison de ses deux collègues, et il doutait que sa vie sentimentale, ou autre, intéressât beaucoup de monde. Ses pensées dérivèrent alors vers Akihito Matsuyama. Suguru ne savait pas ce qu'il valait musicalement parlant, mais sur le plan physique il avait tout à fait le style voyant qui plaisait aux amateurs de J-pop avec ses mèches rebelles décolorées et son odieux piercing à l'arcade.

Il en était là de ses réflexions quand la porte du studio s'ouvrit et Sakano, suivi de K, entra dans la pièce. D'ordinaire, c'était toujours Nakano qui arrivait après lui, et Shindo bon dernier. Pourtant, ce matin-là, le chanteur de Bad Luck devança le guitariste qui arriva avec près de vingt-cinq minutes de retard et sans avoir même passé un coup de fil pour avertir. Mécontent, K se précipita vers lui pour lui réclamer des comptes, mais sa question mourut à la vue de la minuscule boule de poils que le jeune homme tenait contre lui, nichée dans le creux de sa veste en jean.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? » s'enquit-il avec étonnement. Hiroshi avança vers la grande table et y déposa un tout petit chaton au pelage crème qui promena un regard curieux autour de lui.

« Un chat ? constata Sakano.

- Je l'ai trouvé en bas de chez moi. Il s'est sans doute perdu, mais petit comme il l'est, je ne pouvais pas le laisser dans la rue, expliqua le guitariste en retirant sa veste. Il faudrait lui trouver quelque chose à manger. »

Shuichi s'approcha de la table et se pencha vers le chaton à qui il présenta son index. Après un instant d'hésitation, le petit chat leva une patte et entreprit de lui asséner des petits coups.

« C'est un mâle ou une femelle ? questionna-t-il.

- J'ai pas vraiment regardé, pour tout dire.

- Tu vas le garder ?

- Ma foi… je ne sais pas. Je vais d'abord mettre un mot dans le hall de mon immeuble au cas où il appartiendrait à quelqu'un. »

Suguru, qui avait observé sans beaucoup s'approcher, suggéra :

« Vous devriez le faire examiner par un vétérinaire, monsieur Nakano. »

Ce dernier considéra son jeune collègue avec un peu d'étonnement, comme s'il découvrait à chaque fois sa présence au sein du groupe. En dehors des séances de travail, Fujisaki demeurait d'une discrétion exemplaire, et la plupart du temps, ils se contentaient d'échanger des banalités ; comme si le malaise né entre eux le premier jour ne s'était jamais totalement dissipé.

« Il est très petit, il n'est peut-être pas encore sevré, poursuivit l'adolescent. Dans ce cas, il aura besoin d'une alimentation adaptée. Et puisque vous l'avez trouvé dans la rue, il est peut-être malade, on ne sait jamais.

_- My_, quel remarquable esprit pratique ! s'exclama K. Tu as tout à fait raison, Suguru. Mais je vous ai prévu un shooting promotionnel à 10 heures et il est hors de question que tu n'y assistes pas, Hiro.

- Quelqu'un d'autre peut s'en charger. Qu'en dites-vous, monsieur Sakano ? Vous ne voudriez pas conduire ce petit chat chez un vétérinaire ? Votre présence n'est pas absolument nécessaire au bon déroulement d'une séance de photos, il me semble ? exposa calmement Suguru. En outre, je ne pense pas que nous pourrons travailler correctement avec ce chaton dans la pièce. Il lui faudrait un panier dans lequel dormir. Vous ne croyez pas ? »

Hiroshi le regarda sans mot dire, bluffé. Fujisaki ne parlait pas beaucoup, mais quand il ouvrait la bouche, c'était la plupart du temps pour émettre un avis très censé. Lui avait agi sous le coup d'une impulsion en voyant ce petit chat perdu au beau milieu du trottoir, miaulant désespérément. Il l'avait pris avec lui, mais ensuite ? C'était à lui de s'en occuper, bien entendu. Assumer la responsabilité qu'il avait tacitement accepté d'endosser en ramassant le chaton au bord de la rue.

« Heu… oui, bien sûr, je peux m'en occuper », déclara Sakano avec un peu d'hésitation, pris au dépourvu par cette tâche qui lui était soudain dévolue et qui n'avait aucun rapport avec la musique, le producteur de Bad Luck était un homme d'habitude, comme chacun savait. « Tu peux compter sur moi, Nakano ! Je m'en vais de ce pas chercher le meilleur vétérinaire de la ville pour ce petit chat ! conclut-il néanmoins d'un ton enflammé en brandissant le poing.

- Parfait ! Alors puisque tout est réglé, je propose que nous nous mettions au travail parce qu'on a déjà pris suffisamment de retard comme ça », trancha K, estimant l'affaire close. Tandis que Sakano s'en allait avec le chat à la recherche d'un panier, les trois garçons s'assirent pour écouter leur manager leur détailler le programme de la journée.

XXXXXXXXXX

« C'est une fille, j'en suis sûr ! déclara catégoriquement Hiroshi. Et elle s'appelle Ikkyoku !

- Pas super original pour un musicien, fit remarquer Yuji qui s'efforçait d'appliquer correctement une coloration sur les cheveux de son frère.

- Eh, on fait ce qu'on peut, dit ce dernier d'un ton boudeur en prenant le chaton sur lui. Tonton Yuji dit des bêtises. Ce nom est_ très_ original et il te va très bien. »

Yuji observa avec bienveillance son cadet qui caressait doucement la petite boule de poils crème. C'était tellement dans son caractère de ramasser les chats abandonnés.

« À propos de sexe… Mon _vrai _neveu, c'est un neveu ou une nièce ? s'enquit-il en tirant une cigarette du paquet de son frère.

Hiroshi reposa l'animal par terre et se raidit légèrement. S'il avait une chatte depuis quelques jours, il allait aussi avoir un enfant d'ici peu. L'échographie de la trente-deuxième semaine avait révélé le sexe. Il n'avait pas tenu à connaître le résultat, mais Hajiri le lui avait communiqué, que ça lui plaise ou non.

« Une fille, répondit-il stoïquement. Et avant que tu demandes, non, je n'ai aucune idée pour le prénom. Je la laisserai choisir, de toute façon. »

Yuji rejeta une bouffée de fumée et couvrit consciencieusement la chevelure de son cadet de teinture, l'air concentré.

« Comment ça se passe entre vous ? dit-il au bout d'un moment.

- Ben… moyennement. J'essaie de m'intéresser à elle mais nous n'avons rien en commun.

- Je ne veux pas être désagréable, mais tu n'avais pas non plus grand-chose en commun avec Ayaka. »

Hiroshi lança un regarda féroce à son frère qui se contenta de hausser les épaules et tira sur sa cigarette.

« Sérieux, t'es vraiment à cran. Tire un bon coup, ça ira mieux, plaisanta Yuji. Même moi je me tape plus de meufs que toi en ce moment.

- Tu es venu pour quoi à part te foutre de moi ?

- Quoi ? Je ne peux pas venir voir mon petit frère adoré sans raison ? Et puis regarde, en plus je te fais ta couleur. C'est pas Sobi qui s'y colle, d'habitude ?

- Il est… occupé.

- Ah. Il a un nouveau boy friend, c'est ça ?

- Certainement. Et à part pour voir « ton petit frère adoré », pourquoi est- ce que tu es venu ? insista Hiroshi en se retournant complètement vers son frère qui s'écarta, son pinceau levé.

- Reste calme sinon j'arrête tout et tu auras des racines, ce sera très moche, dit Yuji en feignant de renverser le bol de teinture par terre. Encore que si ça se trouve, ça lancera une mode vu que les journaux t'aiment bien, en ce moment. » Il redevint sérieux et contourna la chaise pour venir se placer en face de son cadet. « Bon OK, j'avoue. Maman m'a appelé avant-hier et elle est un peu dans tous ses états à cause de cette histoire de grossesse. 'Pa occulte complètement tout ça, tu penses bien, mais maman se fait du souci pour toi surtout que ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes de ne pas décrocher quand elle appelle. Elle a aussi su, pour ton accident. Comprends que je n'aime pas faire la morale mais tu devrais aller la voir un de ces jours, après ton taf. Les conneries, d'ordinaire, c'est moi qui les fais, pas toi. Tu es censé être le plus raisonnable de nous deux, alors c'est compréhensible qu'elle soit un peu déstabilisée. »

Hiroshi poussa un profond soupir.

« Ne me dis pas qu'elle veut rencontrer Koike ?

- Ça, j'en sais rien. Appelle-la et elle te le dira. Au fait, t'as une autre bière ? »

Le guitariste lui renvoya un regard noir et Yuji se mit à rire.

« On dirait que tu vas me jeter ton chat à la figure. C'est bon, je sais où aller en chercher. Mais tu sais, j'ai bien une copine ou deux qui seraient très contentes de coucher avec toi, j'peux leur filer ton numéro si tu veux.

- Parce que tu fais dans le proxénétisme, maintenant ? »

Yuji se retourna vers son frère et le considéra d'un air grave.

« T'es vraiment plus drôle, Hiro-chan. Arrête un peu de dramatiser et regarde-toi : tu es adorable avec un chaton abandonné, alors avec un enfant, je suis sûr que ça se passera bien. » Il grimaça et lui décocha un clin d'œil. « Et puis si ton couple est chiant, tu feras comme les autres : t'iras à droite et à gauche, et tout le monde sera content.

- Belle mentalité, en effet.

- Je ne savais pas que le mariage représentait quelque chose pour toi. Tu es traditionaliste en fin de compte. Papa serait fier de toi.

- Mais non ! J'aspirais juste à… à ne pas me marier de force et pouvoir décider quand avoir un enfant. » Ce constat paraissait l'écraser complètement et Yuji ne se souvenait pas avoir jamais vu son frère aussi désemparé. Bien qu'étant le plus jeune, c'était fréquemment Hiroshi qui ramassait les morceaux les fois où il déprimait car sa carrière de comédien ne décollait pas. Il n'aimait pas le voir dans cet état. Cependant, les belles phrases et les grandes déclarations ce n'était pas pour lui, il préférait la légèreté.

« Ce n'est pas une malédiction non plus, il y a pire. Ça aurait pu être des jumeaux ou des triplés, ou plus terrible encore : un mini-Shuichi. Dis, tu l'imagines à la naissance, avec des cheveux déjà roses en train de brailler « Yukiiiii, Yukiiiii ! »

Hiroshi ne put contenir un sourire en se représentant la scène.

« Ne parle pas de malheur, dit-il en secouant la tête. Un seul Shuichi me suffit amplement.

- Ah, tu vois, tu n'as pas tant de malchance que ça. Pense à Yuki qui l'élève en parent célibataire.

- Ouais, en même temps il couche avec, alors c'est un peu malsain, cette histoire d'enfant.

- Parlant de ça, je vais y aller. Ce serait bête d'être en retard à mon rencard, surtout qu'elle est vraiment canon ! »

Yuji s'empara du paquet de cigarettes de son frère et le fourra dans sa poche.

« Arrête de fumer ces saletés. Tu sais pourtant que je préfère les Hope aux Seven Stars. »

Hiroshi lui adressa un doigt d'honneur en souriant.

« Moi aussi je t'aime, petit frère », répondit Yuji en enfilant ses chaussures. Il sortit après un dernier signe de main, abandonnant son cadet à ses réflexions.

Hiroshi se remémora le jour où il avait trouvé Ikkyoku et l'avait ramenée au studio. L'avoir recueillie impliquait de s'en occuper et en être responsable, alors pourquoi avait-il accepté si facilement de le faire ? Peut-être parce qu'un chat ne représentait pas un engagement légal, sans compter que c'était lui qui avait pris la décision de s'en occuper. Avec son enfant aussi il allait devoir être responsable, qu'il l'ait choisi ou non. Une fille, il allait avoir une petite fille. Il avait beau nier sa paternité et rejeter la naissance de l'enfant, il avait été ému d'entendre les battements de cœur du bébé.

_Fœtus,_ corrigea-t-il, comme pour préserver une distance affective.

Il l'avait même senti bouger et en avait été bouleversé. Jusqu'ici, l'enfant était une vague notion, un embarras. À présent il avait vu, entendu et senti la vie dont il était responsable. Cette enfant portait aussi ses gènes ; il ne pourrait pas la renier longtemps. Son indifférence commençait à s'effriter. Mais serait-il capable d'élever un enfant, avec une femme qu'il n'aimait pas de surcroît ? Il se sentait encore trop jeune pour ça et était submergé par l'impuissance et l'inconnu.

Il consulta l'heure et se rinça les cheveux. Yuji avait raison : ce n'était pas de lui d'ignorer sa mère de cette façon. Il l'appela et elle le convia à passer la voir à la maison familiale attendu que son mari était absent.

Les Nakano habitaient une grande et belle demeure traditionnelle dans le quartier de Meguro. Pousser le grand portail de bois sombre ramena Hiroshi à sa propre enfance. Cela faisait des mois qu'il n'y était pas venu. La plupart du temps, il voyait sa mère le soir, après le travail, dans un café où il était sûr de ne pas rencontrer son père ; le jeune homme préférait l'éviter, quasiment toutes leurs entrevues étant source de conflit. Ce soir-là, Asato Nakano avait prévu de travailler tard sur ses dossiers au tribunal, aussi le champ était-il libre.

Et lui, quel genre de père serait-il ? se demanda-t-il soudain, pétrifié par l'anxiété sur l'imposant perron. Il finit par se trouver puéril et franchit le seuil de la maison. Rien n'avait changé, constata-t-il en se déchaussant. Tsukushi, autrefois sa nourrice et celle de Yuji, l'accueillit chaleureusement et le conduisit au petit salon d'été, une pièce claire donnant sur un petit jardin carré soigneusement entretenu. Sa mère l'y attendait, lisant un livre pour tromper son impatience. En le voyant, elle se jeta presque sur lui et le serra contre elle comme s'il revenait du royaume des morts.

« Hiro-chan, quel souci je me suis fait ! »

Si Midori Nakano avait eu des nouvelles de son cadet par l'intermédiaire de Yuji, qui s'était fait le plus rassurant possible, ses craintes n'avaient pas disparu pour autant ; voir son fils devant elle, apparemment en pleine forme, diminua sensiblement ses inquiétudes.

Hiroshi lui rendit son étreinte puis s'assit à ses côtés, dans un petit fauteuil. Pour la première fois depuis que tout avait commencé, il s'épancha sans retenue.

XXXXXXXXXX

Suguru replaça son bentô vide dans son sac et observa son collègue guitariste, seul autre occupant du studio. Depuis trente bonnes minutes, Nakano avait le casque de son i-Pod vissé sur les oreilles et griffonnait fébrilement dans un carnet de partitions. Le claviériste parvenait à sentir la musique pulser des écouteurs ; de la musique électronique à en juger par ce qui lui parvenait. Comment Nakano pouvait-il être assourdi par une musique et en écrire une autre en même temps ? Peut-être retranscrivait-il seulement la musique qu'il entendait mais il en doutait, la mélodie était bien trop simple. Cela faisait un bon moment qu'il semblait travailler dessus, mais contrairement aux fois précédentes, il n'avait pas fermé son cahier quand le jeune garçon était arrivé.

_À moins qu'il ne m'ait tout simplement pas vu,_ songea ce dernier.

Suguru haussa les épaules et quitta la pièce. La pause déjeuner allait se terminer et un café était plus que nécessaire. Il avait étudié tard la nuit passée, profitant de l'absence de Miki, en tournée, pour avancer dans son travail scolaire. Cependant, il avait eu du mal à se concentrer et son esprit était parti vagabonder. Il s'était rendu compte qu'il appréciait de plus en plus le silence. Contre toute attente, il avait bien entendu la musique de son collègue à travers le casque mais n'en avait pas vraiment été gêné.

Resté seul dans la salle de repos, Hiroshi aligna des notes dans son carnet pendant encore un instant puis le referma avec un soupir. Il avait bien avancé sur sa composition, dont _Lost in Tokyo_ serait le titre. Quant aux paroles, il en avait écrit une partie mais il fallait reconnaître que ce n'était pas vraiment son domaine. Mieux valait expliquer à Shuichi la trame générale de la chanson et ils la travailleraient ensemble. Pour les arrangements… Devait-il demander à Fujisaki ? Jusqu'ici, celui-ci n'avait fait qu'arranger le travail de Shuichi. Était-il censé prendre aussi part à la création ? Sa place parmi eux était-elle-même définitive ?

Hiroshi songea à nouveau à Akihito Matsuyama. De manière tout à fait inattendue, ils s'étaient rapprochés. Un jeudi soir, comme il quittait les locaux de la radio après la diffusion de _Rockvibes_, il avait eu la surprise de trouver le jeune homme, qu'il avait aussitôt reconnu, sur le trottoir devant l'entrée. Il semblait l'attendre.

« J'étais sûr que Baby Stardust c'était toi, avait-il dit en guise de salut. Matsuyama, tu me remets ? Et si on allait boire une bière ? »

Ce soir-là, il arborait des badges de Daft Punk, Air et M83 sur son blouson. _Vague française_, avait songé Hiroshi qui avait accepté l'invitation, poussé par la curiosité. Le jeune homme avait-il l'intention d'intégrer les Bad Luck en se rapprochant d'un de ses membres ?

Ils s'étaient rendus dans un petit bar du quartier, mais contrairement à ce qu'Hiroshi avait attendu, Matsuyama n'avait pas une seule fois abordé le sujet. Le guitariste n'en avait pas parlé non plus. En revanche, ils avaient longuement discuté musique et, à la fin de la soirée, avaient échangé leur numéro de portable. Quelques jours après, ils s'étaient revus le temps d'un concert dans une petite salle de Shibuya mais là non plus, Matsuyama n'avait rien dit. Avait-il abandonné l'idée de prendre la place de Fujisaki, en fin de compte ?

Quand Sakano entra dans le studio, quelques instants plus tard, le jeune homme lui montra le carnet et expliqua qu'il travaillait sur une nouvelle composition.

« Pensez-vous que je devrais demander à Fujisaki pour les arrangements ? s'enquit-il.

- Mais bien sûr ! s'exclama le producteur avec élan. Fujisaki sera sans nul doute de conseil avisé ! Le talent coule dans ses veines et quand il arrange des instrumentaux, l'aura de monsieur le directeur rayonne tout autour de lui et…

- Merci pour le laïus, je crois que j'ai saisi l'idée », l'interrompit Hiroshi, fatigué par ce discours laudateur qui s'annonçait interminable, et désireux de fumer une cigarette. Il se rendit à la cafétéria et trouva Suguru qui lisait sur la terrasse. Il lui demanda s'il pouvait se joindre à lui.

« Comment va votre chat ? s'enquit le jeune garçon, soucieux de trouver un sujet de conversation.

- Oh, très bien ! C'est une chatte, au fait, je l'ai appelée Ikkyoku. Je suis désolé, ces derniers jours ont été surchargés et je n'ai pas eu le temps de te remercier pour tes conseils quand je l'ai ramenée au studio. Tu as vraiment la tête sur les épaules, toi. »

Suguru esquissa un petit sourire. Évidemment, lui n'était pas du genre à mettre une fille enceinte par mégarde, mais il n'en dit rien. La vie privée de Nakano ne regardait que lui, même si les rumeurs la concernant continuaient d'aller bon train. Plus d'une fois, le jeune garçon avait saisi des railleries sur son compte, émanant la plupart du temps de la gent féminine. Son collègue devait sans doute être au courant, mais rien dans son attitude ne trahissait ses émotions. Ce n'était pourtant pas faute d'avoir fait parler de lui ; encore récemment, Narumi lui avait envoyé un lien vers une vidéo le montrant en train de se disputer avec la future mère de son enfant. Images peu glorieuses qui avaient réjoui son amie, laquelle voyait là les prémices d'une rupture et par conséquent un nouveau champ s'ouvrir pour un éventuel rapprochement par son entremise. Sur ce dernier point, elle pouvait toujours courir.

Évitant de s'engager sur ce terrain glissant, l'adolescent choisit sagement de ne parler que du chaton.

XXXXXXXXXX

Yuzuru Seryo regardait par le hublot, l'air absent. Une mer d'épais nuages s'étendait à perte de vue, au-dessous ; il devait certainement pleuvoir sur Tokyo. Cela faisait deux mois qu'il était parti à Los Angeles pour y faire un stage, mais beaucoup de choses s'étaient passées depuis. Juste avant son départ, sa copine l'avait quitté, prétextant ses absences répétées dues à ses études. Il en avait beaucoup souffert et s'était promis, à son retour, de tout faire pour la reconquérir. Cepnedant, sa sœur l'avait appelé un soir et lui avait donné un lien vers une vidéo, sur Youtube. Incrédule, il avait découvert la vérité sur Hajiri. Et il n'était pas le seul, au vu du chiffre inscrit sous la vidéo : 1 053 889 visiteurs. Il avait tenté de joindre la jeune fille mais elle n'avait jamais voulu lui répondre. En désespoir de cause, ils avaient appelé les parents de Hajiri mais ceux-ci lui avaient sèchement annoncé qu'elle n'habitait plus chez eux. Non seulement elle l'avait quitté mais elle avait laissé un dépravé de musicien la séduire et la convaincre d'emménager chez lui.

Il avait d'abord ressenti un immense chagrin. Hajiri et lui n'étaient ensemble que depuis un an mais il l'aimait sincèrement. Ce n'avait pas été son cas, fallait-il croire. Ils s'étaient rencontrés dans une bibliothèque qu'ils fréquentaient tous les deux. Bien qu'étant plus âgé, Yuzuru l'avait invitée à prendre une glace et une chose en entraînant une autre, ils s'étaient revus régulièrement et s'étaient mis ensemble.

À présent que l'avion préparait son atterrissage, Yuzuru était furieux. Contre Hajiri tout d'abord, qui ne lui donnait plus signe de vie ; contre ce guitariste ensuite. De Los Angeles, il avait écumé le Net et mené son enquête. Ce Nakano collectionnait les histoires douteuses et avait de surcroît des tendances suicidaires qui l'avaient poussé à tenter de se tuer à moto. La goutte d'eau avait été cette vidéo le montrant en train de rudoyer Hajiri. Il pensait peut-être pouvoir manquer de respect à son ex-petite amie, mais il était temps qu'il trouve un adversaire à sa taille.

_À suivre…_

* * *

><p><em>« Connais-toi toi-même, connais ton ennemi, ta victoire ne sera jamais mise en danger. Connais le terrain, connais ton temps, ta victoire sera alors totale. » <em>Citation de Sun Tzu, général chinois du VIe siècle av. J.-C., auteur de _L'art de la guerre_, le plus ancien traité de stratégie militaire connu.


	8. Chapter 8

**Crédits :** les personnages, à quelques exceptions près, appartiennent à Maki Murakami, nous nous contentons simplement de les emprunter.

Merci à tous ceux et celles qui suivent cette histoire !

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE VIII<strong>

« … c'était _Feelings_ par Deaf, dumb and blind, que vous pourrez écouter en live au Starters le 3 juillet, en première partie de Bookmen. Je vous rappelle que vous avez jusqu'à samedi pour participer à notre concours et assister à l'émission du 26 en compagnie de Ziggy qui recevra Masaki Irya. Sur ce, je vous laisse avec ce même Ziggy et vous donne rendez-vous jeudi prochain. Bonne soirée à tous ! »

Suguru ferma la page de la radio et éteignit son ordinateur portable. Même s'il connaissait désormais l'identité de Baby Stardust, il continuait à suivre l'émission tous les jeudis, sans manquer à chaque fois de s'étonner du décalage qu'il pouvait exister entre l'animateur décontracté et flegmatique et le guitariste de Bad Luck englué dans des problèmes d'ordre privé dont il paraissait manifestement incapable de sortir ; encore qu'il n'en sache pas long sur le sujet, bien qu'il fréquentât le concerné tous les jours. Tout était tellement différent quand il écoutait parler Baby Stardust… Pas étonnant que personne n'ait jamais fait le rapprochement !

Il venait à peine d'ouvrir son manuel d'anglais – encore une matière où il n'excellait pas particulièrement – quand son téléphone sonna. C'était Miki qui l'appelait, comme tous les soirs. Les Bloody Jezabel avaient été choisies pour remplacer au pied levé les Panthers, un trio de filles jouant du J-Rock dont la chanteuse avait été hospitalisée en raison d'une péritonite. Les cinq lolitas avaient accepté avec des cris de joie cette occasion inespérée de se faire connaître auprès d'un public quelque peu différent du leur et se trouvaient à Nagoya jusqu'à la fin de la semaine.

« … C'était trop génial ! Masami Nakahara était là ce soir et on a même discuté un peu avec elle avant d'entrer en scène, j'en revenais pas ! Elle est très sympa, en plus. »

Masami Nakahara était une jeune chanteuse qui, après avoir débuté comme idole, avait réussi une brillante reconversion dans la pop ; sa notoriété dépassait désormais les frontières de l'archipel.

« Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu as fait aujourd'hui ? Tu me manques, tu sais. Je me languis de rentrer, on pourrait aller dîner au restaurant dimanche soir ? Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? »

Elle alignait les mots à un débit intarissable et Suguru ne pouvait répondre que par monosyllabes, un peu dépassé ; si Miki parlait pour deux, lui ne semblait jamais savoir quoi dire, et les grands élans lyriques, tout comme les mièvreries sucrées, n'étaient pas du tout son genre. En un mot comme en cent, il se sentait toujours un peu mal à l'aise.

Ils discutèrent un petit moment – tout du moins, Miki assura l'essentiel de la conversation – puis le garçon se mit enfin à son devoir d'anglais, mais il lui fallut déployer des efforts considérables pour parvenir à se concentrer.

XXXXXXXXXX

Quand Suguru poussa la porte du studio, le lendemain matin, il fut surpris d'y découvrir Hiroshi. Cela ne s'était pas produit depuis qu'il l'avait trouvé dans la cabine d'enregistrement en train d'interpréter _Lady Stardust_. Nakano, cependant, n'était pas en train de jouer, et sitôt qu'il le vit, il reposa son téléphone avec lequel il consultait sa messagerie et se leva.

« Ah, salut, Fujisaki. Je t'attendais. »

Suguru ne put retenir un haussement de sourcils étonné. C'était bien la première fois !

« Bonjour, monsieur Nakano. Vous m'attendiez ?

- Oui. J'aurais besoin de tes conseils pour une chanson. »

L'adolescent déposa son sac dans un coin de la salle de repos et s'approcha de la table basse, sur laquelle son collègue avait déposé une partition.

« C'est un texte que j'ai écrit il y a un moment, après ma… rupture avec Ayaka Usami. Enfin, après une visite que je lui ai faite ensuite… bref, j'ai eu envie d'écrire quelque chose qui montrait que j'avais définitivement tourné la page, même si je ne parle pas directement de moi », expliqua laborieusement Hiroshi. Suguru ne put s'empêcher de songer qu'il avait fait pour cela quelque chose de nettement plus tangible afin d'attester qu'il avait effectivement tourné la page mais ne dit rien et se contenta de hocher la tête ; son collègue n'était pas le premier à s'inspirer de ses sentiments pour composer quelque chose.

« Pour les paroles, ça va à peu près et je peux toujours demander de l'aide à Shu, poursuivit Nakano. Mais pour la musique… J'aimerais que tu me donnes ton avis parce que je ne suis pas vraiment convaincu par ce que j'ai fait. J'ai l'enregistrement sur mon i-pod, ça ne te dérange pas de l'écouter ?

- Non, bien sûr », répondit Suguru en prenant place sur la banquette, à côté du guitariste. Celui-ci sélectionna une piste sur son lecteur et tendit les écouteurs à son jeune collègue.

Le morceau intitulé _Lost in Tokyo_ était un simple instrumental joué à la guitare acoustique. Rien de très compliqué sur le plan technique, mais les notes qu'égrenait lentement leur interprète exprimaient un poignant sentiment de mélancolie. Un petit frisson glissa le long du dos du claviériste ; sans aucun doute, c'était une composition signée par Baby Stardust.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? s'enquit Hiroshi, voyant le garçon retirer les écouteurs de ses oreilles.

- J'en dis que, tel qu'il est, c'est déjà un très bon instrumental. De quelle manière souhaitez-vous que je vous aide, exactement ?

- Eh bien… Il faudrait que tu en fasses quelque chose qui collerait au répertoire de Bad Luck. Pour l'instant, il est trop… enfin, je trouve qu'il est trop éloigné de ce qu'on fait d'habitude, mais si quelqu'un peut l'arranger, c'est bien toi. »

Cette dernière remarque toucha inexplicablement Suguru. Il savait bien que ses talents d'arrangeur lui avaient valu la place en premier lieu, et il savait aussi exactement ce qu'il valait techniquement. Les louanges dithyrambiques de Sakano l'avaient flatté au début, puis il avait pris la mesure du personnage et avait très vite relativisé. En outre, il avait intégré les Bad Luck afin de les aider à progresser et non pour recevoir des compliments, mais il n'était pas déplaisant, de temps à autre, de s'entendre dire une gentillesse.

En son for intérieur, cependant, Suguru estimait qu'il était dommage de dénaturer l'essence de cette chanson en en faisant quelque chose de formaté aux canons de la J-pop. Déjà, si Shindo touchait au texte – qui n'était certes pas transcendant, mais loin d'être mauvais non plus – il risquait de le massacrer. Paroles modifiées et musique arrangée, et il ne resterait plus grand-chose de ce qui faisait l'intérêt de _Lost in Tokyo_. Mais il y avait peut-être une autre solution.

« Monsieur Nakano… Puis-je me permettre une suggestion ?

- Bien sûr ! C'est pour ça que j'ai demandé ton aide.

- Cette chanson… Vous devriez la conserver telle quelle, sans toucher aux paroles ni à la musique. Elle… elle se suffit à elle-même, c'est mon ressenti. Elle est loin d'être irréprochable sur le plan technique, mais c'est ce qui fait sa force. Vos… vos sentiments sont spontanés et de ce fait plus sincères qu'ils ne le seraient si vous aviez trop longuement travaillé son accompagnement. Est-ce que vous voyez ce que je veux dire ? »

Hiroshi observa son camarade avec étonnement. Jamais encore le froid Fujisaki n'avait fait montre d'autant de considération vis-à-vis de son travail – ou de celui de Shuichi, d'ailleurs. Ordinairement, il conservait le silence et se contentait d'asséner quelques remarques, pertinentes la plupart du temps, afin d'orienter le travail. Comme si collaborer avec Bad Luck ne lui importait pas plus que travailler avec n'importe quel autre groupe – ce qui était en partie vrai.

« Tu… tu le penses réellement ?

- Oui. D'habitude, et sans vouloir vous offenser, vous ne faites que vous aligner sur monsieur Shindo sans jamais remettre en cause aucune de ses directives. Quelque part, vous étouffez votre créativité. Avec ce morceau, c'est différent et vous montrez que vous êtes aussi capable de créer quelque chose correspondant à votre personnalité, exposa le jeune garçon.

- Que connais-tu de ma personnalité, Fujisaki ? plaisanta le guitariste, un peu secoué néanmoins par la justesse de cette analyse.

- Je sais que… J'aurais dû vous le dire plus tôt mais… Enfin, je sais que vous n'êtes pas seulement Nakano, le guitariste de Bad Luck, mais aussi Baby Stardust, animateur de l'émission _Rockvibes_. Je suis un auditeur assidu de cette émission et je sais par conséquent quelle est votre opinion sur tout ce qui concerne d'autres styles musicaux que la J-pop. »

Hiroshi en resta soufflé. Passe encore qu'une deuxième personne en quelques jours lui dise l'avoir démasqué – conserver le secret sur sa véritable identité n'était qu'un jeu, après tout – mais que cette personne soit Fujisaki ! Il n'en revenait pas. Jamais il n'aurait soupçonné que son austère collègue puisse s'intéresser à autre chose que… Que quoi, au fait ? Il ne connaissait strictement rien de Fujisaki, voilà tout.

Sans lui laisser le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, Suguru reprit :

« Je vous ai reconnu le jour où je vous ai entendu interpréter _Lady Stardust_, ici même. Je ne vous l'ai pas dit parce que… Eh bien, nous ne nous sommes jamais vraiment parlé, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le guitariste hocha lentement la tête. En dehors de quelques rares échanges, il n'avait jamais eu de conversation vraiment poussée avec son collègue.

« Non, en effet. Mais je suis surpris. Tu es la deuxième personne en peu de temps à avoir découvert qui était Baby Stardust. Moi qui me croyais bien à l'abri derrière mon pseudo, c'est raté, dit-il, optant pour l'humour.

- Vraiment ? Qui est donc l'autre personne ?

- Oh, tu l'as déjà vue : c'est ce type qui a fait passer son CV à K, l'autre jour. Matsuyama. Lui aussi m'a démasqué. »

Suguru se raidit imperceptiblement mais conserva une expression indéchiffrable. Ainsi, Nakano était en contact avec ce fichu Matsuyama ? Peut-être le connaissait-il depuis longtemps, en fait ; peut-être même était-ce lui qui l'avait convaincu de postuler auprès de Bad Luck car il lui paraissait plus à même d'assurer la fonction de claviériste ? Un nuage orageux, lourd de ressentiment, se déploya dans son esprit mais il n'en laissa rien paraître. Tout au plus regretta-t-il ses paroles élogieuses envers _Lost in Tokyo_.

« Oui, je me souviens de lui. C'est un ami à vous ?

- Je n'irais pas jusque-là mais… je suis sorti quelques fois avec lui. Nous avons quelques goûts en commun. »

_Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne pas lui demander _son_ avis concernant votre chanson ?_ siffla intérieurement Suguru qui se contenta d'acquiescer avec un petit sourire pincé.

« Pour en revenir à _Lost in Tokyo_, tu penses vraiment que je ne devrais pas y toucher ?

- Vraiment. Mais par contre… » Le garçon s'interrompit. À quoi bon se donner du mal pour des gens qui, peut-être, ne souhaitaient que le voir s'en aller ?

« Par contre, vous pourriez essayer d'en faire une autre version plus conforme au répertoire de Bad Luck. Dans ce cas, effectivement, vous pourriez en modifier quelque peu les paroles, et de mon côté, je m'occuperai des arrangements à partir de votre partition. Vous pouvez compter sur moi », acheva-t-il platement.

En attendant l'arrivée des autres, et désireux de ne pas demeurer en tête à tête avec Nakano, Suguru quitta le studio pour aller se chercher un café.

XXXXXXXXXX

_Lost in Tokyo _avait été accepté avec enthousiasme par Shuichi qui avait aussitôt voulu jeter un coup d'œil au texte. Le reste de la journée se déroula dans une ambiance hautement studieuse, et le soir venu, la chanson était quasiment finalisée. De son côté, Suguru s'était attaché à l'arrangement musical avec tout le professionnalisme requis, sans plus penser à la conversation du matin. Même adaptée au style de Bad Luck, la composition avait un bon potentiel ; l'initiative de Nakano avait été bonne, quels qu'aient pu être les motifs qui l'avaient inspirée.

« Bonne soirée, à demain ! s'écria Shuichi en glissant ses bras dans les bretelles de son sac à dos.

- À demain, Shu.

- Bonne soirée à vous aussi, monsieur Shindo. »

Les trois garçons quittèrent les locaux de N-G et chacun s'en fut de son côté. Hiroshi s'attarda quelques instants sur le parvis de la maison de disques et consulta sa messagerie avant d'aller chercher sa moto dans un petit parking à peu de distance. Il faisait beau en ce jour de juin mais il décida pourtant de rentrer directement chez lui ; il devait faire quelques courses à la supérette du quartier, et il ne voulait pas laisser Ikkyoku seule plus qu'il n'était nécessaire. Bien que les chats soient plus enclins à supporter la solitude que les chiens, ce n'était encore qu'un tout jeune chaton et il devait la nourrir au biberon deux fois par jour. Elle ne grossissait pas très vite mais se montrait vive et joueuse, comme tous les petits chats.

Comme chaque soir, il conduisit sa moto dans une ruelle et l'attacha à une borne, la résidence où il vivait, dans le quartier populeux de Shinjuku, ne disposant pas de parking.

Il était en train de cadenasser l'antivol quand quelqu'un, derrière lui, l'appela.

« Excusez-moi. Je ne voudrais surtout pas me tromper, mais n'êtes-vous pas Nakano, le guitariste ? »

Un bref instant surpris, Hiroshi se redressa et se retourna vers celui qui venait de parler : un jeune homme d'à peu près son âge, grand et large d'épaules, l'air sportif en dépit de son costume-cravate qui lui donnait l'air d'un agent d'assurance, ou quelque chose du même genre.

« Oui, c'est bien moi », répondit-il, un peu intrigué ; clairement, ce type n'avait pas le profil habituel des admirateurs de Bad Luck.

« Espèce de sale pourriture ! C'est toi qui m'as pris ma copine ! » éructa soudain le garçon en costume, et avant qu'Hiroshi ait le temps de réagir, il se jeta sur lui et lui envoya de toutes ses forces son poing dans la figure.

XXXXXXXXXX

« Ce n'est pas de Nakano d'être en retard, fit K en consultant sa montre. Qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien fabriquer ?

- Il a peut-être encore eu un accident de moto ! s'émut Sakano. C'est terrible ! Je vais tout de suite téléphoner aux hôpitaux, je…

- Du calme, Sakano. Il n'est pas si tard, temporisa Shuichi. Une panne d'oreiller, ça peut arriver à tout le monde.

- Et tu sais de quoi tu parles, conclut le manager. Mais tu as sans doute raison. Profitez-en pour aller prendre un café en attendant, moi je vais… »

La porte du studio s'ouvrit et tous ses occupants se retournèrent en direction du retardataire qui venait d'entrer.

« Salut ! » s'annonça celui-ci en retirant sa veste. Un silence interloqué lui répondit, et bien qu'il ait tenté de dissimuler les traces de son agression de la veille, Hiroshi savait qu'il n'y avait que partiellement réussi ; sa pommette gauche était gonflée et violette.

« Par tous les kamis, Hiro, qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ? s'écria Shuichi, horrifié, en se ruant vers lui.

- Rien de grave, j'ai glissé en sortant de la douche, répondit le guitariste en jetant un coup d'œil à K dont le regard semblait le transpercer.

- Mais comment va-t-on faire ? gémit Sakano en se prenant la tête entre ses mains. Vous donnez une interview dans une heure !

- Si les femmes de quarante ans arrivent à en gagner dix avec du fond de teint, moi j'arriverai à cacher ça, assura Hiroshi. Et puis je porterai des lunettes de soleil, ça va aller.

- Tu as un souci avec les femmes mûres, Nakano ? l'interrogea K, la main sur la crosse de son revolver.

- Bien sûr que non ! La maturité, c'est l'expérience, la sagesse et puis… Judy n'a pas besoin d'artifices pour resplendir, roucoula le garçon avec un sourire un peu crispé.

- Je préfère ça, _dude._ Allez, filez vous préparer. »

L'émission à laquelle participaient les Bad Luck avait lieu dans les locaux mêmes de N-G, une dizaine d'étages plus haut. Aussitôt les garçons dans leur loge, Hiroshi prit Shuichi par le bras et entreprit de s'expliquer, sous l'oreille discrète mais néanmoins attentive de Suguru qui faisait mine d'examiner les tenues mises à leur disposition. Beaucoup trop larges, pour la plupart ; ou alors, trop tape-à-l'œil.

« Shu, il m'est arrivé un truc énorme hier soir. Un type m'attendait en bas de chez moi et m'a défoncé la tête ! » s'exclama-t-il avec exaltation.

_Il a dû prendre un sacré coup pour jubiler de cette manière_, songea Suguru tout en fouillant parmi des chemises. N'y avait-il donc que des artistes de taille XXL dans cette société ?

« Mais alors, tu n'es pas tombé dans ta douche, Hiro ?

- Bien sûr que non, patate. Mais écoute un peu ça : donc, sans que je m'y attende, ce type, habillé classe mais vachement carré, me démolit sans sommation. Et pourquoi, devine un peu ? Sous prétexte que j'ai couché avec sa copine. Et là, je te le donne en mille, sa fameuse copine c'est la fille que j'ai mise enceinte ! »

Le jeune homme paraissait aux confins de l'hystérie ; état qui, d'après les observations de Suguru, était plus souvent attribué à Shindo. Lequel Shindo fronça les sourcils, l'air éberlué.

- Et … pourquoi est-ce que c'est bien ?

- Parce que c'est pas tout. Après m'avoir cassé la figure, le type m'a joué la grande scène du mari outragé, et dans tout ça il ressort qu'à l'époque où j'ai couché avec Koike, ils étaient encore ensemble. Alors, c'est mathématique : jusqu'à hier soir, j'avais cent pour cent de probabilité d'être le père et maintenant je suis tombé à cinquante. Ce n'est finalement pas un si mauvais bougre ce… bah, j'ai oublié son nom. Il a même fini par m'aider à me relever et il m'a presque raconté sa vie, et combien il était fou de cette fille. Du coup, on a décidé d'avoir une conversation avec Koike pour avoir le fin mot de l'histoire. Pour les tests, on attend encore l'accouchement mais avec un gros coup de bol, ce sera lui le père, donc pas de bébé, pas de mariage ! Ce n'est pas merveilleux ça, hein Fujisaki ? »

_Pourquoi s'adresse-t-il à moi, tout d'un coup_ ? se demanda le concerné en reposant sur son portant un tee-shirt noir orné d'un dragon rugissant.

« On ne peut pas dire que vous ayez vraiment eu de la chance ces temps-ci… dit-il.

- Ca va revenir, j'en suis certain, assura son collègue d'un ton confiant Il fera un meilleur père et mari que moi, de ça aussi j'en suis sûr. Par contre, je vous demanderai de ne pas en parler.

- Si tu le dis à Sobi, la moitié de Tokyo sera au courant en un rien de temps, gloussa Shuichi.

- Non, il s'en fiche, il a un copain en ce moment. Quoi ? Pourquoi tu me fixes ? J'ai quelque chose sur le visage ? » plaisanta Hiroshi. Suguru leva discrètement les yeux au ciel ; décidément, la conversation volait haut…

« Tu n'as pas assez étalé le fond de teint et ça fait bizarre. Tu l'as emprunté à qui au fait ? À une des tes copines ?

- Mon pauvre, je n'ai plus de copines depuis des mois », rit le guitariste

Suguru secoua la tête, dépité, et se remit à chercher une tenue appropriée. En fin de compte, il opta pour garder ses vêtements. Rien de ce qui était proposé n'était à sa taille ou ne lui plaisait, et il n'avait pas non plus envie de se ridiculiser en se montrant en gogo dancer, surtout si sa place dans le groupe était remise en question.

XXXXXXXXXX

Hajiri remuait rêveusement sa cuillère dans sa coupe de glace à demi fondue. Le bébé venait de donner un coup de pied, ou de coude, et elle sourit. Bien que des filles de sa classe l'aient traitée de garce arriviste – des jalouses – elle n'avait pas prémédité sa grossesse. Cependant, elle la vivait pleinement. Bien sûr, la découvrir au bout de presque quatre mois l'avait bouleversée. Trop tôt, et trop tard à la fois pour se résoudre à un avortement. Il ne pouvait y avoir qu'un seul homme responsable et ce n'était pas Yuzuru, elle en était convaincue.

Plus d'une fois, elle s'était remémorée cette soirée au cours de laquelle tout avait irrémédiablement changé. Cette nuit-là, elle était sortie avec Nagisa, sa meilleure amie. Celle-ci, après des jours de tractations mystérieuses, avait réussi à se procurer deux pass pour la boîte à la mode du moment, Sinner's. L'endroit le plus sûr pour croiser des stars. Sans en parler à quiconque, elles avaient chacune prétexté dormir chez l'autre et sitôt dehors, s'étaient changées dans la rue, enfilant leurs vêtements les plus _fashion_.

Sinner's était une boîte immense, aménagée sur deux étages. Une foule dense se pressait sur la piste au centre de laquelle évoluaient des personnalités en vue du monde de la mode et du spectacle. Si Nagisa paraissait étourdie, s'extasiant à chaque fois qu'un people un peu célèbre passait auprès d'elle, Hajiri était presque déçue. Vu de près, tous ces gens paraissaient normaux… presque banals. Puis elle l'avait vu. Hiroshi Nakano, guitariste de Bad Luck, un des groupes qu'elle aimait le plus ; lui aussi l'avait remarquée, car son regard s'était rivé au sien avec insistance. Son cœur s'était mis à battre à tout rompre. Il était assis en compagnie d'un jeune homme blond et s'était levé sans la lâcher des yeux. Il s'était frayé un passage au milieu des danseurs et l'avait attirée sur la piste. Le reste était allé très vite. Ils avaient un peu dansé, mais la façon dont le jeune homme caressait ses cheveux l'électrisait complètement. Elle avait fermé les yeux et s'était laissé entraîner dans les toilettes, enivrée. C'était la première fois qu'elle faisait une chose pareille mais il se passait indéniablement quelque chose entre Nakano et elle, et la situation l'effrayait et la grisait tout à la fois.

Quelques instants plus tard, son existence avait pris un tournant. Nakano se montrait pressant mais un désir identique la possédait tout entière. Yuzuru et ses études étaient soudain relégués à des années-lumière, sa famille et le lycée aussi. Elle vivait un conte de fée en compagnie d'un garçon qui la faisait rêver et elle ne voulait pas tout gâcher à cause d'un petit capuchon en latex – son absence dans ce cas. Aussi avait-elle menti pour se laisser croquer.

Le lendemain, Nagisa l'avait suppliée de lui raconter où elle était passée et avec qui mais elle était restée évasive. C'était son secret.

Trois mois et demi plus tard, elle se demandait quelle était la date de ses dernières règles. Le temps avait défilé à toute vitesse entre le lycée et son travail au conbini du quartier, à tel point qu'elle n'avait pas prêté attention à son cycle. Elle avait consulté le calendrier de son agenda. Quinze semaines. Prise d'un doute, elle avait comparé avec la date de sa sortie au Sinner's ; elle coïncidait plus ou moins avec sa supposée ovulation. Nul doute n'était possible : elle était enceinte d'Hiroshi Nakano. Yuzuru s'envolait pour Los Angeles le surlendemain, comment lui annoncer pareille nouvelle ? Elle n'assumait pas son infidélité envers lui, même si sa raison lui disait qu'il faudrait bien lui en parler à un moment ou un autre, mais en l'occurrence, elle devait aussi lui révéler une grossesse dont il n'était pas responsable. Encore que, il leur arrivait parfois de se câliner sans protection mais on ne faisait pas les enfants comme ça, non ? Elle avait alors pris la décision de le quitter. Solution radicale mais qui semblait endiguer tous les problèmes qu'elle accumulait.

Sa grossesse dévoilée avait été un véritable coup de pied dans la fourmilière. Ses parents l'avaient chassée du domicile familial après une épouvantable dispute et elle s'était réfugiée provisoirement chez Nagisa dont les parents étaient plus tolérants – du moins l'étaient-ils tant qu'il ne s'agissait pas de leur fille. Elle avait abandonné le lycée à cause du regard des autres et elle avait voulu travailler à plein temps au conbini, mais sa grossesse la fatiguait et elle avait rapidement dû cesser de travailler. À ce jour, son avenir lui apparaissait des plus précaires. Et voilà que Yuzuru l'avait rappelée, il était donc revenu des États-Unis. Était-il au courant pour elle et Nakano ? Bien qu'elle s'en défendît, il lui manquait de plus en plus dernièrement, d'autant que Nakano était loin d'être le Prince Charmant qu'elle imaginait, même s'il s'était adouci depuis quelques temps. La preuve, il lui avait donné rendez-vous dans ce glacier qu'elle lui avait dit affectionner.

Elle blêmit pourtant quand elle le vit arriver. Il n'était pas seul ; Yuzuru l'accompagnait.

Les deux garçons la saluèrent et prirent place en face d'elle.

« Il faut qu'on parle », commença Hiroshi.

XXXXXXXXXX

« Suguru-chaaaaan ! »

Toutes les personnes présentes dans le hall de N-G Productions se retournèrent en direction de la jolie jeune fille qui agitait la main en direction du claviériste de Bad Luck ; lequel affichait une mine soudain gênée.

Shuichi adressa un petit salut à l'adolescente puis poursuivit son chemin, désireux d'aller rejoindre au plus vite son chéri.

Miki se précipita vers Suguru et l'embrassa à pleine bouche sans tenir compte des gens aux alentours.

« Tu penses qu'ils ont couché ensemble ? murmura une voix féminine à l'oreille d'Hiroshi qui se dirigeait vers la sortie. Ce serait marrant qu'elle soit enceinte. Vous pourriez élever vos enfants ensemble, pouffa Yukari d'un ton moqueur.

- En tout cas, c'est pas une chose qui risque de t'arriver, répondit le guitariste. Il paraît que quand on fricote avec toi c'est le garçon qui repart avec un petit souvenir indésirable. »

Le visage de la jeune fille s'obscurcit et elle plissa les lèvres en une moue dépitée.

« Moi qui voulais faire dans l'humanitaire en t'accordant une nuit de folie en ma compagnie, tu peux toujours te la mettre derrière l'oreille.

- Si ça peut m'éviter le petit cadeau, ça ne me gêne vraiment pas. »

Yukari s'éloigna à grands pas, furieuse. Les vannes, d'habitude, c'était elle qui les envoyait.

« Dépêche-toi, Miki. On n'a pas le temps de batifoler ! aboya-t-elle en passant à côté de sa collègue.

- OK, je fais vite ! Elle est jalouse, expliqua Miki à voix basse. Depuis que cette histoire de morpions est sortie dans la presse, elle l'a un peu mauvaise. Mais on s'en fiche de Yukari ! Tu m'as beaucoup manqué, tu sais ! On se voit ce soir ? J'ai plein de choses à te raconter ! »

Les Bloody Jezabel étaient revenues de tournée depuis quelques jours mais la jeune batteuse n'avait pas pu se libérer avant, à son grand désespoir ses parents n'avaient pas voulu la laisser sortir le soir, exigeant qu'elle fasse ses devoirs et travaille ses cours, et les journées étaient bien remplies. Trouver seulement cinq minutes de repos paraissait difficile.

Suguru hésita à répondre. Longtemps. Trop longtemps. Il avait lui aussi du travail et il ne savait pas l'annoncer avec tact. Il ne savait même si sa petite amie lui avait manqué, attendu que son éloignement ne l'avait pas particulièrement affecté. Enfin, elle lui avait quand même un peu manqué mais il préférait étudier, du moins ce soir-là.

« Bonjour… Watanabe, c'est ça ? Fujisaki n'est pas libre ce soir, intervint Hiroshi, voyant son embarras. On bosse sur un nouveau titre, et si on ne l'a pas bouclé d'ici demain soir, notre manager va nous passer par la fenêtre. Tu devrais rejoindre tes amies, j'en vois une qui a l'air sur le point de t'étrangler.»

Miki se retourna et le regard noir que Nana Ito braquait sur elle lui fit perdre sa bonne humeur dans la seconde.

« Ne sois pas triste, je suis certain que Fujisaki va t'appeler. Il faut qu'on y aille. À bientôt », conclut Hiroshi avec un sourire enjôleur. Son jeune collègue ne dit rien. C'était donc si facile de mentir ? Nakano l'avait fait avec aisance. Pas étonnant qu'il ait autant de succès avec les filles ; il devait leur dire exactement ce qu'elles voulaient entendre.

Miki l'embrassa et partit après un petit signe de main. Elle n'avait rien dit mais son visage était triste. Clairement, ces retrouvailles la décevaient.

« Excuse-moi de m'être mêlé de ce qui ne me regardait mais tu faisais une drôle de tête, dit Hiroshi. Je travaille à la radio ce soir, tu veux venir avec moi ? »

_À suivre…_


	9. Chapter 9

**Crédits :** les personnages, à quelques exceptions près, appartiennent à Maki Murakami, nous nous contentons simplement de les emprunter.

Merci à tous ceux et celles qui suivent cette histoire !

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE IX<strong>

Suguru hésita aussi à répondre, mais moins longuement qu'avec Miki : après tout, son camarade l'avait tiré de l'embarras, et pour tout dire, il était curieux de découvrir les coulisses de _Rockvibes_, qui plus était en compagnie de son animateur favori. Car en dépit de tout ce qu'il savait sur Nakano, il n'en demeurait pas moins conquis par Baby Stardust. Irrationnel, certes, mais c'était plus fort que lui.

« Volontiers, ce sera sans doute très intéressant de vous voir animer votre émission de l'intérieur, pour une fois. »

Hiroshi ne dit pas que, à sa place, il aurait préféré passer la soirée en compagnie de sa copine, d'autant que la petite Miki Watanabe était vraiment très mignonne. Pourquoi aussi peu d'empressement de la part de Fujisaki ? C'était curieux, mais là encore il ne savait rien de la situation.

« Il est encore tôt, observa-t-il à la place. Shuichi est parti et on a largement le temps avant d'aller à la radio. Tu peux rentrer chez toi, si tu veux, à moins que ça ne te dise de m'accompagner faire une course ? Je dois passer voir une guitare dans un magasin à Shinjuku. Après… après je dois rentrer chez moi pour donner son biberon à Ikkyoku. Enfin, je ne veux pas t'ennuyer non plus, dis-moi si tu préfères rentrer chez toi.

- Non, ça ne me dérange pas. Je n'avais rien d'autre de prévu que travailler mes cours et écouter votre émission », répondit Suguru en pressant le bouton de l'ascenseur pour gagner le rez-de-chaussée. Là encore, son collègue se retint de signaler que Miki lui avait proposé de dîner en sa compagnie. Étrange garçon que ce Fujisaki.

Ils marchèrent en silence jusqu'au parking et Hiroshi sortit un casque du petit coffre fixé derrière la selle de sa moto.

« C'est le casque que je garde quand je sors avec Shuichi, expliqua-t-il en tendant la protection son camarade. Tu sais l'attacher ?

- Heu… Je crois que j'arriverai à me débrouiller », dit Suguru, examinant le système de fermeture de la jugulaire avant de glisser le casque sur sa tête. Après quelques tâtonnements, il inséra les extrémités emboîtables l'une dans l'autre puis prit place derrière Nakano.

« On y va, annonça celui-ci. Ne t'en fais pas, je ne roule pas vite. »

Suguru n'avait jamais de sa vie grimpé sur une moto, et la sensation de vitesse, bien qu'Hiroshi n'ait pas roulé très vite, le surprit au début ; quelques minutes plus tard, cependant, il avait pris le rythme des accélérations et décélérations et son étreinte autour de la taille de son camarade se relâcha sensiblement. Quelques instants encore et il trouvait ce mode de locomotion très agréable – et bien pratique, surtout. Moins d'un quart d'heure après, ils stoppaient à proximité d'une artère commerçante, non loin de la gare de Shibuya devant laquelle le fidèle Hachiko semblait fièrement monter la garde.

Depuis son installation à Tokyo, Suguru ne s'était risqué qu'à de brèves incursions dans le quartier, à la recherche de librairies ou de disquaires. Les centres commerciaux étaient gigantesques, occupant des immeubles entiers, et une foule dense se pressait le long des trottoirs. Si le garçon était perdu, son compagnon paraissait connaître les lieux comme sa poche, et après quelques minutes de marche ils se retrouvèrent devant l'entrée d'une petite boutique blottie entre un magasin de prêt-à-porter et un café. « Route 66 » était peint en jaune sur l'enseigne en métal patiné.

« Salut, Hiro, l'accueillit une jolie jeune fille brune aux surprenants yeux verts, assise devant un antique tiroir-caisse, en le gratifiant d'un sourire charmeur.

- Salut, Vel. Yoshiki est là ?

- Moi qui croyais que tu ne venais que pour moi… minauda la lolita avec une petite moue faussement déçue.

- Je ne crois pas que Ziggy apprécierait beaucoup que je tourne autour de sa copine.

- En effet… Yoshi est à l'étage, et je crois bien qu'il a quelque chose pour toi.

- Super ! Viens, Fujisaki. »

Suguru avait assisté au court échange sans piper mot, promenant son regard sur l'étroite boutique. Plus qu'un magasin d'instruments, il s'agissait d'un disquaire, spécialisé dans le rock et les imports à en juger par le contenu des bacs. Un grand drapeau américain était déployé devant une vitre, au-dessus de la caisse, et des posters, certains dédicacés, meublaient les rares coins de mur libres entre des étagères bourrées à craquer. Sans hésiter, Hiroshi traversa la salle et emprunta un escalier étriqué, peint en noir.

« Ce magasin appartient au frère de Kinnara Shihôdani, que tu connais sans doute mieux sous le nom de Ziggy. J'y ai travaillé quelques temps, au début du lycée, et c'est comme ça que j'en suis venu à faire de la radio dans son émission. Velouria, que tu as vue à la caisse, est la copine de Ziggy. Elle vivait au Brésil mais a décidé de poursuivre ses études à Tokyo, vu que sa mère est japonaise, expliqua le jeune homme. Mais Route 66 n'est pas seulement un disquaire, ils proposent aussi des guitares et des basses ; des modèles d'occasion, mais un peu particuliers. »

Un jeune homme d'une trentaine d'années émergea d'un minuscule bureau aménagé dans un coin de l'étroite pièce tout aussi encombrée que le rez-de-chaussée. Apercevant Hiroshi, son visage aux traits en partie occidentaux s'éclaira d'un large sourire.

« Salut, Baby. Ça y est, elle est arrivée.

- Salut, Yoshiki. C'est ce que m'a dit Vel. Alors ? Où est-elle ? s'enquit le guitariste de Bad Luck d'une voix vibrante d'impatience.

- Je te l'apporte tout de suite. »

Suguru n'osa pas demander quel était l'objet de l'attente de son collègue, encore que celui-ci lui avait parlé d'une guitare ; cependant, il n'en voyait aucune dans la salle. Le dénommé Yoshiki tira un trousseau de clefs de sa poche et ouvrit une autre porte à côté du bureau, donnant sur une pièce encore plus petite de laquelle il sortit un étui à guitare qu'il plaça sur une table.

« À toi l'honneur », déclara-t-il en s'écartant. Les yeux luisant d'excitation, Hiroshi souleva le couvercle rigide, dévoilant une guitare électrique blanche en parfait état. Il la regarda un instant d'un air recueilli puis la souleva doucement, presque avec dévotion.

« Elle est superbe… murmura-t-il, ému.

- Oui, et c'est une excellente affaire, approuva Yoshiki.

- C'est votre nouvelle guitare, monsieur Nakano ? »

Celui-ci fixa la bandoulière à l'instrument et la passa autour de ses épaules, les yeux brillants.

« Cette guitare, Fujisaki, est une Ibanez JS 2400, et elle a appartenu à Joe Satriani en personne ! Il ne joue que sur des Ibanez. C'est grâce à Yoshiki que j'ai pu l'avoir. Comme je te l'ai dit, on trouve ici des instruments d'occasion qui ont appartenu à des musiciens renommés. Celle-ci, j'en rêvais depuis des mois !

- Si tu cherches une guitare, j'ai peut-être quelque chose pour toi, proposa Yoshiki à Suguru, qui secoua la tête.

- Oh non ! Moi, je joue du piano.

- Tu vois avec Vel pour la dernière traite, OK ? »

Les deux garçons regagnèrent le rez-de-chaussée où Hiroshi régla le solde de son nouvel instrument, puis ils se rendirent au domicile du jeune homme, un petit appartement à peine plus grand qu'un studio. Suguru s'assit sur le canapé qui, déplié, faisait office de lit, et observa les lieux tandis que son camarade s'affairait à préparer le biberon d'Ikkyoku qui miaulait avec insistance en lui tournant autour des jambes. La pièce principale était de dimensions modestes et relativement bien ordonnée, à l'aménagement plus fonctionnel qu'esthétique. À peine plus spacieux que le logement d'un étudiant, pour tout dire. Les Bad Luck ne drainaient pas des millions de recette, certes, mais le jeune garçon ne s'était pas attendu à cela. Difficile, là encore, de dire ce qu'il avait vraiment pu s'imaginer, ils se connaissaient si peu.

Le biberon prêt, Hiroshi ramassa la petite chatte et s'assit sur le canapé, à côté de son collègue. Il cala Ikkyoku au creux de son bras et lui présenta la tétine qu'elle saisit avec voracité, vidant en quelques instants le petit récipient de tout son contenu. Ceci fait, elle se remit sur ses pattes, s'étira, bâilla et bondit sur une chaise où elle se mit en boule, l'air satisfait.

« C'est une chose de s'occuper d'un chat et une autre d'un enfant, dit gravement le guitariste, sentant le regard de Suguru sur lui. Je ne suis pas prêt à assumer une paternité, Fujisaki. Je sais que j'ai eu des torts dans cette affaire avec Koike mais… » Il soupira et secoua la tête, un sourire désabusé aux lèvres. « Dire que je prie pour ne pas être le père de cet enfant tandis que cet autre gars espère de toutes ses forces que ce soit lui. C'est vraiment n'importe quoi, cette histoire. Tu aurais bien raison de nous prendre pour des fous. »

Suguru s'en défendit – assez mollement – et changea de sujet pour parler de la guitare. Baby Stardust prit aussitôt le relais et se mit à disserter sur son achat, pour enchaîner avec la musique. Comme lorsqu'il animait son émission, il s'exprimait avec ferveur et passion, et son jeune collègue retrouvait tout ce qu'il aimait chez lui depuis qu'il le suivait à la radio. Comment se pouvait-il qu'il puisse présenter deux facettes aussi radicalement différentes ? Laquelle était la vraie ? Y en avait-il une plus vraie que l'autre, en premier lieu ?

« Je te propose d'aller manger un bout, s'interrompit abruptement Hiroshi en consultant sa montre, coupant court à leur conversation qui avait dérivé sur le plan technique. C'est dingue mais j'ai pas vu le temps passer. Tu es drôlement calé, dis-moi.

- C'est que la musique est un langage universel, monsieur Nakano. »

Le jeune homme haussa les sourcils et se leva pour rassembler ses affaires. Son camarade était surprenant par bien des aspects, en fin de compte.

XXXXXXXXXX

« Salut Baby. Tiens, tu nous amènes un visiteur ?

- C'est Fujisaki, mon collègue de Bad Luck. Il s'occupe des arrangements et du clavier, et il a réussi à me démasquer. Et voici Ziggy. »

Suguru inclina poliment la tête à l'attention du jeune homme blond dont il connaissait le visage pour l'avoir vu en photo sur le site web de l'émission.

« Enchanté.

- Moi de même. Alors, tu es passé récupérer ta petite merveille ?

- Yep. Elle est superbe. Je sens que je vais m'éclater à jouer avec elle.

Il faudra que tu nous fasses un petit quelque chose sur _Lady Stardust_, alors. J'ai hâte d'entendre ça. Allez, c'est pas tout mais il faut bosser, alors au boulot ! »

Hiroshi fit passer Suguru en régie et alla prendre place aux côtés de Ziggy dans le studio. Nakano de Bad Luck était provisoirement oublié ; pour l'instant, et jusqu'à la fin de la soirée, il était un membre de l'équipe des _Spiders from Mars_.

XXXXXXXXXX

C'était vraiment étrange de se retrouver de l'autre côté du poste radio. Pour Suguru, l'émission parut passer encore plus vite qu'à l'ordinaire. Nakano état incontestablement très à l'aise dans son rôle de Baby Stardust. Assez étonnement, les deux animateurs fumaient dans le local et discutaient pendant la diffusion des morceaux. Profitant du passage d'une plage de publicité, Hiroshi alla rejoindre son camarade.

« Tu ne t'ennuies pas trop ? demanda-t-il.

- Oh non. Comme d'habitude, c'est très intéressant.

- C'est Matsuyama qui m'a soufflé l'idée du thème de ce soir. Il a des badges sympas. J'adore l'électro française, ils ont de très bons groupes. »

Suguru ne put retenir une petite grimace. Matsuyama, encore. Était-il entendu qu'il allait le remplacer, en fin de compte ?

« Pardonnez ma franchise mais… souhaitez-vous que ce Matsuyama prenne ma place ? » s'enquit-il de but en blanc. Hiroshi ne se démonta pas.

« Et toi, souhaites-tu rester avec nous ?

- Ce n'est pas fairplay de me répondre par une question, monsieur Nakano.

- Nous ne décidons pas de grand-chose au point de vue logistique. C'est à Sakano qu'il faut poser la question. Tu m'excuseras, mais ça va bientôt être à moi. »

Suguru se mordit la langue ; c'était sa faute, il n'aurait pas dû poser la question entre deux chansons. Il n'était pas satisfait de la façon dont son collègue avait répondu mais sa réponse n'était pas dénuée de sens. Comme toujours, c'était son cousin qui aurait le dernier mot. Il ne pouvait pas en tenir rigueur à Nakano, même si son avis sur ce point l'aurait intéressé. Si le jeune garçon ne savait pas trop où il allait avec Miki, il avait en revanche la certitude de vouloir rester avec les Bad Luck. Faire traverser toutes les tempêtes médiatiques au groupe et le mener sain et sauf au sommet de l'Oricon était un challenge à sa hauteur. Le but approchait et il n'allait pas se faire souffler le mérite par un punk blond décoloré, aussi doué fût-il. Sur le plan technique, il était convaincu d'être meilleur que ce Matsuyama et ce ne serait sans doute pas difficile à prouver. D'ailleurs, en dehors de présenter un CV et une démo, le garçon ne s'était plus manifesté à l'encadrement de Bad Luck. Restait le contact avec Nakano. Que désirait-il ? Faire ami-ami avec lui afin d'intégrer le groupe plus facilement ? Mais n'était-ce pas ce que Suguru était justement en train de faire ? Non, c'était son collègue qui l'avait invité et il comptait bien se battre loyalement, à l'aide de son talent et non par des moyens détournés.

Enfin, Baby Stardust souhaita une bonne nuit à ses auditeurs qu'il laissait en compagnie de Ziggy et rejoignit Suguru.

« Je dois rester jusqu'à la fin de la soirée, est-ce que tu veux rester aussi ?

- Non, merci. Je dois étudier. Vraiment.

- Tu m'en veux pour ma réponse à propos de Matsuyama ? »

Voilà qui était direct aussi, et Suguru en fut un peu pris de court. Avant qu'il ait le temps de répondre, Hiroshi enchaîna :

« Tu sais, nous n'avons vraiment pas notre mot à dire sur le sujet. Dès qu'on a été signés chez N-G, Noriko Ukai nous a été imposée.

- Et moi aussi ensuite, compléta Suguru en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

- Ce qui paie, pour Sakano et Seguchi, c'est non seulement la motivation mais surtout le résultat, fit le jeune homme, préférant ignorer la petite provocation. Matsuyama n'a pas montré grand-chose pour le moment, alors je ne m'inquièterais pas beaucoup si j'étais toi. Moi, en revanche, je suis sur la sellette », sourit-il.

Comment pouvait-on sourire en pareille situation ? Suguru avait toujours la musique classique comme roue de secours mais Nakano, à ce qu'il en savait, n'avait pas poursuivi ses études après le lycée. À quoi pourrait-il prétendre si Tohma Seguchi le chassait ? Une glorieuse carrière solo comme celle de Satch ? Non, le jeune garçon n'y croyait pas. Alors quoi ? Serveur dans un restaurant ? Janus et ses deux visages étaient de retour, tout simplement.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Une autre journée de travail débutait pour les Bad Luck. Sakano écrivait dans son agenda, K polissait son Magnum, Shuichi consultait ses messages sur son téléphone et Suguru annotait des partitions. La porte du studio s'ouvrit soudain, laissant passer un Hiroshi à la limite du retard.

« Bonjour tout le monde ! salua-t-il.

« Ben Hiro, qu'est-ce que tu fabriquais ? Oooh, mais tu portes les mêmes vêtements qu'hier, constata Shuichi. Toi tu as découché… »

Suguru aussi l'avait remarqué. Son collègue portait le même tee-shirt noir frappé sur la poitrine d'un triangle bleuté qui réfléchissait la lumière façon arc-en-ciel et la même paire de jeans noirs que la veille. Si même ses vêtements illustraient sa face cachée…

« Mais je me suis douché, protesta flegmatiquement le jeune homme. C'était soit me changer mais être à la bourre avec un manager armé et un peu dingue, soit porter les mêmes fringues et être à l'heure, alors j'ai choisi, rit Hiroshi avec un coup d'œil au dit manager qui faisait mine de ne rien avoir entendu.

- Tu as dormi chez qui ? Heeeeiiin ? » insista le chanteur. Son ami l'entraîna à l'écart.

« Tu ne vas pas en revenir. D'ailleurs c'est marrant parce que Fujisaki me parlait justement de quelqu'un il y a quelques jours et là, paf, ce quelqu'un m'appelle hier soir pour qu'on aille boire un verre. C'est Akihito Matsuyama, tu te rappelles le gars qui s'était presque jeté sous notre camionnette ? Donc on était dans un pub sympa et voilà qu'il reçoit un appel et me demande si je peux l'accompagner quelque part. On arrive devant un immeuble chicos, à Ginza, et on va au dernier étage. Tu ne devineras jamais chez qui. Chisei Miyamato ! »

Shuichi ouvrit de grands yeux. Pour une surprise ! Qui ne connaissait pas Chisei Miyamoto, personnage mystérieux sur lequel les rumeurs les plus extravagantes allaient bon train ? En apparence, Chisei était une jolie lolita, chanteuse d'un groupe de J-Rock, mais on murmurait qu'il s'agissait en réalité d'un jeune homme et un vrai mystère planait sur sa véritable identité.

« Je me demande comment je n'ai pas fait le rapprochement entre Matsuyama et Miyamato, reprit Hiroshi avec animation. Ils font partie de Phantom ! Il y avait aussi leur batteur, Yasu Ôtomo et le bassiste Neji Yushinaga. Le groupe au complet. J'ai pas le temps de dire « ouf » que je me retrouve une guitare dans la main à jouer avec eux. L'air de rien, l'heure tourne et vers quatre heures, tout le monde commence à se barrer. Je rassemble mes affaires mais Chisei me prend à part et me demande de rester encore peu. Tu me connais, je ne peux pas résister à une demoiselle éplorée.

- Oh ! C'est une fille alors ! s'exclama Shuichi.

- Attends, laisse-moi finir. Les autres partent donc, on se retrouve tous les deux dans son grand appartement vide, et une chose en entrainant une autre, on commence à se peloter sur son canapé.

- Eeet ?

- Et c'est tout. Miyamoto m'a juste dit : « Pas la première fois mais j'aimerais bien que tu restes dormir, tout contre moi. » On s'est allongés sur son lit, on a parlé un long moment, on a vu le soleil se lever entre les lattes du store et j'ai dû m'endormir à ce moment-là. Chisei m'a réveillé vers huit heures pour que je prenne une douche et un petit dej', et je suis venu tout droit ici.

- Tu ne sais pas si c'est une fille ou un garçon alors, conclut Shuichi, dépité.

- Avec la chance que vous avez en ce moment, monsieur Nakano, je suis certain que c'est un garçon », osa Fujisaki qui s'était rapproché, essayant de ne pas être blessant dans ses propos.

Pour des raisons différentes de celles de Shuichi, Suguru avait suivi toute la discussion. Lui n'avait rien à faire des spéculations sur le sexe de Chisei Miyamoto, c'était Matsuyama qui l'intéressait. Quand il avait cherché des informations sur son rival potentiel, il était cependant tombé sur des articles concernant Phantom. Si Matsuyama, en dépit de ses piercings, y était relativement peu cité, ce n'était pas le cas de leur étrange chanteuse – ou chanteur. Ce personnage (pour rester neutre) revêtait des habits féminins d'inspiration gothique et offrait vraiment l'apparence d'une jeune fille. Toutefois, les rumeurs allaient bon train sur son ambiguïté sexuelle et, au bout du compte, s'avérait une efficace méthode publicitaire. Une fois encore, les ragots étaient mis en avant par rapport à la musique. Autrefois, les grands compositeurs n'avaient pas besoin de scandales pour se faire connaître ; sans publicité douteuse, leur nom était resté gravé dans les mémoires au fil des siècles.

« Un garçon ? Et qui te dit que ça ne me plairait pas ? répondit Hiroshi avec un sourire charmeur.

- On sait qu'il n'y a que sur les animaux que tu ne sautes pas, Hiro, les interrompit K, mais maintenant au boulot ! Vous papoterez plus tard.

- Hiro ! siffla Shuichi, il faut vraiment qu'on parle ! Parce qu'entre être joyeux qu'un type te défonce la tête et être tout aussi joyeux de _ne pas _coucher avec une fille, tu m'inquiètes vraiment. Tu prends de la drogue en ce moment ? »

XXXXXXXXXX

L'attente était silencieuse. Singulière aussi. À l'angle d'un couloir, deux infirmières fixaient avec curiosité l'étrange trio assis sur une rangée de chaises. Hajiri se trouvait entre Yuzuru et Hiroshi. Elle n'avait pas voulu que le premier assiste lui aussi au rendez-vous mais il avait protesté, trouvant injuste d'être exclu, et le Nakano avait appuyé sa présence.

Tous trois souffraient de cette situation. Même Hajiri ne savait plus trop où elle en était. Son ex-petit ami se montrait extrêmement prévenant. Parfois, elle souhaitait que ce soit lui le père. Il était difficile pour elle de l'admettre, mais Nakano était vraiment trop détaché.

La poche d'Hiroshi vibra et il en sortit son téléphone. Il venait de recevoir un SMS de Chisei.

« _Ne fais pas cette tête. L'enfant n'est pas de toi._ »

Le jeune homme releva vivement la tête et lança un coup d'œil à droite, puis à gauche. Personne, en dehors du personnel hospitalier. Son téléphone vibra à nouveau.

« _Je ne suis pas là lol._ »

Hiroshi fronça les sourcils. Il se souvint de ce que lui avait dit Matsuyama après leur soirée chez Chisei.

« _Chisei a des pouvoirs de divination, je t'assure ! Enfin, des ondes, une espèce de perception extra-sensorielle… je sais pas trop en fait, mais on ne peut pas lui cacher les choses._ »

Le guitariste s'était moqué de lui et Matsuyama lui avait cité des exemples qu'il avait réfutés en riant. À présent, il riait un peu moins. Il n'était pas fermé aux sciences occultes, même si les sciences tout court constituaient pour lui un terrain plus familier, plus rassurant. Puis, la conversation avait dévié sur un autre sujet et Hiroshi avait bien vite oublié les théories farfelues de Matsuyama.

« _Je suis dans ma baignoire_. »

Hiroshi exigea une preuve et reçut presque aussitôt la photo d'un pied dans un bain moussant. À ce même instant, Hajiri le tira hors du bain dans lequel il aurait aimé plonger ; une sage-femme venait les chercher. Il replaça son téléphone dans sa poche et soupira.

_À suivre…_

* * *

><p><span>Satch<span> : surnom du guitariste Joe Satriani.

Janus : Dans la mythologie romaine, Janus est un dieu à une tête mais deux visages opposés, gardien des passages et des croisements, divinité du changement, de la transition, auquel le mois de janvier est consacré.


	10. Chapter 10

**Crédits :** les personnages, à quelques exceptions près, appartiennent à Maki Murakami, nous nous contentons simplement de les emprunter.

Merci à tous ceux et celles qui suivent cette histoire !

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE X<strong>

L'esprit ailleurs, Suguru glissa des pièces dans l'un des distributeurs de la cafétéria et sélectionna un café noisette. Tohma Seguchi souhaitait voir les Bad Luck et leur entourage en milieu de matinée, et même si tout allait bien pour le groupe, il se sentait un peu anxieux. Son cousin n'était pas un philanthrope, et si les propos de Nakano à l'endroit de Matsuyama l'avaient rassuré, d'une certaine manière, il n'était pas à l'abri d'un changement radical d'orientation artistique. Les liens familiaux, chez les Seguchi, étaient une chose ; la réussite professionnelle en était une autre, bien différente.

Des pas dans son dos le firent se retourner et il se retrouva face à Miki. Il fit le geste de s'avancer vers elle pour la saluer d'un baiser mais ce qu'il lut sur son visage l'arrêta tout net ; l'adolescente paraissait triste et en colère à la fois.

« Bonjour, Miki-chan, dit-il à la place. Ce… ça va ? »

Une moue de dépit plissa les lèvres de la jeune fille qui laissa échapper un soupir désabusé et le détailla longuement.

« Pourquoi tu ne m'appelles jamais ? s'enquit-elle en réponse au bout d'un instant, désarçonnant son interlocuteur.

- Pardon ?

- C'est toujours moi qui t'appelle. Toi, tu te contentes de répondre mais tu ne m'appelles jamais. Tu ne t'intéresses jamais à ce que je fais. J'ai l'impression que… si je ne faisais rien, tu ne ferais rien non plus. » Miki battit vivement des paupières, comme pour retenir des larmes, et son expression se fit plus dure.

« C'est toujours ton travail qui passe en premier ! Tu crois vraiment que ça me fait plaisir ?

- Mais…Bad Luck est un groupe professionnel, je ne peux pas me permettre de… argua Suguru pour sa défense, mais Miki l'interrompit.

- Moi aussi je fais partie d'un groupe, au cas où tu n'aurais pas remarqué ! Mais j'essaie de faire des efforts pour qu'on puisse passer du temps ensemble. Toi, tu t'en moques ! Même ton travail scolaire passe avant moi ! » s'écria-t-elle avec emportement. Suguru recula d'un pas.

« Miki-chan, je…

- Il fallait me le dire que tu n'en avais rien à faire de moi ! J'aurais compris, je ne suis plus une gamine ! J'ai… j'ai l'impression de passer pour une véritable idiote, maintenant. » La colère de l'adolescente retomba aussi spectaculairement qu'elle était montée et elle se mordit la lèvre. « Il vaut mieux qu'on arrête de se voir. De toute façon, tu t'en fiches complètement de moi. »

Sans laisser le temps à Suguru de rien dire, elle tourna les talons et s'enfuit le long du couloir jusqu'à l'ascenseur. Le garçon demeura planté, son café à la main, l'air stupide et se demandant s'il était peiné ou non par cette rupture qu'il n'avait pas vu arriver. Pas plus qu'il n'avait vu venir le baiser de Miki au cinéma, en premier lieu. Il n'avait pas vraiment le sentiment d'avoir partagé quoi que ce soit avec la jeune fille, et s'il se sentait désemparé, il n'éprouvait pas réellement de chagrin en dépit d'un désagréable pincement au creux de l'estomac.

Il alla vider son café, dont il n'avait soudain plus aucune envie, dans les toilettes les plus proches et monta au Studio 3.

XXXXXXXXXX

Bien loin des inquiétudes et questionnements de Suguru, l'entrevue avec Tohma Seguchi avait porté sur la première représentation de Bad Luck en dehors de la région du Kantô. À l'occasion du Yamagasa Matsuri, qui se déroulait du premier au 15 juillet à Fukuoka, dans le sud du pays, le groupe allait donner deux représentations en soirée à l'occasion de l'ouverture du festival, dont les défilés et la célèbre course de chars géants drainaient chaque année des centaines de milliers de spectateurs. L'opportunité était bonne pour se faire connaître à un public différent.

« Monsieur Sakano se chargera de vous donner tous les détails. Vous partirez vendredi prochain au matin, monsieur K s'est déjà occupé de contacter les acteurs culturels locaux pour toute la partie communication et publicité. Cela vous laisse tout juste une semaine pour peaufiner _Lost in Tokyo_ que vous interprèterez officiellement pour la première fois. Des questions ? » s'enquit aimablement Tohma, dont l'esprit était déjà tourné vers le rendez-vous suivant.

Personne n'en avait et les Bad Luck regagnèrent leur studio, bavardant avec excitation ; Shuichi, surtout, était euphorique, voyant dans ce déplacement une nouvelle preuve de la concrétisation de son rêve commun avec Hiroshi : un premier pas – certes modeste – dans la conquête du Japon tout entier.

« … deux soirées, c'est pas énorme mais c'est un début, on va enflammer leur festival !

- C'est clair ! C'est pour ça qu'on a intérêt à bosser _Lost in Tokyo_. Pas question de se louper pour une première.

- T'en fais pas Hiro ! Tout va bien se passer et Seguchi verra qu'il a eu raison de nous signer. Comme si on était capables de se louper, franchement ! Il nous sous-estime vraiment. _Lost in Tokyo _sera le prochain hit de Bad Luck ! »

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent pour laisser monter des gens. Avec un sursaut, Suguru reconnut deux des camarades de Miki, et non des plus aimables : Nana Ito, l'acariâtre chanteuse des Bloody Jezabel, et Yukari Honda, la bassiste. Il s'efforça de conserver un air détaché, sachant pertinemment ce qui allait suivre.

« Hé ! Mais c'est Fujisaki ! Alors comme ça, tu as plaqué Miki ? Elle était dans tous ses états à cause de toi, et du coup on a à peine pu bosser ce matin, persifla Nana sans l'ombre de la moindre compassion pour le chagrin de sa camarade.

- Il fallait voir comment elle pleurait, enchaîna Yukari. Bien sûr, elle ne voulait rien dire au début mais elle a fini par tout lâcher. J'ai bien peur qu'elle t'ait un peu trop idéalisé, la pauvre. »

Horriblement mal à l'aise, Suguru dut produire un violent effort pour rester impassible. Si Nakano avait pris la mesure de sa relation avec Miki, ce n'était pas le cas des autres et il avait par-dessus tout horreur de voir sa vie privée exposée au vu et su de tous. Personne ne disait rien, bien sûr, mais il pouvait parfaitement imaginer K en train de retenir son hilarité car il s'agissait bien du genre de chose susceptible de l'amuser.

« C'est une histoire entre Watanabe et moi, répondit-il, laconique.

- Dans la mesure où ça a une incidence sur le groupe, ça _me_ regarde aussi, minus, lança Nana d'une voix agressive.

- Et qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je fasse ? Que j'aille la remplacer ? rétorqua Suguru qui sentait la moutarde lui monter au nez à grande vitesse. J'en suis désolé mais nous nous sommes séparés, en effet, et c'est comme ça ! » Nana serra les dents et leva le poing, prête à frapper.

« Pour qui tu te prends, petit mec ? Des comme toi, je… »

«_ Shut up_, tout le monde. » Le déclic d'un chien qu'on arme retentit dans l'espace confiné de la cabine et K leva le bras, brandissant son Magnum d'un geste menaçant. « D'une, on ne se bat pas dans les ascenseurs, et de deux, personne ne s'en prend à mes poulains, c'est compris, mademoiselle ? Fille ou pas fille, crois bien que je n'hésiterai pas à faire un petit trou dans ta tête, juste là », dit-il posément, appuyant l'extrémité du canon au milieu du front de Nana, qui blêmit.

« C'est un flingue ! » s'écria-t-elle en reculant vivement la tête, les yeux écarquillés. Son effroi ne tarda cependant pas à disparaître, remplacé par une expression empreinte de mépris. « Pff, vous croyez me faire peur ? C'est interdit de circuler avec de vraies armes, au Japon. J'ai failli marcher mais c'est raté, monsieur l'Américain. »

Un sourire moqueur étira les lèvres de K. Sans sommation, il pressa la détente et une balle siffla à moins d'un centimètre de l'oreille droite de Nana, dont la chevelure violette dansa sous le souffle. Le projectile s'enfonça comme dans du beurre dans l'épais panneau métallique de la porte et le grand manager éclata de rire.

« Je ne suis jamais que mes propres règles,_ honey_, déclara-t-il à la jeune fille pétrifiée tandis que les autres occupants de la cabine plaquaient leurs mains sur leurs oreilles, assourdis et terrifiés. Alors je te conseille de te montrer un peu plus polie à l'avenir, sinon… _bang_. »

La double porte coulissa avec un ronron feutré et les deux Jezabel s'enfuirent à toutes jambes le long du couloir, hurlant comme des sirènes. Dans l'ascenseur, plus personne n'osait bouger.

« Allons, vous n'allez pas passer la journée ici ? Dépêchez-vous de sortir, nous avons beaucoup de travail, le Yamagasa Matsuri nous attend ! » Sur ces paroles pleines d'entrain, K tourna les talons et s'éloigna à grandes enjambées.

XXXXXXXXXX

La semaine fila à une vitesse incroyable, partagée entre répétitions en studio et séances de promotion, à la radio ou la télévision. Tohma Seguchi semblait avoir subitement décidé de faire passer le groupe à la vitesse supérieure et les articles sur Bad Luck – bien que généralement courts – fleurissaient un peu partout dans la presse papier et électronique. Si les proches de Suguru avaient accueilli la nouvelle avec enthousiasme – Narumi l'avait longuement tenu au téléphone et l'avait supplié sur tous les tons de lui envoyer une copie exclusive de _Lost in Tokyo_ – le garçon appréhendait le déplacement comme un nouveau challenge. Loin de Tokyo, les Bad Luck avaient tout à prouver et les prises de bec avec Shuichi se multiplièrent tout au long des sept jours, Hiroshi intervenant la plupart du temps pour jouer les tampons entre les deux belligérants.

C'est avec soulagement que le jeune homme boucla son sac au soir du 30 juin, après être passé déposer Ikkyoku chez Yûji. L'intransigeance de Fujisaki avait payé, ils étaient plus qu'au point sur leur playlist. Il avait d'ailleurs noté une chose amusante à propos de son camarade ; quand il s'énervait, son accent du Kansai, ordinairement inexistant, ressortait de manière marquée. C'était d'autant plus drôle que le jeune claviériste n'en avait manifestement pas conscience ; mais il fallait reconnaître aussi que ça lui allait très bien.

XXXXXXXXXX

Le trajet jusqu'à Fukuoka, dans le mini-van que conduisait K, fut long, terriblement long.

Fait notoire, la plupart des gens avaient tendance à parler plus sous le coup de l'excitation. Naturellement excité, Sakano ne cessait de pérorer depuis leur départ de Tokyo. Dès le début, les trois garçons – K semblant isolé dans une bulle étanche et imperméable aux sons – avaient eu droit à ses crises d'angoisse traditionnelles : vol/perte/endommagement de matériel et incartades de Shuichi. À présent, il abordait le volet culturel de leur séjour à Fukuoka. Il ne faisait nul doute qu'il avait couru les bibliothèques au cours des derniers jours, potassant la nuit le contenu des dizaines de livres sur le sujet qu'il avait à coup sûr empruntés. Ce qui était dommage, car personne ne l'écoutait ; Shuichi jouait avec son téléphone (ou harcelait son amant de mails et de SMS) et Hiroshi regardait par la vitre d'un air absent mais Suguru aurait parié sa chemise que ses longs cheveux dissimulaient des écouteurs. Quant à lui, il pleurait intérieurement de ne plus avoir de piles pour son propre lecteur. Peut-être devait-il envisager d'envoyer un SMS à son collègue pour lui en demander ?

« … le Festival a été créé en 1802, poursuivait Sakano, visiblement bien lancé sur le sujet. Une terrible épidémie a ravagé Tobata mais grâce aux prières des villageois… »

_Si un mutisme foudroyant pouvait frapper Sakano à l'instant_, _j'en serais éternellement reconnaissant aux kamis,_ songea Suguru avec espoir.

« … tous les porteurs s'encouragent en psalmodiant : _Yoitosa, yoitosa_… »

Mais les kamis demeurèrent sourds à ses prières. Ce que racontait Sakano était très intéressant, mais c'est de calme dont rêvait Suguru, pas de culture, surtout vu la longueur du trajet. Il soupira et s'efforça de prendre son mal en patience, car à part sauter du mini-van en marche, il n'y avait pas vraiment d'issue.

Alors que Sakano allait aborder le thème passionnant du climat de Kuyshu, Shuichi l'interrompit en tirant violemment Hiroshi de son sommeil.

« J'ai plus de batterie, Hiro ! Et si on discutait ? »

Son ami lui renvoya un regard ensommeillé et bâilla en retirant un écouteur d'où s'échappait une musique lancinante.

« Alors, comment ça se passe avec Miyamoto ? C'est un garçon ou une fille ?

- Hum… Primo, j'en sais toujours rien et deusio, je ne te le dirai pas parce que sinon, la Terre entière sera au courant.

- Mais non ! Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

- Je ne sais pas, une intuition, répondit son ami avec un sourire ironique.

- Hiro, susurra Shuichi sur un ton de confidentialité, tu n'as quand même pas signé un pacte avec ton sang ? »

_N'importe quoi,_ songea Suguru qui suivait le dialogue avec plus d'attention que les leçons dispensées par leur producteur.

« Tu as l'air pâlot, insista le chanteur.

- C'est cette histoire de bébé qui me stresse, répondit le jeune homme avec un peu d'agacement. Tiens, joue avec mon téléphone si tu veux mais tais-toi, je voudrais dormir. »

Suguru en fut étonné. Le guitariste était ordinairement de bonne composition mais dès que sa supposée paternité était évoquée, on eut dit qu'il n'arrivait plus à se contrôler. D'après ses calculs, l'accouchement approchait. Son camarade parviendrait-il à correctement gérer le festival et sa situation personnelle ?

Après presque mille kilomètres de route, un départ à l'aube et à peine trois pauses, ils arrivèrent à Fukuoka aux alentours de 22 heures et descendirent dans un petit hôtel sans prétention mais bien tenu et accueillant. Sakano et K partageaient une chambre et les Bad Luck en partageaient une autre. Suguru haussa un sourcil en voyant Shuichi se jeter lourdement à plat ventre sur un des trois lits avec un grand soupir. Puis, il brancha son téléphone pour le recharger.

L'heure était tardive mais ils ressortirent pour dîner. Les trois arrêts généreusement octroyés par K n'avaient inclus que le repas de midi et deux pauses cigarette ; tout le monde avait l'estomac dans les talons. Par chance, le restaurant où avait retenu Sakano, à peu de distance de l'hôtel, proposait une carte bien garnie et de nombreuses spécialités locales. Une bonne odeur flottait dans la salle et Sguru se prit à penser qu'il était à deux doigts de saliver. Quand on leur apporta leur commande, les trois garçons se jetèrent dessus au mépris de toute bienséance.

« J'en peux plus, j'ai trop faim ! s'écria Hiroshi en plongeant ses baguettes dans son plat de mizutaki. C'est que je suis en pleine croissance ! » ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil avant de humer, béat, le fumet qui montait de son assiette de poulet aux légumes.

Après qu'ils se furent restaurés, et tandis que Suguru examinait la carte des desserts – un hakata no hito le tentait bien pour conclure son repas – K leur exposa le programme des festivités pour les deux jours à venir.

« C'est très simple, expliqua-t-il. Le matin, répétition, l'après-midi aussi. Entre les deux… _Enjoy !_ Vous avez droit à deux heures de pause mais vous n'êtes pas en vacances alors pas de coucher trop tard et pas de crise sur scène, dit-il avec un regard appuyé en direction de Shuichi. Enfin, pas de comportement licencieux ni de débordements d'aucune sorte », énonça-t-il en regardant Hiroshi qui lui renvoya un sourire innocent.

Ils regagnèrent l'hôtel vers minuit et se couchèrent sans tarder, harassés par leur long trajet.

Shuichi dormait déjà et Hiroshi fumait une cigarette sur le petit balcon de leur chambre quand Suguru sortit de la salle de bains. Il souhaita une bonne nuit à son collègue qui lui répondit sans se retourner, absorbé par la contemplation du va-et-vient des vagues au-dessous de lui. Le claviériste se glissa dans son lit mais, en dépit de sa fatigue, il ne parvint pas trouver le sommeil. Son cœur cognait dans sa poitrine. Il avait déjà interprété quelques morceaux avec les Bad Luck mais toujours pour la télévision ; son expérience en matière de spectacles _live_ se réduisait au Festival de la culture annuel au collège et quelques manifestations pianistiques locales. Demain soir, ils assureraient la première partie des Electric Sheep avec une playlist de six morceaux. Il n'avait pas peur, loin de là ; au contraire, pour la première fois, il se sentait adulte, avec des responsabilités. S'il n'avait jamais pris à la légère son travail en studio, jouer devant un public était totalement différent. En outre, c'était la toute première fois que ses obligations professionnelles l'entraînaient à l'hôtel, sans ses parents, et il se sentait tout à coup incroyablement indépendant. Seulement trois mois s'étaient écoulés depuis qu'il vivait à Tokyo et sa vie était devenue trépidante. A la frontière du sommeil, il crut apercevoir Nakano se coucher à son tour. Quelle heure était-il ? Il n'en avait aucune idée. Sa dernière vision avant de sombrer fut Nakano, enveloppé par la fumée d'un petit dragon. Il ne chercha pas à comprendre – il ne s'en souviendrait certainement pas au réveil – ses paupières alourdies par la fatigue cédèrent enfin et se fermèrent.

XXXXXXXXXX

Le lever fut un peu difficile mais avec K, pas question de faire la grasse matinée. Heureusement pour Suguru, encore ensommeillé et qui aspirait au calme, Shuichi mit un temps appréciable à émerger. Nakano, fidèle à son habitude, n'était pas très loquace, aussi le petit-déjeuner était-il étrangement silencieux. Le téléphone du guitariste sonna soudain, signalant un nouveau message.

_Au moins il a plus de chance que monsieur Shindo ; avec tous les messages qu'il envoie à monsieur Eiri, il n'a presque jamais de réponse,_ songea le jeune garçon, légèrement amusé.

Le concert avait lieu sur une scène en plein air installée sur la plage de Momochi, étendue de sable blond au bout de laquelle se dressait la Fukuoka Tower, qui en ce jour d'été se découpait avec élégance sur un ciel d'azur. Il faisait très chaud en dépit d'une légère brise, et une fois la répétition matinale achevée, Hiroshi proposa à ses collègues de venir se baigner. Leur pose durait deux heures et même si la plage était noire de monde, il fallait en profiter. Chanteur et claviériste déclinèrent : l'un devait joindre impérativement son « amoureux qui ne répondait pas » et l'autre avait des leçons à repasser.

La journée passa à une allure folle. Avec le soir, la chaleur écrasante était un peu retombée et le vent avait très légèrement forci, apportant un peu d'air à la foule des spectateurs amassés devant la scène. L'heure d'entrer en scène approchait pour les Bad Luck, mais si Nakano était aussi décontracté qu'à l'accoutumée, Shindo bondissait avec excitation. Si ce n'était pas leur première scène, c'était la première fois qu'un public si nombreux était là pour les voir. Les quatre membres d'Electric Sheep, routiniers des concerts, rigolaient. C'est le bassiste du groupe, Shin Saito, qui avait insisté pour que les Bad Luck fassent la première partie et Shuichi avait à cœur de faire une bonne prestation devant eux. Il ne fallait pas se leurrer ; les gens étaient là avant tout pour acclamer les Electric Sheeps, artistes établis. Cependant, le garçon ne doutait pas que, sous peu, le public se déplacerait pour eux.

« Ça va être à nous », annonça Shuichi d'une voix vibrante, et le cœur de Suguru se mit à cogner à grands coups dans sa poitrine. Maintenant il fallait assurer. Le concert était certainement retransmis localement à la télévision, et avec Internet les répercussions seraient nationales. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Nakano qui écrasa nerveusement sa cigarette. Ainsi, il n'était pas aussi décontracté qu'il en donnait l'impression.

« Ils sont trois. Ils viennent tout droit de Tokyo. Les Bad Luck ! »

Une salve d'applaudissements et des cris enthousiastes retentirent. C'était à eux.

Suguru inspira profondément et suivit ses collègues sur la scène.

XXXXXXXXXX

Hiroshi n'arrivait pas à dormir. Le paysage défilait, la musique de son MP3 aussi, mais il ne dormait pas. Ce n'était pas faute d'avoir eu deux jours éreintants mais fantastiques ; ils avaient été ovationnés. Peut-être était-ce ce qui avait manqué à leur carrière pour qu'elle décolle ? Cette fois, ils avaient beaucoup travaillé les versions _live_. Sur les conseils de Fujisaki et avec l'accord de Sakano, ils avaient conservé la musique et les paroles originelles de _Lost in Tokyo _ ; après avoir enflammé le public avec les chansons les plus efficaces de leur répertoire, ils avaient conclu par ce morceau. Au crépuscule, l'instant avait été presque magique. Peut-être Ayaka aurait-elle l'occasion de l'entendre et comprendrait qu'il l'avait écrit pour elle ? Et après ? Hiroshi ne ressentait plus cet étau qui lui étreignait violemment le cœur à chaque fois qu'il pensait à elle. Était-ce donc si facile d'oublier ?

Tokyo n'était plus qu'à une centaine de kilomètres. Bientôt, il serait chez lui. Ce calme soudain allait sembler un peu bizarre après l'effervescence des derniers jours, et il n'y aurait même pas Ikkyoku pour le distraire car il ne devait la récupérer que le lendemain.

Son téléphone vibra, signe d'un message, et il sourit. Il avait beaucoup échangé avec Chisei dernièrement et avait hâte qu'ils se revoient. Pourtant son sourire se figea à la vue de l'expéditeur. Yuzuru Seryo. En dépit d'une première prise de contact plus que chaotique qu'il n'était pas près d'oublier, Hiroshi devait reconnaître qu'il appréciait la franchise de Seryo. Ce qu'il admirait surtout, c'était la façon dont il gérait l'infidélité de sa petite amie. Il lui avait pardonné. Pour lui, cet enfant était un cadeau des dieux. Mais s'il lui envoyait un texto à cette heure, c'était peut-être justement parce ledit enfant était là ? Un peu tremblant, il ouvrit le message et ce qu'il lut ne le rassura guère. Le bébé n'était pas encore là mais Hajiri venait d'être hospitalisée. Il hésita quelques minutes, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire, puis finit par rappeler Seryo pour avoir plus de précisions.

« K, tu peux me déposer à l'hôpital Seibo, s'il te plaît ? demanda-t-il au terme du bref appel.

- _No problem_. Est-ce que tout va bien ? l'interrogea le manager.

- Euh, je ne sais pas, à vrai dire. Koike vient d'être hospitalisée et je préfère aller voir comment… elles vont… elle et le bébé.

- _A baby girl_ ?

- Oui, c'est une fille. Elle voudrait l'appeler Umiko parce qu'elle aime la mer.

- Toi aussi tu aimes bien la mer, n'est-ce pas ? »

Sans rien dire, Suguru avait suivi l'échange. Même si Hiroshi n'avait pas répondu, il lui semblait n'avoir jamais été aussi loquace sur le sujet. Par certains aspects, il en était touchant. Et en effet, il aimait aussi la mer.

Le reste du trajet fut silencieux jusqu'à leur arrivée à Tokyo. Quand le mini-van redémarra après avoir déposé le guitariste devant l'hôpital, Suguru vit Nakano tirer une cigarette de son paquet et l'allumer. Pour la première fois il le plaignit, mais qu'y avait-il à faire ou dire, de toute façon ?

Resté seul, Hiroshi fuma une cigarette, puis une autre, et se décida enfin à pénétrer dans ce bâtiment qui l'intimidait. À l'accueil, on lui indiqua la chambre où se trouvait Hajiri. Il trouva Yuzuru devant la porte, qui l'attendait.

« Ils lui ont donné un calmant et elle dort, expliqua-t-il laconiquement On sort ? »

Une fois dehors, Hiroshi alluma aussitôt une cigarette. Il lui semblait ne plus avoir aucun contrôle sur ses gestes et évoluer comme une machine depuis qu'il avait reçu ce texto.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- Elle vomit non stop depuis vingt-quatre heures et, ce matin, elle a perdu du sang. Elle… apparemment ce serait simplement nerveux. Ils la gardent quelques jours pour la réhydrater et la surveiller mais a priori, ça va. »

Le guitariste ne dit rien, les yeux perdus dans le vague.

« Je ne lui mène pas la vie facile, pas vrai ? déclara-t-il enfin, une fois sa cigarette complètement consumée.

- C'est une situation facile pour personne.

- C'est noble de ta part de ne pas lui en vouloir. Moi, ça m'aurait rendu fou que ma copine…

- C'est ce que je dis, le coupa Yuzuru. Ça n'est facile pour personne mais… Umiko n'a rien demandé dans toute cette histoire et veut simplement être aimée. Et… moi, j'aime encore Hajiri. Il faudrait que… que tu sois moins sec avec elle. Elle a besoin de repos. Moi je la connais. Elle est fragile, même si elle a été forte pour avoir supporté tout ça seule. J'ai appelé sa mère pour lui parler de l'hospitalisation. Elle viendra peut-être demain, j'espère que oui. On ne se connaît pas, tu ne la connais pas, je t'ai cassé la figure et j'avoue, pendant un moment, j'ai presque voulu te tuer… » Sa voix s'étrangla et il prit une profonde inspiration. « Mais s'il te plaît, pour le bébé et pour Hajiri, ménage-la. Elles ont besoin de calme et surtout d'amour. »

Hiroshi jeta son mégot dans une poubelle et son premier réflexe fut de tirer encore une cigarette de son paquet. Il parvint à se maîtriser et fourra sa main dans sa poche, les doigts crispés sur l'emballage de ses Seven Stars.

« Je vais te paraître horrible mais… je ne peux pas lui donner d'amour. Je ne suis pas amoureux d'elle. Je te parle en toute honnêteté : j'ai essayé mais… il n'y a rien. Si je suis le père, nous serons malheureux… tous les quatre.

- Je sais, et Hajiri aussi. On a beaucoup discuté elle et moi, et on a pris une décision, mais je préfère la laisser t'en parler. Avant d'être le nôtre, c'est d'abord son enfant. Repasse la voir demain. Merci d'être venu ce soir même si je t'ai fait venir pour rien, en fin de compte. »

Une fois chez lui, en dépit du long trajet et de son état de fatigue, Hiroshi fut incapable de trouver le sommeil. Toute l'excitation du voyage était retombée et il était à nouveau focalisé sur le bébé. Qu'avait voulu dire Seryo ?

XXXXXXXXX

La journée du lendemain sembla durer des siècles au jeune homme. Le manque de sommeil n'y était pas étranger. Le SMS de Chisei l'invitant à dîner en soirée ne le réjouit même pas. Il n'avait pas envie d'aller à l'hôpital mais il devait pourtant s'y résoudre. Cependant, si la veille il était plein de bonnes intentions, à présent il hésitait. Histoire de ne pas arriver les mains vides, il passa prendre une boîte de chocolats dans une boutique dont Suguru lui avait fait l'éloge, peu de temps auparavant. Il n'avait pas tardé à remarquer que son jeune collègue adorait les douceurs. Une caractéristique qu'il trouvait amusante chez ce garçon rigide et trop sérieux pour son âge.

En poussant la porte de la chambre d'hôpital, il découvrit que Yuzuru était là ; il en éprouva une fugitive contrariété mais le salua. Le jeune homme lui rendit brièvement son salut et quitta la pièce. Il eut un choc en découvrant que Hajiri avait coupé sa longue chevelure pour adopter un carré court, légèrement dégradé. Puis il se dit que le fantôme d'Ayaka était vraiment parti ; n'en subsistait plus le moindre vestige.

« Bonjour, comment vas-tu ? demanda-t-il.

- Bien, répondit évasivement la jeune fille alitée.

- Et… le bébé ?

- Ce n'est plus un fœtus maintenant ? rétorqua-t-elle un peu sèchement avant de s'excuser. Désolée, je suis fatiguée mais tout le monde va bien, merci.

- Ta nouvelle coiffure est très jolie en tout cas. Elle te va bien. Tiens, un de mes collègues m'a recommandé cette marque de chocolats. Il paraît qu'ils sont très bons. »

La jeune fille le remercia et prit la petite boîte enrubannée.

« Assieds-toi, dit-elle en désignant un petit fauteuil près de la tête du lit. Euh… Ce que j'ai à dire ne va peut-être pas te plaire mais ça me semble la meilleure solution pour nous quatre. J'ai longuement réfléchi et… je ne suis pas prête à m'engager avec toi. Je sais que j'ai trompé Yu-chan pour toi mais tu ne corresponds malheureusement pas à l'image que je m'étais faite de toi. Et puis, je vois bien que je ne t'intéresse pas. On serait malheureux, ensemble. Umiko aussi. Alors… Même si tu es le père, j'aimerais que tu renonces à tes droits. Que tu permettes à Yu-chan de l'adopter. »

Hiroshi ne s'attendait pas du tout à ça et il fut incapable de répondre, un peu assommé. Quelques mois auparavant, il aurait sauté de joie et signé sans tarder une décharge de paternité. Bien sûr, il n'exultait pas d'être père, mais de là à lui ôter sa chair…

« Tu ne nous aimeras pas autant que Yu-chan, et c'est réciproque, insista Hajiri.

- Je… vais y réfléchir, articula péniblement Hiroshi. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, assura-t-il en s'arrachant un sourire. Et surtout, repose-toi ! »

Sans plus attendre, il quitta la pièce sans même adresser un regard à Seryo qui attendait dans le couloir. Hajiri avait raison. Depuis le début, il n'avait voulu que se débarrasser d'elle et de l'enfant. Alors d'où provenait ce serrement au cœur ?

XXXXXXXXXX

Il s'écroula, hagard, sur le canapé de Chisei une heure plus tard. Pas besoin de voir les ondes des gens pour comprendre qu'il allait mal.

_À suivre…_

* * *

><p><span>Yamagasa Matsuri<span> : il s'agit d'une fête dont le point culminant est une course de chars géants.

Umiko : enfant de la mer

Hakata no hito : (lit : « Dame de Hakata ») : gâteau à la broche fourré de pâte de haricot rouge sucrée (anko).


	11. Chapter 11

**Crédits :** les personnages, à quelques exceptions près, appartiennent à Maki Murakami, nous nous contentons simplement de les emprunter.

Merci à tous ceux et celles qui suivent cette histoire !

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE XI<strong>

Tourmenté par des questionnements sans fin, Hiroshi n'avait quasiment pas réussi à trouver le sommeil ; il ne s'était pas attardé chez Chisei qui n'avait pas trop su quoi faire face à son désarroi, et avait passé la nuit à tourner et se retourner dans son lit. Au petit matin, il n'était pas frais du tout et une longue douche suivie d'un café noir ne purent pas grand-chose contre les profondes cernes qui soulignaient ses yeux. Évitant de croiser son regard dans les miroirs, il se prépara rapidement et partit pour N-G.

Quand il poussa la porte du studio, Suguru était déjà là, sirotant un café, un livre ouvert devant lui. Il le referma à l'arrivée de son collègue et le glissa dans son sac.

« Bonjour, monsieur Nakano.

- Salut, Fujisaki.

- Vous avez l'air fatigué. La chaleur vous a empêché de dormir ? »

Une vague de chaleur, lourde et moite, s'était abattue sur le sud du Kantô, accompagnée de pluies fortes et abondantes. La nuit, même s'il faisait sensiblement plus frais, l'atmosphère n'en demeurait pas moins étouffante.

« Non, ça n'a rien à voir avec la chaleur, répondit le jeune homme en prenant place en face du claviériste.

- Mademoiselle Koike va bien ?

- Oui, ça va. Le… le bébé aussi. Ils vont la garder quelques jours à l'hôpital par précaution, mais ça va. »

Il se fit un silence ; Suguru n'était jamais à l'aise quand la conversation portait sur la vie privée. Il allait enchaîner sur la musique – là, au moins, il était en terrain sûr – quand Nakano reprit la parole.

« Tu vois, Fukisaki… Quand toute cette histoire avec Koike a débuté, j'étais furieux. Je ne vais pas rejeter l'entière responsabilité sur elle, si je n'avais pas agi comme un imbécile nous n'en serions pas là non plus. Je ne voulais pas d'un enfant, pas… pas avec cette fille que je ne connaissais même pas. Un enfant d'Ayaka aurait été le plus beau cadeau que je puisse recevoir, mais je ne pouvais pas supporter l'idée qu'on m'impose une liaison dont je ne voulais pas. Pourtant… ça me fait quelque chose de penser que Umiko est peut-être ma fille. Coucher avec quelqu'un c'est une chose, mais ce n'est pas un acte anodin que donner la vie. »

Suguru hocha la tête, sans être certain de bien comprendre ce qu'essayait de dire son collègue, qui paraissait plus tenir un monologue que s'adresser directement à lui. Assez égoïstement, il se félicitait de n'avoir jamais eu à se retrouver en pareille situation, mais pour ce faire, il aurait fallu, déjà, qu'il dépasse le stade du flirt avec ses petites copines. _Sa_ petite copine, plus exactement. Miki avait été la première, et déjà, il avait trouvé leur histoire compliquée à gérer.

« Désolé, fit Hiroshi avec un pâle sourire. Je suis en train de t'accabler avec mes problèmes sentimentaux sans intérêt. Pas si facile que ça, en fin de compte, de réussir sa vie de couple. À ce que j'ai compris… toi aussi tu as subi quelques déboires dernièrement, n'est-ce pas ? »

Au rappel de la scène dans l'ascenseur, le claviériste sentit ses oreilles chauffer. Par chance, aucune des Jezabel ne s'était étendue sur cette histoire, encore que le garçon soupçonnât qu'elle n'aurait intéressé personne en dehors d'un cercle très restreint de fans acharnés de l'un ou l'autre des deux groupes. Peut-être aussi les menaces de K avaient-elles produit leur effet.

« Watanabe et moi nous sommes séparés, mais de toute façon… je ne crois pas que ça aurait duré encore bien longtemps. Comme vous le dites, monsieur Nakano, tout ça n'est pas si facile.

- C'est Shuichi qui s'en tire le mieux de nous trois, en définitive. Personnellement, je ne pourrais pas supporter de rester cinq minutes avec quelqu'un comme Yuki mais si Shu y trouve son compte c'est tant mieux pour lui, même si je persiste à penser que Yuki ne le mérite pas. »

_Personne ne peut mériter une calamité pareille_, songea Suguru pour lui-même. Parler de la vie de leur chanteur ne l'intéressait pas le moins du monde aussi changea-t-il résolument de cap.

« J'ai l'impression que monsieur Matsuyama semble avoir laissé tomber l'idée de me remplacer. Du jour au lendemain il n'a plus donné signe de vie. Le voyez-vous toujours ?

- De temps en temps. Je ne crois pas non plus qu'il veuille faire partie de Bad Luck, de toute façon. C'est pas son style, et avec Phantom, il peut aller loin. Chisei m'a dit que ce n'était pas ce qu'il cherchait, en plus.

- Chisei ? Vous voulez dire… mademoiselle Miyamoto ?

- Oui. Elle affirme voir l'aura des gens. J'ai pas trop bien compris ce qu'elle m'a expliqué, ce sont comme des sortes d'ondes… Enfin, bon, elle prétend qu'il n'intègrera pas Bad Luck, alors tu peux dormir tranquille, dit le guitariste avec un léger rire.

- Ne me dites pas que vous croyez à ce genre de sornettes ? fit Suguru, incrédule.

- Ooh, tu es un cartésien pur et dur, je vois. Je n'en attendais pas moins d'un garçon rigoureux comme toi, plaisanta Nakano avec un clin d'œil malicieux. Ma foi, j'aurais tout intérêt à y croire vu que Chisei est catégorique : le 4 août prochain, soutient-elle, j'aurai la révélation concernant mon âme sœur.

- Balivernes, décréta Suguru. Comme si on pouvait prédire des dates avec précision ! Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne donnerait-elle pas les chiffres du prochain tirage de la loterie nationale ? Et d'abord, est-ce une fille ou un garçon ?

- J'ai fait le serment de ne rien dire, déclara Hiroshi qui paraissait beaucoup s'amuser.

- Pff. Vous n'en savez même rien, si ça se trouve.

- Disons que j'ai ma petite idée. Je ne savais pas que tu t'intéressais aux potins de la presse people, Fujisaki.

- Je ne m'y intéresse certainement pas ! » protesta l'adolescent avec indignation. À cet instant, Sakano poussa la porte du studio et la conversation changea à nouveau.

XXXXXXXXXX

Le bilan des deux jours de concert à Fukuoka avait été très positif et Tohma Seguchi avait d'ores et déjà chargé K de trouver d'autres dates pour les jours à venir. Faire tourner Bad Luck, même pour de brèves durées, ne pouvait être que bénéfique au groupe, dont la majeure partie des fans était originaire de Tokyo et ses alentours. Dans le même temps, il fallait envisager un enregistrement en studio de _Lost in Tokyo_ qui avait reçu un excellent accueil du public et des internautes. Pas question de vacances estivales pour les trois garçons ! Suguru aurait bien aimé rentrer un jour à Kyoto à l'occasion de son anniversaire, le 6 juillet, mais le planning était bien trop chargé ; en outre, les vacances scolaires ne débutaient pas avant la fin du mois et les examens de fin de trimestre approchaient dangereusement. Pas évident, dans ce cas, de tenir le rythme, mais il avait à cœur de montrer à tous qu'il était capable d'assumer ses multiples responsabilités.

Par un de ces curieux hasards de l'existence, le 6 juillet tombait un jeudi. Tout au long de la journée, le garçon avait reçu des messages de ses amis kyotoïtes, et à midi, sa mère lui avait téléphoné, ainsi que Narumi un peu plus tard. À présent il était de retour chez lui devant une part de gâteau à l'ananas achetée dans une pâtisserie du quartier, _Rockvibes_ en fond sonore, mais il faisait quelque peu grise mine ; un gâteau, c'était toujours meilleur partagé.

« Avant de lancer le morceau suivant, j'ai un petit message à faire passer à l'un de nos auditeurs, annonça soudain Baby Stardust.

- Un message personnel ? intervint Ziggy. On n'est pas sur _Fun Station_ !

- Je sais, mais la personne qui nous a appelés a si bien su argumenter qu'il ne m'a pas été possible de lui refuser cette faveur. Alors voilà, il s'agit d'un message de Narumi, de Kyoto. »

Narumi ? Kyoto ? Suguru dressa l'oreille. Ce ne pouvait être qu'une coïncidence. De plus, comme venait de le dire Ziggy, la radio ne diffusait ni dédicaces ni messages privés – ou alors de manière exceptionnelle. À l'antenne, Baby Stardust se racla solennellement la gorge.

« Joyeux anniversaire Suguru-chan ! » lança-t-il avec enthousiasme, et le garçon manqua tomber de sa chaise. On ne pouvait se méprendre, il s'agissait bien d'un message de la Narumi qu'il connaissait, et qui lui était destiné.

« Bon anniversaire ! répéta Ziggy en riant. Eh bien, quelle énergie Baby. J'espère que le message aura été bien reçu.

- Et j'espère que Suguru-chan passera une bonne soirée, compléta Hiroshi, et sa voix, cette fois, avait une nuance complice ; le claviériste, un peu ému, comprit qu'il s'adressait personnellement à lui.

« OK, reprise du programme avec les Sikmunt Froïde et de la fusion qui décape ! »

Bien qu'il fût toujours seul, Suguru eut l'impression que son gâteau était soudain devenu meilleur.

XXXXXXXXXX

Le lendemain matin, plutôt que d'aller directement à la cafétéria, le jeune garçon attendit l'arrivée d'Hiroshi dans le hall de N-G Productions. L'émission finie, il avait téléphoné à Narumi qui s'était délectée à lui raconter comment elle avait dû s'employer pour franchir une à une les barrières du standard de _Rockvibes_, mais qu'à force de ténacité, elle avait pu plaider sa cause auprès de Baby Stardust qui avait une voix « suuuuper sexy » au téléphone. Lequel Baby Stardust s'était au final montré « suuuuper sympa » en acceptant de passer sa dédicace, et Suguru s'était demandé ce qu'avait deviné son collègue pour accepter de passer le message à l'antenne.

La haute silhouette d'Hiroshi se dessina de l'autre côté des portes vitrées, et l'adolescent courut presque à sa rencontre.

« Bonjour, monsieur Nakano.

- Salut, Fujisaki.

- Merci pour le message, hier soir ! Vous… avez deviné de qui il s'agissait, alors ? »

Un sourire bienveillant étira les lèvres du guitariste.

« Au début, je n'ai pas trop compris ce que me voulait cette fille surexcitée qui parlait à toute vitesse avec l'accent du Kansai, mais en écoutant tout ce qu'elle me débitait, j'en ai fini par conclure que c'était de toi qu'elle parlait. Tu ne nous avais pas dit que c'était ton anniversaire. Tu as passé une bonne soirée, j'espère ?

- Eh bien… Exceptionnellement, j'ai fait une pause dans mes révisions. Et puis, j'avais du gâteau. Ç'aurait été un peu triste, sinon. Mais comme j'écoutais votre émission, je me sentais tout de même un peu moins seul. C'était très gentil de votre part d'avoir passé le message, monsieur Nakano. Vous savez, Narumi est une de vos fans. Je veux dire, pas de Baby Stardust, de vous. Si elle savait à qui elle a réellement parlé hier soir, elle en ferait un malaise. Déjà qu'elle me harcèle pour avoir des photos dédicacées ! »

Devisant ainsi, ils montèrent au studio pour y attendre le reste de l'équipe.

XXXXXXXXXX

Les dernières notes de _Lost in Tokyo_ décrurent lentement dans le silence de la cabine d'enregistrement et, de l'autre côté de la vitre, Makino, l'ingénieur du son, leva le pouce à l'attention des Bad Luck.

« C'est dans la boîte ! » s'écria-t-il, et Shuichi lança un « Yahoooo ! » triomphal en réponse.

« Super ! On a fait du bon boulot ! _Lost_ _in Tokyo_ est prêt à faire la conquête du Japon ! s'exclama-t-il d'un ton vibrant.

- Commencez déjà par conquérir Niigata la semaine prochaine et Aomori celle d'après, déclara K en ouvrant la porte de la cabine. Ce n'est pas parce que vous ne faites que des premières parties qu'il va falloir vous contenter du minimum syndical.

- Comme si c'était le genre de la maison. Nous allons bosser jusqu'à la mort pour prouver au monde entier que les Bad Luck sont les meilleurs du moment ! » s'enflamma Shuichi en brandissant le poing. Dans le fond de la petite pièce, Hiroshi et Suguru échangèrent un coup d'œil.

« Ça se voit que les choses se passent bien avec Yuki, commenta le premier.

- Certes. Si toutes nos séances de travail se déroulaient ainsi, ce serait le paradis.

- Au fait, tu t'en sors avec tes examens ? Les évaluations ont dû commencer, il me semble ?

- Ça va… sauf en maths, mais je ne me fais aucune illusion pour ma note dans cette matière. En dehors de ça, je pense pouvoir assurer un ensemble correct. Et puis, j'ai bien révisé ces derniers jours, alors ça devrait aller. À partir de la semaine prochaine, je pourrai souffler un peu en attendant les résultats et préparer du mieux possible les deux concerts à venir. »

Hiroshi le gratifia d'une petite tape d'encouragement sur l'épaule.

« Tu fais un boulot formidable avec nous. Quand je repense à la façon dont je t'ai reçu le premier jour, j'ai honte. Pour moi, tu es bien plus qu'un simple membre additionnel. »

La sincérité du compliment toucha inexplicablement le jeune garçon. Sa valeur technique, il la connaissait, l'ayant mesurée à l'aune de celle de son modèle, Tohma Seguchi lui-même ; son travail, il le faisait de la manière la plus rigoureuse et professionnelle possible cependant, ces louanges qu'il estimait somme toute légitimes lui chatouillaient fort agréablement le cœur.

« Merci, monsieur Nakano », dit-il simplement en inclinant la tête, mais le sourire qu'il adressa à son collègue était gentil et chaleureux.

XXXXXXXXXX

« Ce soir ? Hum… Ce soir, je ne peux pas, j'ai déjà prévu quelque chose, mais pas de problème pour demain si ça te convient. »

De l'autre côté de la table, Suguru adressait de grands signes à Hiroshi pour lui faire comprendre que ce n'était pas grave s'il voulait voir quelqu'un d'autre ce soir-là, mais son collègue secouait la tête en réponse tout en poursuivant sa conversation.

« À demain alors », conclut Hiroshi en raccrochant. Il replaça son téléphone dans sa poche et avala une gorgée de bière. Suguru, quant à lui, dégustait lentement un _bubble tea_ au litchi.

« Nous irons au cinéma un autre soir si vous devez faire autre chose, dit le jeune garçon.

- Non. Mon premier engagement était avec toi, et un gentleman respecte toujours ses engagements, même si je suis loin de la définition classique du gentleman, j'en ai peur. En plus, nous fêtons la fin de tes examens ! », rit le guitariste en levant son verre.

La dédicace adressée à Suguru le soir de son anniversaire avait rapproché les deux garçons qui, de plus en plus souvent, sortaient au cinéma ou allaient boire un verre dans un pub pour discuter de musique à présent que les révisions et les examens étaient finis… jusqu'aux prochains !

« Tu sais, je te trouve courageux d'avoir quitté tes parents et ta ville natale à ton âge, dit Hiroshi, reprenant le cours de leur discussion interrompue par la sonnerie de son portable.

- Vous aussi vous êtes parti de chez vous au même âge que moi, il me semble.

- Oui, mais moi j'avais mon frère, Shuichi, et deux amis très proches, Sakura et Sobi. Je n'étais pas vraiment seul. »

Suguru tira sur sa paille, aspirant les perles sucrées qu'il laissait fondre sur sa langue. Devait-il parler de sa parenté avec Tohma Seguchi ?

« Eh bien en fait… j'ai un cousin ici… mais il est très occupé et il est plus âgé que moi, alors je le vois peu, en fait », répondit-il évasivement. Même si Nakano avait l'air d'un type bien en dépit de l'incident « Hajiri Koike », il préférait garder ceci pour lui, pour l'instant.

Des gloussements les interrompirent. Ils tournèrent simultanément la tête vers un groupe de cinq adolescentes qui les fixaient en riant sous cape. L'une d'entre elles se décida enfin et vint vers eux, un petit carnet à la main. Hiroshi lui adressa un très joli sourire puis la vit demander un autographe… à Fujisaki. Il se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas rire. Ce n'était certes pas la première fois que ça lui arrivait mais la situation était tellement incongrue qu'il trouvait ça très drôle.

« Tu ne vas pas me croire, mais en ce moment j'ai une poisse cosmique, oui, cosmique tellement elle est immense, avec les filles, révéla le jeune homme, une fois les adolescentes parties. Je devrais vraiment songer à me faire exorciser ! Il faut que je te raconte, parce que sinon tu ne vas pas me croire. L'autre jour, dans un pub, je flirte avec une serveuse mignonne comme tout. Elle me laisse son numéro, je la rappelle, on prévoit de se voir le lendemain. Le lendemain, dans l'après-midi, mon frangin m'appelle : il veut savoir si je peux venir bricoler avec lui sur la moto d'un pote. On y va, la bécane est dans une cave. Pendant qu'on bosse j'explique que je dois partir à 20 heures parce que j'ai un rencard. Tout va bien et on répare la moto. Comme on avait fini, je vais ranger les outils dans un renfoncement et voilà que tout à coup, j'entends la porte qui se referme ! Ces abrutis se sont barrés en m'oubliant ! Et bien sûr, il n'y avait pas de réseau. J'ai dû passer la nuit comme un idiot, seul au fond de la cave. Heureusement pour moi, le propriétaire de la bécane est revenu au matin, mais pour ma petite serveuse, c'était un lapin dans les règles. Et puis je me voyais mal lui raconter que j'avais été enfermé toute la nuit dans une cave, ça aurait fait un peu nul et vraiment pas crédible. Tout penaud, je me ramène au pub où elle bosse, je me prépare à lui dire que j'ai eu une panne la veille, pas de portable pour appeler, pas de train ni de bus avant le matin et là, elle me regarde et me sort : « J'espère que tu ne m'as pas attendu trop longtemps hier soir. Il m'est arrivé un truc dingue ! Ma voiture est tombée en panne, mon téléphone était déchargé et en plus, pas un train avant des heures ! »

Suguru ne put retenir un sourire. L'arroseur arrosé, sans aucun doute.

« Je ne pense pas qu'elle soit restée elle aussi bloquée au fond d'une cave, mais se prendre un vent de cette façon, ça fait mal. Et ne rigole pas je t'en prie, gronda gentiment Hiroshi. Ma vie, sexuelle et affective, est un vrai désert. Je crois bien que les filles me détestent !

- Mais pourtant mademoiselle Miyamoto… à moins que ce ne soit _monsieur _Miyamoto…

- Eh bien, tu as raison d'en parler. Je suis fixé, et j'avais tort. En tout cas, c'était un feu d'artifice. Mais tiens-toi bien, j'ai été plaqué juste après ! Déduis-en ce que tu voudras. Mes performances n'étaient nullement en cause, m'a assuré Chisei. Tu parles d'un réconfort !

- Vous l'avez fait et… terminé ? s'enquit le claviériste avec étonnement.

- Oui. Chisei insiste sur le fait que d'ici quelques jours, je vais avoir une révélation. Genre j'ai la personne sous le nez et « Oh my god ! Je suis amoureux ! » D'un certain côté, j'ai envie d'y croire. Pas pour assouvir mes pulsions animales, encore que, mais… c'est pas si mal que ça d'être amoureux quand c'est réciproque. On se sent… compris, moins seul, on a l'impression de compter pour au moins une personne. Tu vois ? »

Pour tout dire, Suguru ne voyait pas vraiment. Il n'avait rien ressenti de tout ça avec Miki. En fait, il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il avait éprouvé, la nouveauté de la situation peut-être mais rien de plus, aussi n'ajouta-t-il rien. Sans en être gêné, il n'avait tout simplement pas envie d'aborder plus en avant ce sujet ; d'autant qu'il préférait largement écouter son collègue raconter ses expériences, la plupart du temps amusantes et fortement teintées d'auto-dérision. Il appréciait ces badineries. Si Nakano n'avait apparemment pas de chance en amour, il le prenait avec humour et philosophie. Lui se souciait moins de ce genre de relations. Sa première avait été un échec et pas vraiment agréable. Il avait bien le temps de penser au reste.

« Et tu comptes rentrer à Kyoto quelques temps ? demanda Hiroshi, changeant de sujet.

- Oui, mais pas avant notre retour de Shirahama. En plus, mes parents sont en vacances en ce moment, ça ne servirait à rien d'y retourner. Mes amis aussi sont partis.

- En tout cas, Aomori et Niigata c'était vraiment super. Rien de tel que des festivals pour bien lancer un groupe.

- Nous ne sommes pas mauvais, en même temps.

- Pas mauvais ? sourit Hiroshi en allumant une cigarette. C'est tout ? »

Suguru lui adressa un petit sourire et regarda sa montre.

« Nous ferions mieux d'y aller si nous voulons voir le début du film. »

Il ne le mentionna pas mais avoir un ami à Tokyo était rassurant, comme s'il s'était enfin intégré, et à la ville, et au groupe. Shindo n'était pas aussi bienveillant, avec lui du moins, mais en toute honnêteté il s'en fichait.

XXXXXXXXXX

La sonnerie de l'entrée retentit et Hiroshi, vautré au fond de son canapé, lâcha un juron. C'était le jour de son anniversaire et il venait de tout ranger dans son appartement, suffoquant dans la moiteur lourde et étouffante de cette après-midi pluvieuse. Il venait à peine de se poser et voilà qu'on le dérangeait. Par tous les kamis, _qui_ pouvait bien être sorti par ce temps épouvantable ? Bien qu'il plût à verse, il faisait atrocement chaud.

« Ikkyoku, tu veux pas aller ouvrir ? » demanda-t-il à la petite chatte qui paressait sur une chaise.

La sonnerie retentit à nouveau. Il était bien trop tôt pour que ce soient déjà ses amis, il ne les attendait pas avant le soir.

« C'est mon âme sœur, bien sûr, grogna le jeune homme en s'arrachant à son canapé. C'est bon, j'arrive. »

Il ouvrit la porte et resta sans voix à la vue de Suguru qui se tenait devant lui, trempé jusqu'aux os, misérable et dégoulinant. Sans qu'il puisse comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait, un désir insoupçonné s'éveilla en lui.

« Bonjour monsieur Nakano, dit Suguru en s'inclinant. Je m'excuse de vous déranger mais j'étais dans le quartier quand… en plus de la pluie une voiture m'a complètement arrosé. J'ai essayé de vous joindre par téléphone mais vous ne répondiez pas et j'ai vraiment besoin de me changer. Je… je peux rentrer ?

- Bien sûr, excuse-moi », répondit Hiroshi en s'écartant de la porte, sans lâcher des yeux son collègue à qui le tee-shirt complètement trempé collait à la peau. Bizarrement, Fujisaki lui avait toujours paru asexué, même quand il sortait avec Watanabe. Mais là, voir ses tétons pointer à cause du froid sous le tissu mouillé et ses cheveux ruisseler l'émoustillait soudain terriblement. Il cligna enfin des yeux et sortit de sa rêverie.

« La salle de bains est là, dit-il en l'introduisant dans le petit appartement. Prends une serviette propre, je vais te chercher des vêtements secs. »

Il humecta sa lèvre supérieure et suivit le garçon du regard. En cet instant, il l'aurait volontiers croqué mais ce n'aurait certainement pas été du goût de Fujisaki. S'il le voulait vraiment, il lui faudrait être plus ingénieux.

Hiroshi fouilla dans ses affaires et dénicha un tee-shirt qui lui était trop étroit, un bermuda kaki, une ceinture et une paire de chaussettes. Il les tendit à Suguru sans se priver de le reluquer, torse nu sous le grand drap de bain.

« Tu veux peut-être boire quelque chose ? Du thé ou du café ?

- Je dirais volontiers oui à un café mais inutile de vous déranger, c'est déjà gentil de me dépanner pour les habits. C'est arrivé tout près de chez vous et je ne me voyais pas rentrer comme ça dans un taxi ou en train.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, il n'y a aucun problème. » Le jeune homme l'abandonna dans la salle de bains et Suguru enfila le bermuda – qui lui faisait un pantacourt – puis le tee-shirt. Le texte imprimé sur cinq lignes le laissa dubitatif : « _I'm a picker, I'm a grinner, I'm a lover and I'm a sinner playin' my music in the sun_ ».

« Ce sont les paroles de la chanson _The Joker_ du Steve Miller Band, expliqua Hiroshi qui fouillait dans un placard, à la recherche d'un paquet de café neuf, comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées. Je peux te prêter une chemise pour les couvrir, si tu veux ?

- Non, ce n'est pas la peine. Il fait trop chaud et puis c'est gentil de me prêter des vêtements », répondit Suguru en rejoignant son ami dans le coin cuisine. Ikkyoku n'avait pas daigné bouger de sa chaise pour accueillir le nouvel arrivant qu'elle regardait d'un air curieux de ses grands yeux verts.

Ils échangèrent quelques banalités, le temps que le café passe, puis s'assirent sur le canapé pour le boire. Hiroshi l'avait à peine servi qu'on sonna à nouveau à sa porte. Dissimulant son agacement, il alla ouvrir et, une fois encore, eut le souffle coupé à la vue de la personne qui se tenait sur le palier.

Une jeune femme blonde, à l'expression aguicheuse et aux formes très généreuses moulées dans un uniforme de pervenche, se tenait devant lui.

« Hiroshi Nakano ? demanda-t-elle.

- Oui, déglutit Hiroshi, la gorge sèche. Il y a un problème ?

- Oui, monsieur Nakano, il y en a un, susurra l'agent d'une voix étrangement sensuelle. Vous êtes en état d'arrestation. »

Avant que le guitariste ait le temps de faire un seul geste, elle le fit pivoter et lui passa les menottes avec dextérité puis le repoussa à l'intérieur de l'appartement sous le regard éberlué de Fujisaki.

« Oh, vous êtes deux ? dit la fille, dont les boutons du chemisier allaient certainement sauter sous peu vu l'opulence de sa poitrine. Le petit peut mater, s'il veut. »

Elle attacha Hiroshi à une chaise et revint avec une petite chaîne stéréo qu'elle alluma.

« On m'a reporté un délit de chasteté. C'est puni par la loi vous savez ? ronronna-t-elle en arrachant son uniforme factice, dévoilant des sous-vêtements minimalistes en dentelle noire.

- Il y a une méprise, bredouilla Hiroshi. Je n'ai rien demandé et…

- Chut, beau brun. Parler est une autre infraction », souffla-t-elle. Elle s'assit à califourchon sur les cuisses du contrevenant toujours médusé et commença à se déhancher au rythme d'une musique lascive.

Hiroshi lança un regard navré à Suguru qui était demeuré muet. Ça tombait mal mais comment le dire ? Le pire, c'est que la fille lui faisait de l'effet. En même temps, vu la manière dont elle s'y prenait, n'importe quel garçon aimant les filles aurait réagi aussi.

Pour sa part, Fujisaki trouvait le spectacle affligeant. Posant sa tasse de café sur la table basse, il quitta le salon et alla récupérer ses affaires, étendues dans la salle de bains, pour ne pas avoir à y assister plus longtemps. Il ne sortit de la pièce que lorsque la musique se tut et qu'il entendit la porte d'entrée se refermer. Hésitant, il demeura planté dans le petit vestibule tandis que Nakano s'était jeté sur son téléphone pour appeler son frère, commanditaire de séance de _lap dance_ très spéciale.

« Oui, je viens de recevoir ton cadeau, déclara-t-il sèchement. Yuji, je suis sur la sellette avec Koike, tu crois vraiment que si on savait qu'une… qu'une gogo dancer est venue, ça arrangerait mes affaires ? Si j'ai aimé ? Ça n'est pas la question ! Oui, c'était sympa, merci… Oui, elle m'a même laissé son numéro, et non je ne la rappellerai pas. Elle, mon âme sœur ? Tu délires ! Oui je sais que c'est aujourd'hui mais je crois surtout que c'étaient des conneries. La journée n'est pas finie, je sais, ce sera peut-être le gars du combini en fin de compte, plaisanta le jeune homme, radouci. Je te laisse, à ce soir. »

Il alluma une cigarette puis se retourna vers Suguru.

« Je suis désolé pour… pour ça. Mon frère a toujours des idées douteuses quand il s'agit de faire des surprises.

- Ça ne fait rien. Je vais y aller, de toute façon. »

Hiroshi le regarda qui se tenait devant lui, ses habits toujours mouillés soigneusement pliés dans un sac en plastique qu'il serrait entre ses bras. Impossible de déterminer ce qu'il pensait vraiment.

« Euh… des amis viennent ce soir pour une petite fête, tu veux rester ?

- Non, je vous remercie.

- Et si je te dis que c'est mon anniversaire aujourd'hui ? Vingt-deux ans ! »

Suguru sourit.

« Je vous dirai… Joyeux anniversaire et passez une bonne soirée avec vos amis. Mais n'abusez pas trop de certaines substances, histoire que lundi vous ayez toute votre tête au travail. Bon week-end, et à lundi. »

Hiroshi referma la porte avec un petit signe de la main. Songeur, il alla prendre les deux tasses de café maintenant refroidi et les vida machinalement dans l'évier.

_À suivre…_

* * *

><p><span>Bubble tea<span> : Le bubble tea, aussi appelé thé aux bulles, thé aux perles ou boba tea, est une boisson d'origine taïwanaise. C'est un mélange de thé froid ou chaud et de lait, parfumé de diverses saveurs, et de boules de tapioca, qui donnent son nom au thé aux perles. Celles-ci s'aspirent généralement au moyen d'une paille de diamètre hors normes.


	12. Chapter 12

**Crédits :** les personnages, à quelques exceptions près, appartiennent à Maki Murakami, nous nous contentons simplement de les emprunter.

Merci à tous ceux et celles qui suivent cette histoire !

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE XII<strong>

Il faisait sombre, la rue était déserte ; à cette heure de la nuit, nul doute que les gens s'étaient réfugiés chez eux, dans ces buildings dont les hautes silhouettes bouchaient l'horizon. Un jeune homme blond, musclé mais élancé, reculait lentement, les poings serrés, tandis qu'une amazone en treillis et à la longue chevelure blanche avançait vers lui sans la moindre hésitation.

« C'est fini pour toi, blondinet ! »

La fille bondit et décocha un spectaculaire coup de pied en pleine tête du garçon blond qui fut projeté en arrière avec un cri de rage impuissante.

« Ah ah ah ! Je te l'avais bien dit, personne ne peut gagner contre Vanessa Lewis ! Surtout pas une espèce de minet décoloré comme ce fils à papa de Lion !

- C'est bon Yuji, j'ai bien compris que tu m'avais mis la pâtée du siècle, pas la peine de frimer ! »

Agacé, Hiroshi lâcha sa manette d'un geste plein de dépit et se rendit à la cuisine pour prendre une canette de soda dans le réfrigérateur.

« Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

- Non, merci. Tu veux ta revanche ?

- Plus tard. J'ai suffisamment encaissé de défaites pour ce soir », dit le cadet des Nakano, observant d'un œil distrait la sculpturale jeune femme virtuelle qui posait triomphalement au milieu de l'écran du téléviseur.

« Pourquoi tu ne combats qu'avec des filles ? s'enquit-il platement.

- Parce que ce sont des bombes, chacune dans leur genre. Même la petite Eileen est à tomber, à sa manière. Rien à voir avec tes tas de muscles sur pattes, Hiro.

- J'suis pas en forme ce soir, c'est tout. La prochaine fois, c'est moi qui te ferai ta fête. »

Yuji se leva à son tour et éteignit sa console. Il commençait à se faire tard, de toute façon.

« En parlant de bombe, tu as rappelé Yumi ?

- Yumi ?

- La strip-teaseuse ! Elle t'avait bien laissé son numéro ? Ce n'était pas elle ton âme sœur, en fin de compte ? »

Hiroshi secoua la tête tout en se demandant si son frère renoncerait un jour à ses gamineries.

« Bien sûr que non. Même si je dois reconnaître qu'elle était très appétissante.

- C'était le gars du Conbini, alors ?

- Non plus, je n'y suis pas allé en fin de compte. Et les autres tu les connais, tu étais là toi aussi. C'est des idioties, tout ça.

- Mais non, moi j'y crois », affirma Yuji d'un ton tel qu'il était parfaitement impossible de déterminer si, oui ou non, il était sérieux. Le jeune homme avait peut-être des difficultés à percer en tant que comédien mais il possédait pourtant un indéniable talent. Peut-être que s'il avait pris la vie avec un peu moins de fantaisie, il aurait pu se faire un nom, mais il semblait heureux de son sort ; et comme il le disait, il était encore jeune, la réussite finirait bien par lui sourire un jour. « Réfléchis, tu n'as croisé personne d'autre, samedi ? Une voisine ? Le facteur ?

- Eh bien… » Hiroshi réfléchit quelques secondes, prenant le parti d'entrer dans son jeu. « Fujisaki est passé chez moi, en effet. Il s'était fait arroser par une voiture et je lui ai même prêté des affaires. Comment j'ai pu l'oublier ?

- Fujisaki ? Le petit maigre qui joue du synthé avec Shu et toi ? Eh bien voilà, tu l'as trouvée, ton âme sœur. Félicitations, Hiro ! s'écria Yuji avec un grand sourire en lui envoyant une bourrade dans le dos.

- Arrête de dire n'importe quoi », le rabroua gentiment son cadet, sans oser parler du trouble qui lui revenait en mémoire au souvenir de son jeune collègue trempé de pluie sur le seuil de son appartement.

XXXXXXXXXX

Pour les Bad Luck, le mois d'août était bien loin d'être celui des vacances. K et Sakano s'étaient mis en quatre pour leur trouver des engagements au gré des nombreux festivals qui jalonnaient la période estivale, et ce à travers tout le pays. Les trois garçons se partageaient entre travail en studio et prestations live plus ou moins importantes, mais comme ne cessait de le marteler leur manager avec fougue : l'essentiel était d'occuper le terrain.

« Plus vous serez visibles et plus vous serez connus, il n'y a pas de secret. Dès la fin des vacances, vous vous collerez à la préparation d'un album, il est temps pour vous de vous lancer dans le grand bain. Ce que vous faites là n'est qu'une répétition, parce qu'à partir de septembre, vous allez jouer dans la cour des grands ! »

Shuichi, Hiroshi et Suguru demeurèrent muets à cette annonce, mais si les deux premiers étaient suffoqués par une fierté un peu incrédule, le troisième se réjouissait de l'envol du groupe ; envol dont il était en partie l'artisan, n'en déplaise aux fâcheux, et il escomptait que son cousin saurait l'en remercier.

« Un album ? s'écria Shuichi au bout de plusieurs secondes en se levant vivement de sa chaise, les yeux brillants. C'est vrai, K ? On va sortir notre premier album ?

- Affirmatif. Le boss estime que vous fonctionnez bien ensemble. À ce propos, il veut vous voir à 10 heures dans son bureau. Mais pour le moment, voyons plutôt le planning de la semaine à venir ! »

À 10 heures, comme convenu, les Bad Luck se rendirent dans le bureau du directeur de N-G Productions, qui les accueillit de son éternel air affable.

« Bien. Monsieur Sakano m'a transmis les derniers résultats des ventes de vos CD, qui sont exponentielles depuis votre interprétation de _Lost in Tokyo_ à Fukuoka. La vidéo de cette chanson, mise en ligne sur le site de N-G, a été visionnée plus de cent mille fois en un mois, ce qui est un bon chiffre. C'est pourquoi je souhaite que vous enregistriez un album dès la rentrée ; quant à la version studio de _Lost in Tokyo_, il me semble qu'elle est quasiment finalisée ?

- Oui, monsieur le directeur, répondit Sakano. Le morceau est en post-production et nous envisageons de le sortir dès la semaine prochaine, à moins que vous désiriez attendre un peu ? »

Tohma inclina la tête, l'air serein.

« En effet, je préfèrerais que vous attendiez jusqu'en septembre. Ne perdons pas de vue que le public cible de Bad Luck est constitué en grande partie de jeunes gens n'ayant pas encore quitté le système scolaire, et la sortie d'un nouveau single peut constituer un excellent sujet de conversation à l'heure de la pause. En outre, je souhaite que cela coïncide avec l'annonce de la préparation de votre premier album, expliqua-t-il, s'adressant plus particulièrement à Shuichi. Vous allez tenir une conférence de presse, qui sera l'occasion aussi d'annoncer l'intégration de Fujisaki dans le groupe. Qu'en dites-vous ? »

Suguru en resta muet de surprise. Bien entendu, il n'avait jamais douté de son talent mais jusque-là, Tohma ne lui avait rien dit qui fut susceptible de laisser présager pareille décision. Cependant, la fierté remplaça bien vite l'étonnement et un sourire se peignit sur ses traits. Les grandes démonstrations de joie, il les laissait à Shindo.

Lequel Shindo, justement, ne paraissait pas vraiment en train d'exploser de joie. Lui aussi était resté surpris, mais c'était l'incompréhension qui avait pris le relais. Pourquoi cet acharnement à vouloir leur imposer ce petit bêcheur de Fujisaki ?

« Mais… mais c'était pas prévu, ça ! s'exclama-t-il, le visage orageux.

- Qu'y a-t-il, Shindo ? s'enquit Sakano.

- Fujisaki ! Il n'a jamais été question qu'il devienne un membre officiel de Bad Luck ! Le groupe, c'est Hiro et moi et je refuse que ça change. Je croyais qu'il n'était là que pour nous donner un coup de main !

- Mais il est clair que sans ses arrangements, vos compositions n'auraient pas dépassé le stade de créations basiques sans beaucoup d'inspiration, le contra Tohma d'un ton bonhomme qui ne souffrait cependant pas la moindre contestation.

- C'est vrai, Shindo ! renchérit Sakano, galvanisé par le soutien de l'ancien claviériste qu'il vénérait au-delà de tout. Le jeu de Fujisaki est nettement supérieur au tien, par moments j'ai presque l'impression d'entendre jouer monsieur le directeur !

- Oui, ben justement, je ne veux pas que Bad Luck devienne un clone des Nittle Grasper !

- Calme-toi, Shu, intervint Hiroshi, qui jusque-là n'avait rien dit. Tu sais que c'est la vérité. Noriko nous a beaucoup apporté et Fujisaki encore plus. Il a fait du super boulot depuis qu'il est dans le groupe et on perdrait beaucoup à se passer de son aide. »

Son ami lui renvoya un coup d'œil furibond mais ne répondit rien, voyant que tout le monde autour de lui prenait le parti de leur insupportable claviériste. Seul K n'était pas intervenu, mais Shuichi était persuadé que lui aussi était favorable à l'entrée de Fujisaki dans le groupe, ou du moins n'y était nullement opposé. Que trouvaient-ils donc tous à ce gamin prétentieux ? En dehors du fait qu'il maîtrisait totalement sa partie, il fallait bien le reconnaître…

« Bien, ceci étant réglé, je vous laisse retourner à votre travail, d'autant que vous avez un programme chargé. Oh, Fujisaki, j'aimerais te dire deux mots. »

Suguru suivit des yeux le départ de ses camarades puis se retourna vers son cousin qui l'observait, assis dans son luxueux fauteuil, sans lui proposer de s'asseoir aussi.

« Que penses-tu de cette promotion, Suguru ? s'enquit Tohma sans se départir de son détachement aimable mais froid, bien qu'il fût clair qu'il venait de passer sans préambule dans la sphère privée.

- J'en conclus que j'ai fait mes preuves à vos yeux au sein du groupe, répondit posément le garçon.

- En effet, mais ce n'est qu'un début. Bad Luck est sur de bons rails mais c'est à toi que revient la tâche de lui donner de l'envergure. Je sais que tu en es capable, c'est pourquoi j'ai décidé que tu allais en faire partie officiellement.

- J'en suis très honoré. » Suguru s'inclina solennellement, tout en s'efforçant de masquer son émotion ; il n'aurait pas supporté de décevoir les attentes de son cousin. « En avez-vous parlé à mes parents ?

- Ne t'en fais pas, je vais les contacter d'ici quelques jours. Laisse-moi faire et ne te préoccupe de rien d'autre que de Bad Luck. Tu peux disposer, à présent.

- Merci, monsieur Seguchi. Au revoir », dit Suguru en refermant la porte du bureau derrière lui, le cœur gonflé par la fierté. Ses parents lui avaient accordé six mois pour faire ses preuves et il semblait bien qu'il venait de réussir l'épreuve haut la main. Réfrénant une envie de se mettre à bondir sur place, il se dirigea d'un pas tranquille vers l'ascenseur.

XXXXXXXXXX

Le lendemain matin, sans grande surprise, Shuichi était encore celui que l'on attendait. Tandis que Sakano s'affairait auprès de la bouilloire pour préparer du thé, K griffonnait dans son agenda en consultant en parallèle son téléphone portable. Hiroshi, lui, accordait sa guitare tout en lançant à la dérobée des regards à Suguru qui lisait un roman, assis sur la banquette.

Bien sûr, la réflexion de Yuji n'avait été qu'une boutade, et il ne croyait pas au prétendu « pouvoir » de Chisei, mais force était de constater qu'il appréciait de plus en plus son jeune collègue. S'il n'était pas d'un abord facile, nettement plus réservé que la plupart des adolescents de son âge, celui-ci n'en était pas moins d'une fréquentation agréable ; leurs déplacements, tout au long du mois de juillet, avaient été l'occasion de se côtoyer dans un autre contexte, et si Fujisaki était loin d'être un fêtard, il n'en demeurait pas moins de bonne compagnie.

Distraitement, il pinça une corde de sa guitare et tourna légèrement la cheville correspondante pour la tendre un peu plus. Il était trop tôt pour penser à des choses de cet ordre. Tant que Hajiri n'avait pas accouché, il se refusait à envisager son futur affectif.

La porte du studio s'ouvrit, laissant entrer un Shuichi au visage congestionné par une intense contrariété. Sans souhaiter le bonjour à quiconque, il jeta son sac dans un coin de la pièce et se dirigea tout droit vers Suguru qui leva des yeux étonnés en le voyant se camper devant lui.

« Toi ! Je savais que tu n'étais pas net mais je pensais pas que ça pouvait être à ce point ! » s'écria-t-il avec colère. Suguru referma son livre et le posa à côté de lui, sourcils froncés.

« Shindo… » commença Sakano, alarmé.

« De quoi parlez-vous, monsieur Shindo ? s'enquit le jeune garçon sans tenir compte de cette intervention.

- De ton intégration dans le groupe ! Je sais très bien pourquoi Seguchi t'as imposé alors que j'étais contre ! Tu es son cousin, mais ça tu t'es bien gardé de nous le dire, hein ! Depuis le début tu savais que la place était pour toi ! »

Ces mots firent l'effet d'une bombe sur le reste de l'équipe : Hiroshi ouvrit de grands yeux, interloqué ; passé le premier instant de surprise, Sakano joignit les mains, un air d'admiration béate peint sur le visage ; seul K continua de gratter dans son calepin, l'air ennuyé.

« Le cousin de Seguchi ? répéta le guitariste, incrédule.

- Fujisaki est le cousin de monsieur le directeur ? renchérit Sakano, au bord des larmes. C'est bien vrai ? »

Le concerné demeura impassible et croisa posément les bras.

« Ainsi, monsieur Eiri a fini par vous le dire ? Honnêtement, je suis étonné qu'il ait attendu aussi longtemps. »

Sakano et Hiroshi observaient la scène, muets de stupéfaction. Il ne s'agissait donc pas d'une idée farfelue de Shuichi, comme il lui arrivait parfois de s'en fourrer dans la tête.

« Tu n'en as jamais rien eu à faire de Bad Luck, avoue que tout ce que tu as toujours visé, c'était une place pour te faire connaître, et c'est tombé sur nous ! Trop facile de progresser quand on a du piston ! Et avec ça, tu te permets de nous prendre de haut et d'imposer ta vision des choses ? Tu n'es qu'un espion à la solde de Seguchi ! » hurla le jeune chanteur, étranglé par la fureur et l'indignation. Il fit le geste de lever le poing, comme s'il voulait l'abattre sur son collègue, mais K, qui jusque-là n'avait pas paru suivre la dispute, se décida soudain à intervenir en tirant un coup de feu dans le plafond. Tous s'immobilisèrent.

« Un peu de calme, _boys_, vous m'empêchez de réfléchir. Shuichi, c'est un fait que Suguru est le cousin du boss mais il faudra t'y faire. Si Seguchi a décidé qu'il restait dans le groupe, tu ne pourras rien y changer et c'est comme ça.

- C'est… vrai, K ? Vous le saviez déjà ? s'enquit Sakano, émerveillé.

_- Of course_ ! Mais le boss m'a dit de me taire, alors je n'ai rien dit. Moi, tout ce qui m'intéresse, c'est que Bad Luck devienne le meilleur groupe du Japon, tout le reste je m'en moque. Alors dépêchez-vous de régler vos petits problèmes car on n'a pas que ça à faire et vous avez un planning chargé. »

Frémissant de colère, Shuichi ne bougeait pas, toisant Suguru qui soutenait son regard furieux, impassible en apparence mais prêt à bondir de côté dans le cas où le chanteur viendrait à se jeter sur lui. Ce qui, au vu de son expression, n'était pas du tout inconcevable.

« C'est bon, Shu, calme-toi, intervint Hiroshi en se levant, et il plaça une main sur l'épaule de son ami. Viens avec moi, on va sortir deux minutes le temps que ça passe. » Il l'entraîna vers la porte et se retourna vers les autres. « Attendez-nous quelques instants, on n'en a pas pour très longtemps », assura-t-il avant de quitter la pièce. Sakano se précipita aussitôt vers Suguru, les yeux brillants.

« Fujisaki ! Je n'arrive pas à le croire ! C'est merveilleux ! Voilà donc pourquoi tu es si doué, tout le talent de monsieur le directeur doit aussi couler dans tes veines. Quelle belle famille que les Seguchi ! se pâma-t-il.

- Heu… Merci, monsieur Sakano », répondit le garçon d'un ton absent, le regard rivé à la porte. L'orage était passé et Shindo se le tiendrait pour dit, désormais. Cependant, une désagréable sensation de dépit flottait comme un nuage au creux de son estomac et il ne parvenait pas à en déterminer la cause. Alors, il rouvrit son livre et tenta de reprendre le fil de l'intrigue.

XXXXXXXXXX

La tournée des festivals du mois d'août et la sortie prochaine d'un premier album n'avaient pas calmé la rancoeur de Shuichi car s'il était constant pour deux choses, c'étaient son amour inaltérable pour Yuki et sa fierté d'artiste. Il ne digérait toujours pas que Seguchi ait imposé son cousin dans les Bad Luck, et le silence dudit cousin à ce propos. Ce jour-là, une tension palpable régnait dans le minivan qui les emmenait vers le nord de Honshû pour une tournée de dix jours. Hiroshi, qui aimait voyager du côté vitre, avait choisi de s'asseoir entre chanteur et claviériste afin d'éviter d'éventuels conflits. Du reste, Shuichi paraissait plongé dans la contemplation du paysage, un casque sur les oreilles, et Suguru lisait. Le jeune garçon n'était pas mécontent d'avoir délaissé ses livres scolaires pour des romans. Tohma lui avait assuré qu'il s'occuperait de tout vis-à-vis de ses parents, aussi n'avait-il rien dit, sans savoir toutefois où les choses en étaient avec eux. Il savait bien que c'était impossible, mais il aurait préféré que son lien de parenté avec l'ex-prestigieux clavier des Nittle Grasper ne soit jamais révélé. D'une part, il voulait établir sa réputation tout seul et, d'autre part, cela aurait évité d'incessantes prises de bec avec Shindo. Celui-ci lui tenait toujours rancune de son incorporation au groupe et ne ratait jamais une occasion de remettre la polémique sur le tapis. Nakano, lui, était indéchiffrable et se contentait de soutenir son ami. Suguru n'avait que faire de l'opinion des autres, mais au quotidien, la situation commençait à lui peser.

Une énième dispute éclata lors de leur étape à Akita.

La ville avait rangé ses lanternes du Kanto Matsuri jusqu'à l'année suivante mais une foule de vacanciers se pressait encore le long des rues de la cité portuaire. Une chaleur de plomb écrasait la ville, mais si les touristes pouvaient profiter des plages pour se rafraîchir, les Bad Luck étaient là pour travailler. Dès le début se posèrent des problèmes de sono entraînant un retard dans la répétition. Tandis qu'un technicien s'affairait en régie, les Bad Luck en étaient réduits à chômer en attendant que tout soit réparé. Le moment était propice à une altercation, car l'oisiveté n'était-elle pas mère de tous les vices ?

La crise éclata alors que Suguru était assis à l'ombre, son livre à la main, un peu à l'écart des autres. Hiroshi fumait et Shuichi, décidément de mauvais poil, semblait en avoir après son téléphone car il maugréait dans son coin d'un air irrité en s'acharnant sur l'appareil. Tout à coup, il se dirigea vers le claviériste et l'apostropha.

« Eh ben ! Au lieu de lire tu ferais mieux d'aller aider à réparer la sono ! » lança-t-il. Suguru le regarda d'un air étonné, mais avant qu'il ait le temps d'ouvrir la bouche, le chanteur enchaîna :

« Bah quoi ? C'est trop difficile pour un petit génie comme toi ? À quoi ça sert, alors, que tu sois le cousin de Seguchi ?

- Monsieur Shindo, sans vous faire offense, je pense que vous avez un problème, répondit le jeune garçon.

- Quoi ? Fais gaffe à comment tu me parles, minus ! »

Hiroshi se leva pour intervenir mais K fut plus rapide. Tirant son Magnum de son holster, il le braqua sur les deux antagonistes avec un « _Stop it !_ » retentissant.

« On se calme, _guys_. Shuichi calme-toi. Assez avec ces enfantillages, conduisez-vous comme des adultes maintenant. »

Un technicien désamorça définitivement l'altercation en venant annoncer que tout était prêt. Les trois garçons montèrent sur scène mais l'atmosphère demeurait tendue et la répétition s'en ressentit en dépit des efforts d'Hiroshi pour calmer le jeu. Leur session finie, K ne se priva pas de leur dire tout le mal qu'il pensait d'eux.

« _You n__eed a cold shower_, Shuichi ! conclut-il d'un ton sans appel. « Vous êtes des professionnels et pas des petits rigolos alors je ne veux plus jamais voir ça. _Understand _? »

Le visage orageux, Shuichi hocha la tête et partit sans attendre Hiroshi. Celui-ci rangea soigneusement ses affaires, seul. Fujisaki aussi avait disparu il ne savait trop où. Il alluma une cigarette et rejeta la première bouffée avec un profond soupir. Ça ne pouvait plus durer, il était temps d'avoir une discussion en privé avec son meilleur ami.

Leur hôtel se trouvait à une dizaine de minutes à pied de la scène. Quand il rentra dans la chambre, il était déjà en nage et il repensa au conseil de K. Une douche froide, il en aurait eu bien besoin en cet instant ! Shuichi semblait d'ailleurs avoir pris leur manager au mot car il entendait de l'eau cascader dans la salle de bains. Il attendit que la douche cesse de couler, et quand ce fut fait, il toqua brièvement à la porte avant de la pousser.

« Shuichi ! Jusqu'ici je n'ai pas voulu prendre parti, ou plutôt, j'ai pris tacitement le tien, mais là tu dépasses les bornes », déclara-t-il en entrant dans la petite pièce. Il se planta devant le rideau opaque de la douche et poursuivit : « Laisse-moi parler, s'il te plaît. Pour une fois, c'est moi qui vais monopoliser la parole. Je te trouve horrible envers Fujisaki. Moi aussi ça m'a foutu les boules qu'il soit le cousin de Seguchi mais… après tout, on a tous notre vie privée… enfin, la mienne pas trop vu qu'elle s'étale dans les tabloïds mais bref, on a tous nos histoires. Juste nous deux, c'était super mais avec Fujisaki, c'est mieux. Sois honnête : il ne doit pas son intégration uniquement au bon-vouloir de Seguchi. Il est doué le gosse ! Alors au lieu de gaspiller ton énergie, focalise-toi plutôt sur le chant et l'écriture. Nous, on gère le reste. Parce que même si j'aime beaucoup son accent du Kansai quand il s'énerve, ce serait bien que tu lui présentes des excuses et que tu arrêtes de te prendre la tête avec ça. On en a tous marre de tes esclandres, ça commence à pourrir l'ambiance. Alors, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? »

L'occupant de la douche ne répondit pas mais Hiroshi l'entendit clairement déglutir.

« Qu'est-ce que j'en dis quoi de quoi ? s'enquit quelqu'un derrière lui. Le jeune homme tressaillit et se retourna vers Shuichi qui se tenait sur le seuil de la salle de bains, l'air curieux.

- Merde, t'es là ?

- Ben ouais, tu vois bien. Tu parlais à qui, là ? » l'interrogea le chanteur. Son ami observa le rideau de douche tiré.

« À personne, murmura-t-il. Tu peux m'attendre en bas, s'il te plaît ? J'ai besoin de te parler. »

Shuichi obtempéra sans poser de question et Nakano se retourna vers la douche.

« Euh… désolé, Fujisaki. Je croyais que c'était Shu. Je… je te laisse. À plus tard. »

Joignant le geste à la parole, Hiroshi alla rejoindre son ami dans le petit parc de l'hôtel et lui répéta le discours qu'il avait tenu un peu plus tôt à la mauvaise personne. Cette fois, son sermon parut faire de l'effet car Shuichi hocha la tête, l'air penaud, avant de retourner à pas lents dans l'hôtel.

Demeuré seul, il s'assit à une table à l'ombre. L'après-midi touchait à sa fin et les baigneurs rassemblés autour de la piscine commençaient à ranger leurs affaires. Il aurait bien voulu piquer une tête pour se rafraîchir mais il ne savait pas trop de combien de temps il disposait, ce fichu problème de sono les ayant retardés. Tant pis, il irait prendre une douche quand Fujisaki aurait libéré la place. Il ne lui en fallut pas plus pour imaginer le corps mince et ruisselant d'eau du garçon… et se sentir à l'étroit dans son pantalon.

« Votre cigarette est terminée. »

Hiroshi sursauta, arraché à ses fantasmes par l'objet même de son trouble.

« Par tous les kamis, j'ai failli avoir un arrêt cardiaque, dit-il en jetant un coup d'œil à sa cigarette qui n'était plus qu'un bâton de cendres.

- Excusez-moi de vous avoir fait peur. » Suguru contourna la table et, après une brève hésitation, s'assit sur la chaise en face de son collègue. « Merci… merci pour tout à l'heure. Ça me réconforte de savoir que vous me soutenez. On n'arrive jamais à déterminer ce que vous pensez vraiment.

- Pareil pour toi, répondit Hiroshi en souriant. Il n'y a que Shu qui est un livre ouvert… et bruyant, plaisanta-t-il en allumant une autre cigarette. Ce que j'ai dit sur ton cousin, enfin Seg… monsieur Seguchi, je…

- Ne vous justifiez pas, il n'y a pas de problème pour moi, l'interrompit le claviériste. Au moins vous avez l'honnêteté de reconnaître que je ne dois mon talent qu'à moi-même et non à mes fréquentations. Merci de m'accepter dans le groupe.

- Non, merci à toi de nous supporter. Entre mes déboires et les sautes d'humeur de Shuichi, tu n'es pas très bien loti. Merci de rester avec nous et de nous apporter ton talent. » Ils se sourirent mutuellement, soudain complices, puis Suguru demanda :

« Je saute du coq à l'âne, mais puis-je vous poser une question personnelle ?

- Bien sûr, mais si elle l'est trop je n'y répondrai pas. Je plaisante, rit Nakano. Lance-toi.

- Eh bien, comment allez-vous faire pour l'émission _Rockvibes_ de jeudi soir ? Vous l'avez préenregistrée ?

- Oui. D'habitude c'est du direct mais exceptionnellement je l'ai enregistrée jeudi dernier.

- Et quel en sera le sujet ?

- Ah, ça, il faudra que tu l'écoutes pour le savoir. »

XXXXXXXXXX

Hiroshi avait peut-être trouvé les bons arguments avec Shuichi car le reste de la tournée se poursuivit dans une ambiance nettement plus sereine. Il aurait été exagéré de parler de complicité, mais le chanteur avait cessé de s'en prendre au claviériste pour tout et n'importe quoi. Tous deux étaient bien loin d'être amis, mais Suguru s'en moquait dès l'instant où l'ambiance dans le groupe ne s'en ressentait pas Effectivement, tout se passait bien sur le plan musical et le succès était chaque soir au rendez-vous.

« Merci à tous ! Merci Tainai ! À bientôt ! »

Shuichi adressa de grands gestes à la foule des spectateurs et quitta la scène en bondissant, fatigué mais euphorique. Il adorait communiquer avec le public, qui le lui rendait bien.

« C'était super ! annonça-t-il avec un sourire radieux. Mais je suis claqué, je sens que je vais m'effondrer ! »

La tournée des festivals touchait à sa fin, ne restaient plus que deux dates qui les ramèneraient vers Tokyo. D'ores et déjà, le bilan des représentations était plus que positif et, n'eut été l'accrochage à Akita, on pouvait parler de pleine réussite pour les Bad Luck.

À peine dans la loge, Hiroshi ralluma son téléphone. Il y avait sept appels en absence de Yuzuru Seryo mais aucun message. Saisi d'une brusque inquiétude, il rappela en dépit de l'heure tardive.

Hajiri venait d'accoucher. Le bébé avait cinq semaines d'avance mais tout s'était bien passé pour la mère et l'enfant. Quelque peu hystérique, Seryo entreprit de tout lui raconter avec force détails et informations que le jeune homme n'avait pas forcément envie d'entendre : début des contractions, progression de la dilatation, et pour finir le déroulement de l'accouchement en lui-même avec les précisions les plus glauques. Hiroshi grimaça. C'était ça qu'il fallait utiliser pour convaincre les jeunes de se protéger. Il n'y avait rien de glamour à mettre un enfant au monde, bien au contraire !

Une fois encore il ressentit son décalage avec Yuzuru. Ce dernier était exalté alors que lui se montrait remarquablement atone et insensible. Néanmoins, si Umiko était sa fille, abandonnerait-il si facilement ses droits parentaux ?

Il remercia le jeune homme de l'avoir prévenu et promit de se rendre à l'hôpital aussitôt de retour à Tokyo.

Songeur, il replaça son téléphone dans sa poche et rejoignit ses deux collègues, conscient que son sort serait fixé d'ici peu.

XXXXXXXXXX

« Je vais la casser si je la prends », protesta gentiment Hiroshi en tendant toutefois les bras pour accueillir la petite Umiko que Hajiri lui tendait avec un sourire. Une émotion intense l'étreignit dès qu'il la tint contre lui mais il s'efforça de rester neutre.

Umiko n'était pas belle. Ses yeux n'étaient pas encore ouverts et ses paupières toute gonflées. Son visage aussi était une petite boule. Avant qu'il s'en aperçoive, elle avait enroulé ses tout petits doigts autour de l'index d'Hiroshi et le serrait convulsivement. Le jeune homme déglutit. Deux kilos six-cent quarante grammes, quarante-cinq centimètres, tout ceci lui avait paru ridicule mais à présent, il était ému. Umiko n'était pas belle mais c'était peut-être sa fille et cela suffisait à ce qu'il s'émerveille.

Il se sentait défaillir. Il avait fait le prélèvement sanguin avant de venir rendre visite à Hajiri, et il avait eu raison car à présent il n'en avait plus le courage.

Il faillit oublier de donner les chocolats et les fleurs qu'il avait apportés pour la jeune maman. Sans qu'il s'en rende compte, il était resté plus de deux heures. Une infirmière l'informa que les visites étaient terminées, sauf pour l'heureux papa. Hiroshi adressa un regard éloquent à Yuzuru et se leva en saluant le couple. Père biologique ou pas, il savait que c'est avec Yuzuru que la mère et la fille seraient heureuses. Ce soir-là, il pria encore les kamis pour qu'Umiko ne soit pas sa fille, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons qu'au début.

_À suivre…_

* * *

><p>Vanessa, Eileen et Lion sont des personnages du jeu vidéo <em>Virtua Fighter V<em>.

Kanto Matsuri : festival des Lanternes, qui se déroule à Akita du 3 au 6 août. Tous les soirs, des lanternes sont suspendues à de hauts mâts de bambou.


	13. Chapter 13

**Crédits :** les personnages, à quelques exceptions près, appartiennent à Maki Murakami, nous nous contentons simplement de les emprunter.

Merci à tous ceux et celles qui suivent cette histoire !

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE XIII<strong>

Tohma Seguchi avait attendu la fin des vacances avant d'annoncer aux parents de Suguru qu'il avait décidé d'intégrer à plein temps le garçon aux Bad Luck. Les représentations estivales avaient été concluantes sur le plan professionnel – il ne voulait pas entendre parler des différends entre chanteur et claviériste – aussi souhaitait-il prolonger l'expérience pour une durée indéterminée.

Suguru était rentré quelques jours à Kyoto à l'occasion du dernier week-end du mois d'août, afin de préparer la reprise des cours et se reposer un peu avant de repartir d'arrache-pied, sur le plan scolaire mais aussi musical. Contribuer à la préparation d'un album, un premier album surtout, l'excitait terriblement même s'il affichait un air blasé quand il en parlait. Satisfait par ses résultats scolaires – il avait achevé le premier trimestre avec une très bonne moyenne aux évaluations – monsieur et madame Fujisaki avaient donné un aval de principe à son incorporation totale dans le groupe, estimant que Tohma avait sans nul doute mûrement réfléchi sa décision et que Suguru était suffisamment sérieux pour continuer à mener de front ses études et son travail. Haruka Fujisaki avait néanmoins conclu en lui rappelant la confiance que son mari et elle avaient placée en lui, et qu'il était dans son plus grand intérêt de ne pas la trahir par quelque incartade que ce fût ; groupe de pop ou pas, sa conduite se devait d'être exemplaire, et Suguru avait solennellement acquiescé. Il n'entrait pas, de toute manière, dans ses plans de se convertir à la rock'n'roll attitude à plus ou moins longue échéance.

Hormis à ses parents, il n'avait confié à personne ses nouvelles attributions, Tohma lui ayant expressément demandé de garder le silence, aussi n'avait-il rien dit à ses amis ; en outre, cela ne changeait pas grand-chose au final pour ses proches qui se demandaient même pour quelle raison on ne lui avait pas déjà proposé la place. Ses ex-camarades de classe estimaient en effet que le succès récent du groupe lui revenait pour partie, ce en quoi ils n'avaient pas tort.

De retour à Tokyo, dans les premiers jours de septembre, K et Sakano avaient officiellement lancé le travail sur le premier album. Si les Bad Luck avaient à présent un nombre conséquent de morceaux dans leur répertoire, il fallait avant tout choisir lesquels allaient figurer sur le CD – douze titres avait décidé Sakano – y inclure deux inédits et au moins un remix. Avec la sortie imminente de _Lost in Tokyo_ et tout ce que cela allait impliquer sur le plan promotionnel, les trois garçons avaient du pain sur la planche.

À commencer par la conférence de presse qui devait officialiser l'entrée de Suguru au sein de Bad Luck. Si Shuichi avait fini par en prendre son parti, il n'en considérait pas moins le jeune Kyotoïte comme un petit arriviste pistonné et les rapports entre les deux garçons étaient parfois tendus. La plupart du temps, cependant, l'ambiance était bonne, Shuichi bénéficiant de suffisamment de latitude pour faire les choses comme il le désirait. C'est pourquoi, tandis que les trois garçons attendaient dans une loge avant de se rendre en salle de conférence, Shuichi paraissait plus résigné que révolté alors que Suguru consultait ses mails sur son téléphone portable, dans un coin opposé de la pièce. Sakano semblait fébrile – rien que de très normal chez lui – et Hiroshi totalement détendu, comme à son habitude.

Pourtant, si quelqu'un avait des raisons de s'angoisser, c'était bien lui. Le résultat du test de paternité était attendu dans les jours qui venaient et il ne savait plus sur quel pied danser. Cette incertitude était insupportable, et heureusement qu'il pouvait se décharger – en partie – de son stress auprès de son amie Sakura. Plus sérieuse et compréhensive que Yuji, elle l'aidait à confesser des choses qu'il n'aurait jamais pu dire à sa mère.

« _Alright_ les garçons, c'est à vous, annonça K en pénétrant dans la loge. Shuichi, inutile de trop t'étaler sur l'intégration de Suguru et surtout, pas un mot au sujet de sa parenté avec le boss. Ensuite, tu enchaînes avec le nouvel album et là tu pourras être expansif autant que tu voudras.

- Oui K, je sais ce que j'ai à dire, rétorqua le garçon, l'air un peu vexé.

- Allez Shu, souris. C'est pas tous les jours qu'on annonce à la presse un premier album », intervint Hiroshi en passant son bras autour des épaules de son ami, refoulant ses propres angoisses au second plan en cet instant qui voyait aussi la concrétisation de son rêve. Ç'avait toujours été Shuichi qui l'avait poussé à aller de l'avant, qui avait toujours eu foi en Bad Luck. Sans Shuichi, il se serait contenté d'obéir à ses parents et aurait suivi de sages études alors qu'ils étaient sur le point de sortir un album. L'heure était à la fête, et rien d'autre. Et que Fujisaki en fasse partie était encore meilleur.

« Oui. Tu as raison, Hiro. Je m'en fiche après tout de qui collabore avec nous. L'esprit de Bad Luck, c'est toi et moi, et rien ne changera jamais ça, que ça plaise ou non à Seguchi ! »

Regonflé, il franchit la porte que K venait d'ouvrir et passa dans la salle de conférence d'un pas conquérant.

XXXXXXXXXX

« Tu le savais déjà ! Tu le savais et tu ne m'as rien dit ! C'est comme ça que tu traites tes amis, espèce de traître ? »

Grimaçant, Suguru écarta son téléphone de son oreille. Le compte-rendu de la conférence de presse n'avait pas tardé à se retrouver dans tous les magazines destinés aux adolescents et Narumi n'en avait pas cru ses yeux en découvrant que Suguru faisant désormais partie de Bad Luck. Certainement qu'il le savait lors de sa venue à Kyoto, et il ne lui en avait même pas touché un mot ? Pour quelle espèce de pipelette la prenait-il donc ?

« Je ne pouvais rien dire à cause d'une clause de confidentialité… tenta-t-il d'argumenter, profitant d'une pause dans la diatribe enflammée de sa camarade.

- Et alors ? Tu crois que je serais allé le répéter à tout le monde ? Et quand bien même, ça n'aurait rien changé, non ? En vérité, tu as pris la grosse tête depuis que tu es monté à Tokyo !

- Enfin, Narumi…

- Pour te faire pardonner, je veux une copie de la maquette de votre premier album dès qu'elle sera prête. Hein ? Ça marche ? Tu me dois bien ça ! »

La porte du studio s'ouvrit et Hiroshi fit son entrée. Suguru indiqua à son amie qu'il devait raccrocher et celle-ci fit de même, son professeur de japonais venant d'entrer dans la classe. Soulagé, le garçon remit son téléphone dans sa poche et salua son camarade.

« Salut, Fujisaki, répondit Hiroshi. Ça y est, les cours ont repris ?

- Malheureusement… Je dois dire que j'étais bien content d'être en vacances. Il me tarde de finir le lycée, mais j'en suis encore loin.

- Tu n'envisages donc pas d'aller à l'université, après ?

- Hum… Je ne sais pas encore, à vrai dire. J'aimerais fréquenter un établissement spécialisé dans l'enseignement de la musique. Ou peut-être même… aller étudier le piano à l'étranger ? »

Hiroshi le considéra avec un léger sourire. Son collègue ne semblait pas être de ceux qui se contentaient de peu. D'une certaine manière – bien que radicalement différente – il ressemblait à Shuichi. Il s'abstint cependant de le dire, sachant que le garçon n'apprécierait sans doute pas la comparaison.

« Monsieur Nakano… Je voudrais vous poser une question, poursuivit Suguru.

- Je t'en prie. Je ne mords pas, tu sais. Mais ne voudrais-tu pas aller prendre un café ? »

Ils se rendirent aux distributeurs de l'étage, qui, s'ils offraient un choix restreint pas rapport à ceux de la cafétéria, n'en étaient pas moins bien achalandés, et le guitariste paya les deux consommations.

« Merci, monsieur Nakano.

- De rien. Quelle est donc ta question ?

- Eh bien… ça fait un moment que je me la pose, à vrai dire. Pour quelle raison avez-vous tenu à conserver votre anonymat en tant qu'animateur de radio ? Sur le site de _Rockvibes_, il n'y a que

ces photos masquées de l'équipe des Spiders from Mars. Pourquoi donc ? »

Hiroshi attendit qu'ils aient regagné le studio avant de répondre. Ils prirent place sur la banquette de la salle de repos et le jeune homme poussa un profond soupir.

« Cette histoire remonte à quelques années, au début de la seconde plus exactement. Shuichi et moi avions fait connaissance au collège, et Shu était déjà un fou de musique qui composait des chansons sur un synthétiseur d'occasion. Il avait un rêve, qui ne s'appelait pas encore Bad Luck, et cherchait quelqu'un avec qui le partager. Tu vois comment il est, il avait tant d'enthousiasme qu'il a su me convaincre. Pour pouvoir acheter du meilleur matériel, j'ai décidé de prendre un petit boulot et j'ai eu la chance de trouver un poste de vendeur à Route 66, la boutique du frère de Ziggy. Shu, lui, travaillait dans un café après les cours. Un jour, Ziggy m'a proposé de l'assister sur une de ses émissions, et tu connais la suite. »

Suguru hocha la tête, bien que sa curiosité fût encore à satisfaire.

« Pourquoi je suis resté anonyme ? reprit Hiroshi après avoir avalé une gorgée de café. Au départ, tout le monde avait un pseudo et je trouvais ça cool. Ensuite, c'est devenu un jeu, j'avais un peu l'impression de mener une double existence qui me permettait d'être vraiment moi. Mes parents m'avaient laissé prendre des cours de guitare, mais il était hors de question pour eux que je suive un cursus artistique, surtout vu la manière dont mon frère aîné galérait sans arriver à rien. Au fond de moi, je savais que le rêve de Shuichi n'était rien d'autre ; un rêve. Viendrait un jour où je devrais moi aussi l'abandonner, mais au moins, il me restait Baby Stardust. » Le jeune homme laissa échapper un bref rire un peu triste. « Un peu minable, non ?

- Non. Après tout, les choses ne se sont pas passées comme ça, puisque Bad Luck est sur le point de sortir son premier album, fit remarquer Suguru. On ne peut jamais savoir ce que la vie nous réserve. »

Hiroshi rit à nouveau, plus franchement cette fois.

« Allons bon. Les Seguchi seraient donc soumis eux aussi aux mêmes contingences que le commun des mortels ? »

Le claviériste haussa les épaules d'un air fataliste. « Honnêtement, je n'aurais jamais pensé jouer de la pop un jour. Mais je dois dire que ça me plaît bien, même si composer avec monsieur Shindo n'est pas toujours des plus reposants.

- Tu t'en sors très bien quand même.

- C'est aussi parce que vous êtes là. »

Un silence s'installa entre eux, légèrement troublé ; troublé mais néanmoins confortable, et Suguru ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander pour quelle raison il se sentait si bien.

XXXXXXXXXX

Hiroshi ne trouvait plus ses mots. Pour la troisième fois, il lut les quelques lignes imprimées sur la feuille que lui avait tendue Hajiri, qui le regardait d'un air grave ainsi que Yuzuru. Umiko dormait dans une petite nacelle, manifestement gorgée de lait. En un peu plus d'une semaine, elle avait déjà beaucoup changé, son teint s'était éclairci et ses traits commençaient à ressembler à ceux d'un poupon, fragile et minuscule.

« Je… » commença-t-il, étranglé par l'émotion. Sa voix se brisa, il se racla la gorge et reprit : « Je ne suis donc pas le père. C'est… c'est mieux comme ça. » Il marqua une pause et observa les deux jeunes gens qui lui faisaient face, tout aussi solennels que lui. « Je vous souhaite tout le bonheur du monde avec Umiko. »

Il avait subitement le sentiment d'être un intrus dans ce petit appartement. Bien que s'étant réconcilié avec ses parents, Hajiri était venue s'installer chez Yuzuru. Le résultat du test de paternité confirmait que son choix était le bon ; toutes les rancoeurs et les moments pénibles paraissaient oubliés à présent que la petite Umiko était née. Désormais, il pouvait véritablement passer à autre chose et envisager son avenir avec sérénité.

Hiroshi ne s'attarda pas. Il était sous le choc, victime d'un mélange de soulagement et de quelque chose de plus subtil et indéfinissable ; mais sa vie pouvait reprendre son cours.

XXXXXXXXXX

L'annonce officielle passa presque inaperçue dans les tabloïds ; étouffée dès le départ par les bons soins de Tohma Seguchi, cette histoire de paternité non assumée avait eu le temps d'être remplacée par d'autres nettement plus croustillantes. En conséquence de quoi, seules quelques lignes en pages intérieures des magazines people relayaient cette non-information, et peu nombreux furent les messages à apparaître sur le forum officiel du site web de N-G Productions. La sortie du premier album de Bad Luck monopolisait maintenant la quasi-totalité des discussions.

XXXXXXXXXX

Bien qu'il ne soit pas, en fin de compte, le père d'Umiko, Hiroshi avait été marqué plus que ce qu'il l'avait supposé par cette paternité supposée. Tout d'abord, il ne sortait plus sans préservatifs ; il avait été suffisamment échaudé pour retenter l'expérience. Ensuite, il avait beau être équipé, aucune occasion ne s'était présentée depuis Hajiri toutes ses tentatives s'étaient soldées par des échecs. Chisei avait été la seule exception. Ce célibat forcé se faisait ressentir. Cependant, il y avait eu cette vision de Fujisaki en tee-shirt trempé. S'ils s'étaient trouvés dans un manga shôjo, le jeune claviériste lui serait apparu nimbé d'étoiles et de fleurs et le temps se serait figé. Depuis lors, Hiroshi éprouvait un désir ardent et violent pour son jeune collègue. Sa raison lui hurlait néanmoins de passer à autre chose, car il sentait qu'une relation n'amènerait que des ennuis. En premier lieu, rien ne prouvait que le claviériste était attiré par les garçons. Ensuite, il était mineur. Enfin, même si Fujisaki avait été majeur et ouvert à une relation homosexuelle, ils étaient avant tout collègues. Une histoire, à moins qu'elle ne dure – et Hiroshi n'en avait pas envie pour le moment – ruinerait à coup sûr l'entente au sein du groupe. Pour finir, il s'agissait du cousin du patron, il ne fallait donc pas plaisanter avec ça.

Le jeune homme contempla un instant le liquide vert pâle où s'entrechoquaient deux glaçons. La musique hypnotique le berçait étrangement. Il vida son verre d'un trait et se dirigea sur la piste de danse. Peut-être y verrait-il plus clair après avoir repris une activité horizontale ?

Il n'eut pas longtemps à attendre avant d'être sollicité.

XXXXXXXXXX

Ordinairement peu regardant sur les horaires, Shuichi ne cessait de regarder sa montrer depuis un moment. Tout le monde était réuni dans le studio. Tout le monde sauf Suguru, qui s'était brièvement montré en début de matinée avant de disparaître. Le chanteur avait travaillé un moment avec Hiroshi sur le premier jet de la maquette de leur futur album, mais voilà qu'il prenait conscience de l'absence prolongée de leur claviériste.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fabrique à la fin, Fujisaki ? s'exclama-t-il.

- Il est dans une autre pièce, il fait un devoir d'anglais, expliqua Hiroshi.

- Un devoir d'anglais ? Mais on a un shooting dans quinze minutes. D'habitude il n'arrête pas de rouspéter si…

- Tu ne vas pas recommencer ? Fujisaki sait parfaitement à quelle heure a lieu la séance photos. Ils commenceront par toi et moi, puis Fujisaki nous rejoindra et nous prendrons des photos à trois. Ça lui laisse vingt minutes de plus, du coup. »

Éberlué, Shuichi ouvrit de grands yeux.

« Comment tu sais tout ça, Hiro ?

- C'est K qui l'a expliqué ce matin. Tu le saurais aussi si tu avais écouté au lieu d'envoyer des messages à Yuki.

Ah ? Bon », fit Shuichi qui se replongea dans l'examen de la maquette. Hiroshi soupira. Ses sorties nocturnes avaient un peu apaisé son désir mais il ne parvenait pas à retrouver le Suguru Fujisaki asexué qu'il connaissait jusque-là. Il lui avait plusieurs fois proposé de l'aider en mathématiques, de façon désintéressée à l'époque, mais le garçon avait toujours décliné son offre. Il lui fallait trouver une idée pour se rapprocher plus intimement de lui, mais laquelle ?

XXXXXXXXXX

« Ça te dit un café, Fujisaki ? »

Fidèle à son idée, Hiroshi avait tout fait pour se rapprocher de manière plus concrète du jeune garçon. Puisqu'il ne pouvait pas compter sur d'éventuels cours de mathématiques, il lui restait les pauses-café.

« Avec plaisir, mais cette fois, c'est moi qui invite. »

Devisant de l'avancée de leur premier album, ils ne remarquèrent pas l'entrée dans la cafétéria de Miki qui se racla la gorge afin de signaler sa présence.

Hiroshi se retourna et la dévisagea d'un air quelque peu soupçonneux. Cela faisait un moment qu'il ne l'avait pas vue, ni ses collègues. L'idée lui vint qu'elle envisageait peut-être une réconciliation avec son ex-petit ami, ce qui lui déplut souverainement.

« Je… Je vous laisse », dit-il pourtant.

Suguru le regarda s'éloigner. Juste avant le début de leur relation, puis pendant, Miki et lui n'avaient cessé de se croiser. Dès l'instant qu'ils avaient rompu, ils ne s'étaient pratiquement pas revus. La jeune fille l'avait traqué ou soigneusement évité selon l'état de leur relation.

« Salut, ça va ? commença-t-elle d'un ton posé, bien différent de son exubérance habituelle.

- Bien, merci. Et toi ?

- Super ! Enfin… super. Euh, justement, je voulais te dire un truc. »

Un silence gêné s'instaura entre eux.

« Tu t'en fiches certainement mais je préfère que tu le saches par moi. Je… Je suis avec quelqu'un. »

Suguru la considéra sans rien dire. Qu'était-on censé faire dans ces moments-là ? Ressentir un « pincement au cœur », comme on disait ? Être jaloux ? En colère ? Une vague indifférence, c'est tout ce qu'il éprouvait. Pourtant, au fond de lui, il savait qu'il devait dire quelque chose pour ne pas vexer l'adolescente.

« Merci, commença-t-il. Merci de… »

De quoi ? Être honnête ? Prévenant ? Tout cela lui était tellement étranger.

« Merci et… soyez heureux. »

Cela sonnait affreusement faux mais il ne trouva pourtant rien d'autre à dire. Il appréciait que Miki l'ait mis au courant, mais en réalité, cela lui était égal. Le lui dire n'aurait pas été correct, en revanche.

La jeune fille quitta la cafétéria et il alla rejoindre Hiroshi avec soulagement.

« Elle a un nouveau copain, dit-il tout simplement. Mais le pire, c'est que je ne ressens rien. Est-ce que c'est mal ?

- Ce n'est pas à moi que tu dois demander ça. Après… parfois les sentiments ne sont pas réciproques et il n'y a rien à faire. »

La question avait été rhétorique, le claviériste n'avait pas attendu de réponse. D'ailleurs, pour lui, le sujet était clos.

« Pour en revenir au film que vous avez vu hier, que disiez-vous de Cliff Martinez ? embraya-t-il, plus intéressé par la musique du film _Drive_ que les révélations de Miki.

- Il a été trois ans dans les Red Hot, de 82 à 85 et après, il s'est consacré aux musiques de film. Soderbergh l'adore. Mais pas que lui, la preuve. Il y a aussi des compos de Kavinsky, Chromatics et Desire. À savoir que Johnny Jewell est dans ces deux derniers groupes, en plus de faire aussi partie de Glass Candy. Je pourrais te passer la BO mais je crois que le mieux est encore de voir le film.

- Les films d'action, vous savez…

- Je te coupe. Ce n'est pas juste de l'action. C'est aussi hyper esthétique et assez surprenant. Ça ne me gêne pas de le revoir, il est vraiment bien.

- Je suppose que je ne peux pas refuser ?

- Non, tu ne peux pas refuser sinon je me débrouillerai pour te saouler jusqu'à ce que tu cèdes. À toi de voir », plaisanta Hiroshi d'un ton bonhomme. Suguru céda de bonne grâce.

« D'accord, d'accord. » Le jeune garçon parut réfléchir et s'enquit : « Vous pensez que ce soit une bonne chose d'être dans deux groupes à la fois ?

- Ce n'est pas si courant, c'est vrai. Pour ma part, j'aime bien l'idée d'une relation monogame. Il s'agit d'un investissement personnel important et parfois épuisant alors… Je pense qu'on peut être dans deux groupes mais je n'aime pas vraiment cette idée. D'ailleurs… tu sais, Matsuyama. En fait, il ne voulait pas intégrer Bad Luck. Son idée, c'était de me débaucher pour Ghost. Chisei me l'a avoué.

- Après ce que vous venez de me dire, je doute que vous ayez accepté.

- En effet. Je dois reconnaître beaucoup aimer leur musique, ça correspond vraiment à mes goûts personnels mais jamais je ne laisserai Shuichi… et _toi _maintenant. »

Suguru en fut très touché. Son collègue lui avait dit à plusieurs reprises l'apprécier, mais c'était toujours agréable de se l'entendre répéter, d'autant que les Seguchi n'avaient pas la louange facile.

« C'est gentil ce que vous dites. Je sais que je ne devrais pas me plaindre mais parfois j'ai l'impression que mon travail n'est pas estimé à sa juste valeur. En plus, monsieur Shindo est épuisant. Vous mériteriez le prix Nobel de la Paix rien que pour le supporter depuis des années ! »

Hiroshi rit de bon cœur.

« Un Nobel, rien que ça ? C'est Ellen Johnson-Sirleaf, Leymah Gbowee et Tawakkul Karman qui seraient vexées si on leur enlevait celui de cette année. Pour le film… on n'a qu'à y aller ce soir. Autant battre le fer tant qu'il est chaud, tu ne crois pas ?

- D'accord, concéda Suguru. Mais vous êtes dur en négociation, vous.

- Ah, mais c'est que je n'abandonne pas facilement. Mieux vaut y aller directement après le boulot comme ça on ne sortira pas tard et on pourra manger un bout dehors ou chez moi ensuite. »

Le programme convenait parfaitement à Suguru qui l'avalisa. Le film terminé, ils dînèrent dans un petit restaurant coréen du quartier, et pour le dessert, ils migrèrent vers un café dont la particularité était de ne proposer que des consommations à base de cacao. Son nom annonçait clairement la couleur : 100% Chocolate Café.

« Vous aviez raison pour le film, commentait Suguru, attablé devant un énorme parfait au chocolat couronné de crème fouettée. Ce n'est pas du tout ce à quoi je m'attendais. C'était… très intense par moment.

- Toi aussi tu as ressenti ça ? Dès le premier regard dans l'ascenseur, on sent une vraie tension sexuelle entre eux.

- Et aussi quand ils sont dans le parc et que Ryan joue avec Benicio. Irène est un peu en retrait et elle les regarde avec amour, c'était très visible.

- Tu es trop sexy Ryan, et tellement tendre avec mon fils, pourquoi suis-je déjà mariée, et avec un boulet de surcroit ? déclama Hiroshi, imitant une voix féminine. Plus sérieusement, je trouve extra quand des acteurs réussissent à transmettre un échange uniquement par leur regard. J'avais beaucoup aimé _In the mood for love_ pour ça. Les dialogues oraux sont parcimonieux mais par le regard… Pour moi, c'est hyper intense et très érotique. Dans la vie réelle, on a peu de regards de ce genre, c'est dommage.

- Monsieur K fait souvent les gros yeux à monsieur Shindo, pourtant.

- Je te parle de longs regards langoureux ; ceux qui valent une bonne partie de jambes en l'air. De nos jours on consomme trop vite, il n'y a plus vraiment de séduction. Je sais de quoi je parle », fit le jeune homme avec un petit sourire désabusé. Suguru plongea sa cuillère dans sa coupe et en remonta une meringue couverte de sauce au chocolat.

- Mais vous, vous êtes… Enfin, vous êtes célèbre et vous plaisez aux filles. Ça ne doit pas être difficile pour vous de séduire. »

Le regard d'Hiroshi se voila un très bref instant. « Séduire, c'est une chose. Garder en est une autre. J'ai été incapable de garder la seule fille que j'aimais. Je ne veux pas dire que j'aurais pu mourir pour elle mais… j'avais des projets qui allaient au-delà d'une seule nuit. Je suis resté des mois avec elle et nous n'avons même pas conclu, tu y crois ? Je ne le regrette pas. Avec elle, c'était unique et je l'aurais attendue jusqu'au mariage.

- C'est de mademoiselle Usami que vous parlez, n'est-ce pas ? s'enquit Suguru qui se rappelait les confidences de Narumi à ce sujet. Vous aviez vraiment l'intention de vous marier ?

- Oui. Pas tout de suite mais ça ne me faisait pas peur. Enfin, c'est la vie. Elle va se marier avec un autre, conclut le jeune homme d'un ton fataliste. Les filles ont raison en disant que le chocolat console de tout ?

- Oh oui ! s'exclama le claviériste en cueillant une cuillerée de crème. Vous devriez commander quelque chose pour expérimenter par vous-même. »

Hiroshi déclina, il n'était pas vraiment fan de chocolat et assura que son café lui convenait très bien. « Et pour toi, pas de déception ? Pas d'amoureuse laissée à Kyoto ? questionna-t-il avec curiosité ; son collègue était plus que discret sur sa vie sentimentale.

- Non », dit simplement le garçon, avant de changer de sujet.

Quand Suguru rentra chez lui, il resta un long moment à repenser à la soirée qu'il venait de passer. Elle avait été très agréable, beaucoup plus sereine que sa sortie au cinéma en compagnie de Miki. L'enjeu avait été différent ; il ne s'était agi que d'une sortie entre amis : pas de mains qui s'effleurent dans le pot de pop corn, pas de gêne, pas de baiser. Une soirée tranquille. Si Nakano semblait volage en amour, il était assez impliqué et sincère en amitié.

XXXXXXXXXX

La réalisation de l'album progressait à une vitesse incroyable, au-delà même des espérances de Sakano. La raison en était très simple : les Bad Luck possédaient déjà la matière sur laquelle travailler, à divers niveaux de finition. Suguru n'avait pas tardé à découvrir, peu après son entrée dans le groupe, que Shindo et Nakano travaillaient dans le désordre. Il avait donc été facile de puiser directement dans le vivier de compositions en cours de conception afin de leur donner leur forme finale, ou de donner un coup de toilettage à certains morceaux achevés mais auxquels il manquait clairement quelque chose. Le travail avait été intense, les journées longues, surtout pour le claviériste qui avait aussi ses cours à potasser. La plupart des soirs, il refermait ses cahiers et se laissait tomber dans son lit, où il s'endormait au bout de quelques minutes. Ordinairement, il n'avait pas un très bon sommeil mais pour le coup, le travail l'assommait.

Qui disait réécriture disait immanquablement prises de bec entre le chanteur et le clavier de Bad Luck. Pas tant sur les compositions inachevées, sur lesquelles Suguru avait une marge de manœuvre conséquente, mais Shuichi envisageait avec frilosité les changements majeurs que son jeune camarade tentait de lui imposer. Comme d'habitude, Nakano était là pour temporiser auprès de l'un et l'autre, les interventions musclées – mais efficaces – de K arrivant en ultime recours.

En dépit de ces intermèdes qui prenaient parfois une tournure pittoresque, le travail avançait rapidement ; décembre débutait à peine que les enregistrements étaient lancés. Les trois garçons avaient réduit leur vie sociale à la portion congrue, ne sortant quasiment plus, avec l'impression de passer leurs journées dans la cabine de prise de son.

Enfin, trois jours avant Noël, _Saline Solution_ était pressé à quinze mille exemplaires pour commencer et une soirée promotionnelle au Topico, une grande boîte à la mode, était prévue pour fêter l'événement. Si ses deux camarades semblaient avoir hâte d'y être, Suguru se méfiait un peu de l'exercice, n'ayant jamais mis les pieds en boîte de sa vie et curieusement assez peu tenté par l'expérience. Pour lui, une soirée formelle dans les locaux de N-G aurait suffi ; sans doute fallait-il jouer sur le côté jeune et festif de Bad Luck pour s'ouvrir à un public plus élargi.

XXXXXXXXXX

La musique était assourdissante. Comment pouvait-on sincèrement apprécier un tel endroit ? Sur tout un pan de mur, l'inscription « Bad Luck » s'étalait en lettres néon scintillantes. Des photos des trois garçons, tirées de shootings promotionnels, étaient placardées un peu partout, rappelant si besoin était que la fête avait lieu en leur honneur. Mais quelle fête ! Suguru paraissait plus s'ennuyer qu'autre chose, assis sur un canapé en cuir blanc. En début de soirée, quelques filles étaient venues le trouver pour tenter de l'entraîner sur la piste de danse où évoluait une foule bigarrée, mais il les avait découragées les unes après les autres, aussi plus personne ne s'avisait-il de s'approcher de lui.

Le jeune garçon avala une gorgée de jus de fruits et se remit à sa contemplation des danseurs à quelques mètres de lui. Il n'avait jamais dansé de sa vie et pour rien au monde il ne serait allé se ridiculiser devant tous ces gens. Ses collègues paraissaient bien s'amuser, pourtant ; Nakano dansait avec une énième partenaire, une des filles que Fujisaki avait entendu médire sur son compte quelques mois auparavant. Lui au moins, honorait son contrat avec enthousiasme pour ce qui était d'assurer la promotion du groupe. À présent que l'étiquette « papa » ne lui collait plus à la peau, il était presque devenu un piège à filles. Pourtant, ses mains restaient sagement posées sur la taille des nymphettes qui se succédaient auprès de lui.

Quelque chose d'étrange se produisit soudain.

Une nouvelle cavalière (peu vêtue elle aussi ; y avait-il pénurie de tissu dans la capitale ?) s'était substituée à la précédente et ondulait en rythme tout contre Nakano, offrant la vision de son dos, tatoué à l'omoplate, et des fesses délicieusement cambrées au claviériste. Hiroshi lui faisait donc face et, sans l'avoir cherché il accrocha soudain son regard. Suguru y plongea instantanément, et ne le lâcha plus. Lentement, son camarade se défit de l'étreinte de la fille et vint vers lui en le fixant toujours. Une fois devant lui, il lui dit quelque chose que la musique l'empêcha d'entendre.

« Je disais que… c'est dommage que tu restes tout seul dans ton coin », répéta Nakano dans un souffle au creux de son oreille.

De manière inexplicable, Suguru frissonna. Sûrement les longs cheveux roux qui lui chatouillaient le cou.

« Viens. »

Il n'eut pas le temps de se débattre que son collègue l'avait saisi par les épaules et l'entrainait sur la piste de danse. Son premier mouvement fut de fuir mais le guitariste ne le lâchait pas.

« C'est facile, suis la musique », l'encouragea le jeune homme avec un sourire.

Suguru ne bougea tout d'abord pas, bousculé par les autres danseurs qui semblaient ne même pas le voir. Puis, encouragé par le regard affectueux de son ami, il se sentit soudain capable de tout et il entreprit d'imiter, un peu maladroit et emprunté, les mouvements d'Hiroshi. Petit à petit, porté par le rythme lancinant de la musique, enivré de bruits et de sensations, il se lâcha complètement et se trémoussa comme les autres, sans lâcher des yeux Nakano qui souriait toujours.

Un grand garçon excité les bouscula et la bulle éclata brutalement. Le contact était rompu. Suguru s'écarta d'Hiroshi et se précipita aux toilettes pour se passer de l'eau froide sur le visage. Il consulta sa montre et décida qu'il était grand temps d'appeler un taxi. Ses joues ne le brûlaient plus et il posa ses mains sur la faïence froide du lavabo pour contempler son reflet. Son visage ne laissait plus rien paraître. Il entreprit néanmoins de compter la monnaie qui se trouvait dans sa poche puis se remémora les grandes dates de l'histoire japonaise et récita quelques verbes irréguliers anglais et leur déclinaison. Ouf ! Il ne paraissait pas ivre, ses facultés mentales ne l'avaient pas déserté. Heureux, il sourit, satisfait de maîtriser la situation.

Dans son dos, la porte s'ouvrit. Était-ce Nakano ?

Ce n'était pas lui mais un grand type brun, aux traits émaciés, qui le dévisagea d'un regard fiévreux. Lui n'avait rien d'amical, aussi Suguru détourna-t-il les yeux et s'empressa de sortir. Il sentit le garçon le fixer avec hostilité et il s'empressa de rejoindre la salle principale.

La lumière clignotante des spots et la musique assourdissante le replongèrent en terrain connu et il se hâta de rejoindre K qui discutait avec Shuichi et Hiroshi non loin du bar.

« Je vais rentrer, annonça-t-il en hurlant presque.

- Je te ramène ? proposa Hiroshi.

- Non, merci, j'ai déjà appelé un taxi. À demain. »

Le jeune garçon se fraya un chemin parmi les danseurs et partit sans se retourner.

_À suivre…_

* * *

><p><span>Ellen Johnson-Sirleaf<span> : femme politique libérienne. Elle est la première femme élue au suffrage universel à la tête d'un État africain (2006). Elle est co-récipiendaire du prix Nobel de la paix en 2011.

Leymah Gbowee : travailleuse sociale, militante libérienne pour la paix en Afrique. Elle est responsable de l'organisation du mouvement pacifiste Women of Liberia Mass Action for Peace qui œuvre pour mettre un terme à la deuxième guerre civile libérienne en 2003 et conduit à l'élection de la première femme présidente d'une nation africaine, Ellen Johnson Sirleaf au Liberia. Avec Ellen Johnson Sirleaf et Tawakkul Karman, elle obtient le prix Nobel de la paix 2011 pour avoir « mobilisé et organisé les femmes au-delà des lignes de division ethniques et religieuses pour mettre fin à une longue guerre au Liberia et assurer la participation des femmes aux élections ».

Tawakkul Karman : activiste yémenite de défense des droits de la femme, fondatrice en 2005 du groupe _Femmes journalistes sans chaînes_, et une personnalité politique, membre du parti islamique Al-Islah, prix Nobel de la paix en 2011, conjointement avec les Libériennes Ellen Johnson Sirleaf et Leymah Gbowee.


	14. Chapter 14

**Crédits :** les personnages, à quelques exceptions près, appartiennent à Maki Murakami, nous nous contentons simplement de les emprunter.

Merci à tous ceux et celles qui suivent cette histoire !

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE XIV<strong>

C'est un Suguru aux traits quelque peu tirés qui poussa la porte du studio le lendemain matin. Non qu'il se fût ressenti de la soirée de la veille, car elle avait commencé tôt et il n'était même pas minuit quand il en était parti, mais il avait eu le plus grand mal à trouver le sommeil une fois chez lui. Il n'avait cessé de tourner et se retourner dans son lit avec une unique pensée en tête : Nakano. Il le revoyait venir vers lui et l'entraîner sur la piste de danse en se déhanchant au rythme martelé de la musique. Le long regard qu'ils avaient échangé alors l'avait hypnotisé, il ne voyait pas d'autre explication. Car comment, sinon, justifier la chaleur qui l'avait enveloppé tout entier quand son camarade l'avait attiré contre lui pour lui parler à l'oreille ? Il s'était senti tout engourdi, les jambes un peu molles et le cœur battant follement. Rien de comparable à ce qu'il avait éprouvé quand Miki l'avait embrassé, au cinéma. Là, au beau milieu de la foule des danseurs, il avait soudain eu envie de se serrer tout contre Nakano et… oui, de l'embrasser. Lui, un garçon, avait subitement eu envie d'embrasser un autre garçon comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle au monde. Après coup, seul dans son petit appartement, il en était resté estomaqué, presque choqué ; jamais il ne s'était connu ce genre de tendance. Jamais il n'avait envisagé quoi que ce fût avec un de ses camarades de collège ou de lycée.

Ces pensées troublées l'avaient tenu éveillé presque tout le reste de la nuit, et tandis qu'il s'affairait à présent sur son synthétiseur afin de préparer la répétition de la journée, les mêmes idées se bousculaient dans sa tête ; pourvu que personne n'en devine rien !

Sakano arriva le deuxième, et s'il lui trouva l'air fatigué, il n'en dit rien. Ils échangèrent quelques mots sur le lancement de _Saline Solution_ puis Suguru alla se chercher un café au distributeur de l'étage. Il lui fallait quelque chose de chaud et de sucré pour aborder la journée.

L'œil un peu vitreux, il regardait fixement le liquide couler dans le gobelet en carton quand on l'interpella joyeusement.

« Hé ! Fujisaki ! »

Le garçon tressaillit violemment et fit volte-face pour se retrouver presque nez à nez avec l'objet de ses réflexions, qu'il n'avait pas entendu arriver et qui le considérait en souriant, l'air frais et dispos.

« Oh ! Monsieur Nakano, vous m'avez fait peur.

- Tu es parti tôt hier soir, c'est dommage. On s'est bien amusés.

- J'avais un peu mal à la tête, mentit Suguru. D'ailleurs, je n'ai pas très bien dormi.

- C'est vrai que tu as une petite mine. Ça va mieux, au moins ?

- Oh oui, c'est passé. » Le claviériste récupéra son café et proposa d'en offrir un à son collègue qui accepta d'un air enchanté.

« Merci. Vraiment… c'est dommage que tu ne soies pas resté hier. Je sais que nous n'avons pas les mêmes goûts mais… c'était bien, non ? »

L'air de rien, Hiroshi s'accota au distributeur de boissons et sélectionna un café long. Les bras croisés, légèrement déhanché, il incarnait aux yeux de Suguru l'image de toutes les tentations Oubliés les premiers contacts houleux et les a priori plus que négatifs que le jeune garçon avait nourris envers Nakano ; à présent, c'était d'une tout autre manière qu'il le considérait… mais il ne pouvait hélas rien dire ni montrer.

« Je… n'aime pas trop ce genre de soirée, finit par répondre Suguru, dissimulant soigneusement ses émotions. Je préfère fêter mes réussites avec des gens que je connais.

- Eh bien, on se connaît, fit Hiroshi, enjôleur. Et je t'apprécie vraiment beaucoup, tu sais. »

Un sifflement aigu s'éleva du distributeur, signalant que le café était prêt. Machinalement, Suguru tendit la main pour le prendre et l'offrir à son collègue qui, lui aussi, fit le même geste. Leurs mains se heurtèrent, leurs doigts se frôlèrent et ils eurent le même mouvement de recul instinctif.

« Heu… Je vous en prie, servez-vous », dit le claviériste avec gêne, désignant le gobelet fumant tout en s'efforçant de dissimuler son trouble. Nakano n'avait jamais caché qu'il l'appréciait en qualité de membre du groupe et il n'y avait pas de quoi se faire des idées ; pas même après cet échange éloquent de regards au Topico…

« Avez-vous des nouvelles de mademoiselle Koike ? s'enquit-il, changeant résolument de sujet.

- Oui, elle va bien et Umiko aussi. Je devrais sans doute lui offrir quelque chose pour Noël mais je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce dont a besoin un bébé.

- Avec la meilleure volonté du monde, j'aurais du mal à vous aider sur ce point, monsieur Nakano. »

Le jeune homme se promit d'en parler à Sakura. Si elle n'avait pas d'enfant non plus, elle saurait sans doute ce qu'il convenait d'offrir à un nourrisson. Il glissa un coup d'œil à son collègue qui paraissait absorbé dans la contemplation de son gobelet presque vide.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais le 24, Fujisaki ? questionna-t-il soudain.

- Eh bien… Je ne sais pas trop. C'est la première année que je vais passer les fêtes loin de Kyoto. Je ne veux pas dire que je suis perdu sans ma famille ! » ajouta aussitôt le jeune garçon, qui aurait en réalité voulu pouvoir déguster cette année encore le délicieux gâteau de Noël confectionné par sa mère comme tous les ans. À présent que le premier album de Bad Luck était sorti, la pression était singulièrement retombée pour chacun des membres du groupe et, en quelque sorte, il en subissait le contrecoup. Cependant, même si le planning n'était plus aussi chargé, il fallait à présent assurer la phase de promotion ; les Bad Luck avaient donc encore beaucoup de pain sur la planche – et peu de congés.

« Oui, je comprends, mais rester tout seul c'est pas marrant, constata Hiroshi. Qu'est-ce que tu dirais de venir chez moi, pour l'occasion ? »

Le cœur du claviériste se mit à cogner à grands coups dans sa poitrine. Une soirée en compagnie de Nakano ? En… tête à tête ?

« Tu verras, on va bien s'amuser. Mon frère sera là, ainsi que quelques amis. On va manger un bout ensemble puis on ira finir la soirée dans un bar sympa, Shuichi et moi y avons joué aux débuts de Bad Luck et je connais assez bien le patron. On y retrouvera Ziggy et sa copine, et aussi Chisei et Matsuyama. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? »

Qu'en dire ? Suguru n'avait pas envie de rester seul dans son coin à potasser des cours pendant que la plupart des jeunes de son âge seraient sortis entre amis ou roucouleraient en bonne compagnie ; et une éventuelle invitation de son cousin ne le tentait pas outre mesure. Il accepta donc.

« Super ! Plus on est de fous, plus on rit, pas vrai ? »

XXXXXXXXXX

« Ouais ! Allez, arrache-lui le bras ! »

Une gerbe de sang – un véritable geyser – inonda l'écran et Yuji Nakano poussa un hurlement de rire, imité moins bruyamment par son frère cadet. Navré, Suguru regardait avec des yeux ronds la débauche de violence et d'hémoglobine que diffusait le téléviseur de son collègue guitariste. Un « super film » apporté par l'aîné des Nakano, et le jeune garçon devait reconnaître que, en effet, c'était la première fois de sa vie qu'il voyait quelque chose d'aussi exceptionnel, à tous les points de vue, que _Vampire girl vs Frankenstein girl_. Scénario inexistant, jeu d'acteur proche du néant, effets spéciaux au rabais… Yuji avait expliqué avec fierté qu'il y tenait un petit rôle, un étudiant qui finissait démembré dès le début du film. Suguru ne voyait pas très bien quelle sorte de fierté on pouvait retirer d'avoir contribué à un nanar pareil, mais cela, il l'avait gardé devers lui.

Un jeune homme à la longue chevelure noire fit une remarque qui décupla l'hilarité de Yuji et Suguru se rabattit sur un bol de mélange apéritif mis à disposition sur une table basse. La soirée de Noël se passait pourtant bien, ils étaient en petit comité (en plus des frères Nakano, étaient là Sobi Mizutani, le jeune homme aux cheveux longs, et Sakura Hasumi, une étudiante) et le claviériste ne regrettait pas d'avoir accepté l'invitation. Le film, en revanche, était de trop.

Mettant à profit une légère pause dans les massacres qui se succédaient à l'écran, il se rendit aux toilettes. La soirée se passait bien mais Yuji Nakano était tout de même un drôle de garçon. N'avait-il pas prétendu être le petit ami d'Hiroshi quand celui-ci les avait présentés ? Suguru n'y avait pas cru, bien sûr… pas trop. Il avait tout de même éprouvé un petit pincement au cœur avant que son collègue ne le détrompe. À mieux y regarder, d'ailleurs, il était évident que les deux garçons étaient frères car ils se ressemblaient beaucoup.

Comme il retournait au salon, il tomba nez à nez avec Hiroshi.

« Ça va, Fujisaki ? Tu ne t'ennuies pas trop, j'espère ? On ne t'entend pas beaucoup.

- Oh non, tout va bien. C'est juste que ce film est un peu… déroutant.

- C'est une daube, tu peux le dire, même si mon frère joue dedans ! rit le jeune homme. Enfin… en même temps, il n'y joue pas longtemps non plus. J'ose espérer que mon père ne tombera jamais là-dessus, encore que je doute qu'il s'intéresse à ce genre de films. »

Suguru lui renvoya un sourire et l'hilarité de son camarade retomba. Ils échangèrent un long regard, plein de non-dits et de trouble. Le claviériste sentit son cœur s'affoler dans sa poitrine. Exactement comme au cours de la soirée promotionnelle, quelques jours auparavant. L'atmosphère était soudain devenue électrique, il avait presque des picotements au bout des doigts.

« Hiro ! Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ? Tu vas rater le meilleur passage ! » appela Yuji du salon. Tout comme Suguru, le jeune homme parut sortir d'un rêve et balbutia un « On ferait mieux d'y retourner » avant de brutalement tourner les talons.

XXXXXXXXXX

Si l'ambiance du Cheshire Cat était habituellement feutrée, en cette soirée de Noël, des décorations scintillantes et délicieusement kitsch lui donnaient un air de fête. Sur la petite scène, au fond de la salle, deux jeunes filles travesties en Mères Noël chantaient des airs de circonstance remis au goût du jour.

Les conversations allaient bon train autour de la table où étaient assis les frères Nakano et leurs amis. Comme convenu, Kinnara Shihôdani, alias Ziggy, les avait rejoints en compagnie de sa copine Velouria, suivis peu après par Akihito Matsuyama et Chisei Miyamoto. Cultivant son ambiguïté, celle qui apparaissait toujours en public sous l'apparence d'une jolie lolita un peu excentrique affichait ce soir-là le physique d'un garçon – un adolescent aux traits fins et aux cheveux retenus en queue de cheval, revêtu d'une ample chemise noire et d'un baggy kaki. Pas le plus petit soupçon de courbes féminines sous ces vêtements flottants, et Suguru s'efforçait de déterminer sans en avoir l'air s'il s'agissait d'une fille ou d'un garçon ; même de près, la tâche n'était pas facile car Chisei avait une voix neutre, pouvant aller à l'un comme l'autre genre.

Quoi qu'il en fût, c'était quelqu'un de très sympathique. Matsuyama aussi se révélait un agréable compagnon de table à présent qu'il ne briguait plus la place de clavier au sein de Bad Luck ni qu'il cherchait à en débaucher le guitariste. Vraiment, la soirée était bonne ; Yuji avait entrepris de raconter des anecdotes pittoresques liées au tournage de _Vampire girl vs Frankenstein girl_ et tout le monde riait beaucoup.

« On m'a proposé une fois de tourner dans un slasher movie mais j'ai refusé, expliqua Chisei. Mon rôle était celui d'une pseudo-médium complètement nunuche qui avait le pouvoir de prédire des meurtres, et bien sûr était soupçonnée par la police. Sauf qu'en fait, la fille avait une double personnalité et c'était vraiment elle la tueuse. Vous parlez d'une surprise ! En plus, si je me souviens bien, il y avait en parallèle une histoire à dormir debout de katana maudit… Non merci. J'ai un fluide, mais de là à voir des morts !

- C'est vraiment vrai ? s'enquit Velouria d'un air intéressé. Tu es médium ?

- Je vois des choses. Des trucs qui ne me concernent même pas, la plupart du temps. C'est difficile à expliquer mais il y a des choses que je sais sans que je puisse dire comment je les sais. Libre aux gens de le croire ou non.

- Tu avais dit qu'Umiko n'était pas ma fille, confirma Hiroshi.

- Ouais, et aussi que tu rencontrerais l'âme sœur le jour de ton anniversaire, ajouta Chisei avec un regard pénétrant.

- Pour le coup tu t'es plantée, lança Yuji. Mon petit frère est toujours célibataire, et aussi paumé que d'habitude ! Mais au fait, tu saurais peut-être me dire si je vais devenir un jour célèbre et gagner plein de thune ! Hein ?

- Navré, mais je ne peux pas voir les choses sur commande.

- Oooh, allez ! Je suis sûr qu'en te concentrant ça peut marcher ! »

Hiroshi n'écoutait plus. Il repensait à l'instant où Suguru avait sonné chez lui, dans ses vêtements trempés. Ce jour-là, il avait pris conscience qu'il lui plaisait. Par la suite, ils s'étaient singulièrement rapprochés, jusqu'à ces échanges intenses de regards. Que devait-il comprendre ? Habituellement, il sentait très vite s'il avait une ouverture mais Fujisaki, en digne représentant de la famille Seguchi, était impénétrable. Devait-il provoquer le destin et aller lui parler, tout simplement ? Ne risquait-il pas d'engendrer une crise au sein du groupe en cas de méprise ?

Sur scène, les deux chanteuses entonnèrent un très étonnant _Jingle bells_ accommodé à la sauce hard trance et, quand elles en eurent terminé, elles lancèrent un « Joyeux Noël ! » à pleine voix avant de disparaître par une porte latérale près du comptoir. De la musique électronique remplaça leurs chansons et plusieurs personnes se levèrent pour aller se trémousser en rythme au fond de la salle.

« _Time to dance_ ! lança Yuji en repoussant sa chaise. Allez, on y va ! »

Tout le monde se leva à sa suite et peu après, la salle était investie par une multitude de fêtards. Contrairement à la soirée promotionnelle, les bimbos court vêtues ne constituaient pas le public habituel du Cheshire Cat et Suguru oublia bien vite ses préventions. Boosté par la musique, il décida qu'il était temps de s'amuser lui aussi et se laissa entraîner par l'ambiance festive.

XXXXXXXXXX

Si Suguru n'était pas frais le lendemain, cette fois il avait passé une bien meilleure nuit qu'après la sortie au Topico. Non qu'il ait oublié ses questionnements à propos de Nakano, mais il était rentré fatigué du Cheshire Cat et la nuit avait été courte ; pas de répit pour les Bad Luck, dont le planning était chargé jusqu'aux fêtes du Nouvel An. Sans parler, pour le garçon, de cours par correspondance. Malgré tout, il se sentait bien en ce matin du 25 décembre, la tête agréablement vide, un peu engourdi par la fatigue. De cette manière, il pouvait éviter de penser.

La répétition venait à peine de débuter que Sakano reçut un coup de téléphone : Tohma Seguchi priait Suguru de venir le retrouver sur le champ dans son bureau. Quelque peu intrigué mais nullement alarmé, le jeune garçon abandonna son synthétiseur et se rendit chez son cousin. Celui-ci n'était pas seul ; une femme d'une trentaine d'années, en tailleur gris, se tenait debout, devant le bureau, flanquée d'un policier en uniforme. Surpris, il les salua et referma la porte.

« Bonjour, monsieur Seguchi.

- Bonjour, Suguru. Voici l'inspecteur Aono. Elle souhaite te poser quelques questions », expliqua Tohma sans que rien dans sa physionomie ne trahisse la moindre émotion. De plus en plus étonné, Suguru prit place sur un siège et l'inspecteur vint se planter devant lui. Mal à l'aise, le garçon avala sa salive mais conserva un air impassible.

« Vous êtes Suguru Fujisaki, né le 6 juillet 1994 à Kyoto ?

- Heu, oui.

- Je me dois de vous informer que vous êtes soupçonné d'usage et détention de stupéfiants », annonça la jeune femme, et l'impassibilité de Suguru s'effaça instantanément.

« Pardon ? dit-il au bout de quelques secondes. Vous me soupçonnez de quoi ?

- Consommation d'une drogue de synthèse appelée méphédrone, mais plus connue sous la dénomination de sels de bains. Vous vous trouviez hier soir au Cheshire Cat, qui est un des lieux de revente de ce produit sur lequel nous enquêtons. Quelqu'un que nous connaissons assure vous en avoir vendu à plusieurs reprises, dont hier soir. Mon collègue voudrait examiner vos affaires », déclara l'inspecteur, désignant l'agent qui n'avait pas dit un seul mot jusque-là. Sonné et indigné, Suguru se tourna vers son cousin, qui aussi, avait gardé le silence.

« Monsieur Seguchi, je…

- Fais ce qu'on te demande, Suguru. Si tu n'as rien à te reprocher, tu n'as rien à craindre. »

Le cœur battant, le jeune garçon se leva et quitta le bureau, suivi par les deux fonctionnaires de police. Il était glacé, mais tout au fond de lui, persistait le sentiment qu'il ne s'agissait là que d'une blague idiote qui allait prendre fin sitôt qu'il rentrerait dans le studio. Un peu comme la fausse policière qui avait effectué un strip-tease chez Nakano, quelques mois auparavant.

Le visage fermé, Suguru poussa la porte. L'inspecteur Aono se présenta laconiquement aux occupants de la pièce qui conservèrent un silence stupéfait, même K qui se rapprocha cependant du petit groupe et regarda d'un air grave mais curieux Suguru tendre son manteau et son sac à dos à l'agent en uniforme.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Fujisaki ? » s'enquit Sakano d'une voix inquiète, mais le garçon ne répondit pas, bouillonnant de colère et d'humiliation.

Le policier vida soigneusement ses poches et son sac sur la table, et, en compagnie de sa collègue, entreprit d'en étudier le contenu. Il ne leur fallut pas longtemps pour repérer une enveloppe blanche, sans rien d'écrit dessus, qui paraissait contenir quelque chose de plus volumineux que du simple papier. Lentement, l'agent l'ouvrit et la renversa, faisant glisser plusieurs petits sachets rectangulaires en cellophane remplis de cristaux blanchâtres semblables en tous points à des sels de bains. _Ivory Wave – soothing bath salts_ était imprimé sur l'emballage, en élégantes lettres violettes.

« Du 4-MMC. C'est bien ça », annonça-t-il en transférant les sachets dans un sac en plastique. L'inspecteur Aono se retourna vers Suguru qui paraissait changé en pierre.

« Eh bien, jeune homme, il va falloir nous expliquer de quelle manière ces produits se sont retrouvés dans votre sac. »

XXXXXXXXXX

Haruka Fujisaki revenait d'accompagner Ritsu à l'école, et elle était en train de déverrouiller la porte d'entrée quand elle entendit que le téléphone, qui se trouvait dans le salon, se mettait à sonner. Elle se débarrassa de ses chaussures et, sans prendre le temps de retirer sa veste, courut décrocher.

« Allô ? Oui… Oui, c'est bien moi. »

Muette de stupéfaction, elle entendit son interlocuteur lui annoncer d'un ton péremptoire que son fils aîné venait d'être placé en garde à vue car on avait trouvé des stupéfiants dans ses affaires, et que sa présence à Tokyo était requise au plus vite.

XXXXXXXXXX

Assis sur l'étroit lit de sa cellule, Suguru regardait fixement le contenu du bentô qu'il tenait sur ses genoux, l'appétit coupé. Il ne parvenait toujours pas à croire qu'il venait de passer un jour entier en détention provisoire dans un commissariat. Le film de la journée passait en boucle dans sa tête, brouillé par endroits comme si sa mémoire était saturée. Ses protestations et dénégations avaient été vaines K et Sakano avaient bien tenté d'intervenir, mais l'inspecteur Aono l'avait fait embastiller sans autre forme de procès. Le cœur brûlant de honte, Suguru avait été conduit, menottes aux poignets, jusqu'à la voiture de police qui stationnait devant le parvis de N-G Productions. Des passants l'avaient dévisagé, l'air accusateur par principe. Il n'avait pourtant rien fait ! Ensuite, on l'avait conduit dans un commissariat où on lui avait signifié son placement en garde à vue, et il avait été consigné dans une petite cellule relativement propre et bien tenue, après qu'on lui ait retiré sa ceinture et ses lacets.

Au bout de plusieurs heures, un avocat était venu le trouver – payé par son cousin, apparemment – mais il n'avait pas eu le temps de lui dire grand-chose avant d'être longuement interrogé par des policiers peu aimables qui l'avaient pressé d'innombrables questions. Suguru avait une nouvelle fois tenté d'expliquer qu'il ne comprenait rien à l'affaire et qu'il n'avait jamais pris de drogue, il avait eu la nette impression que ses interlocuteurs non seulement ne le croyaient pas mais avaient la conviction qu'il était coupable et cherchaient des aveux, quels qu'ils soient. Désemparé, il avait néanmoins conservé la même ligne de défense et, à la fin de la journée, on l'avait remis dans la cellule où il se morfondait à présent, l'estomac noué par l'angoisse. Ses parents devaient certainement être au courant de la situation ; il n'avait pas eu l'autorisation de les contacter. Il était véritablement coupé du monde et, en cet instant, il se sentait horriblement seul et démuni.

XXXXXXXXXX

« … Pendant la guerre sino-japonaise et la guerre russo-japonaise, Ôgai Mori subit les conséquences d'une politique de censure. Toutefois, il ne reste pas inactif car il en profite pour parfaire son style qui devient plus moderne et étudie les œuvres de Clausewitz et Machiavel. En même temps, il… »

Narumi grimaça lorsque son téléphone vibra dans son sac. Elle avait encore oublié de l'éteindre, heureusement que l'appareil était sur silencieux. Comme à chaque fois qu'elle recevait un message, elle devint aussitôt moins attentive à ce que racontait son professeur, curieuse de savoir qui avait voulu la joindre. Par chance, le cours était presque fini.

La sonnerie retentit quelques instants plus tard, et après que leur professeur leur ait donné les devoirs à faire pour le prochain cours, elle s'empressa de bondir sur son téléphone. Un piaulement de bonheur lui échappa : c'était un mail du site B.D.F. (Bad Luck Forever). Shuichilover888 (la webmaster) était toujours au courant des scoops les plus chauds et s'empressait de les mettre en ligne via le blog affilié. Narumi avait à plusieurs reprises tenté de soutirer des informations croustillantes à Suguru mais celui-ci avait toujours esquivé – quel rabat-joie. Cette fois, cependant, la lycéenne faillit tomber à la renverse en lisant la dernière nouvelle. Suguru avait été interpellé pour trafic de drogue et était en garde à vue depuis le milieu de la matinée.

Narumi cligna des yeux, incrédule, et se laissa tomber sur sa chaise. C'était impossible. Son ami n'était pas du genre à enfreindre la loi, et encore moins à dealer. Ce ne pouvait être qu'un canular. Elle faillit contacter madame Fujisaki pour réclamer des explications puis se ravisa. Ce ne pouvait être qu'une erreur. Pensive, elle replaça son téléphone dans son sac.

XXXXXXXXXX

« _Bad Luck dans la tourmente._

_Bad Luck : un jeune groupe de J-pop Bad Luck qui ne cesse de faire le buzz ces derniers temps, mais pas nécessairement pour des raisons musicales. Voilà peu, les déboires sentimentaux de leur guitariste, Hiroshi Nakano, faisaient la une. À peine cet épisode oublié, voilà que le groupe refait parler de lui mais cette fois dans un contexte nettement plus grave. On parle cette fois de trafic de drogue. Leur clavier, Suguru Fujisaki, mineur au demeurant, est suspecté de trafic de méphédrone. Fujisaki a été interpellé en possession de plus de 500 grammes (soit une somme de 6 millions de yens) de ce que les consommateurs appellent innocemment « sels de bain ». Aussi connu sous le nom de 4-MMC, miaou-miaou, M-cat ou Ivory Wave, ce produit euphorisant et anorexigène entraîne paranoïa, troubles cardiaques… »_

K, qui faisait la lecture d'un article paru dans un quotidien national, sauta le passage technique et reprit :

_« … On ne peut que déplorer l'exemple désastreux que donne ce groupe à son public, majoritairement adolescent. Son chanteur entretient une liaison homosexuelle notoire, son guitariste a fait parler de lui dans une histoire de refus de paternité, et à présent leur claviériste, pourtant le plus jeune de la bande, deale de la drogue. Déjà, des associations de parents réclament la sévérité la plus exemplaire à l'encontre de ce garçon et demandent l'arrêt pur et simple de la commercialisation des disques de Bad Luck. »_

K replia le journal et le posa sur la table. Habituellement, les frasques de ses poulains n'intéressaient que les tabloïds. Cette fois, un journal sérieux relayait la nouvelle, et il ne devait pas être le seul. Une histoire de trafic de drogue était autrement plus grave qu'une affaire de paternité supposée.

Un grand silence s'était abattu sur la pièce, troublé par la respiration heurtée de Sakano, au bord de l'apoplexie. Il était livide et de grosses gouttes de sueur coulaient sur son front.

« C'est… c'est faux. Il ne peut pas dealer. Il ne consomme pas de drogue et ne deale pas non plus, j'en suis certain. C'est un coup monté, articula péniblement Hiroshi, sous le choc.

- _Of course_, c'est un coup monté, appuya K. mais qui peut bien lui en vouloir au point de faire une chose pareille ?

- Ici, il ne connait personne à part nous et Seguchi. »

Shuichi, qui avait conservé le silence, posa la main sur le poignet de son meilleur ami.

« Rappelle-toi, Hiro, il sortait avec Watanabe et elle a rompu avec lui. Les Bloody Jezabel ne nous aiment pas ! Toi, tu as refusé plein de fois les avances de Honda, dit-il.

- C'est vrai, mais de là à impliquer quelqu'un dans un trafic de drogues, il y a quand même un fossé. »

Le silence retomba et tous se replongèrent dans leurs réflexions.

Un peu plus tôt dans la journée, Hiroshi avait réussi à intercepter l'avocat de Suguru alors qu'il sortait du bureau de Tohma Seguchi. Il lui avait simplement demandé s'il lui était possible de transmettre un message, et l'homme de loi avait accepté. Un peu étonné d'obtenir si facilement un accord, le jeune homme avait hésité avant de tirer un calepin de sa poche. Il voulait quelque chose d'attentionné mais évasif, ni l'avocat ni Suguru ne sachant quels sentiments il nourrissait à l'égard du claviériste. Il finit par écrire que Shuichi et lui pensaient fort à lui, le soutenaient et ne doutaient pas de son innocence.

XXXXXXXXXX

« … et que vous ne doutiez pas de son innocence ? Franchement, c'est nul ! Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu n'es pas parolier. Au fait, j'espère que t'as jeté le shit que t'avais chez toi, parce que si en plus tu te fais choper, ça va craindre », ironisa Yuji en déposant deux cannettes de bière sur la table. Ikkyoku, lovée sur le canapé, l'observaient de ses yeux verts, sans ciller.

« J'ai tout balancé, qu'est-ce que tu crois ?

- Il va s'en sortir, c'est le cousin du boss et à ce que tu m'en as dit, ces gens sont des durs à cuire. Surtout qu'il n'a pas vraiment une tête de dealer. » Le jeune homme avala une gorgée de bière. « Tu crois que ça peut avoir un lien avec ton accident de moto ? »

Hiroshi le fixa, l'air intéressé.

« Comment ça ?

- Ben ouais. Visiblement le mec de Koike ne t'en veut pas, et à part lui, tes détracteurs ne se bousculent pas au portillon. Est-ce que toi ou Fujisaki avez reçu des lettres de menaces ? »

Le jeune homme réfléchit. Lui s'en était pris plein la tête dans la presse et les critiques n'avaient pas été tendres avec lui sur certains forums, mais il n'avait pas été menacé. Suguru ne s'étendait pas sur sa vie privée, mais si quelque chose d'aussi grave s'était produit, il en aurait certainement fait part à Seguchi, qui aurait mis K sur l'affaire.

« Non. Non, rien, dit-il en secouant la tête.

- Et Shuichi, il ne lui est rien arrivé de particulier, ces derniers temps ? »

Non, il n'était rien arrivé récemment à Shuichi, qui filait le parfait amour (avec ses fréquents hauts et bas) avec le romancier de son cœur. Si l'on exceptait ses frasques, la seule chose grave qui lui était arrivée remontait à presque deux ans, au début de la carrière des Bad Luck ; une agression affreuse, vu qu'il s'était agi d'un passage à tabac suivi de viol. Hiroshi se souvenait de la rage et du chagrin qu'il avait ressentis en trouvant son meilleur ami au pied de son immeuble, trempé de pluie et tuméfié. Il était allé trouver Yuki, hors de lui, pour lui casser la figure mais la réaction de l'écrivain l'avait glacé. Au bout du compte, rien n'avait filtré dans les médias et Shuichi, s'il n'avait certainement pas oublié, n'en avait plus jamais reparlé. Tout bien considéré, une tentative de meurtre et une implication dans un trafic de stupéfiants n'étaient pas de la rigolade non plus.

« Hé ho, tu m'écoutes, frérot ? s'enquit Yuji en faisant claquer ses doigts devant son visage.

- Hummm ? Bien sûr, bien sûr.

- C'est ça, ouais. Dis, tu pourrais me donner le numéro de Miyamoto ? » demanda soudain son frère d'un ton caressant, changeant de sujet pour tenter une attaque surprise qu'il préparait depuis un petit moment. Hiroshi haussa les épaules.

« Tu n'as aucune chance.

- Pourquoi ça ? Un beau gosse comme moi, mature, amusant, culturé, je les fais toutes craquer. »

Son cadet avala une petite gorgée de sa bière.

« Très bien, je vais lui dire que tu veux un rencard… mais je t'aurai prévenu. »

Yuji s'en alla peu après. Une fois seul, le jeune homme contacta son manager et lui avoua que son accident de moto n'en était pas vraiment un.

_À suivre…_

* * *

><p><em>Vampire girl vs Frankenstein girl <em>: film d'horreur de Yoshihiro Nishimura et Naoyuki Tomomatsu, d'après un manga de Shungiku Uchida.

Méphédrone : la méphédrone, dont le nom complet est 4-méthylméthcathinone, est une drogue stimulante synthétique de la classe des cathinones, un alcaloïde dérivé du khat (arbuste que l'on trouve essentiellement en Afrique de l'est). Une fois synthétisée, la méphédrone est conditionnée sous forme de capsules ou de comprimés, ou vendue en vrac sous la forme d'une poudre blanche. Elle est aussi appelée 4-MMC, miaou-miaou, M-cat, méphe…

Ôgai Mori : Ôgai Mori, pseudonyme de Rintarō Mori (1862-1922), est un célèbre écrivain japonais de l'ère Meiji. Ses œuvres sont nombreuses, autant pour ses romans que pour ses traductions d'œuvres occidentales, ses œuvres historiques, sa poésie, et ses pièces de théâtre.


	15. Chapter 15

**Crédits :** les personnages, à quelques exceptions près, appartiennent à Maki Murakami, nous nous contentons simplement de les emprunter.

Merci à tous ceux et celles qui suivent cette histoire !

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE XV<strong>

« Eh bien Tohma ? Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire à présent ? »

Le visage grave, Haruka Fujisaki scrutait son neveu, attendant une réponse qui mettrait fin à l'angoisse terrible dans laquelle elle était plongée depuis deux jours. À l'annonce de l'arrestation de Suguru, elle avait pris le premier train pour Tokyo et s'était précipitée chez Tohma. Si quelqu'un pouvait lui donner des explications, c'était bien lui. Toute cette histoire était un coup monté, bien sûr ; Suguru n'avait jamais consommé de produits illicites, elle en était certaine. Quant à en dealer, l'idée était proprement ridicule. Pourtant, il avait été placé en garde à vue et publiquement traité comme un délinquant. Le procédé était ignoble, et pour répondre à un coup ignoble, il fallait quelqu'un de roué et puissant.

« L'enquête est en cours et officiellement Suguru n'a pas été reconnu coupable de quoi que ce soit, répondit Tohma d'un ton posé. Pour ma part, je ne crois pas un seul instant à cette histoire de trafic, et tout ceci ne tient pas debout. Ils vont le relâcher très rapidement, j'en suis convaincu.

- Cette drogue était pourtant dans son sac. Si ce n'est pas Suguru qui l'y a mise, alors qui ? Penses-tu que, peut-être, ce pourrait être un des garçons avec qui il travaille ? Ce chanteur surexcité, avec ses cheveux roses, ne m'a pas l'air d'un individu très recommandable. »

Tohma secoua la tête, amusé en dépit de tout par cette dernière supposition. Si Shindo était accro à quelque chose, ce n'était à rien d'autre qu'Eiri Yuki. Quant à Nakano, il était fort possible qu'il soit un peu moins regardant sur la composition de son tabac que ses camarades, mais là encore il ne le voyait pas faire usage de drogue de synthèse et moins encore en donner à un camarade plus jeune que lui.

« Non, je peux vous assurer qu'il ne s'agit pas d'un des membres du groupe. »

Madame Fujisaki croisa les bras et vint se planter devant son neveu.

« Akio et moi t'avons confié Suguru en l'autorisant à collaborer avec Bad Luck. Une histoire pareille n'aurait jamais dû se produire, Tohma. La réputation de mon fils est peut-être d'ores et déjà compromise par ce qui ressemble à un coup bien monté, alors je compte sur toi pour résoudre cet imbroglio… rapidement. »

Le directeur de N-G Productions soutint son regard sans ciller.

« Tout préjudice porté aux artistes que je produis est une atteinte à ma société, et donc à mon image. Je n'ai pas l'intention de me laisser traîner dans la boue par qui que ce soit, soyez-en assurée. »

Ils se toisèrent encore quelques instants, puis Haruka Fujisaki inclina sèchement la tête.

« Très bien. Je te fais confiance pour régler le plus vite possible toute cette histoire. Je dois y aller, j'ai rendez-vous avec monsieur Horié, l'avocat de Suguru. »

Elle rassembla ses affaires et prit congé de son neveu après les salutations d'usage. Demeuré seul, Tohma s'absorba quelques brefs instants dans la contemplation de la vue qu'offrait sa grande baie vitrée puis il s'assit à son bureau et appela sa secrétaire.

« Veuillez me mettre en relation avec monsieur Winchester, Midori. »

S'il ne remettait nullement en cause les efforts et la réputation de Nobunari Horié, prestigieux avocat embauché par ses soins pour défendre son jeune cousin, il connaissait aussi l'efficacité de K et de son propre réseau d'hommes de main. Celui-ci lui avait laissé un message très tôt le matin même, disant qu'il tenait peut-être un début de piste. À l'heure qu'il était, Shindo et Nakano devaient avoir terminé leur petite conférence de presse – dans laquelle ils assuraient haut et fort leur soutien à Suguru – et se trouver dans leur studio.

Moins d'une minute plus tard, son téléphone sonna et K demanda à le voir dans son bureau. Il avait donc du nouveau, et Tohma en fut assez impressionné. Ses réseaux étaient efficaces, mais ceux de ce diable d'Américain paraissaient encore mieux organisés. Mieux valait éviter de s'en faire un jour un ennemi.

« Eh bien ? Comment va Suguru ? s'enquit K en pénétrant dans le bureau, sans autre forme de préambule.

- Il va bien. Il n'en a peut-être pas l'air physiquement mais c'est un dur à cuire, comme tous les membres de notre famille. Suivant les conseils de son avocat, il a décidé de ne plus rien dire au cours de ses interrogatoires et attend que nous trouvions quelque chose pour le sortir de là. Vous m'avez dit avoir déjà une piste ? »

K extirpa de sa poche une feuille de papier pliée en quatre qu'il défroissa sommairement et posa sur le sous-main de cuir fin de son interlocuteur. Un diagramme annoté de pattes de mouche s'y déployait de manière totalement hermétique aux yeux de Tohma.

« Hiroshi m'a appelé hier soir pour me faire part de certaines choses. Nous sommes tous d'accord, il s'agit d'un coup monté visant à porter atteinte à la réputation de Suguru. »

Tohma acquiesça, l'invitant par là même à poursuivre.

« Si vous vous souvenez bien, il y a quelques temps de ça, Hiroshi a été victime d'un accident de moto. Les tabloïds avaient relayé l'incident en sous-entendant qu'il s'agissait d'une tentative de suicide. Ridicule, évidemment, sauf qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un simple accident. La police n'en a rien su, mais c'était un véritable acte de sabotage. Un petit clou avait été enfoncé dans une partie tendre du pneu de manière à ce qu'il se dégonfle progressivement. Hiroshi s'en est bien sorti mais il aurait tout aussi bien pu se faire très mal… voire pire. »

Tohma opina à nouveau, le visage grave et concentré. Au fond de lui, il se demandait comment il était possible que Nakano ait pu se montrer stupide au point de garder pour lui la gravité de cet incident, et il se promit de lui faire part de son profond mécontentement dans un proche futur.

« Cependant, poursuivit le manager, c'est une autre chose dont il m'a parlé qui m'a mis la puce à l'oreille, et qui pourrait désigner une personne en particulier. Une agression tenue secrète à l'époque, impliquant Shuichi cette fois.

- Shindo ? répéta Tohma, intrigué.

- Oui. Les faits remontent à l'année dernière, peu de temps après que les Bad Luck aient signé chez N-G. L'affaire et ses implications avaient été étouffées d'un bout à l'autre mais Hiroshi m'a raconté que Shuichi s'est fait agresser et violer à la demande d'un rival jaloux, le leader d'un groupe appelé ASK. Je gage que ces faits ne vous sont pas inconnus, vu que vous y avez joué un rôle.

- Taki Aizawa… murmura Tohma dont l'expression changea subitement pour devenir dure et glacée. Ce misérable petit cloporte qui avait osé proférer des menaces à l'encontre de mon cher Eiri…

- Oui, c'est ça. Aizawa. Il a disparu de la circulation peu après cette agression, d'ailleurs. J'imagine que vous en savez plus que moi à ce sujet. »

Le directeur de N-G Productions acquiesça d'un geste distrait. À ses yeux, ce méprisable Aizawa n'existait plus, il l'avait chassé de ses pensées à l'instant même où ses doigts avaient imprimé une vive poussée sur sa poitrine, le jetant sous les roues d'une voiture. Qu'il ait échappé de peu à la mort lui importait peu ; il l'avait rayé à tout jamais de son existence. Mais entendre à nouveau ce nom ravivait soudain de désagréables souvenirs.

« Qu'est-ce que Taki Aizawa vient faire dans cette histoire ? s'enquit-il, refoulant toute émotion.

- Eh bien… pour le moment je n'en sais encore rien, mais s'il a pu s'en prendre à Shuichi à une époque, il peut tout à fait avoir voulu recommencer. Depuis l'arrivée de Suguru dans le groupe, les Bad Luck ont gagné en popularité, cela peut avoir réveillé de vieilles rancoeurs. Dans la mesure où il s'agit de notre seule piste pour le moment, je vais orienter mes recherches en ce sens. Si cet Aizawa est toujours dans le secteur, mes informateurs auront vite fait de le trouver et je me chargerai moi-même de l'interroger. » K fit craquer ses phalanges et un sourire mauvais étira ses lèvres. « Je ne laisserai personne s'en prendre à mes poulains.

- Tenez-moi au courant du résultat de vos recherches », conclut Tohma et le grand Américain quitta le bureau, l'esprit déjà tourné vers la mise en place de son plan d'action.

XXXXXXXXXX

« Pour la dernière fois, je vous dis que je ne sais pas comment cette drogue est arrivée dans mon sac. L'enveloppe était glissée au milieu de mes affaires et je ne l'ai pas vue, qu'est-ce que vous croyez ? Que je fais l'inventaire de mon sac tous les soirs ? »

Suguru adressa un regard éloquent à l'officier de police qui le questionnait mais celui-ci demeura impassible. Le jeune garçon éprouva soudain le besoin viscéral de repousser sa chaise, se jeter sur lui et le secouer encore en encore en lui hurlant qu'il n'était pour rien dans toute cette affaire.

Non qu'il ait été maltraité d'aucune manière depuis le début de sa garde à vue, même si les policiers se montraient parfois très pressants, voire un peu brusques, mais il sentait que ces gens attendaient des aveux de sa part, quels qu'ils soient. En dehors de son avocat, Suguru n'avait pu entrer en contact avec personne depuis qu'il avait été placé en cellule au commissariat, et on lui avait signifié que, mineur ou pas, sa détention était susceptible d'être prolongée jusqu'à vingt-trois jours. Vingt-trois ! À ce rythme, il serait devenu fou avant.

Pas question de devenir fou dans l'immédiat, cependant ; il ne faisait nul doute que son cousin allait faire jouer ses relations afin de trouver qui était le responsable de l'affaire. Tout ce qui lui restait à faire était de conserver son calme, garder la même ligne de conduite et attendre… mais le temps était bien long. Pas seulement pour lui, en tout cas ; les policiers chargés de l'interroger paraissaient aussi en être pour leurs frais. Sûrement qu'en le voyant, ils avaient dû croire que la partie serait facile, qu'il suffirait de lui parler un peu vivement pour qu'il se mette à table. Eh bien, ils pouvaient toujours courir.

Quand on le reconduisit en cellule, sa situation n'avait pas bougé d'un iota. Tout en piochant sans appétit dans son assiette, Suguru se remémorait le repas de Noël partagé en famille les années précédentes, le succulent gâteau aux fraises couronné de crème que confectionnait sa mère à chaque réveillon. Bientôt viendrait le Nouvel an, serait-il libre pour le fêter avec les siens ?

La gorge nouée, il repoussa son plateau-repas, se déshabilla et se glissa dans son lit étroit. Toutefois, il ne parvint pas à trouver le sommeil.

XXXXXXXXXX

Hiroshi non plus n'arrivait plus à dormir. Bien que K ait affirmé, au sortir de la conférence de presse, que Suguru serait bientôt libre, il n'en avait pas dit plus, même après être allé trouver Seguchi dans son bureau. Le jeune homme s'était senti frustré ; après tout, c'était lui qui avait lancé la piste Aizawa. K semblait avoir pris ses révélations au sérieux, l'avait remercié et avait raccroché. Assez naïvement, Hiroshi avait pensé que son manager était prêt à le mettre dans la confidence concernant la suite des opérations, mais K envisageait les choses autrement, apparemment.

Qui avait placé la drogue dans le sac de Suguru ? Et à quelle occasion ? À ce qu'il en savait, le jeune claviériste était casanier et sortait peu. Se pouvait-il que tout se soit passé le soir de Noël, au Cheshire Cat ? Il y avait beaucoup de monde… Mais qui pouvait avoir des raisons d'en vouloir à Suguru ? L'hypothèse de Yuji était-elle la bonne ? Taki Aizawa et son groupe avaient disparu de la circulation après l'agression de Shuichi et nul ne savait ce qu'ils étaient devenus depuis.

S'agissait-il d'une vengeance ? Un désir de nuire aux Bad Luck, quel qu'il soit ?

Avec un soupir irrité, il repoussa ses couvertures et se rendit dans la salle de bains pour se passer de l'eau sur le visage. Les doigts crispés sur la faïence du lavabo, il prit une profonde inspiration et la relâcha lentement. Suguru ne méritait pas ça.

Il aurait voulu l'aider mais ne pouvait rien faire, et ce constat d'impuissance le rendait malade.

XXXXXXXXXX

Pour K, retrouver Ma Goshima et Ken Saito avait été une formalité malgré leur reconversion. Le premier occupait un poste sans prétention dans une banque de la capitale alors que le second figurait dans des rôles secondaires à la télévision. Après un bref interrogatoire, il ressortait qu'ils n'avaient plus de nouvelles d'Aizawa depuis des lustres, celui-ci ayant rapidement coupé les ponts après son « accident ». L'ex-chanteur de ASK devait se terrer dans les bas-fonds de Tokyo, et K était convaincu de lui mettre la main dessus en moins de 24 heures. Ses meilleurs hommes étaient déjà partis en chasse.

XXXXXXXXXX

Hiroshi sortit du vestiaire et passa dans la grande salle de sport, presque entièrement occupée à cette heure de la journée. De la musique rythmée et entraînante provenait d'une salle voisine où se tenait un cours de Zumba, mais ici, seul le bruit des appareils de musculation et le souffle des pratiquants se faisaient entendre.

« Hé, Nakano ! Ça fait un bail qu'on te voyait plus, le salua un garçon qui soulevait des haltères.

- C'est la célébrité, plaisanta un autre. Trop lourde à porter. »

Hiroshi posa sa bouteille d'eau et sa serviette sur un banc. Il salua brièvement les deux garçons et se banda les mains. La dernière fois qu'il était venu ici remontait à l'époque où Hajiri lui avait annoncé sa grossesse. Il s'était passé tant de choses depuis, mais c'était encore un drame qui l'amenait ici. Il se plaça devant le sac de sable et se mit à cogner sans retenue, de plus en plus fort. Que croyaient les gens ? Qu'il était surhumain et n'avait jamais besoin d'évacuer sa colère ?

Quand il se repassait les événements des derniers jours, il avait l'impression de vivre un mauvais film, accumulant les clichés et les coups du sort improbables. Pourtant Fujisaki était bel et bien en garde à vue, et peut-être même par sa faute. S'il avait dit dès le début que sa moto avait été trafiquée, ils n'en seraient sans doute pas arrivés là.

Il frappa rageusement le punching ball.

Seguchi l'avait suffisamment sermonné à ce sujet. Pas d'éclat de voix, bien sûr, mais des phrases incisives et percutantes qui faisaient encore plus mal.

Il cogna encore.

Il imaginait que le sac était Aizawa. Sa culpabilité n'était pas prouvée dans cette affaire mais une vieille haine avait refait surface. Il aurait dû aller le trouver quand il avait agressé Shuichi plutôt qu'aller réclamer des explications à Yuki. Ensuite, l'histoire avait été étouffée et Aizawa avait disparu. Peut-être s'était-il éloigné de Tokyo le temps de se refaire ? Quoi qu'il en soit, cette colère que le jeune homme conservait en lui depuis lors jaillissait maintenant de ses poings. À présent qu'il y songeait, Fujisaki avait peut-être échappé au pire. Non qu'aller en prison soit une sinécure, mais il n'avait pas été violé.

« Hé, mec, calme-toi ! »

La voix de son camarade le tira de son étrange transe et il saisit la serviette que celui-ci lui tendait.

« T'as des soucis, Nakano ?

- Non, c'est pas moi.

- C'est Fujisaki ? Sérieux, il a vraiment dealé ? Il a pas la tête, en tout cas. On dirait un collégien tout gentil.

- Non, il a pas dealé, c'est un coup monté. Fujisaki est hyper clean, répondit le guitariste en reprenant son souffle.

« Vous avez vraiment pas de bol en ce moment, entre cette histoire de paternité et ça. »

Hiroshi ne trouva rien à répondre. Lui aussi était parvenu à cette conclusion ; toutefois, ce qu'il s'était passé avec Hajiri Koike n'était que la conséquence de ses actes, aussi stupides aient-ils été. Fujisaki s'était toujours conduit de manière correcte avec les gens et ne méritait pas cette attaque aussi lâche que minable. Ressasser tout cela, néanmoins, ne servait à rien. Ne restait plus qu'à espérer que K mettrait rapidement la main sur Aizawa.

XXXXXXXXXX

Quand Fujisaki avait été conduit au commissariat par la police, Shuichi avait jubilé. Non qu'il ait souhaité à son camarade de passer vingt ans en prison, mais le simple fait de voir ce petit donneur de leçons arborer un air aussi déconfit, en dépit de l'air calme qu'il s'efforçait de conserver, l'avait consolé de toutes ces disputes et prises de bec quotidiennes qu'il avait eu à endurer depuis que le garçon avait rejoint Bad Luck. Imaginer ce petit prétentieux si sûr de son talent derrière les barreaux d'une cellule était vraiment trop drôle. Voilà qui lui rabattrait son caquet ! D'autant qu'il était certain, comme tout le monde, qu'il s'agissait d'une erreur judiciaire et qu'il ne tarderait pas à ressortir, plus dirigiste et acerbe que jamais.

Cependant, deux jours s'étaient écoulés et Fujisaki ne revenait pas. À croire que cette histoire de trafic drogue était fondée ? Yuki avait refusé de se prononcer sur la question, se contentant de hausser les épaules. C'était une hypothèse incroyable mais… si Fujisaki était vraiment coupable ? Il lui faudrait sans doute assumer à nouveau la partie synthétiseur dans le groupe. Seulement, il avait fini par perdre l'habitude du clavier. Au bout du compte, leur jeune collègue, tout arriviste fut-il, avait su trouver sa place.

Ajouté à cela, Hiroshi paraissait terriblement maussade. Rien de particulièrement visible pour un observateur extérieur, mais lui qui le connaissait bien voyait combien il était contrarié. Même s'il avait le plus grand mal à comprendre les raisons de l'amitié qui le liait à Fujisaki, il avait de la peine pour lui. Le soir venu, il décida qu'il était de son devoir de lui remonter le moral.

« Hiro, et si on allait prendre un verre après le boulot ? »

Si les deux garçons avaient plus de temps libre que leur jeune collègue, qui travaillait ses cours le soir, ils ne sortaient pas si souvent que cela ensemble. En dépit de ses pensées moroses, le guitariste accepta.

« Oui, pourquoi pas ? »

La vie continuait. La situation aurait pu être pire et Seguchi allait très certainement sortir son cousin de ce mauvais pas. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps. Ils se rendirent dans un petit café des environs. Bien qu'attablés dans un recoin sombre, Hiroshi sentait le poids de certains regards sur eux. Ils commandèrent chacun un thé, puis Shuichi prit la parole. C'était toujours comme ça. Lui assurait la conversation, son ami se contentant d'approuver de temps à autre par un grognement. Certaines choses ne changeaient jamais, et le chanteur avait toujours quelque chose à raconter.

« Tu as lu _Twilight_, Hiro ? Moi je l'ai pas lu, pas le temps, même pour les romans de Yuki, mais j'ai vu les films. J'crois trop que ma relation avec Yuki est comme celle de Bella et Edward.

- Ah bon ? Yuki est végétarien ? dit le jeune homme, qui possédait quelques rudiments de l'histoire.

- Mais non, idiot. Tout comme eux, la passion nous consume. Et ça va durer pour la vie ! Et même plus. »

Hiroshi ne dit rien. La vie réservait bien des surprises : qui eut cru qu'un homme raffiné et intelligent comme Eiri Yuki puisse s'intéresser à un énergumène comme Shuichi et en tomber amoureux ?

Une fois que tout serait tassé, peut-être devait-il envisager d'avouer à Fujisaki l'attirance qu'il avait pour lui. Même s'il ne répondait pas à ses sentiments, au moins les choses seraient claires et il pourrait passer à autre chose.

« … et là, il a ravagé la chambre ! Elle avait des bleus partout. »

Son attention vagabonde revint soudain sur Shuichi et il le regarda avec un demi-sourire, sans trop savoir de quoi il parlait. Le garçon ne parut pas s'en offusquer et continua dans ses explications, car c'était là une de ses forces : pouvoir parler des heures sans interruption. Ce qui ne le gênait d'ailleurs pas, étant lui-même très peu loquace.

Le sujet de la conversation – monologue – de Shuichi se révéla être les protagonistes de la fameuse série _Twilight_ après leur nuit de noces. Rien qui puisse être de nature à éveiller l'attention d'Hiroshi, mais peu lui importait. Il se sentait bien en compagnie de son meilleur ami, et sa conversation, même inepte, lui avait manqué. Depuis que Shuichi vivait avec Yuki, ils se voyaient moins. Mais c'était la vie, après tout.

Quand le jeune homme sentit un mal au crâne poindre entre ses tempes, il conclut qu'il était l'heure de dîner. Après le repas (et encore quelques ragots), il raccompagna Shuichi chez lui, des fois qu'Aizawa traîne dans les parages. S'il était le coupable bien sûr…

La nuit était froide. Il était même tombé quelques flocons en fin de soirée mais les rues étaient pleines et les bus de nuit déversaient des groupes de jeunes gens bruyants et riant qui se rendaient sans doute en discothèque. Oui, la vie continuait.

La une d'un journal de nuit attira son attention : le magazine mettait en avant la mauvaise influence sur les jeunes de certains groupes, films ou jeux vidéo. Il haussa les épaules. Un torchon de plus qui devait se répandre en calomnies sur les Bad Luck et les dégénérés qui le composaient. Manière comme une autre de vendre du papier.

Il devait faire confiance à K. Si quelqu'un était en mesure de résoudre cette affaire, c'était lui.

_À suivre…_

* * *

><p><span>Zumba<span> : La Zumba est un programme de fitness (conditionnement physique) colombien, s'appuyant sur des rythmes et des chorégraphies inspirées des danses latines (salsa, merengue, cumbia, reggaeton, kuduro ...).


	16. Chapter 16

**Crédits :** les personnages, à quelques exceptions près, appartiennent à Maki Murakami, nous nous contentons simplement de les emprunter.

Merci à tous ceux et celles qui suivent cette histoire !

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE XVI<strong>

Trois jours.

Déjà trois jours qu'il croupissait dans cette cellule – manière de parler ; attendu qu'on l'interrogeait tous les jours, il n'avait techniquement pas le temps de croupir. En revanche, plus le temps passait et plus il sentait qu'il perdait son calme au cours des interrogatoires. Que ces gens, qu'il ne connaissait pas, et réciproquement, aient pris le parti de l'accabler sans tenir compte à aucun moment de tout ce qu'il pouvait dire ou faire le révoltait. Des véritables délinquants, ce n'était pas ce qui manquait dans certains quartiers de la ville ; pourquoi dans ce cas s'acharner sur lui en dépit de ses dénégations réitérées ? Et qu'attendait Tohma pour le sortir de là ?

Suguru glissa en travers de son lit et colla son dos contre le mur. Prenant une profonde inspiration, il ferma les yeux. Il lui fallait à tout prix se concentrer et penser à autre chose, se projeter hors de cette cellule et plus en avant dans le temps, une fois qu'il serait sorti de là, lavé de tout soupçon. Son avocat lui avait transmis des encouragements de la part de ses parents et il ne pouvait pas se permettre de flancher. Il relâcha lentement son souffle et inspira à nouveau. Encore une fois. De très vagues bruits lui parvenaient de l'autre côté de la porte qui isolait la cellule des autres départements du commissariat, sans parvenir toutefois à le déconcentrer. Petit à petit, il sentit le vide se faire dans son esprit ; puis des notes prirent forme dans sa tête, une mélodie qui naissait à partir de rien, du seul besoin de trouver une échappatoire à l'angoisse qui l'étreignait. Peu importait qu'il n'ait pas de papier ni de stylo pour la noter. Une fois qu'elle aurait pris forme, il savait qu'il ne l'oublierait pas.

Il sentit ses muscles se détendre et la boule qui lui emplissait jusqu'alors l'estomac diminua sensiblement. L'espace d'un instant, ses peurs refluèrent et il se prit à penser à Bad Luck, à ses collègues, à tout ce qu'il lui restait à accomplir avec eux une fois qu'il serait sorti de là. Puis, ses pensées se concentrèrent plus spécifiquement sur Nakano et un sentiment indéfinissable mais loin d'être désagréable naquit au creux de sa poitrine.

Il allait sortir de là. Il lui fallait juste être encore un peu patient.

XXXXXXXXXX

L'air songeur, K observait la volée d'escaliers étroits qui s'enfonçait en pente raide jusqu'à une porte peinte en noir. « Manhattan Club » était inscrit en lettres argent sur le linteau, éclairé par une rangée de spots. Pas vraiment luxueux comme endroit, mais après tout il n'était pas là pour prendre du bon temps. Un petit sourire étira ses lèvres ; il était en mission, et rien ne valait le travail de terrain. Souvenir du bon vieux temps.

Il descendit les marches et poussa la porte, accueilli par une bouffée de chaleur et une forte odeur de tabac. Un court corridor menait à une salle carrée de taille moyenne, encombrée de tables. Un bar laqué de noir courait tout le long d'un mur, près d'un antique juke-box. La grande majorité des clients étaient des Occidentaux, Américains pour la plupart. Situé dans Kabukichô, connu pour être le quartier le plus chaud de Tokyo, le Manhattan Club accueillait une clientèle étrangère désireuse de retrouver le temps d'un soir une ambiance nord-américaine. À ce que K en avait appris, le bar ne proposait pas que du Tennessee whiskey et de la Budweiser ; d'où sa présence en ces lieux ce soir-là.

Une accorte serveuse rousse tenait le bar et il commanda un Bourbon Milk Punch.

« Installez-vous à la table là-bas, on va vous l'apporter », déclara la barmaid en désignant une petite table dans un coin, à l'autre bout de la salle. K obtempéra et, quelques instants plus tard, un jeune homme asiatique déposa un verre devant lui et s'attabla en sa compagnie. Il ne s'agissait pas de Taki Aizawa mais le manager ne s'était pas attendu à le trouver là en premier lieu.

« Bonsoir, le salua le jeune type. Je vois que vous aimez la vanille ? »

K leva son verre et le fit tourner en l'examinant à la lumière. Additionné de lait, de miel et d'un trait de vanille, le whisky était trouble et mousseux.

« En effet. J'apprécie sa saveur exotique. Vanille, ivoire, c'est aussi une jolie couleur, non ?

- Dans ce cas, j'ai peut-être quelque chose qui peut vous intéresser. »

K sourit et vida d'un trait la moitié de son verre. Pas mauvais, même si le bourbon n'était clairement pas un grand cru. « Je pense que nous devrions nous entendre », répondit-il d'un air entendu. Son compagnon de table se leva et quitta la pièce par une petite porte à demi dissimulée dans un renfoncement, et K attendit quelques instants avant de le suivre. Il déboucha dans un couloir chichement éclairé, flanqué à droite d'une porte et à gauche d'un escalier. Le jeune Asiatique lui fit signe de le rejoindre dans une autre pièce, un réduit en vérité, dans lequel étaient stockées des caisses de bière et de spiritueux.

« Vous avez fait le bon choix en vous adressant à nous, c'est de la première qualité », dit le type en tirant un sac de sous une étagère. Il en sortit un petit sachet de cellophane et K reconnut l'emballage violet clair, le même que celui que l'inspecteur Aono avait trouvé dans le sac de Suguru. « 5000 yens la pièce.

- Je prends », dit le manager en faisant mine de saisir son portefeuille dans la poche intérieure de son blouson. D'un geste vif, il tira son Magnum de son holster et le braqua sous le nez du dealer qui ouvrit des yeux comme des soucoupes. Sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, et surtout d'appeler à l'aide, K lui fourra le canon de son arme dans la bouche.

« Pas un mot ou je te fais sauter le caisson, _dude_, dit-il posément. J'ai juste besoin d'un petit renseignement mais on va plutôt aller dehors pour discuter. »

Une porte en métal brut donnait sur une étroite ruelle faiblement éclairée par une applique. Des casiers à bouteille vides et des sacs poubelle y étaient entreposé. K y propulsa rudement le garçon, le plaqua contre le mur et lui adressa un sourire carnassier.

« _Well_… Maintenant, tu va me conduire chez Taki Aizawa. Et je te déconseille fortement d'essayer de jouer au plus malin avec moi. »

XXXXXXXXXX

Pétrifié par la terreur, serrant son bras blessé contre lui, Taki lança un regard d'animal traqué au grand Occidental blond qui le regardait sans rien dire, un sourire féroce aux lèvres. Il n'avait toujours pas compris ce qu'il s'était passé tant les choses étaient allée vite, mais ce type l'avait agressé à l'instant où il rentrait dans son appartement, au petit matin. Il n'avait même pas eu le temps de tirer son couteau de sa poche ; le grand blond lui avait saisi le poignet, l'avait fait pivoter brutalement et lui avait asséné un coup sec sur l'épaule, un seul coup qui avait fait sortir la tête de l'humérus de son logement. Étouffant un cri de douleur, Taki s'était rué sur la porte mais son assaillant l'avait fauché en pleine course d'un balayage qui l'avait précipité la tête la première sur le carrelage. À présent, il le regardait d'un air menaçant en le tenant en joue au bout d'un revolver, et il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir plaisanter.

« Que… qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? » gémit Taki.

K le dévisagea un instant, identifiant sous les traits hâves du jeune homme le visage qu'il avait vu en photo, celui du leader des ASK à l'époque de sa jeune gloire. Il avait changé. Beaucoup changé en peu de temps. Son teint blême, ses joues creusées, son regard fiévreux indiquaient qu'il ne se cantonnait pas simplement à dealer de la drogue. Mais tout ceci n'était pas son problème.

« C'est Tohma Seguchi qui m'envoie », finit-il par répondre. Recroquevillé dans l'entrée, entre un meuble à chaussures et le mur, Aizawa se mit à trembler.

« Seguchi… » souffla-t-il, les yeux fous. Il se mordit convulsivement la lèvre inférieure, si fort qu'un filet de sang coula.

Tohma Seguchi. Le responsable de sa déchéance. L'homme qui avait manqué le tuer et qui lui avait tout pris avant de l'abandonner comme un chien au beau milieu de la chaussée, une nuit.

« Il n'a pas beaucoup apprécié que tu salisses la réputation de son petit cousin. Ce n'était vraiment pas très malin de ta part, franchement. Tu pensais sérieusement qu'on ne remonterait pas jusqu'à toi ? »

Taki déglutit bruyamment mais ne dit rien, ses pensées confuses s'agitant dans son esprit comme des insectes pris dans un piège. Le cousin de Seguchi ? Ce gosse bêcheur et pète-sec ? C'était impossible… Il était allé trop loin. Sa fureur de voir Bad Luck prendre un nouvel essor avec l'arrivée de leur gamin de clavier suivie de la sortie de leur premier album l'avait aveuglé et il avait franchi les limites du raisonnable. Nul doute que Seguchi allait lui faire endurer mille morts, à présent.

« Et puisqu'on y est, je parie que c'est toi aussi qui as saboté le pneu de la moto de Nakano, il y a quelques mois ? Tsss… Tu es vraiment _in deep shit_ maintenant, si tu me passes l'expression. »

Taki demeura muet et trembla plus fort. S'il n'avait pas hésité à s'acoquiner avec des malfrats dont il savait qu'ils n'étaient pas des tendres, rien de ce qu'ils pourraient jamais lui faire n'égalait ce que pouvait lui infliger le patron de N-G Productions. Il avait eu un aperçu de l'enfer après qu'il était tombé en disgrâce ; mais cette fois, il allait s'y retrouver plongé à jamais.

« Mais bon, j'imagine que si tu vas te confesser à la police, comme un bon garçon, Seguchi acceptera de passer l'éponge et te laissera tranquille. C'est qu'il a de l'influence jusque dans les prisons… »

Vaincu, Taki baissa la tête. Il s'était vraiment attaqué à trop forte partie, cette fois.

XXXXXXXXXX

Aussitôt Aizawa placé en garde à vue, Suguru avait été remis en liberté, toutes les charges à son encontre complètement abandonnées. Sa mère était allée le chercher au commissariat et l'avait immédiatement conduit chez Tohma avec une seule idée en tête : le ramener à Kyoto dès que possible afin qu'il puisse se remettre en famille de cette terrible expérience.

« Nous sommes le 30 décembre. Suguru va passer les fêtes du nouvel an avec nous et tant pis pour le groupe. Il vient de vivre une épreuve extrêmement traumatisante, Tohma, et tu ne peux pas faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé ! »

Assis à table en compagnie de sa mère, Thoma et Mika Seguchi, Suguru était en train de prendre le petit déjeuner le plus copieux de sa vie. S'il avait eu l'appétit coupé tout le temps qu'avait duré sa détention provisoire, il s'était découvert un appétit de lion sitôt qu'il avait mis un pied hors du commissariat. Enfin libre ! Pour l'instant, il se contentait de déguster une soupe miso délicatement parfumée accompagnée de riz, d'omelette et de thé bien chaud. Bad Luck et le contrat qui les liait étaient à des années-lumière de ses préoccupations immédiates.

« Je comprends tout à fait, tante Haruka. En outre, il était dans mon intention d'éloigner un peu Suguru, le temps que toute l'agitation autour de cette histoire retombe. Trois jours seulement se sont écoulés depuis que l'affaire est parue dans la presse et rien n'a été officiellement retenu contre lui. Si j'ai fait mon possible pour éviter que les médias n'aillent trop loin, j'ai bien l'intention de faire en sorte que l'inverse soit aussi vrai. Tout le monde saura que Suguru est innocent dans cette histoire et que tous les artistes de N-G sont irréprochables. »

Le concerné hocha la tête derrière son bol de soupe. Lui aussi désirait rentrer à Kyoto, se ressourcer un temps auprès de sa famille et ses proches. Il voulait réfléchir, aussi. Non qu'il n'ait pas eu le loisir de le faire durant sa garde à vue, mais maintenant il avait l'esprit en paix.

« Très bien. Je vais contacter Sakano pour qu'il explique la situation à tes collègues, dit Tohma à son cousin. Ne vous en faites pas, ma tante, tout va très vite rentrer dans l'ordre. »

XXXXXXXXXX

Suguru n'avait jamais été aussi content de retrouver la maison familiale. Kyoto lui paraissait plus belle, même l'air lui semblait plus pur qu'à Tokyo. La veille, l'ancienne cité impériale s'était parée d'un épais manteau de neige, et par la fenêtre de sa chambre, il apercevait Ritsu jouer dans la jardin. Comme il regardait son frère amasser de la neige pour en faire un bonhomme, il vit Narumi qui longeait le trottoir en courant, un air d'excitation peint sur le visage. Il l'avait eue au téléphone dès son arrivée à Kyoto et elle avait décrété qu'il fallait absolument qu'il lui raconte, ainsi qu'aux autres, tout ce qui s'était passé pendant son séjour en garde à vue. Si Suguru ne voyait rien de remarquable ni de romanesque au fait d'avoir été considéré comme un vulgaire délinquant, aux yeux de l'adolescente cette expérience le nimbait d'une sorte d'aura héroïque, ajoutée à son statut de pop idol. C'était incroyable et exaltant.

Quelques instants plus tard, les joues rougies et les yeux brillants, emmitouflée dans une doudoune framboise, la jeune fille s'engouffra dans la maison.

« Bonjour ! Brrrr, on se gèle ! Les autres sont en route. Bonjour, madame ! Maman vous rend le paquet d'algues wakame que vous lui avez prêté la semaine dernière. »

Peu après, Suguru et ses amis étaient réunis dans le salon autour d'une assiette d'_uzura mochi_ et de thé. Narumi, Rié, Nobu et Shinzo buvaient ses paroles tandis qu'il leur racontait les détails de sa garde à vue, ponctuant son récit de « Oh ! » et de « Ah ! » tour à tour horrifiés ou admiratifs.

Dans la cuisine, à côté, Haruka Fujisaki préparait un autre gâteau de Noël. La tradition était la tradition, mais son fils avait vécu près de soixante douze heures éprouvantes et il méritait bien cette pâtisserie qu'il affectionnait tant.

« Franchement c'est terrible ce qui t'es arrivé, on n'a jamais cru que c'était vrai, affirma Shinzo. On peut dire qu'il t'en arrive depuis que tu es à Tokyo. Tu ne regrettes pas d'avoir accepté d'y aller, parfois ? »

Suguru réfléchit le temps d'avaler la moitié d'un gâteau.

« Ma famille et les amis me manquent, c'est sûr mais… En dehors de ce désagrément, mon travail est passionnant et très stimulant. C'est un véritable challenge tant musicalement qu'humainement car Shindo constitue un véritable défi au quotidien », expliqua le garçon avec humour. Il avait choisi de laisser derrière lui sa mauvaise expérience pour essayer d'en rire et en tirer profit.

« D'ailleurs quand j'étais… j'étais en garde à vue… »

Une légère émotion lui serra la gorge. D'accord, il n'était pas aussi décontracté qu'il l'aurait souhaité. Tout était bien trop récent.

« Bref, éluda-t-il, j'ai eu l'idée d'une musique. Je sais que c'est un endroit curieux pour composer mais il n'y avait tellement rien à faire à part ressasser les événements que c'était ma seule échappatoire. »

La conversation devint ensuite plus légère et ils se mirent à échanger des anecdotes sur le lycée et leurs vacances.

Le soir tombait quand ses amis rentrèrent chez eux. Comme il rallumait son téléphone, il remarqua un SMS d'Hiroshi. Subitement un peu fébrile, il l'ouvrit. « _Sakano nous a informés de ta sortie. J'espère que ça n'a pas été trop pénible. Tu nous manques. Passe un bon réveillon. _»

« Tu _nous_ manques » ? Il doutait fortement manquer à Shindo mais… manquait-il vraiment à Nakano ? Inexplicablement, son cœur se serra.

Il n'eut pas le temps de trop y réfléchir car une appétissante odeur familière attira son attention, promesse d'un délicieux dessert. Il n'y avait pas à dire : cette année serait sans conteste celle où il apprécierait le plus le réveillon du nouvel an.

Son petit frère sortit de sa chambre où il avait un peu dormi après s'être amusé une partie de l'après-midi dans la neige et ils jouèrent ensemble jusqu'au dîner qui s'annonçait succulent.

XXXXXXXXXX

« Arrête de regarder ton téléphone toutes les trente secondes. Tu vois bien qu'elle ne te rappelle pas », lança Yuji avec un gloussement moqueur.

Pour être honnête, Hiroshi ne s'était pas vraiment attendu à recevoir une réponse rapide mais il espérait quand même depuis la veille. Peut-être que Fujisaki ne l'avait pas reçu, après tout. Le réseau était fréquemment saturé à cette époque de l'année. Devait-il en renvoyer un autre, au cas où ?

« N'y pense même pas, frangin, ça va faire affamé si tu rappelles. »

Le jeune homme le fixa avec étonnement : il ne s'était pourtant pas exprimé à haute voix ?

Yuji se mit à rire et Sobi, chez qui ils se trouvaient en ce premier jour de l'année, l'imita.

« Tu as donc une nouvelle fiancée ? releva ce dernier en déposant un grand bol de soupe fumante sur la table. Et celle-là, elle est enceinte ou tu vas attendre un peu ? ironisa-t-il en portant une tasse de thé à sa bouche.

- Ca me dirait bien un petit neveu ou une petite nièce !

- Tu peux te gratter parce que c'est pas du tout au programme, grogna Hiroshi.

- Si vous vouliez avoir la décence de vous battre une autre fois, ça m'arrangerait beaucoup, intervint posément Sobi. D'ailleurs je compte sur vous pour être la politesse incarnée, histoire que je n'aie pas à rougir de vous devant mon invité. »

En fin de matinée, les trois garçons ainsi que Sakura s'étaient rendus au sanctuaire Meiji, en tenue traditionnelle, pour les prières et les cérémonies. Hiroshi avait prié avec ferveur pour que le groupe n'ait plus d'ennui sérieux, l'année écoulée ayant été assez éprouvante sur ce point. Il avait aussi longuement supplié les dieux pour que tout se passe bien avec Suguru, quelle que soit sa réponse, car il comptait bien se déclarer dès que le garçon rentrerait à Tokyo.

Après la visite au temple, les frères Nakano et Sobi avaient déjeuné chez les parents des deux garçons. Ensuite, Sobi était rentré chez lui afin de mettre la dernière main au repas du soir auquel ses deux amis étaient conviés, comme tous les ans. Cette occasion était particulière car il avait décidé de leur présenter son petit ami : Rei Sakawa, un jeune architecte. Yuki et Hiroshi, quant à eux, avaient passé le reste de l'après-midi dans la demeure familiale avant de se rendre directement chez Sobi.

Celui-ci avait fait des merveilles ; cela faisait deux jours qu'il s'affairait en cuisine, ayant choisi les meilleurs ingrédients pour les sublimer en des dizaines de mets délicats représentatifs de l'_osechi ryori_, le repas traditionnel du nouvel an. Présentés dans des boîtes laquées soigneusement disposées sur une table, ceux-ci présentaient un spectacle à la fois attrayant et alléchant.

Il était près de vingt heures quand on sonna à la porte. Le voile sur le garçon qui supportait Sobi depuis plusieurs mois allait enfin se lever.

XXXXXXXXXX

Hiroshi se trouvait dans le hall de N-G Productions, discutant avec la standardiste, quand Suguru s'engouffra dans le bâtiment, accompagné d'une rafale de vent glacé. Le sourire lumineux que lui adressa son collègue le réchauffa instantanément et les deux garçons s'échangèrent leurs vœux.

« Je suis vraiment content que tu sois de retour parmi nous, dit le jeune homme.

- Moi aussi, et j'espère que maintenant tout va reprendre de manière normale. Au fait, merci pour votre message. Je l'ai reçu tard dans la journée, alors je n'ai pas osé vous déranger pendant le réveillon. Après… après c'étaient les fêtes. Mais ça m'a fait plaisir.

- Tu aurais dû ! Je suis toujours dispo pour… les amis. Je t'offre un café de bienvenue ? La journée va être longue. »

Suguru soupira intérieurement. La journée allait effectivement être longue. Non seulement il y avait une semaine de travail à rattraper mais une énième une conférence de presse était au programme, pour parler de la fin de ses ennuis judiciaires cette fois.

Bien que ne subsistât plus un seul flocon de neige, l'air était glacial. Le ciel était d'un bleu extrêmement pur et le soleil donnait malgré tout une fausse impression de chaleur. Ils passèrent sur la terrasse de la cafétéria et Nakano tira aussitôt une cigarette.

« Même le froid ne vous empêche de fumer, fit remarquer Suguru, étonné de retrouver aussi vite ses marques avec son collègues.

- Même dans mon cercueil j'en aurais une, je crois bien.

- Ca vous y emmènera plus vite, c'est sûr !

- Eh bien dis-moi, tu es en forme, rit Hiroshi sans se formaliser. Ça fait plaisir ! »

Fujisaki rougit. Pour le coup, il était peut-être allé trop loin. Il ne pouvait pas concevoir que son collègue, pourtant intelligent, prenne du plaisir à creuser sa tombe de cette façon. Pour se donner une contenance, il vida son gobelet de café.

« Y'a pas de mal, je ne suis pas susceptible. »

Ils restèrent silencieux, accoudés à la rambarde, le regard perdu au loin. Une étrange tension s'était formée entre eux, cependant, et Suguru se sentait un peu oppressé. La cigarette une fois terminée, le jeune garçon fit le geste de retourner à l'intérieur mais Hiroshi le retint par le bras. Il avait l'air détendu mais son cœur battait la chamade.

« Attends, Fujisaki. Je sais que le moment n'est pas vraiment approprié mais je préfère en profiter tant que nous sommes seuls. Tu as encore quelques minutes ?

- Euh… oui, répondit le claviériste en consultant machinalement sa montre.

- Ca va te paraître dingue, commença Hiroshi en se jetant à l'eau. Ça ne t'intéressera sans doute pas pas mais… disons que je suis… sexuellement… ouvert et… il m'est arrivé de sortir avec… avec des garçons. Je sais que je ne suis pas le meilleur parti, d'ailleurs on peut dire que tu m'as vu sous mon pire angle le jour où l'on s'est rencontrés dans le parc mais… je peux être capable du meilleur. Je ne vais pas tourner plus longtemps autour du pot : tu me plais. Je sais que tu es mineur, que tu es le cousin du boss et surtout que tu dois être hétéro mais… je pense souvent à toi et tu m'as _réellement _manqué. Je n'attends rien de toi, rassure-toi, je ne te materai jamais en cachette. Je ne suis pas comme Shuichi : ton absence de retour de sentiments n'affectera pas nos relations. Ce que je fais est égoïste, je ne cherche pas à te mettre mal à l'aise, surtout après les épreuves que tu as traversées, mais j'avais besoin de te le dire, ça fait trop longtemps que je ressens ça. »

Il s'inclina solennellement devant son camarade que la surprise pétrifiait.

«Merci de m'avoir écouté. Nous devrions y aller parce que nous n'avons pas fait grand-chose durant ton absence, c'était difficile de travailler sans un membre important du groupe, même Shuichi l'a reconnu. Nous avons pris du retard et il va falloir bosser dur pour le rattraper », conclut Hiroshi avec un sourire en regagnant la cafétéria.

_À suivre…_

* * *

><p><span>Tennessee whiskey<span> : type de whisky américain, généralement similaire au bourbon. À l'heure actuelle, il n'existe que deux marques de Tennessee whiskey commercialisées : Jack Daniel's et George Dickel.

Budweiser : bière américaine, considérée comme étant le standard en matière de bière légère, rafraîchissante et peu corsée.

5000 yens : environ 65 dollars (taux au 5 janvier 2012)

Uzura mochi : pâtisserie japonaise hivernale en forme de petite caille, faite en pâte de riz glutineux enrobant et farcie de haricot rouge azuki.

Sanctuaire Meiji : Le _Meiji-jingu_ ou sanctuaire Meiji, est un sanctuaire shintoïste situé en plein cœur de Tōkyō, dans l'arrondissement de Shibuya, en bordure du quartier Harajuku. Ce sanctuaire est dédié aux âmes divines de l'Empereur Meiji, mort en 1912, et de sa femme l'Impératrice Shōken, morte en 1914. C'est le plus grand lieu de culte shintoïste du pays, où l'on célèbre de nombreux mariages et cérémonies.

Osechi ryori : Le terme _osechi ryori_ désigne les plats traditionnels du Nouvel An japonais. Cette tradition date de l'ère Heian (794-1185). Les _osechi_ sont facilement reconnaissables à leurs boîtes spécifiques appelées _jûbako_, qui ressemblent à des boîtes à _bentô_. À l'origine, durant les trois premiers jours de la nouvelle année, il était interdit d'utiliser l'âtre et de cuisiner, à l'exception du _zôni_, le premier bouillon de l'année. Les _osechi_ étaient donc préparés à l'approche du Nouvel An.


	17. Chapter 17

**Crédits :** les personnages, à quelques exceptions près, appartiennent à Maki Murakami, nous nous contentons simplement de les emprunter.

Merci à tous ceux et celles qui suivent cette histoire !

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE XVII<strong>

Stupéfait, Suguru demeura planté sur la terrasse, regardant son collègue qui poussait la porte de la cafétéria. Il n'en revenait tout simplement pas. Une partie de sa raison lui hurlait qu'il s'agissait d'une blague tandis que l'autre lui certifiait que ce n'était pas une plaisanterie mais une déclaration en bonne et due forme. Déclaration à laquelle il ne s'attendait absolument pas et qui l'avait pris au dépourvu encore plus que le baiser de Miki, au cinéma. Il ne savait pas quoi répondre ; tout ce qu'il pouvait faire en cet instant était de rester stupidement enraciné au sol, sans rien dire, l'air sans doute idiot au possible.

Nakano paraissait l'attendre, sur le seul de la cafétéria, et il fallait d'ailleurs se rendre au studio car, comme le jeune homme venait de le dire, ils avaient un planning très chargé.

Sans un mot, il le rejoignit et ils montèrent au studio. Si Suguru se sentait un peu gêné, son collègue paraissait égal à lui-même. Par chance, Sakano se trouvait déjà dans la pièce quand ils y entrèrent et il se jeta presque sur le jeune claviériste.

« Ah, Fujisaki ! Comme je suis content de te revoir parmi nous ! déclama-t-il, les yeux embués de larmes. J'ai tant souffert à l'idée que tu étais traité comme un criminel, calomnié dans les médias et présenté comme un délinquant ! Je savais bien que jamais un membre de la famille de monsieur le directeur n'aurait pu se rendre coupable d'un acte aussi affreux !

- Calmez-vous, monsieur Sakano. Tout est fini maintenant, dit le garçon avec un petit sourire rassurant. Je suis ici pour reprendre le travail avec les Bad Luck, et rien ne pourra m'en empêcher. »

Le producteur tira son mouchoir de sa poche et s'essuya les yeux, un air de dévotion absolue peint sur le visage.

« Quelle détermination ! Je n'en attendais pas moins du cousin de monsieur Seguchi ! »

En fin de compte, le silence de Nakano était préférable et le garçon avait commencé à se retrancher vers lui quand K et Shuichi entrèrent à leur tour et saluèrent Suguru presque comme si rien ne s'était passé. Le manager se réjouit simplement de le voir de retour car « ils avaient beaucoup à faire et du travail à rattraper ». À commencer par l'incontournable conférence de presse.

« Une formalité, expliqua K. Shuichi, tu résumeras la situation en quelques phrases et c'est toi qui te chargeras de la plupart des questions. Suguru, attends-toi à ce qu'on t'en pose aussi, tu ne dois pas te laisser déstabiliser même si certaines auront l'air d'être des attaques. C'est compris ?

- Oui, monsieur K. Ne vous en faites pas. J'ai subi trois interrogatoires, alors je ne vais pas paniquer devant des journalistes », répondit l'adolescent d'une voix calme. Hiroshi lui jeta un coup d'œil ; en voyant Suguru dans le hall, il n'avait pensé qu'à sa déclaration, pas une seule fois il ne lui avait demandé s'il se sentait bien, s'il ne se ressentait pas de son séjour en garde à vue – et bien entendu, son jeune collègue n'avait pas soufflé mot sur le sujet. Il agissait comme si rien ne s'était passé, ne laissant rien paraître de ses sentiments, tout comme lui l'avait fait pour se protéger de cette histoire de paternité. Une réaction de défense, et les Seguchi semblaient exceller à ce jeu-là.

« Très bien. Alors je ne vous cacherai pas que toute cette histoire a eu un effet sur les ventes de _Saline solution_ qui ont chuté immédiatement après l'annonce de la mise en garde à vue de Suguru, poursuivit le manager. Pour un premier album, c'est un coup dur, mais à présent que son innocence a été formellement établie, il va vous falloir travailler à reconquérir votre public et même à l'élargir. En fin de compte, c'est peut-être une bonne opportunité à saisir. Pour résumer, _guys_, au boulot et que ça saute ! »

XXXXXXXXXX

La conférence de presse s'était bien passée, même si Suguru n'avait pas apprécié outre mesure certaines des questions qui lui avaient été posées. Il avait néanmoins conservé un calme parfait, absolu – les questions parfois embarrassantes de ces gens n'étaient rien en comparaison des accusations brutales qu'il avait eu à subir de la part des policiers. Cependant, il n'avait pas particulièrement aimé l'exercice et il comprenait à présent combien il avait dû être difficile pour Nakano d'avoir à endurer la même chose quand sa prétendue paternité avait été mise au grand jour. Non que les faits soient comparables, mais il prenait conscience qu'il n'avait rien dit à l'époque, pas un seul mot de soutien ; peut-être était-il encore temps de faire amande honorable. Il cherchait une occasion, en quittant la salle de conférence, quand le guitariste vint le trouver et lui fit signe de le suivre le long d'un couloir secondaire. Le garçon repensa immédiatement à ses aveux du matin, sur la terrasse, mais lui emboîta le pas ; après tout, il voulait lui parler.

« Tu t'en es bien sorti, lui dit Hiroshi une fois qu'ils furent seuls. D'ailleurs, je réalise que je ne t'ai même pas demandé si ça allait. Tu as dû passer des moments pénibles pendant ta garde à vue et je n'ai pensé qu'à… qu'à te parler de mes sentiments. Je suis désolé.

- Vous n'avez pas à l'être, vous n'êtes pour rien dans cette affaire. En outre, je n'ai pas vraiment envie de parler de ça, c'est terminé et je préfère passer à autre chose. Par contre, cette conférence de presse m'a permis de prendre conscience de quelque chose d'important. Vous aussi vous avez traversé des moments difficiles, et de manière très égoïste je n'ai pas une seule fois tenté d'imaginer ce que vous pouviez ressentir à voir votre vie privée étalée dans des journaux douteux. Maintenant je comprends mieux tout ça et j'ai un peu honte de la façon dont j'ai réagi », confessa le jeune claviériste.

Il se fit un silence entre eux, que rompit Hiroshi au bout d'un court instant de gêne.

« Dans ce cas, considérons que nous sommes quittes. Et par rapport à ce matin, comme je te l'ai dit, tu n'as pas à t'en faire, je ne te demande rien en retour. »

Pour la seconde fois de la journée, Suguru ne trouva rien à dire, tout aussi estomaqué que le matin. Une sensation bizarre lui brûlait les entrailles et le laissait tremblant, les jambes en coton, mais il ne parvenait pas à trouver les mots pour exprimer… Exprimer quoi, au juste ? Il se sentait clairement déboussolé.

« Venez, il faut y retourner », bredouilla-t-il, le cœur battant, tout en s'efforçant de conserver un visage impassible. Si Nakano fut déçu, il ne le montra pas et ils s'en allèrent en silence retrouver le reste de l'équipe.

XXXXXXXXXX

Pendant tout le reste de la semaine, les Bad Luck enchaînèrent les interviews. S'il y était question de la réhabilitation de Suguru après son bref passage en garde à vue, il y était encore plus question de leur premier album. K et Sakano avaient décidé de mettre le paquet sur la promotion afin de rattraper le mauvais démarrage de _Saline solution_, engendré par les déboires judiciaires du petit claviériste. Ensuite, les émissions promotionnelles prirent le relais ; pour K, il fallait occuper le terrain de toutes les manières possibles, utiliser tous les médias envisageables. Et, pendant tout le mois de janvier, les trois garçons furent sur tous les fronts.

Le rythme était devenu effréné pour Suguru qui, une fois ses longues journées de travail achevées, se claquemurait chez lui pour y travailler ses cours et préparer ses examens de fin de trimestre. Son peu de temps libre, il le passait souvent chez Tohma afin de jouer du piano, interpréter quelques morceaux du répertoire classique qu'il n'avait même plus le loisir de répéter. Fidèle à sa parole, Hiroshi n'avait plus fait allusion à ses sentiments, à tel point que le jeune garçon se demandait parfois s'il lui avait réellement fait une déclaration par un beau matin froid de début du mois. Son collègue ne s'adressait plus à lui que de manière professionnelle et agissait avec le détachement le plus extrême en sa présence.

Leurs sorties aussi avaient cessé. Suguru n'avait plus beaucoup de temps libre, et il supposait que c'était également le cas de ses deux collègues, mais les rares fois où il avait proposé à Nakano de boire un verre avec lui en fin de soirée, le jeune homme avait décliné sous un prétexte ou un autre. Au bout du compte, c'était encore le jeudi soir, tout au long de _Rockvibes_, qu'il pouvait le plus profiter de sa compagnie, fut-elle virtuelle. Et force était de reconnaître qu'il n'aimait pas cette nouvelle distance entre eux. De plus en plus souvent, seul chez lui le soir, il se prenait à évoquer l'image de son collègue, repasser dans sa tête leurs échanges. Nakano le fuyait-il parce qu'il craignait qu'il ne lui tienne rigueur de sa déclaration ? C'était trop bête !

Quand il examinait ses propres sentiments, toutefois, il avait du mal à clairement les définir. Ou, pour être honnête, ils tenaient en un seul mot : trouble. Trouble qu'il n'avait jamais éprouvé en songeant à Miki, et qui mêlait étroitement en lui peur et attirance. Jusqu'à maintenant il n'avait tout simplement jamais envisagé de sortir avec une personne du même sexe que lui, et s'il ne pouvait nier que la proximité du guitariste éveillait en lui des sensations inédites, il avait le plus grand mal à accepter ouvertement cet état de fait. Tiraillé entre des sentiments contradictoires, il finissait par ne plus penser qu'à ça sans rien toutefois laisser paraître, surtout pas devant l'objet de ses émois.

Deux semaines s'écoulèrent encore et le trouble de Suguru tournait lentement à l'irritation. Nakano n'avait pas le droit de venir lui déballer ses sentiments et s'en aller sans un seul mot d'explication en faisant comme si de rien n'était. Qu'il le veuille ou non, il avait des comptes à lui rendre, mais chaque fois que le claviériste tentait une approche, le guitariste trouvait un moyen de biaiser ; le jeune Kyotoïte rageait intérieurement, plus frustré à chaque jour qui passait.

XXXXXXXXXX

Après un mauvais démarrage dû aux raisons que l'on sait, les ventes de _Saline solution_ avaient retrouvé une courbe ascendante et les critiques des professionnels étaient bonnes dans leur grande majorité. Tout le monde s'accordait pour souligner la complémentarité des trois membres du groupe, tiré vers l'avant par Shindo dont l'enthousiasme vibrant était terriblement contagieux.

K, cependant, n'entendait pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin et continuait à programmer de nombreuses émissions télévisées au planning des Bad Luck. Le 14 février, jour béni des chocolatiers, les trouva en train de répéter avant l'enregistrement de _Pop Masters_, un show diffusé sur une chaîne câblée. Dans leur loge, Shuichi roucoulait tout haut à propos de la soirée qui l'attendait en compagnie de Yuki.

« … Il ne m'a rien dit mais je sais qu'il va me préparer un bon repas gastronomique à la française, c'est un romantique Yuki ! Et après… »

Suguru n'écoutait pas, nerveux, cherchant une occasion d'isoler Nakano pour pouvoir lui parler. Le guitariste fumait une cigarette, l'air songeur, répondant par monosyllabes à son meilleur ami.

« Monsieur Nakano, que diriez-vous d'aller prendre un café ? » finit par demander le claviériste, sur des charbons ardents.

- La répétition ne va pas tarder à commencer, répondit le jeune homme, ce qui hérissa encore un peu plus Suguru.

- Il nous reste encore cinq bonnes minutes, insista ce dernier en plantant son regard dans celui de son collègue avec obstination. Ce sera rapide. »

Hiroshi lança un coup d'oeil à Shuichi qui était à présent plongé dans l'étude de sa messagerie, et se leva avec lenteur de son siège pour suivre son camarade dans un petit local abritant quelques chaises et deux distributeurs automatiques, un de boissons et l'autre de friandises. La pièce était déserte, et du bout du couloir parvenaient les échos assourdis d'une musique rapide et rythmée.

« Je t'offre quelque chose ? » proposa le jeune homme en tirant son porte-monnaie de sa poche. Suguru se campa devant le distributeur, interdisant l'accès au monnayeur, et croisa les bras.

« Monsieur Nakano, je sais que le moment n'est peut-être pas le mieux choisi, mais je veux savoir pourquoi vous me fuyez depuis mon retour à Tokyo, déclara-t-il, l'air assuré en dépit des battements désordonnés de son cœur.

- Je ne te fuis pas… argua mollement Hiroshi.

- Ne me prenez pas pour un idiot. En dehors du travail, vous m'évitez. Mais laissez-moi vous dire que votre façon d'agir est malhonnête. C'était très lâche de votre part de me déballer tous vos sentiments puis d'esquiver après coup toute tentative d'explication. Ne le niez pas : vous m'évitez depuis ce jour, et n'essayez pas de me faire croire que c'est moi qui me fais des idées ! »

Le jeune homme le regarda sans rien dire. Il avait mis une distance entre eux, c'était vrai. Mais c'était justement par crainte, de peur d'imposer à son jeune collègue des sentiments dont il ne voulait pas et qui le répugnaient peut-être, même s'il n'avait jamais paru rebuté par les amours tapageuses de Shuichi et Yuki. Ç'avait été difficile pour lui aussi mais il avait tenu à être fidèle à sa parole, même s'il s'était bien rendu compte des tentatives de Suguru pour lui parler. Cette fois, il semblait bien qu'il ne pouvait plus esquiver. Vaincu, il soupira.

« Écoute, Fujisaki… »

Le sol se mit soudain à trembler sous leurs pieds, accompagné par un grondement sourd qui semblait agiter les murs et tout ce qui se trouvait dans la pièce. Suguru balaya la salle du regard et courut se réfugier dans un angle, le plus loin possible de la fenêtre. Un séisme ! Décidément, il aurait vraiment eu droit à tout depuis qu'il vivait à Tokyo.

La secousse se prolongeait et il entendit les canettes métalliques qui dégringolaient à l'intérieur du distributeur. Des éléments d'un des plafonniers se décrochèrent et vinrent se briser non loin de lui. Où était Nakano ?

Des bras l'encerclèrent soudain et il se sentit écrasé contre la poitrine du guitariste qui le protégeait de sa haute taille. La lumière clignota puis s'éteignit et, instinctivement, Suguru se raccrocha à son collègue contre lequel il demeura serré le temps que les tremblements prennent fin.

Le séisme dura encore quelques interminables secondes puis tout cessa aussi brutalement qu'il avait commencé. Dans une pièce voisine, le glapissement aigu d'une alarme s'éleva.

Hiroshi releva la tête et s'écarta de Suguru qui était figé sur place, le visage pâle et crispé.

« Ça va ? » s'enquit-il.

Un craquement se fit entendre en réponse, et avant qu'ils aient le temps de bouger, une partie du faux plafond s'effondra sur eux.

XXXXXXXXXX

Chance pour les deux garçons, le faux-plafond n'était constitué que de dalles en matière isolante, donc légères. Hiroshi secoua la tête et demanda :

« Ça va, Fujisaki ? »

Un éternuement sonore lui répondit ; une fine poussière blanche tombait du plafond éventré. Décidément, ce n'était vraiment pas de veine, jusqu'à quand allaient-ils se traîner pareille poisse ? Heureusement, la secousse n'avait été ni très forte ni bien longue. Le jeune homme réitéra sa question.

« Ça va… Et vous ? Vous vous êtes pris le plafond dessus ! »

Hiroshi sourit. Cette secousse avait été providentielle. Même s'il avait desserré son étreinte, Suguru était toujours dans ses bras. À présent, les secondes étaient comptées s'il voulait l'embrasser c'était maintenant ou jamais. Il en crevait d'envie et se disait qu'il n'y aurait sans doute pas d'autre opportunité. De la même façon que sa déclaration avait été égoïste, son baiser le fut aussi. Il se pencha et posa doucement ses lèvres sur celles du jeune garçon, encore trop sonné par le choc pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait et qui ne le repoussa même pas. Il voulut forcer le passage de la langue mais se retint. Une seconde après, il s'éloigna et relâcha son emprise.

« Si tu veux me gifler, c'est m… »

Une claque violente, mais méritée, lui coupa la parole. Il s'écarta de deux pas de son collègue qui le regardait d'un air furibond, toujours rencogné dans l'angle du mur et couvert de poussière. La sirène hululait toujours et des appels retentissaient à l'autre bout du couloir.

« Avant que… qu'on regagne le studio, laisse-moi t'expliquer. C'est ce que tu voulais, non ? J'ai effectivement pris de la distance avec toi pour plein de raisons. D'abord, je ne voulais pas que tu te sentes harcelé. J'ai remarqué que ta copine t'exaspérait parfois à te coller et t'envoyer sans arrêt des messages. Mais Watanabe est une fille. Moi, je suis du même sexe que toi, j'ai un passif… relationnel… plutôt chargé et pas vraiment à mon avantage mais bon, on récolte ce qu'on sème. Je voulais te laisser de l'espace, que tu ne te sentes pas… désiré… contre ton gré. Parce que je te désire. C'est douloureux parfois. J'essaie de me… distraire… avec d'autres personnes mais mes pensées reviennent inévitablement vers toi. Alors cet espace, c'est aussi pour me protéger. Être proche de toi… me donne des envies, comme celle-ci. Ça a dû te paraître répugnant et… je le comprends. Moi, j'ai trouvé ça merveilleux et j'aurais aimé l'approfondir. »

Le jeune homme s'épousseta et écarta du pied les débris du plafond. C'était peut-être un signe, malgré tout ; malchanceux comme il l'était habituellement, ç'aurait tout aussi bien pu être du plâtre.

« Il va falloir t'y habituer. Aux galères en notre compagnie, je veux dire, pas à mes baisers, gloussa-t-il faiblement, histoire de détendre l'atmosphère. Tu peux marcher ? »

Le claviériste le fusilla du regard et contourna précautionneusement les gravats qui jonchaient une partie de la pièce.

« Si tu as d'autres questions ou remarques, je suis tout ouïe. Je ne me déroberai pas, insista Nakano. Sinon, nous devrions retourner voir les autres.

- Ne m'embrassez plus jamais de la sorte, rétorqua durement Suguru en se retournant vers lui d'un geste vif. Il y a au moins une constante chez vous : vous ne pensez qu'à _vous_. Les autres vous importent peu. »

Son collègue encaissa sans sourciller, même si la remarque était blessante. Il prit même le parti d'enfoncer le clou. « Tu as raison. Au moins si nous nous éloignons, cette fois tu ne t'en plaindras pas.

- En plus, ça vous fait rire ? siffla l'adolescent. Pourquoi est-ce que vous prenez toujours tout à la rigolade ? Pourquoi prenez-vous les _autres_ à la rigolade ? Tout le monde n'est pas désinvolte comme vous, et il y a des choses qui comptent pour eux comme… comme se faire embrasser par quelqu'un du même sexe ! Ce n'est même pas ça qui est répugnant. Ce qui est répugnant, c'est votre façon égoïste de le faire ! cingla Suguru, les dents serrées. Vous ne faites donc jamais les choses normalement ? C'est comme avec cette pauvre Koike. Vous n'avez eu aucun scrupule à la prendre, mais dès qu'elle a été enceinte, vous l'avez virée. »

Bien qu'il ait tout fait pour demeurer impassible, Hiroshi pâlit. Son jeune collègue savait que cet argument était bas mais il était bouleversé, et cela, il refusait coûte que coûte de le montrer. Éclater de colère était moins humiliant. Le baiser l'avait certainement plus secoué que le tremblement de terre.

Sans un mot de plus il quitta la pièce avec raideur, remué par toutes les émotions qui s'agitaient en lui. Le guitariste le suivit lentement, se maudissant d'avoir tout gâché.

XXXXXXXXXXX

« Bonsoir Hiro, Fujisaki ! À demain !

- Bonsoir, monsieur Shindo.

- Salut, Shu. Passe une bonne soirée. »

Shuichi avait déjà disparu à l'angle du parvis. Hiroshi adressa un salut poli au claviériste, qui fit de même, et quitta les locaux de N-G pour aller récupérer sa moto dans le petit parking où il se garait habituellement. Il fronça les sourcils en voyant que quelqu'un était appuyé à la selle, les bras croisés, paraissant l'attendre. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour reconnaître de qui il s'agissait, bien que sa tenue ait été plus sobre qu'à l'accoutumée. Chisei Miyamoto. Il sourit et traversa la rue d'un pas alerte.

« Bonsoir, beau brun. Tu m'emmènes en promenade ? roucoula Chisei.

- Jusque chez toi ?

- Moui, ou alors au bord de la mer, minauda Miyamoto.

- Désolé mais ce sera chez toi, je suis un peu crevé aujourd'hui, décréta Hiroshi en tirant un casque de son coffre. Mais ça me fait plaisir de te voir. »

Il ne s'en était pas aperçu, mais Suguru les observait avec intensité, planté sur le parvis. Nakano l'avait embrassé la veille, après le tremblement de terre. Ce qu'il lui avait dit l'avait bouleversé. Les baisers de Miki n'avaient pas été aussi ravageurs, mais cela tenait peut-être au fait qu'Hiroshi était un garçon. Alors pourquoi avait-t-il eu mal en entendant que ce dernier se « distrayait » avec d'autres personnes ? A présent, son collègue s'en allait avec cette fille… ou ce garçon, au vu des dernières révélations concernant la sexualité de son collègue ; une ancienne maîtresse… ou amant. Savait-il faire autre chose que briser des cœurs ? La moto et ses deux passagers disparurent à sa vue et il se dirigea lentement vers la gare.

XXXXXXXXXX

Hiroshi était déjà venu plusieurs fois dans le grand appartement qu'occupait Chisei, mais à chaque fois, la vue le surprenait.

« Je pensais te voir pour le nouvel an, fit remarquer le jeune homme.

- Ca n'a pas vraiment marché avec ton frère. Je ne suis pas… son genre, gloussa Chisei en servant du thé dans un élégant service en porcelaine anglaise. En même temps, lui n'est pas le mien non plus. Je les préfère comme toi, avec les cheveux longs. Mais je ne m'en fais pas, je sais que je vais rencontrer quelqu'un avant la fin du monde. Enfin, je n'ai pas envie de parler de moi, c'est toi qui m'intéresses. Pas sexuellement, hein, même si ça ne me déplairait pas mais je m'éloigne du sujet. Toi aussi par ailleurs. Ne fais pas cette tête, tu sais que je ressens les choses. Mon instinct me hurlait de venir te voir pour te donner un coup de pouce avec Fujisaki. Ça n'avance pas, hein ? »

Le guitariste fixa Chisei avec incrédulité. Qui lui avait parlé de Fukisaki ?

« Personne, répondit simplement son hôtesse. D'ailleurs, je pense en avoir fait suffisamment. Il nous a vus partir ensemble. Ça va certainement le tourmenter et s'il sent que tu lui échappes, il va peut-être venir vers toi. »

Le garçon soupira. Il n'avait jamais cru au prétendu don de Chisei et après réflexion, c'était sans doute Yuji qui avait dû mentionner Fujisaki. Cependant, en cet instant, il aurait aimé que ce soit vrai.

« C'est vraiment ça, ton plan ? s'enquit-il.

- Non. Je voulais te voir pour autre chose, mais même de loin j'ai bien vu qu'il me regardait méchamment. Je lui aurais volé son goûter que ç'aurait été pareil, pouffa la lolita.

- Et tu voulais me voir pour quoi ?

- Pour prendre de tes nouvelles. Après tout, ça fait un bail qu'on ne s'était pas vus », expliqua Chisei avec un clin d'œil.

Hiroshi savait que ce n'était pas la véritable raison. Chisei aimait entretenir sa réputation d'extravagance et il savait qu'il était vain d'essayer de résoudre l'énigme qu'elle – ou il – représentait.

XXXXXXXXXX

En dépit de son trouble et son ressentiment, Suguru alluma sa radio à l'heure habituelle. Une musique aux accents classiques égrenait ses premières notes. L'émission de Baby Stardust avait-elle été supprimée ? Ce n'était pas du tout son style habituel. Suguru écouta néanmoins jusqu'au bout, charmé par la puissance du morceau qui lui rappelait vaguement quelque chose sans qu'il parvienne à mettre le doigt dessus.

« _Bonsoir et bienvenue sur Rockvibes. Il est 21 heures, _salua la voix chaleureuse et sensuelle de son collègue_._ _Une heure ne va pas suffire, mais ce soir cinéma et musique ne font qu'un et je vous invite à rencontrer de grands compositeurs de musiques de films. Après ce « Voyage à Avalon » du fabuleux Kenji Kawai, partons ensemble dans l'Ouest américain pour le duel final entre Charles Bronson et Henry Fonda dans « Il était une fois dans l'Ouest. _»

Suguru frémit. Était-ce la musique d'Enio Morricone ou la voix de Nakano qui produisait cet effet ? D'ailleurs, pourquoi était-il en train d'écouter l'émission alors qu'il était encore furieux contre son égoïste collègue ?

De l'autre côté, dans le studio de la radio, Hiroshi alluma une cigarette. Peut-être Suguru l'écoutait-il ce soir en dépit de leur altercation ? Depuis le baiser, ils ne s'étaient pas vraiment reparlé. Leurs rapports en journée étaient normaux et cordiaux mais il y avait néanmoins une certaine tension entre eux et aucun des deux garçons n'avait proposé de sortie en dehors du travail. C'était à Hiroshi de présenter des excuses, il le savait, mais la situation dérapait complètement. Encore une fois, aurait-on pu dire.

« Dis donc, tu n'as passé que des morceaux déprimants ce soir, constata Ziggy hors antenne. Comment tu veux que j'enchaine avec pep's après _The departure_ de Nyman ?

- Désolé mais tu reconnaîtras que c'étaient quand même de beaux morceaux, non ? »

Zyggy ne répondit pas. Dans moins de dix secondes, il prenait l'antenne.

« Cinq… quatre… trois… deux… »

« Merci Baby pour cette soirée en douceur. Ne jamais renoncer. Ne jamais laisser ses rêves s'envoler. Notre destin n'est pas inscrit dans nos gènes, C'est ce que nous apprend _Bienvenue à Gattaca_ d'Andrew Niccol dont est extrait ce morceau de Michael Nyman. Il est 22 heures, bienvenue à ceux qui nous rejoignent… »

Suguru éteignit et soupira.

Une fois n'était pas coutume, l'émission avait paru très mélancolique avec une programmation musicale inédite. Reflétait-elle l'état d'esprit de son collègue ou était-ce tout simplement un hasard ? Une chose était sûre, sa colère avait disparu. Quelques minutes plus tard, son téléphone sonna. Nakano. Il ne répondit pas mais consulta rapidement sa messagerie.

« _Salut, c'est moi… Nakano. Je m'excuse vraiment de t'avoir embrassé avant-hier. Enfin de cette façon, parce que tu me plais vraiment. Tu as raison, c'était égoïste. Et… si tu es un tant soit peu intéressé, je m'engage à te… courtiser dignement. Sinon, je te laisserai tranquille. Dans tous les cas… ça m'ennuie que nous soyons fâchés. J'aurais bien aimé discuter de ça avec toi. Je peux passer ce soir après l'émission, vers minuit et demi. Ah, non, ça fait peut-être tard pour toi. Euh… demain on pourrait aller chez moi, ou alors chez toi. Pas pour t'embrasser encore, hein, mais on sera mieux que dans un café pour discuter. Bon… ben à demain et bonne nuit !_ »

_À suivre…_


	18. Chapter 18

**Crédits :** les personnages, à quelques exceptions près, appartiennent à Maki Murakami, nous nous contentons simplement de les emprunter.

Merci à tous ceux et celles qui auront suivi cette histoire jusqu'au bout !

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE XVIII<strong>

« Bonne nuit. » Comment Nakano pouvait-il s'attendre à ce que sa nuit soit bonne après lui avoir laissé un tel message ? Sur le moment, son ressentiment enfla à nouveau. Il avait cherché pendant des jours et des jours à discuter avec lui, qui prenait la tangente à chaque fois. Maintenant c'était le guitariste qui voulait discuter et tout devenait subitement urgent. Ce type était égocentrique, voilà tout.

Cependant… cependant, les morceaux qu'il avait choisis pour son émission lui avaient tous paru tristes, d'une certaine manière, et très différents de la programmation habituelle de Baby Stardust. Si la musique avait été le reflet des sentiments du jeune homme, il pouvait peut-être le rappeler. De toute manière, il n'avait pas envie de dormir, tourmenté par une vague irritation et beaucoup de questions.

Après quelques instants d'hésitation il rappela, mais tomba sur la boîte vocale et il laissa un message invitant son collègue à passer chez lui une fois son travail terminé. Et cette fois, il espérait bien aller au fond des choses. Dans l'attente d'un rappel, il repassa le message qu'il venait de recevoir.

_« … si tu es un tant soit peu intéressé, je m'engage à te… courtiser dignement. » _

Était-il intéressé, même un tant soit peu ? Bien sûr qu'il l'était, et un peu plus que ça, sinon il ne se serait pas rempli la tête de questions à ce point pendant des semaines. Quant à être « courtisé dignement »… qui employait encore ce terme, de nos jours ? Il n'était pas une oie blanche non plus – mais intérieurement, il était flatté.

Non, tout ce qu'il désirait était l'amour inconditionnel de Nakano, si relation il devait y avoir. Il refusait d'être une passade, un coup d'une nuit dont on se débarrassait au petit matin. Mais de son côté, jusqu'où était-il prêt à s'engager ? Il ne s'était pas du tout impliqué avec Miki. Ce serait certainement différent avec Nakano, mais il n'était pas sans savoir que pour qu'une relation dure, les concessions devaient venir des deux côtés.

_Super romantique, tout ça…_ songea-t-il en rangeant une pile de livres scolaires sur le bord de son petit bureau. Les Seguchi étaient-ils vraiment si prosaïques ?

Son téléphone sonna et il sursauta presque ; en fait, il était sur les nerfs.

Hiroshi le rappelait, profitant de la diffusion d'une chanson. Il fut convenu qu'il passerait aussitôt après l'émission finie, et que cette fois, même un séisme ne l'interromprait pas. Après quoi, Suguru tenta sans y parvenir de s'intéresser à ses leçons d'histoire, puis de géographie, avant de se rabattre sur un roman qu'il abandonna au bout de quelques pages après avoir relu six fois le dernier paragraphe. Il finit par allumer son synthétiseur, plaça un casque sur ses oreilles et s'appliqua à jouer tout ce qui lui passait par la tête, à savoir pas grand-chose compte tenu de sa nervosité. Et chaque fois qu'il s'interrompait, il consultait fébrilement sa montre.

Enfin, au bout de ce qui lui parut une attente interminable, le bourdonnement de la sonnette d'entré retentit et il se précipita presque pour ouvrir. Nakano était là, son casque sous le bras.

« Entrez, il ne fait pas chaud », se borna à dire le jeune garçon dont le cœur s'était mis à battre à toute allure.

Hiroshi retira son blouson et ses chaussures, et passa dans le tout petit logement qu'occupait son camarade. S'il l'avait, à de nombreuses reprises, laissé au pied de son immeuble, c'était la première fois qu'il pénétrait chez lui. Était-ce un signe favorable ? En cet instant, il voulait y croire de toutes ses forces.

L'appartement de Suguru était à peine plus grand qu'un studio d'étudiant, une longue pièce étroite avec un petit coin cuisine aménagé dans un angle. La plus grande partie de l'espace était consacrée aux études – un bureau chargé de livres et d'affaires scolaires était placé sous la fenêtre – et à la musique, avec un synthétiseur relié à un ordinateur portable, juste à côté du bureau. De l'autre côté se trouvait une petite étagère bourrée à craquer de livres, et contre le mur de gauche, dans un renfoncement, était installé le lit.

« Asseyez-vous donc, invita le claviériste, désignant l'unique chaise de la pièce. Je sais qu'il est tard, mais est-ce que vous voulez boire quelque chose ?

- Non, merci. Écoute, Fujisaki, je… Je m'y suis mal pris avec toi. Je sais bien que je n'aurais pas dû t'embrasser, la dernière fois. La vérité… la vérité c'est que je m'y prends toujours comme un manche avec les gens qui me plaisent. Avec Ayaka… Je ne dis pas que ça s'est passé de la même façon qu'avec toi, je ne l'ai pas embrassée par surprise, mais au contraire je n'osais rien faire et c'est carrément elle qui est venue me parler. C'est quand même bizarre, tu ne trouves pas ? »

Suguru se contenta de hocher la tête sans rien dire. Vu de l'extérieur, Nakano ne paraissait pas être le genre de garçon à avoir des difficultés pour trouver des partenaires.

« Alors… Je te dis ça pour que tu comprennes mieux mon attitude envers toi ces dernier temps, reprit le jeune homme, jouant distraitement avec ses clefs de moto. Je n'aurais pas dû précipiter les choses, mais j'ai perdu les pédales. Résultat, tout ce que j'ai trouvé à faire, c'est te balancer mes sentiments à la figure et m'éloigner de toi, parce que j'avais peur de ta réponse. J'avais peur d'entendre que tu ne voulais pas de moi, tout simplement. Je suis vraiment nul, hein ? » acheva-t-il avec un sourire contrit.

L'adolescent observa un silence grave. Pourtant, il faudrait bien qu'il se décide à dire quelque chose, attendu que c'était pour parler qu'il avait demandé à son collègue de venir. Maintenant qu'il savait à quoi s'en tenir, c'était à lui de finir le chemin, en sens inverse.

« Je crois que… nous sommes partis sur de mauvaises bases, tous les deux, déclara-t-il posément. Je dois vous avouer qu'avec toutes ces histoires qui circulaient sur votre compte, notamment votre paternité, j'avais des préjugés très négatifs sur vous. Au fil du temps, et à vous fréquenter régulièrement, j'ai considérablement changé d'opinion mais… comprenez que je n'ai pas beaucoup apprécié votre manière de vous déclarer. Si vous aviez fait les choses dans l'ordre, vous auriez sans doute évité la claque, l'autre jour. »

Hiroshi le regarda d'un air interrogateur.

« C'est-à-dire ?

- Eh bien… Au lieu de me planter comme un idiot sur la terrasse, vous auriez déjà pu me demander si vous me plaisiez aussi, par exemple. »

Était-ce un effet de son imagination, ou bien Fujisaki avait-il déclaré ces derniers mots d'un ton légèrement malicieux ? Hiroshi haussa les sourcils.

« Est-ce le cas ?

- Ma foi… ça se pourrait.

- Mais tu… Enfin… bafouilla le guitariste, perdu.

- Pourquoi semblez-vous si surpris ? Je n'ai pas d'a priori négatifs sur cet aspect de la sexualité, je vous l'ai déjà dit. Ce que je n'aime pas, c'est qu'on ne joue pas franc-jeu avec moi. Je me suis montré lamentable avec Watanabe, c'est vrai, mais avec vous, je sais que ce sera différent, car cette fois j'ai moi aussi envie de m'impliquer. Mais je ne veux pas être le seul de nous deux à le faire. Alors que me répondez-vous, monsieur Nakano ? »

Ce dernier le dévisagea avec intensité. La balle était dans son camp, désormais.

« Je ne vais pas chercher à te baratiner ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Je suis sincère, tu me plais terriblement et j'ai envie de vivre quelque chose avec toi. Ce n'est pas simplement physique. Moi aussi, depuis que je te connais, j'ai appris à t'apprécier. Et après ce que tu viens de me dire, il semblerait que nous soyons compatibles. » Il se leva de sa chaise et vint s'asseoir auprès du jeune garçon.

« Si je me suis… égaré avec Koike, c'était pour tenter d'oublier la douleur causée par ma rupture avec Ayaka. J'espérais me marier un jour avec elle. En dépit de tout ce que le monde pense – et ils ont eu quelques raisons de le penser à un moment donné – mon souhait le plus cher est d'avoir une relation stable et durable avec quelqu'un. Tout compte fait, les frasques je préfère les laisser aux autres. » Il saisit la main de Suguru et la serra doucement. « Je te promets que j'en ai terminé avec toutes ces conneries et j'ai bien l'intention de te le prouver si tu acceptes de me donner une chance. »

Le petit claviériste sourit et ses yeux noisette scintillèrent.

« Eh bien, la proposition est tentante. D'autant que j'aimerais bien vous embrasser à nouveau, parce que l'autre fois j'étais trop en colère pour apprécier.

- Y'a qu'à demander », dit Hiroshi en l'attirant vers lui, et Suguru passa ses bras autour de son cou pour l'embrasser avec fougue.

XXXXXXXXXX

« … et en cette fin d'année scolaire, je souhaite bon courage à tous ceux qui préparent les évaluations de fin de trimestre. Place maintenant à Ziggy ! »

Suguru coupa la radio et se retourna vers ses piles de cours entassées sur son bureau. Le mois de mars venait de commencer, et avec lui la préparation de l'examen final, avant les vacances. C'était la dernière ligne droite, et le garçon, à cette occasion, devait rentrer à Kyoto le temps des examens, et aussi pour régler avec ses professeurs son orientation pour la deuxième année de lycée. Cependant, il avait bien travaillé et était confiant.

Son téléphone sonna ; c'était Hiroshi qui l'appelait de la radio.

« Bonsoir, Sunshine. Alors, comment tu m'as trouvé ce soir ?

- Vous étiez très bien. Merci pour le petit message à la fin. J'ai bouclé mon programme de révisions, il ne me reste plus qu'à voir quelques petites choses, sinon c'est bon.

- Super ! Je te laisse, ça reprend. Je t'embrasse. À demain.

- À demain. »

Le garçon raccrocha avec un soupir. Décidément, il avait l'impression de revivre, à une moindre échelle, ce qui s'était passé avec Miki. En journée, tout au long de la semaine, les Bad Luck ne faisaient que travailler, et le soir et le week-end, il révisait. Il avait bien passé quelques soirées en compagnie de son petit ami mais la grande majorité de son temps était monopolisée par ses révisions. Vivement que tout soit terminé et qu'ils puissent passer plus de temps ensemble ! Car les trop brèves étreintes qu'ils avaient partagées jusque-là – chastes étreintes, mais qui se faisaient un peu plus audacieuses à chaque fois – le laissaient plus frustré qu'autre chose.

Sur le plan professionnel, tout se passait pour le mieux. Sakano parlait de sortir un nouveau single, et si la fréquence des passages à la radio et la télévision avait un peu diminué, K parlait de lancer une tournée de printemps dans des petites salles de la région ; _Sakura Blossoms Tour_ avait-il déclaré d'un ton lyrique. En un mot comme en cent, pas question de se reposer.

Suguru hésitait à proposer la musique qu'il avait imaginée lors de son séjour en garde à vue à ses collègues. Les circonstances dans lesquelles elle avait pris naissance restaient un souvenir pénible et la mélodie en était plus mélancolique que l'était le répertoire habituel des Bad Luck. Dans le même temps, il trouvait dommage de ne pas s'en servir, car de son avis, elle avait du potentiel et c'était peut-être l'occasion de proposer quelque chose d'un peu différent, presque acoustique, mettant davantage le texte en valeur.

Il n'avait parlé de cette composition qu'à ses amis kyotoïtes mais il était peut-être temps de la partager avec ses collègues. Il allait en parler à Hiroshi d'abord.

XXXXXXXXXX

« Ouf ! C'est terminé ! J'ai pas arrêté de travailler ces derniers jours, je suis claqué ! » lança Nobu en franchissant le seuil de la salle de classe. Narumi, qui le suivait, acquiesça.

« Moi aussi. Heureusement que c'est bientôt les vacances ! »

Par petits groupes, les élèves quittaient les classes pour gagner la sortie, soulagés d'en avoir enfin fini avec les examens, et les couloirs résonnaient d'un brouhaha confus de conversations.

« Ça a marché pour toi, Suguru ? s'enquit Rié. Moi j'ai eu du mal en sciences.

- Bof, comme d'habitude. J'ai répondu un peu au hasard en maths mais sinon je pense que ça peut aller.

- Et si on allait boire quelque chose au Kitty Café ? proposa Shinzo, le fort-en-thème de la bande. On n'a pas vraiment eu le temps de discuter depuis ton retour, Suguru.

- Bonne idée ! En plus, j'ai des tas de choses à te demander sur Bad Luck, s'écria Narumi en prenant le bras de son camarade. Alors, dis-moi : est-ce que mon Hiro adoré est toujours célibataire ? »

Tous se mirent à rire et, échangeant des plaisanteries, ils quittèrent le lycée.

XXXXXXXXXX

« _Very good job, boys !_ s'exclama K en claquant la portière du minivan. Maintenant on rentre à la maison, vous avez bien mérité un peu de repos. »

Suguru se laissa tomber sur son siège avec un soupir de soulagement. Les concerts, c'était bien, mais il avait plus que tout envie de souffler un peu. Ses examens de fin de trimestre à peine achevés, il n'avait pas eu le temps de prendre un jour de vacances que K les avait jetés sur les routes pour le _Sakura Blossom Tour_. Comme toujours avec leur manager, rien n'avait traîné et Sakano avait trimé nuit et jour pour tout organiser en un laps de temps aussi court. Les trois garçons, eux, avaient dû peaufiner deux nouveaux titres sur la route de leur premier concert. La composition de Suguru avait donné naissance à une chanson sobre racontant la détresse d'un garçon prisonnier d'un amour impossible (une erreur judiciaire aurait été moins commerciale). L'autre titre découlait d'une démarche plus inattendue : Hiroshi était arrivé un matin avec une partition et un texte intitulé _Petite fille de la mer. _Il s'agissait d'une dédicace déguisée pour Umiko. Seuls les Bad Luck et leur encadrement étaient dans la confidence.

« Et puis ça rejoint un peu la chanson de Fujisaki. Un concert avec des passages plus intimiste n'est pas une mauvaise idée », avait argué le guitariste.

K n'avait pas cogité plus de deux secondes avant d'accepter : il était d'accord pour jouer une version acoustique mais en réclamait une version pop. Décliner un single en deux versions rapporterait deux fois plus. Voilà qui était bon pour les affaires !

Conformément au nom de la tournée, le groupe avait suivi le hanami. Ils s'étaient ainsi déplacés du sud vers le nord du pays, au fur et à mesure de la floraison des cerisiers, et avaient joué dans des lieux phare, en plein air : le parc d'Yoshinoyama à Nara, la colline d'Arashiyama à Kyôto, ou encore le parc du château d'Hirosaki, dans le département d'Aomori. À chaque fois le public avait répondu présent, toujours plus nombreux ; les déboires de Bad Luck semblaient définitivement derrière eux. À Kyoto, les trois garçons avaient invité Narumi à leur rendre visite dans les loges juste avant le début du concert et l'adolescente, pâmée de bonheur, avait reçu une dédicace de chacun des membres du groupe qu'elle conservait depuis avec dévotion comme la plus sainte des reliques.

« Ce qui était énorme, c'était à Takato ! commentait Shuichi qui paraissait avoir de l'énergie à revendre. C'était vraiment trop classe de jouer la nuit ! »

En effet, abritant près de mille cinq cents cerisiers, la ville de Takato était un des endroits les plus prisés pour célébrer le hanami et on y éclairait les arbres la nuit. Un cadre véritablement féérique pour se produire. À présent, ils rentraient à Tokyo, épuisés mais ravis.

Hiroshi aurait bien voulu profiter d'un moment de calme avec Suguru ami mais ils n'avaient guère eu le temps de flâner. Le plus souvent, ils se produisaient dans une ville en milieu d'après-midi et roulaient la nuit vers leur étape suivante. Entre la préparation du concert et les répétitions, il ne leur restait que quelques petites heures pour manger et se reposer. L'hanami ne durait pas des semaines, il fallait être productif et ils le furent les dix jours que dura la tournée. Cependant, l'expérience avait été exaltante et aucun des garçons ne regrettait rien. Mais maintenant, un peu de repos serait plus que bienvenu !

« On termine la semaine et monsieur le directeur vous accorde sept jours de vacances. Vous avez vraiment bien travaillé », leur annonça Sakano, qui venait de délivrer un compte-rendu téléphonique à Tohma Seguchi. Shuichi éclata aussitôt de joie : une semaine d'amour avec Yuki toute la journée et toute la nuit !

Ses deux collègues saluèrent cette bonne nouvelle avec plus de discrétion. Enfin ils allaient pouvoir passer un peu de temps ensemble !

XXXXXXXXXX

Aussitôt de retour à Tokyo, Hiroshi avait retrouvé sa place d'assistant dans l'équipe de_ Rockvibes_. Ce soit-là, la programmation était particulière car Ziggy avait une invitée : Chisei Miyamoto, leader de Phantom, qui venait parler de la sortir prochaine d'un album. En attendant son arrivée, le jeune homme s'affairait en régie tout en réfléchissant à la meilleure façon de passer sa semaine de vacances.

« Salut, Hiroshi ! »

Ce dernier se retourna et aperçut Velouria qui se tenait sur le seuil de la petite pièce, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Il lui rendit son salut, un peu étonné. N'était-elle pas censée se trouver au Brésil ?

« Je ne suis à Tokyo que depuis quelques heures, expliqua la jeune fille. Tu ne dois surtout pas le dire à mon _boyfriend _mais… _tu _me manquais. »

Hiroshi détailla d'un œil admiratif les courbes généreuses et la peau dorée de Velouria, à peine dissimulées par des vêtements étroits et courts. Il était évident qu'elle était désirable, mais il se contenta de rire. Vexée, la jeune métisse lui donna une petite tape sur le bras.

« Hé ! C'est pas très gentil de rigoler ! protesta-t-elle.

- Je parie que Ziggy t'a dit que j'étais avec quelqu'un et tu as voulu me tester.

- T'es pas marrant, Nakano. Bien sûr qu'il me l'a dit ! Alors, raconte-moi tout ! Je serai muette comme une_ bombe_ !

- Une tombe_,_ rectifia gentiment Hiroshi.

- Moi je sais tout, » affirma quelqu'un derrière eux.

C'était Chisei, revêtue d'un ample manteau léger qui dissimulait des habits gothiques. Le jeune homme la salua et refit les présentations, car Velouria n'avait jamais rencontré Chisei que sous son apparence masculine.

« Ravie de te revoir, répondit Chisei. Si un jour tu es célibataire, ce qui n'arrivera pas de sitôt j'en ai peur, voilà mon numéro de téléphone. Fais-le passer à ton copain aussi, il est vraiment trop craquant. »

Velouria demeura interdite un infime instant puis se mit à rire ; le personnage était ambigu, fidèle à sa légende, et sous son large manteau, difficile de déterminer si c'était une fille ou un garçon. En tout cas, elle ou il était vraiment sympathique.

L'émission se déroula dans une ambiance excellente. Chisei avait beaucoup d'humour dont elle usait pendant les coupures publicitaires ou la diffusion des chansons ; une fois à l'antenne, elle endossait son rôle de gothique avec aisance et se faisait plus alanguie, plus désabusée. En fin de compte, fille ou garçon, légère ou grave, difficile de s'y retrouver : Chisei Miyamoto était bel et bien une énigme.

« Ça m'a vraiment fait plaisir de venir, Hiro-chan, dit la leader de Phantom en renfilant son manteau. Passe de bonnes vacances ! Ah, vu ta tête, tu dois te dire que j'ai des ondes, blablabla. Peut-être bien. Si j'étais toi, je prendrais deux billets pour Okinawa. Le soleil, la mer, une chambre pour deux… Envoie-moi une carte postale par contre. À plus. »

Ils se saluèrent et Hiroshi retourna en cabine. Okinawa… pourquoi pas ?

XXXXXXXXXX

Le samedi matin suivant, Suguru était déjà levé quand on sonna chez lui. Pas de surprise, il n'attendait personne d'autre que Nakano. Il l'accueillit avec un long baiser et servit du café qu'il venait tout juste de faire.

« Tu restes ici pour nos vacances ? demanda le jeune homme en le saisissant par la taille pour l'attirer contre lui.

- Oui, bien sûr. Et vous ?

- Pareil. Tiens, au fait, j'ai croisé le facteur et il m'a remis ton courrier. »

Suguru tria rapidement les quelques lettres et feuilles publicitaires et fronça les sourcils à la vue d'une enveloppe sans adresse ni timbre. Il l'ouvrit et en sortit deux billets d'avion. Perdu, il releva la tête vers son petit ami qui l'observait en souriant de toutes ses dents.

« Ça te dit quatre jours à Okinawa ? Rien que nous deux et… »

Le jeune garçon ne le laissa pas terminer. Il lui sauta au cou et l'embrassa voracement.

« … ça nous reposera et nous serons au calme là-bas, acheva Hiroshi une fois que le claviériste eut libéré sa bouche.

- Intimité et vacances ? Voilà une proposition très intéressante… ronronna Suguru. En tout cas, je suis content de voir que nous sommes vraiment sur la même longueur d'onde. »

FIN

* * *

><p><strong>Umiko<strong> signifie « enfant de la mer ».

**Hanami** : (litt. « regarder les fleurs ») Coutume traditionnelle japonaise d'apprécier la beauté des fleurs, principalement les fleurs de cerisier. À partir de fin mars ou début avril, les _sakura_ entrent en pleine floraison partout dans le Japon. De nos jours, le _hanami_ se résume souvent à profiter de cette saison pour pique-niquer, discuter, chanter sous les cerisiers en fleur.


End file.
